<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blue Princess by ieatboyss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799482">The Blue Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatboyss/pseuds/ieatboyss'>ieatboyss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bond, No beta so keep that in mind, Slow Burn, canon universe but with pop culture references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatboyss/pseuds/ieatboyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of a partnership between Dr. Briefs and the planet Vegetasei, Bulma is raised as royalty along side Prince Vegeta and his two closest friends in exchange for their technology. </p><p>Frieza will stop at nothing to get his hands on Bulma once he discovers she's responsible for Vegetasei's technological advancements but it's not as easy as he thought it would be. Not when a planet full of Saiyans are equally as determined to keep their princess safe, no matter the cost.</p><p>❤️ 1st Place Winner: Audience Choice for Sci-Fi Category, The Prince and the Heiress Annual Awards 2020 ❤️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Technical Difficulties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is complete and was on AO3 for months. I started to re-read it and noticed so many mistakes it actually embarrassed me a little so I took the story down.</p><p>I really didn't think anyone would care or even notice. I've gotten a few messages and comments on my other fics asking what happened to this one which really really made me happy. </p><p>So I am in the process of revising the entire story. The story itself won't change at all I'm just editing for grammar and what not. I'll try to post the chapters regularly as I go through them.</p><p>I don't have a beta so I'm sure there's still going to be a bunch of mistakes but I feel better about this fic now than I did before.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New friends are made.</p><p>A proposition is accepted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    
  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p></div><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Queen Eschalot would use a variety of different words to describe her husband, King Vegeta. Patient wasn't one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“My god Vegeta will you relax! I’m surprised you haven’t carved a path in the floor! You’ve been pacing for nearly an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do woman! We haven’t heard a word from him in months! I almost announced his death to the kingdom! When he finally contacts us to let us know he’s alive all he says is ‘I’m not dead. I’m bringing a guest.’ It’s absolutely maddening not knowing what happened to him! What guest could he possibly be bringing? Someone from whatever mudball he’s been vacationing on?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were worried about him and you missed him. That’s understandable, so did I.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is <em> NOT </em> what I said!”</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, my king. My hearing must not be as good as it once was. I could have sworn that’s what you just said,” the queen said mockingly from her seat at the head of the large throne room.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch.” </p><p> </p><p>King Vegeta finally ceased pacing and sat on his throne next to his wife. The throne room doors opened and an older man dressed in traditional Saiyan armor walked through the doors. When he was standing directly in front of the king and queen, he knelt on one knee and brought his fist to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“My king, my queen,” the bald man said as he bowed his head. “Bardock and a strange looking man arrived on the planet not too long ago. They should both be joining you shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Nappa. Once they arrive please see that Bardock enters alone. His guest is to wait outside until he is summoned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes your majesty,” Nappa said as he bowed his head once more.</p><p> </p><p>The doors to the throne room opened as he got to his feet. Bardock stood at the open doors, whispering to someone out of sight. He gave the mystery person a quick nod before walking into the throne room. Once at the bottom of the small set of steps leading up to the dias where the king and queen sat, he dropped to one knee, and brought his fist to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“My king, my queen,” Bardock said as he bowed his head to each of them. “I apologize for my unexpected absence,” he said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>The king and queen waited until the doors closed behind Nappa to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut the shit Bardock. Drop the titles and stand.” </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too my queen,” he said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell have you been? We all thought you were dead! Explain yourself at once! I’m assuming you failed to meet with the advisors on planet Arlia?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct my ki- Vegeta. Correct Vegeta,” Bardock quickly corrected himself when the queen scowled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t scowl at me Eschalot. My mother beat your titles into me, literally,” Bardock said as he rubbed the back of his head. The queen laughed quietly, remembering the way his mother would smack him on the back of the head each time he addressed them informally.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting off topic. Tell us what happened Bardock,” the king said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> ** ENTERING UNKNOWN PLANETS ATMOSPHERE ** </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ** LANDING GEAR MALFUNCTION **  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ** PREPARE FOR IMPACT IN T-MINUS 1 MINUTE ** </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“SHIT!” Bardock yelled, while trying to send a distress message to the palace. </p><p> </p><p>The king had sent him on a diplomatic mission to Arlia to discuss a possible trade deal with the planet's royal advisors. While in stasis, the navigational system in the pod malfunctioned and sent him straight past his destination. Thankfully, the pods emergency system pulled him out of stasis due to the dangerously low levels of oxygen remaining. He would have died in his sleep had that malfunctioned too. An embarrassing death for a warrior such as himself.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of being in stasis for a day like intended, he was asleep for over a week. The pod was not equipped to travel for an extended period of time. He had to land on the nearest planet, which was unknown to him, or risk suffocating to death. The Saiyans had never traveled this far from planet Vegetasei. He was officially in uncharted territory and he had no idea what to expect as he approached the unknown planet. </p><p> </p><p>“I am going to beat the shit out of whoever was responsible for maintenance on this pod,” he grumbled. </p><p> </p><p><em> “IMPACT IN 3...2...1,” </em>was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first thing Bardock noticed before he opened his eyes was the excruciating pain in his head. Lying flat on his back, he opened his eyes to a bright blue sky and large white clouds passing overhead. Despite the pain in his head and the rest of his body, he slowly sat up and took in his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>He was lying in the center of a clearing on a tuft of the greenest grass he had ever seen. Thick, tall, trees lined the clearing and formed a protective barrier between him and the rest of the unknown planet. A large crater had formed a few yards away due to the intensity of the pod’s impact. He didn’t need to see it to know it was going to be nearly impossible to repair on his own, if at all. Apparently the impact had thrown him from the pod. That or he crawled out of it which seemed unlikely due to the state of his body.</p><p> </p><p>A noise stole his attention away from the grim situation he was in to the treeline. Without hesitation, he extended his left arm, palm facing outward, and formed a small ball of ki. A man with light lavender hair appeared between the trees with his hands in the air to show he meant no harm. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? What planet is this?” Bardock asked in a much scratchier tone than intended. He did his best to sound threatening but the pain in his head was making it hard to think clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy my boy! I mean you no harm. I’m a scientist and engineer here on planet Earth, my name is Dr. Briefs. I saw your ship fall from the sky and I came to investigate. I was curious as to what type of technology you might have. I was hoping to get here before the local government. I’m glad I came when I did! I pulled you out of the wreckage. I must say, it wasn’t easy, you’re quite heavy and very injured,” the man chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>With his palm still extended, Bardock looked down to assess his injuries. The man was right, he looked like shit. There was a deep wound on his stomach that was steadily bleeding, a cut on the back of his head, a deep gash on his right leg, and another on his left arm. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had worse,” he grumbled and slightly shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t doubt that. I can tell a soldier when I see one,” Dr. Briefs said as he slowly approached Bardock with his hands in his pockets </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not quite sure why you’re on our planet but I’m hoping it’s not with hostile intent. I’d be happy to help you get home, once you’re in better shape of course.”</p><p> </p><p>He removed his right hand from his pocket and looked at a small device wrapped around his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“If you'd like my help we need to leave. The authorities have been alerted and are on their way. I doubt they’ll be able to hurt you but they won’t be as...cordial. I don’t expect you to trust a complete stranger while wounded but I’m hoping you’ll see I mean you no harm.” </p><p> </p><p>Bardock intensely stared at Dr. Briefs. He didn’t sense any sort of deceit while he spoke. The older man didn’t even seem scared of him. Even if he did have an ulterior motive for helping him, the old man had little to no power level. He would be easy to get rid of, even in his weakened state.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t seem to have any other option but to accept your assistance. If I suspect any sort of foul play I will not hesitate to kill you,” Bardock said through gritted teeth as he tried to stand.</p><p> </p><p>“Completely understandable. I’m going to help you stand,” Dr. Briefs said while carefully lifting Bardock's arm over his shoulders and placing one arm around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to reach into my pocket and get the capsule jet. I should get it started before capsulizing your pod." </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white cylindrical object. Bardock looked at the object with a raised eyebrow then looked back at Dr. Briefs. He chuckled when he noticed the look on Bardock’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a Hoi Poi capsule,” he said as if that explained everything. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor pressed a small button on the top of the capsule before tossing it into the center of the clearing. There was a small “poof” then a large cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, a small aircraft was where the capsule was thrown. Bardock’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he glanced from the aircraft to Dr. Briefs, silently asking for an explanation. Dr. Briefs ignored the obvious look of disbelief and helped him walk to the jet. </p><p> </p><p>After setting him down on the ramp of the jet, Dr. Briefs turned and walked toward the large crater where his damaged pod was. He pulled out another capsule, pressed the button on the top, and threw it at the pod. Bardock heard the ‘poof’, saw part of the cloud of smoke, and watched as the doctor disappeared into the crater. Moments later he reemerged with another capsule in his hand. Bardock didn’t need to see what happened to know somehow, his pod was now inside the small capsule.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll explain once we’re away from here,” Dr. Briefs said with a smile that was almost concealed by his mustache.</p><p> </p><p>He sat Bardock down in the passenger seat and helped him strap in before starting the jet and setting it to autopilot. Once in the air, he retrieved a first aid kit from a storage compartment and knelt down next to Bardock.</p><p> </p><p>“So my boy, you know my name and what I do. I doubt you want me to keep calling you ‘boy.’ May I know your name and where you’re from?”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Bardock and I’m a Saiyan from the planet Vegetasei. I’m a soldier and the royal advisor to King Vegeta and Queen Eschalot.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Bardock,” Dr. Briefs said as he outstretched his hand.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>During Bardock's first week on Earth he quickly realized the Briefs status on the planet. Earth did not have royalty but if it did, it would be the Briefs. Their home was almost as big as the palace, they were the wealthiest people on the planet by far, and they were responsible for nearly every major technological advancement made on Earth. </p><p> </p><p>The capsule technology alone proved the man was a genius. His daughter was almost as intelligent as he was and she was only six years old. </p><p> </p><p>Despite her young age, she was a force to be reckoned with. Bulma was a princess in every sense of the word. She was intelligent, beautiful, and had a temper to match. The only other child he had ever seen with such a temper was Prince Vegeta. She didn’t look like a Saiyan but she definitely acted like one at times. </p><p> </p><p>The mother seemed to be the oddest of the three. She wasn’t as smart as the other two, and was a bit scatterbrained. If she wasn’t cooking she was tending to her garden, or taking care of the many animals they had on the compound. Her abilities in the kitchen easily made up for her lack of intelligence. The thought of never being able to taste one of her meals again once he left Earth made him reconsider going home.</p><p> </p><p>Much to Bardock’s dismay, despite the technology the Briefs had at their disposal, the planet did not have regen tanks. He was forced to heal the 'old fashioned' way with plenty of rest. Being bed ridden nearly drove him insane. Thankfully Saiyans healed fast and within a couple of days he had the ability to assist Dr. Briefs.</p><p> </p><p>They spent over a month trying to repair the com device in the pod, the only part that was salvageable. He knew the king and queen probably assumed he was dead, which meant so did his sons. They began working on a way to get him home once they were able to successfully send a message to the palace. Thankfully, the Briefs had been working on secret project for some time, and that project happened to be a ship.</p><p> </p><p>With limited knowledge of space travel, they had hit a snag in the production. With Bardock’s help and the technology they were able to retrieve from the pod, they were able to complete the ship within a couple of months. </p><p> </p><p>The more time he spent with the Briefs the more he contemplated bringing them home with him. He was going to make Dr. Briefs an offer and hoped the king and queen would honor it once he spoke with them. </p><p> </p><p>As the king's oldest friend and most trusted advisor, he usually agreed with the decisions Bardock made on his behalf. If he didn’t agree with Bardock, the queen usually did. Whether or not the king would ever admit it, he feared his wife more than he feared any enemy they had ever encountered on the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>On Vegetasei, female Saiyan’s were highly valued and they ultimately made all the decisions in a relationship. Any important decisions the male Saiyan made in regards to the couple or their family had to be discussed and approved with the female. The king and queen were no exception to this custom which usually always worked in Bardock's favor.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After dinner one evening, Bardock approached Dr. Briefs and asked to speak to him in private. He was set to leave Earth within the week and he wanted to make him an offer he hoped he would not refuse. </p><p> </p><p>“First, I’d like to say how grateful I am for not only your hospitality but for your assistance. I would have bled out or your planet's authorities would have attempted to imprison me. I am truly in your debt. I consider the three of you family and I plan to do what I can to repay you for your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think nothing of it Bardock. You’ve assisted us with advancing our technology even further in the short amount of time you’ve been with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll cut to chase. In all my travels I’ve never seen anything like the capsule technology you’ve created. You know my standing with the royal family and my relationship with both the king and queen. They listen to what I have to say and they usually support any decisions I make on their behalf. That being said, I’d like to propose a partnership between Capsule Corp and Vegetasei. I can’t guarantee anything until I speak with them but I am almost certain they will agree with me.”</p><p> </p><p>"What do you have in mind?"</p><p> </p><p>“I would like you to come back with me to Vegetasei. You won’t need to stay long, just long enough to speak with the king and queen. We can refuel your ship and you can return home after the meeting. I think it would be best if you’re present to negotiate the terms. I wouldn’t want to speak on your behalf regarding something that would effect you and your family.”</p><p> </p><p>Bardock paused for a moment to give Dr. Briefs some time to absorb what he was propositioning. He had spent enough time with the man to know when he was deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You and your family will have your own wing in the palace along with your own lab and any staff you may need. You and Panchy would be introduced as the king and queen of Earth, and Bulma would be announced as Earth’s Princess. Only the royal family and my family would know Earth doesn't actually have royalty. You would have to spend some time on Vegetasei regularly, maybe a few months at a time. Whatever amount of time you would need to provide our planet with the technology you’ve created here. Your company is here and it would be unreasonable to expect you to spend most of your time away from Earth. Panchy and Bulma can come and go as they please. Bulma would be provided with an education on Vegetasei in addition to any education she gets here. If she’s interested she could be taught the Saiyans native language as well as our culture. She will always have an escort to protect her, even though I don't think anyone would try and harm her. I actually have the perfect candidates in mind,” he said with a smile as he thought about his two boys.</p><p> </p><p>Bardock worried he had gotten ahead of himself when Dr. Briefs was quiet a bit longer than he expected.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t expect you to make a decision immediately. I just ask that you come back with me when I leave and speak to the king and queen. Afterwards I’ll ensure you get home. If you decide you’re interested you’ll be able to contact me through the pod’s com device I’m leaving with you. However, I’ll understand if you’re not interested so please don't feel pressured.”</p><p> </p><p>Bardock assumed Dr. Briefs would need a couple days to decide whether or not he would leave with him. He assumed he would want to speak to his wife before making any sort of decision. He assumed wrong. After a couple minutes of silence, Dr. Briefs responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to go with you to your home planet! Bulma and I have been interested in space travel for some time now which is why we’ve been working on the ship. What you’re proposing sounds like an amazing opportunity for my family and my company. Bulma would be ecstatic to know she would get to live on another planet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn't you speak to your wife before flying into space to visit a distant and unfamiliar planet?”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs laughed quietly. “Bardock, you’ve been with us for a couple of months now. Do you really think my dear wife would tell me I couldn’t and shouldn’t go? She probably won’t even notice I’m gone. She’s going to miss you more than she’ll miss me. She won’t have someone to constantly cook for. The one I have to worry about is Bulma. She’s going to be infuriated when I tell her I’m going to space without her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck with that. I try my best to avoid getting on her bad side. She’s terrifying when she’s mad."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The king was the first to speak when Bardock finished telling his story.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming this Dr. Briefs is the guest you brought with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he is. I asked him to wait outside so we could speak in private before I introduce you. Hopefully he’s being treated as a guest and not a threat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! The man's power level is pathetic. Are you sure he’s as valuable as you say he is Bardock?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, I have never seen technology like this. The capsule technology alone is enough to advance Vegetasei leagues above other planets. We would be stupid to let an opportunity like this go to waste. If another planet or ruler were to stumble upon Earth and discover his family and their technology...someone like Freiza...it would be catastrophic. Even if you decide not to take my advice, I think we should do our best to ensure Earth stays undetected by others. I owe them my life.”</p><p> </p><p>The king stared back at Bardock with a curious look on his face. Vegeta had known Bardock a majority of his life and he had never seen him so serious about something. </p><p> </p><p>“Bardock, tell me more about the princess. I understand she’s not really a princess but going forward she is. Not just to our family but to the rest of Vegetasei as well. You said she’s intelligent and her temper rivals my sons?” the queen said with a mischievous smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I already know what you’re thinking, Eschalot. I had the same exact thought. She would put the little prince in his place in an instant. It will be hilarious,” Bardock said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent,” she said as she glanced at her husband. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his wife and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ve kept Dr. Briefs waiting long enough. We have much to discuss.”</p><p> </p><p>Bardock gave the king a small nod before turning and walking to the throne room doors. Leaning into the hallway, he angrily addressed the two soldiers stationed outside the doors before bringing Dr. Briefs into the throne room.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesties, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Briefs from planet Earth. Dr. Briefs, this is the king and queen of Vegetasei, King Vegeta and Queen Eschalot.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Dr. Briefs said while bowing awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“From what Bardock has told us, the pleasure should be ours Dr. Briefs. There’s no need for such formalities. Please stand,” replied the king.</p><p> </p><p>“Bardock has filled us in on everything that has happened to him recently. We would like to thank you for helping him. He was a stranger from another planet and could have easily been a threat yet you assisted him anyways. He is a very valuable member of the royal council as well as a close friend. We are in your debt,” said the queen.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense! It was a pleasure to have him! His presence has been a welcomed distraction. My wife was devastated when we left. According to her, now that Bardock has left she no longer has a ’handsome strong man’ to fuss over. My Bulma has also grown quite attached to him as well. We’re sorry to see him go."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs placed a hand on Bardock’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Vegeta gave Bardock a questionable look when he didn’t immediately brush him off and Eschalot did her best to suppress a smile. </p><p> </p><p>The king interrupted the touching moment to get the conversation back on track.</p><p> </p><p>“As my wife stated, Bardock has filled us in on everything, including the offer he made you on behalf of the crown. If it was anyone else I’d laugh at what he’s propositioned. However, Bardock does not take such things lightly. If what he says is true, your family would be very useful to the technological advancement of our planet. Did you bring any of your technology with you? I’d like to see the capsules he seems to be so enamored with,” said the King.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! I have a couple of capsules here. I created the technology myself along with the help of my daughter. The Hoi Poi capsules are essentially storage containers. Depending on the capsule, they can hold items that vary in size. Anything from a couple of books to something as large as a ship. In fact, the ship we arrived in is capsulized,” Dr. Briefs said as he retrieved his capsule case from the pocket of his lab coat. The king and queen looked at each other skeptically as the old man opened the small case.</p><p> </p><p>He removed a pink capsule with the number 3 from the case, clicked the top once, and tossed it into the middle of the throne room. With a poof and a large cloud of smoke, a pink hover bike appeared. </p><p> </p><p>“Bardock, below the handle bars there’s a small white- oh you know what it looks like!”</p><p> </p><p>Bardock approached the hover bike, pressed the small button underneath the handle bars, and took a few steps back. When the hover bike disappeared, knowing what to expect, Bardock reached out and caught the capsule before it could hit the ground. The shocked expression on the king and queen’s face was instantaneous. He couldn’t help but laugh, knowing his initial reaction was similar. </p><p> </p><p>Used to the expression on their faces, Dr. Briefs continued. “This one here has a small one bedroom house in it. I’m afraid it’s too big to open that one in here,” he said as he held up a blue capsule before putting it back in the small case.</p><p> </p><p>He explained what was in each of the capsules before arriving at one he hadn't seen before. The capsule had red and green stripes and the letter “B” was roughly scribbled on the side. </p><p> </p><p>“Bardock, I believe this capsule is for you. I’m not quite sure what’s in it but it’s from Bulma and my wife so it’s not hard to guess. I suggest tossing it on that table instead of the ground,” Dr. Briefs chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Bardock took the capsule from Dr. Briefs. He wasn’t expecting to receive a gift from the two Briefs remaining on Earth. Clicking the capsule, he tossed it onto one of the long tables reserved for feasts that were resting along the wall of the throne room. When the smoke cleared, enough food to feed a small army was laid out before him. </p><p> </p><p>As the three Saiyans stared in shock, and now hunger, Dr. Briefs continued to discuss the capsule technology. </p><p> </p><p>“We just started working on capsules that can store food. Some of the capsules keep food warm while others keep food cold or frozen. While encapsulated, the food will not spoil. We haven’t started mass production on them quite yet. These are prototypes.” </p><p> </p><p>The Saiyans were still quiet. Dr. Briefs stood with his arms clasped behind his back, patiently waiting to hear the king and queen's thoughts on his technology.</p><p> </p><p>“This is...this is amazing Dr. Briefs! We’ve never seen technology like this before. This could do wonders for our kingdom,” the queen said with admiration. She glanced at her husband who was still staring at Dr. Briefs with a shocked expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“For once in my life the king has been rendered speechless. I should reward you for that alone,” the queen said with a smile that only grew when the king glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“We would gladly honor everything Bardock has offered and more if you are willing to form a partnership with us and the people of Vegetasei. We don’t expect you to answer right away. We just ask that you let us know before you depart for Earth,” the king said as he gave Bardock a small nod to acknowledge him for a job well done. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs responded after a few moments of silence. “My family, my company, and I would be happy to accept the offer,” he said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The king and queen expected him to take at least a day to consider the offer and to discuss it with his family before responding. Bardock knew Dr. Briefs had likely made his decision the moment they stepped foot on Vegetasei. He was too curious to pass up the chance to learn about an unknown planet and their technology.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s none of my business, so I hope this doesn’t offend you, but wouldn’t you like to take some time to discuss this with your family? It’s a big decision and we would hate for you or your family to have any regrets,” the queen said hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs shook his head slightly as he spoke. “I appreciate your concern, your majesty. However my wife is...eccentric. Bardock has witnessed this first hand. She will be happy with whatever decision I make. As for my daughter...if I turned down an opportunity for her to not only be a princess but to visit another planet,” he paused and shivered. “Lets just say her reaction is not something I would like to experience. I’d rather stay in space.” </p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of our new princess. Bardock, will you please retrieve the prince and your boys. They should be with Vegeta in his quarters. I would like to introduce them to Dr. Briefs. I imagine he will be seeing them quite often.” The queen dismissed Bardock before she turned to address Dr. Briefs once more.</p><p> </p><p>“From what Bardock has told us, your daughter has a temper that rivals that of our prince. He even said she could pass as a Saiyan, not in looks but in attitude and spirit. I’m excited to meet her. I could not be happier to know Vegeta will have someone around to keep him in line. I hope your daughter will treat him as an equal and not like the prince of this planet.” </p><p> </p><p>“My daughter will not bow or cower to anyone, even if he is a prince. I hope you won’t take that as a sign of disrespect. I doubt she will even bow to the two of you,” Dr. Briefs sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” the king said as three, black haired boys, entered the throne room behind Bardock.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to see you’re not six feet under pops,” the larger boy said as he walked next to his father. He had black spiky hair that was long enough to touch the back of his knees. It was obvious he was the oldest of the three. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad...is that food? Can I have some?  I’m starving!” one of the smaller boys said as he rubbed his stomach to emphasize how hungry he was. He looked like a smaller version of Bardock, minus the scar. Their hair even pointed in the same direction.</p><p> </p><p>Most Saiyans Dr. Briefs had encountered kept their tails wrapped around their waist. Sometimes he even forgot Bardock had a tail. They could pass as belts if you weren't looking closely. The mini version of Bardock was the first Saiyan he had encountered that let his tail hang loosely behind him instead of wrapping it around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up clown! You literally ate less than an hour ago. You can’t possibly still be hungry!” the smallest of the three said with a frown. Aside for his bangs, his flame shaped hair defied gravity even more so than Bardock’s. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs knew he was the prince before they were introduced. Aside for the uncanny resemblance to the king, the little boy carried himself like he was the prince and above everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to hear you care son,” Bardock said to his oldest son as he roughly patted him on the back. “Kakarot, Vegeta, stop your bickering. I need to introduce the three of you to someone very important,” Bardock said as they approached Dr. Briefs. </p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Briefs, I’d like to introduce you to my youngest son Kakarot and my oldest son Raditz. They will be protecting the princess whenever she is on Vegetasei. They may also accompany her when she’s on Earth if you and the princess would like. I can assure you they are stronger than everyone on your planet put together. They'll keep her safe.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you doc,” Raditz said as he reached out to shake Dr. Briefs hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! I’m Kakarot but sometimes people call me Goku...well not really. No one likes that name but me actually. Is that your food?” Kakarot asked as the prince smacked him on the back of the head. Bardock closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>“OUCH! What was that for Vegeta!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you shut up about the food for two seconds!” </p><p> </p><p>The queen cleared her throat to gain the attention of the three boys. “Dr. Briefs, the violent young man with the red cape is Prince Vegeta. Vegeta, is there something you’d like to say to the doctor?” </p><p> </p><p>The look she gave her son suggested there would be serious repercussions if he was disrespectful to their guest. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Vegeta mumbled under his breath without making eye contact with Dr. Briefs. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs chuckled, “Pleasure to meet you my boy! I’ve heard quite a lot about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boy? I am not your <em>boy</em><em>!</em> I am the prince of Vegetasei and you will address me as such. I will not tolerate such disrespect,” Vegeta seethed.</p><p> </p><p>The king stared at his son with every intention of addressing his behavior at a later time. The queen and Bardock exchanged a look with Dr. Briefs and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this is going to work out just fine. The princess and the prince are going to get along fabulously wouldn’t you say?” Bardock asked Dr. Briefs. </p><p> </p><p>“It will definitely be interesting,” Dr. Briefs chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“Princess? What princess?” Vegeta asked, glancing at his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir...uh...Dr. Briefs, can we have some of that food please?” </p><p> </p><p>Kakarot took a step away from Vegeta to avoid another slap to the back of his head when he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d be happy to share but that’s not my food. That was made for your father so you'll have to ask him.” </p><p> </p><p>Kakarot’s eyes widened, knowing his father would share with him. </p><p> </p><p>Bardock sighed. “Yes Kakarot, you can have some but you need to wait. You’ll be sharing with everyone here. Your Majesties, would you like to try some of the food I’ve had the pleasure of indulging in for the last few months? I guarantee it will be the best meal you’ve ever had.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone took a seat around the table once the boys pulled it towards the center of the room. They were eager to try the first of many meals from Earth and to discuss the newly made partnership that would change their lives forever. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for the DM's and comments about this story. I was so surprised when a couple of people reached out asking me what happened to this fic once I deleted it. I'm a little bummed the original comments and kudos are gone but I feel better about this fic overall now that I'm revising it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys visit Earth and meet their new princess.</p>
<p>Vegeta's behavior towards her raises some eyebrows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Kakarot: Age 5]</p>
<p>[Bulma / Vegeta: Age 6]</p>
<p>[Raditz: Age 10]<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prince Vegeta stomped through the palace with one destination in mind, his mother and father's private quarters. He was extremely unhappy and much to his dismay, no one seemed to care. A month had passed since Bardock had returned home with Dr. Briefs. Since then, the palace had been busy preparing for the arrival of the new princess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being stuck with Kakarot and Raditz at all times was annoying enough. Now he was also going to be stuck with a weak girl from a weak planet. He tried to express how displeased he was but his parents ignored him. The fact that they had grown up with Bardock in a similar manner didn’t help his case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Due to how busy the former king and queen were, Bardock's mother practically raised the current King Vegeta which made Bardock more like his brother than a close friend. The boys met the queen when they were kids and the three had been close ever since. The relationship they shared was one reason they were so eager to keep the boys with Bulma. Bardock knew making her their responsibility would benefit them all in the long run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock's relationship with the king and queen, as well as his status among the royal council, made his status among the Saiyans nearly as high as the royal family. Both Kakarot and Raditz practically received the same treatment as the prince. Kakarot was the only Saiyan on the planet with a power level that matched the prince’s and the three boys were all close in age. The Son’s were basically royalty in every way aside for the title, which meant Vegeta spent an exhausting amount of time with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The king and queen were in their quarters, preparing to retire for the evening. King Vegeta was sitting at his desk in his private office when he heard his son enter the sitting room and immediately start whining to his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince went out of his way to impress his father as often as possible. He wanted to make him proud, something he accomplished at birth. King Vegeta was a firm believer in tough love and rarely showed any emotion towards his son. He reserved that for his wife in the privacy of their bedroom. To the public, it appeared as if the king and queen were in a loveless marriage, even though it was said they were bonded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't think attachments or emotions were a sign of weakness, but he knew others did. For this reason he tried his hardest to appear detached from his wife and son. If anyone wanted to hurt him, they could go through them. He could deal with his people thinking he was a cold-hearted bastard if it meant keeping them safe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince tried to emulate his father’s cold behavior as much as possible. He never cried in front of him and he never showed any emotion other than anger and irritation. Sometimes the king would forget how young his son was until he saw him interact with his wife. The prince pretended to care little for others, except his mother. He tried his hardest to act indifferent towards her, at least while in public, but the affection and respect he had for her was hard to miss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to go to Earth and no one seems to care! Why do I have to go!? I have no interest in spending weeks trapped in a ship with the clown and his idiot brother just to pick up some spoiled princess from her planet full of weaklings,” Vegeta whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way Vegeta spoke about Bardock’s sons amused the queen. He complained as if he couldn’t stand them when in reality, the three of them were like brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta, this is not up for discussion. You will accompany Bardock and the boys to Earth and return with the princess. She’s never left her planet before and I'm sure it will make her more comfortable to have someone her age who has experienced space travel,” the queen said as she made room for her son on the large sofa in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from his mother in an act of defiance. When he saw her pat the spot next to him out of the corner of his eye, he huffed and sat down next to her. He sat up straight and kept his arms crossed though, refusing to relax until his voice was heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a waste of time! Bardock and his idiots do not need me to go! They’re just as capable of retrieving the girl without me! I’d rather stay here and train,” Vegeta whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And who are you going to train with? Kakarot is the only one on the planet strong enough to spar with you. At least the only one strong enough to give you any sort of challenge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can train by myself! I don’t need anyone! If I have to train with someone I can ask Nappa. He’ll spar with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nappa? Really?” the queen snorted in an unladylike manner. “You surpassed his power level when you turned two Vegeta.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince opened his mouth to argue as his father entered the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m tired of listening to you whine boy. You’re not acting like a prince, you’re acting like a spoiled brat, and it stops now. Keep quiet and listen to what I’m about to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmpf.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frowning at his father, Vegeta relaxed into the couch next to his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How often am I away from Vegetasei? How often is Bardock? It’s rare for both of us to be home for an extended period of time. Do you agree?” the king asked his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know what we do when we are off-planet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly shook his head when he realized he didn’t really know where they went all the time. He just knew they frequently left home and had been doing so for as long as he could remember.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We travel to different planets to make alliances with their leaders. Usually, we come to some sort of agreement but sometimes we don’t. Either way, one of us has to personally go as a show of good faith. They would be insulted if I sent a soldier to negotiate. It’s something that needs to be done in person. As the king of Vegetasei, it’s my responsibility to ensure these types of meetings go well. Healthy alliances make our planet stronger. When you’re king, you will understand why it's so important. Trust me when I say I don’t enjoy spending my time on a ship or meeting with a bunch of self-righteous idiots. I much rather stay here with your mother. I’m sure Bardock would rather stay home too but it’s our responsibility. Think of this trip to Earth as one of your first duties as the future king.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta took in everything his father said and unfortunately understood the point he was making. He would be king someday and he would need to handle the same responsibilities his father handles now. As the prince of Vegetasei, it was technically his duty to retrieve the princess to show the Briefs how important she is to his planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen could tell by the look on Vegeta’s face that he understood the point his father was making but was still thinking of another reason why he shouldn’t have to go. She decided to join the conversation to add something that would effectively end it all together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I guess you could stay home,” the queen said while trying her best to look innocent and uninterested. The king was about to interject but the look on the queen's face suggested she had a trick up her sleeve. Thinking he won the argument, Vegeta smiled smugly at his father. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess Kakarot and Raditz can test the new training equipment Dr. Briefs gave Bardock. I don’t think he’s had time to test it yet and I believe the doctor wanted it tested by the time you arrived on Earth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thoroughly pleased with herself, Eschalot sat back and counted to ten, waiting for Vegeta to react to that information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT NEW TRAINING EQUIPMENT? WHY WASN’T I INFORMED?” Vegeta yelled as he jumped off the couch to emphasize his outrage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry son. There’s just been soooo much going on lately. It must have slipped my mind,” Eschalot said with a dramatic wave of her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well? What kind of training equipment?” Vegeta asked impatiently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll need to speak with Bardock for the details but to my knowledge, they are cuffs that can alter gravity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gravity cuffs? What’s so special about that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our planet has 10x the gravity Earth does. Bardock had informed Dr. Briefs prior to bringing him to Vegetsei so he had time to prepare. The princess won’t be able to immediately adjust to the additional gravity when she arrives. Knowing this, Dr. Briefs made gravity cuffs. They adjust the gravity around the person wearing them. With them on she’ll be able to walk around our planet without issue. Once she’s adjusted to the difference, she will no longer need them," the king explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta scoffed, “The girl is even weaker than I thought. I still don’t understand how I benefit from this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king sighed heavily while pinching the bridge of his nose. “The cuffs not only lighten the gravity for the person wearing them, but they can also increase it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta’s eyes widened before he smirked. “Maybe the trip won’t be as bad as I thought,” he said before turning to walk towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pack lightly and be ready by sunrise. The Briefs will be providing you with clothes once you arrive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes mother, goodnight. Goodnight father,” Vegeta said over his shoulder as he left their quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen sat back and sighed. The new princess wasn't even on Vegetasei yet and Vegeta was already complaining.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After two weeks in space, Bardock and the three boys were finally entering Earth's atmosphere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived at Capsule Corp, Dr. Briefs and Bulma were waiting for them on the lawn outside. Kakarot was vibrating with excitement as they waited for the ramp to lower, Raditz was just happy to be on the ground, and Vegeta wanted to get away from both of them. When the door opened and the ramp dropped, Bardock grabbed Kakarot by the straps of his armor to prevent him from bolting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After giving Kakarot a look that promised punishment if he didn't calm down, Bardock set him down next to Raditz and walked down the ramp. A flash of blue was the only warning he got before he was attacked. Bulma ran as fast as she physically could and launched herself at Bardock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BARDOCK YOU'RE BACK! WE MISSED YOU!” Bulma yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed you too princess,” he chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta frowned and covered his ears dramatically until she stopped yelling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi boys! This is my daughter Bulma. You four will be spending a lot of time together so hopefully, you’ll get along. I’ve got some urgent matters to discuss with Bardock. Bulma’s going to show you around. Please make yourselves at home." Dr. Briefs winked at Bulma before he turned and walked towards the large domed building. Bardock set her down and followed after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Boys, remember what we discussed and remember what's expected of you while visiting Earth,” Bardock said over his shoulder as he walked towards the lab. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi! I’m Princess Bulma! What’s your name?” Bulma asked as she approached Raditz and stared up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice to finally meet you, princess. I’m Raditz,” he said while bowing dramatically. She was about the same height as Vegeta which made the thought of them going toe to toe even funnier to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Bulma! My name is Kakarot! Is it okay if I call you Bulma? If you don't like it I can call you princess like everyone else,“ Kakarot said once Bulma turned her attention to him. She was about to respond when she noticed his tail lazily swinging back and forth behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forget you guys have tails! The only Saiyan I’ve met is Bardock but he wears his like a belt. He told me you guys do that to keep it safe.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot opened his mouth to speak but froze. Wide eyed and completely immobilized, he fell to the ground in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh Kakarot! Are you ok? What’s the matter?” Bulma's eyes welled with tears as she quickly knelt next to him. Raditz rolled his eyes and Vegeta laughed before letting go of Kakarot's tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay Bulma! My tail's just really sensitive and it hurts really bad when someone pulls on it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who pulled on it?” she asked, angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did,” Vegeta said as he stepped over Kakarot. “The idiot knows better than to let his tail hang loose in public."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did that on purpose even though you knew it would hurt him? You’re a really big jerk! I should pull your tail and see how you like it!” Bulma yelled as she helped Kakarot stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz knew where this was headed and he was excited. He was going to be the first to witness an argument between the prince and the princess. He noticed his father had quietly left the lab to observe the escalating argument. He gave him a small nod to let him know he would intervene if necessary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta frowned and angrily closed the short distance between him and Bulma. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How dare you talk to me that way girl! Do you know who I am? I’m Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans and you will respect me!” Vegeta stood up straight with his nose in the air, arms crossed, waiting for an apology. To his surprise, that was not what he got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma took a step closer to him until they were practically nose to nose. Vegeta’s arrogant stance quickly faltered at the unexpected bravery of the girl. Once completely in his personal space she took a deep breath, put one hand on her hip, and put him in his place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Being a prince doesn’t mean you get to be a mean jerk for no reason! For your information, I can talk to you however I want!” she said as she roughly poked him in the chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta’s eyes widened as he took a small step back but she took a small step forward, closing the distance between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You might be a prince on your planet but you’re on my planet! The only way people are going to be nice to you is if you're nice to them!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her face was bright red with anger by the time she finished yelling. She turned her back on him, walked up to Kakarot, and took his hand in hers. “Come on Kakarot. I think my momma made cookies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma started to walk towards her house but paused and turned to look at the other two boys. “You can come too Raditz. Once you stop being mean you can come too Vegeta,” she said as she pretended to flip her hair over her shoulder while walking away hand in hand with Kakarot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta was shocked. No one had ever spoken to him that way. She even touched him! She was the first person to ever stand up to him. Even Raditz backed down when he was really angry. Every other person he had ever argued with cowered even though he was still considered a child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz was hunched over with one hand on his stomach and the other on his knee the moment Bulma and Kakarot disappeared into the compound. He was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. “That...that was the best thing I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta’s cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson. Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned and walked towards the house, leaving Raditz laughing alone in the yard. Once Vegeta was out of sight, Bardock approached his son and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what did you think of the new princess?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pops, alliance or not, this was the best decision you’ve ever made. She’s going to drive him crazy and it’s going to be amazing,” Raditz said after he composed himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By the way, the Earth food I brought home with me was made by Mrs. Briefs. She happens to be inside cooking as we speak. I guarantee your little brother is inhaling any food she’s made. I suggest you hurry up if—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz was across the yard and barreling through the back door before Bardock could finish his sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>Art by Stoopidoomdoodles</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>All three of the young Saiyan boys loved Earth but only one of them wouldn’t admit it. They all had their own rooms at Capsule Corp which Vegeta was thankful for. Mrs. Briefs made sure she had food prepared for them at all times throughout the day. They didn’t have training grounds like the palace did but the Capsule Corp compound was large with plenty of space for them to spar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta didn't have any complaints about Earth, except one, the people. He thought the capital of Vegetsai was large and overcrowded, until they ventured into West City. After being at Capsule Corp for a few days, the Briefs took the boys shopping for clothes. Vegeta preferred to wear his armor but they needed to blend in with the rest of the humans. When they told him they were going shopping he wasn't expecting to be taken to a "mall." Visiting the mall was one of the worst things he had ever experienced. There were a lot of people crammed in one area, everyone was talking at once, and all of their scents were merging. It was overwhelming him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at Kakarot and Raditz, hoping to see them reacting the same way once they entered the mall. Raditz didn’t seem bothered and Kakarot seemed ecstatic, holding Mrs. Briefs hand and asking her a million questions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta was concentrating so hard on trying to block out all the noise and smells, that he didn’t realize he had stopped walking. When he looked up he saw their small group moving further and further away from him. He felt himself starting to panic, until the girl grabbed his hand. He tried to pull it away from her but her grip was unyielding. He didn’t think someone so weak could have a grip so hard. Realistically, he knew he could remove his hand with one good yank, but Bardock told them how fragile she was. His mother and father would take his tail if he hurt her, even if it wasn't intentional. He kept telling himself that’s the reason he was holding her hand and not because it was comforting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay Vegeta! I won’t let you get lost! Don’t be scared, I know where to go!” Bulma said as she started to pull him through different groups of people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tch. I wasn't scared,“ he said as he turned his head away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, but if you get scared that’s okay too. I would be scared and uncomfortable. You're on a strange planet and there's tons of people everywhere. Bardock said you guys have better senses than we do so I bet you're smelling and hearing lots of things right now. My daddy likes to smoke but when Bardock told him the smoke hurt his nose, he stopped,” she shrugged and continued to drag him through the mall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you ever get scared you can tell me, I won't laugh. I get scared too sometimes! You can hold my hand! That makes me feel better when I’m scared. I know Raditz likes to pick on you guys sometimes so you can hold my hand in secret when he’s not looking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was about to ask her if she was sure she knew where she was going when a group of older and much bigger boys stepped in their way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are two midgets doing all alone in the mall?” a large boy with dark blonde hair asked while purposely towering over them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta leaned closer to Bulma and whispered in her ear. “Girl, what is a midget?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a mean name to call a really small person,” she whispered back to him. He frowned and glared at the group of boys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I asked you a question twerps.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s none of your business idiots! Leave us alone!” Bulma yelled back with her fist at her side. She started to pull Vegeta away but the other boys moved in front of them to block their way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it is our business freaks. You're gonna give us all your Zeni. We can tell you're rich kids just by looking at you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are not freaks!” Bulma yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look like freaks to me. Normal people don't have blue hair and he looks like a troll doll! He’s wearing a cape and gloves!” the blonde kid said while pointing. The group started laughing at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The insults didn't bother Vegeta because he knew he could blast them at any moment. But he could tell their comments about Bulma's hair upset her, even if she was trying to hide it. When he took a few steps forward to get in front of her, she pulled him back by his hand, released it, and stood in between him and the boys. With both hands on her hips, she stepped right up to the biggest one and looked up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know who I am? I am Bulma Briefs. My daddy owns Capsule Corp!” she exclaimed proudly with her nose up in the air as the group of older boys paled. There wasn't a soul on the planet that wasn't familiar with Capsule Corp and the Briefs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am smarter than you and you don’t scare me. He’s a real prince, that’s why he’s dressed like this,” she said as she gestured to Vegeta who was still standing right behind her, tense and ready to fight. “If I asked him to, he could beat you all up at once! So you better leave us alone before I let him do it, or I could just call my daddy. He’s right over there!” she pointed behind them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the large blonde boy turned to look in the direction she pointed, she pulled her little fist back and punched him in between the legs. He instantly dropped to his knees, bringing him face to face with Bulma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what you get for being mean and calling us names!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glaring at the other boys in the group, she gave them her little middle finger and started walking away. She stopped after taking a few steps when she realized Vegeta wasn’t following her. He was still standing in the same place with his mouth slightly open in shock, staring at the teenager on his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Vegeta!” she said with her hand extended for him to take again. When she yelled at him he quickly walked towards her and took her hand in his. She was frowning and doing her best to seem angry but the comment about her hair was bothering her. He wasn't sure how he knew but he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without making eye contact with her he mumbled loud enough for only her to hear “I think your hair is nice." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Vegeta. I like your hair too." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave his hand a small squeeze and dragged him further into the mall.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While on Earth, Bardock spent a majority of his time with Dr. Briefs. Raditz liked to spend time with Mrs. Briefs in the kitchen or watching television, and Kakarot spent most of his time in the menagerie. Vegeta did a little bit of everything but his favorite thing to do was to explore the planet. Bulma loved to explore but because she couldn’t fly, they often left her at home and it upset her quite a bit. After seeing how hurt she was when they would fly off without her, Kakarot and Vegeta agreed to only explore their new home late at night, once they were sure she was asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The week she found out they could fly was the most stressful week of their short lives. She quickly took advantage of how fast they were and how strong they were, especially Vegeta. It didn’t take long for her to trust them. She knew no matter what, they wouldn’t let anything happen to her. When she was mad or wanted attention, she made sure to test that theory by putting their abilities to good use.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s favorite thing to do was to climb up to the roof of the compound, yell to get their attention, then take a running jump off the side of the building, knowing one of them would catch her before she hit the ground. The three boys would instantly stop what they were doing and dive for her. It was almost a competition to see who could get to her first. A very stressful, not fun, nerve wracking competition. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did it at random times without any sort of indication of what she was planning. Raditz was a nervous wreck for the first two weeks. He made sure when they were outside he always had an eye on her, afraid if he looked away she would jump and they wouldn’t be fast enough to catch her. Vegeta was just as bad. Even if she was inside he would randomly check to make sure he knew what she was up to in case she decided to sprint outside and jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl made no sense to him. One minute she was climbing trees or rolling in the mud with Kakarot, and the next she was dressing up in pink dresses, singing, and watching movies about princesses and a prince named Charming. He made the mistake of watching one of those movies with her once. He suffered through two hours of princesses in 'poofy' dresses, singing, and talking to animals while they waited for Charming to rescue them. After that, he made sure he avoided the girl at all costs whenever she was in front of the television.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly, they were actually upset when their time on Earth came to an end. They knew they would be back within a few months but they still weren’t too eager to say goodbye to the bright blue skies and soft green grass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trip back wasn’t as bad as the trip there and it was all thanks to Bulma. She brought capsules full of various items to keep them busy. Board games, video game, her computer, her table, and books. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They loved it when she would read to them so while at Capsule Corp she started to teach them to read and write in English. Vegeta was the one to catch on the fastest, and he seemed to be the most eager to read on his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma kept herself so busy with the boys once the ship launched that she didn’t have time to think about how far from home she was. The realization hit her the moment she was alone in her small room. Once she knew everyone else was asleep, she let herself cry. Vegeta couldn’t sleep the first night either. He had spent over a month sleeping on a bed that could have passed as a cloud with a room to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he was back on the ship, sharing a room with Kakarot, and sleeping on a bed so hard he may as well be sleeping on the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After lying in bed for over an hour unable to sleep, he got up and went to find one of the girls books. It was the perfect time to practice his reading. No one was around to hear him make mistakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he walked past Bulma's room, he heard sniffling and could smell tears. She was crying and it made him extremely uncomfortable. He hadn’t known her long but he had never seen her cry. He didn’t know whether or not he should try and talk to her. His mother hugged him the few times he had cried in front of her and it made him feel better. Would a hug make her feel better too? When he was uncomfortable at the mall, she made him feel better by holding his hand. It was only fair he did the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta very lightly knocked on her door, careful not to wake anyone else up. When she didn't answer right away he quietly slid the door open. She immediately stopped sniffling and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Hesitantly, he approached the side of the bed and sat down next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay girl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I’m okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why are you crying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t crying, “ she sniffled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay...but...if you were...that’s okay too,” he said quietly, repeating what she said to him at the mall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at him with big blue watery eyes before looking down at her hands which were twisting the ends of her blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I used to cry my mother would give me a hug. It would make me feel better,“ he whispered while avoiding eye contact with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence, Bulma threw her arms around his neck and cried. Vegeta froze. He didn’t think suggesting a hug would make her cry harder. Afraid of upsetting her more, he kept his arms stiff at his sides and waited for her to stop. A few minutes passed before she finally stopped crying and let him go. Wiping her face, she sat in her bed with her back against the wall and her arms wrapped around her knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry I got your shirt wet. I...I just miss home already. Being in space is so cool and I’m excited to see your planet. I'm just really far away from Earth. I’ve never been this far away from home and it made me kinda sad,” she said with a sad smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You get used to it,” Vegeta shrugged. Bulma was no longer crying but she still looked uncomfortable and unhappy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want...you can hold my hand...if it will make you feel better,” he whispered, hoping it was too dark to see his cheeks redden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt her slip her hand into his and tug on his arm, gesturing for him to sit next to her. Following her silent demand, he crawled into the bed and put his back to the wall. Without letting go of his hand, Bulma draped her blanket across their laps and watched the stars speed past the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock was a light sleeper and rarely slept more than a couple of hours at a time. He heard Vegeta get up, and he heard Bulma sniffling in her room. He thought she might be crying but he didn’t think she would want him to try and comfort her. He never had a daughter and the only little girl he was ever really around was the queen and they were the same age. He was completely unequipped to deal with little girls and their emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes passed, the sniffling stopped but he could hear whispering. Vegeta was checking on the princess. He couldn’t hear exactly what Vegeta was saying but he could tell he was trying to comfort her which was extremely unlike the grumpy little prince. Had anyone else been crying in their room, aside for his mother, he would have mocked them for their weakness. Instead he was telling her it was okay to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock couldn’t wait to tell the queen. He let curiosity get the best of him after an hour had passed and the whispering stopped. Quietly, he got out of bed and made his way to Vegeta and Kakarot’s room, expecting him to have gone back to bed after Bulma had settled. To his surprise, Kakarot was the only one in the room. He couldn’t blame Vegeta for not wanting to share a room with him. Kakarot was sprawled out with his limbs pointing in every direction, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth, and snoring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quietly closed the door, left the boys room, and made his way to Bulma’s. The prince and the princess were asleep sitting up with their backs against the wall. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his tail was wrapped around her arm. He was about to close the door and let the two kids sleep when he remembered something Bulma had shown him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The device she used to show the boys various movies had the ability to take photos. He quickly walked back toward the common room, grabbed the device from the table where Kakarot had left it, and returned to Bulma’s room. Fearing Vegeta would sense him and wake up, he got as close as he could, and took a picture of the sleeping kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Extremely pleased with himself, he backed out of the room and closed the door. As soon as he stepped foot on Vegetasei, he was going to find the the queen and show her the picture before Vegeta inevitably found it and destroyed the device all together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the first night on the ship, Bulma had completely forgotten her homesickness. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma was sitting in the pilot’s seat watching the large red planet loom closer as they approached Vegetasei. Bardock and the boys changed back into their armor when they were minutes away from entering the planets atmosphere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the boys in their armor and out of their Earth clothes made her feel extremely left out. She remembered what Raditz had told her about the Saiyans on Vegetasei when they first met and she caught him staring at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Why are you staring at me Raditz? It’s rude to stare at people!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Sorry Blue. You're the first person I've seen with blue hair and blue eyes. Most Saiyans have dark colored hair and dark colored eyes."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s skin was fair, her hair was a bright blue, and so where her eyes. She was wearing a knee-length lavender dress and black sandals. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had spent so much time with them in their human clothes doing human things that she forgot they were aliens. They looked human, aside for their tails, and they acclimated quickly to Earth’s customs. She was now realizing how different she was compared to them. It was making her nervous and she was trying not to panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma stood quickly, went to her room, and gently closed the door behind her, hoping the boys wouldn’t notice she was upset. Bardock sat in the pilot's seat once Bulma got up. Raditz sat in the co-pilots seat, Kakarot and Vegeta hovered behind them. No one seemed to realize Bulma was upset, except Vegeta. He turned and looked in the direction of her room and frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock noticed the change in his demeanor and knew something was bothering him. He had been afraid after the first night on the ship things would be awkward between the two kids but nothing changed. They still bickered and they still annoyed one another, usually on purpose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since picking up the princess Bardock was starting to see an unexpected connection forming between Bulma and Vegeta. The kid thought emotions were a sign of weakness yet he spent the night comforting her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were small things Bardock had noticed too. Like Vegeta’s uncharacteristic need to impress her. He was trying abnormally hard to excel in reading and writing during Bulma’s little lessons. He was striving more so than normal to be better at it than Raditz and Kakarot. He even went as far as to sneak away to practice when he thought no one would notice. He was in-tune with her emotions and he cared about her feelings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The realization they were bonded hit Bardock like a blow to the face. He knew the signs, he had experienced them himself. He just hoped Bulma would adjust to life on Vegetasei as well as the boys did to life on Earth. If not, things were going to be extremely complicated for them as they got older and their bond intensified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong Vegeta?” Bardock asked while trying to act like he didn’t just have a major revelation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something’s wrong with the girl Bardock,” Vegeta frowned while staring towards the back of the ship where Bulma was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know? Did she say something?” Bardock asked without taking his eyes off of the ships controls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe she just wants to take a nap before we land,” Kakarot shrugged. Vegeta looked at him, rolled his eyes, and looked back towards Bulma’s room again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If she didn’t tell you something was wrong, how do you know?” Bardock pushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I just do okay!” he huffed as he angrily crossed his arms over his chest and walked towards the back of the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock sighed and rubbed his face with both hands.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m not prepared to handle a little girl and a bonded Saiyan. War would be easier.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raditz, it’s your turn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My turn for what pops?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go check on the princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? What’s wrong with her?” Raditz asked while looking towards the back of the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why do I need to check on her? How do you know something’s wrong with her?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you not hear what Vegeta just said? He has a <em>feeling </em> she’s upset." Bardock glanced at his eldest son out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz paused for a moment before gasping loudly and covering his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You knew what Raditz?” Kakarot asked innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing Kakarot. Why don’t you go make sure all of Bulma’s belongings are put away so she won’t have to do it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay!” Kakarot said happily. Happy to help Bulma, he ran towards the small sitting room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen to me son and listen well. For once in your life you need to keep your mouth shut and do as I say. Do not mention this or even hint at it to the prince or the princess. I know Vegeta knows what being bonded means but I don’t think he knows the signs. If you even look at him suggestively I’ll make sure he’s your sparring partner for the foreseeable future and I’ll also make sure the med staff restricts your access to the regen tanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s cold Pops, even for you, but I won’t say anything. I’ll go check on Blue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Raditz made his way towards the back of the ship, he tried to sense Vegeta’s ki to determine whether or not he was already with Bulma. He couldn’t sense it which meant he was purposely concealing it. The ship wasn’t that big but there were plenty of hiding places if he wanted to be left alone. Even though he couldn’t sense Vegeta, knowing what he knows, he knew the prince would never be too far away from Bulma. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Raditz got to her room, he put his ear to the door, and listened to her moving around. Thankfully he didn’t smell tears or hear any sniffling. Knocking lightly, he asked if he could come in. Although she wasn’t crying, it was obvious something was bothering her. She was abnormally focused on sorting and capsulizing her belongings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What Raditz?” she asked as he entered the room and sat down on her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothin...nothin...whatcha doin?” He picked up a random metal sphere from her pile of tools and turned it over a few times in his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t you see I’m packing. What do you want?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put on her gravity bracelet and adjusted the settings while doing her best to avoid eye contact with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I need an excuse to spend time with my little sister?” he said with a smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz started referring to her as his little sister not too long after they arrived on Earth. He had overheard her telling Mrs. Briefs he was the big brother she always wanted but never had. Whenever she was mad or irritated with him, he would call her his little sister and she’d forget whatever wrong he committed. He was playing dirty and he knew it. She sighed and sat on the bed next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Got her! It works every time! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Blue. You know you can tell me anything. I promise I won’t make fun of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he realized she wasn't going to kick him out of her room, he laid back on the bed, put his hands behind his head, and hung his long legs off the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if...what if the other Saiyans don’t like me? I’m gonna look different than everyone on the whole planet. You told me all Saiyans have black hair and eyes. I’m the exact opposite!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well...you know I'll never lie to you Blue. You are going to be different than everyone else but it’s not just because of your hair and eyes. You’re forgetting you’re missing something everyone else on our planet has and it’s not something you can change, even if you wanted to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s is it? Armor? Maybe Bardock can find me some that fits me. Vegeta is little like me and he has armor.”  Raditz had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would help me fit in right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's true, everyone else has armor but you. That’s not what I'm talking about though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He unwrapped his tail from around his waist and brought it towards her neck. Before she could move away he wiggled the tip against her neck and tickled her. He sighed with relief once she started laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I always forget about your tails," she giggled and batted it away. "But...that means...even if I had black hair and armor I still wouldn’t fit in,” she said as her laughter died off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a bad thing? Why do you want to look like everyone else?” He sat up and nudged her with his elbow</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People at home tell me I’m weird-looking because my hair is blue. I don't want it to be the same way on Vegetasei," she said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That won’t happen Blue, and if it does, I can handle it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On Vegetasei I can beat people up and I won’t get in trouble. Most of the Saiyans treat me and Kakarot like we’re Vegeta’s real brothers and now I'm also yours. If for some reason I can’t beat them up well...you’re the princess. You can have them executed or throw them into the dungeon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz shrugged as if he didn't just suggest the she murder someone. She looked at him in shock for a second. He was suddenly worried telling the six-year-old earthling princess to execute people was the wrong thing to say. He relaxed when she started laughing and hugged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, big brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta was close enough to Bulma’s room to hear their conversation. Sensing a positive shift in her mood, he stopped hiding his energy and went back to the front of the ship with Bardock and Kakarot.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegetasei was very different from Earth. The planet itself was red and the climate was a lot harsher and dryer than Earth. There weren’t as many colors either. She hadn’t seen any flowers or grass when they landed the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole planet was a big red desert, and she loved it. Vegetasei had rapidly made many technological advancements since the palace was first constructed and the current king was crowned. The inside of the palace reminded Bulma of a darker version of the castle in Beauty and the Beast only with updated technology. She thought the outside of the palace looked more like Dracula's castle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Statues in the shape of the Oozaru or the ‘Great Ape’ were scattered around the inside and outside of the palace. Paintings and tapestries with the Saiyan legend hung from the walls in the various corridors they walked down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz had told her a few Saiyan legends on their way to Vegetasei, including the legend of the Oozaru. He said she would hear a lot about it because it was so important to their culture. According to Raditz, hundreds of years ago the Saiyans had the ability to transform into giant ape-like creatures whenever there was a full moon. As the Saiyans evolved, the transformation was no longer needed or possible. No one in their lifetime had witnessed it so it basically became a legend. While walking through the palace, she could see how important it was to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they landed the ship they were told the king and queen wanted to see them. Bulma had heard good things about them from the boys, Bardock, and her dad, She had never met a real life king and queen and was a little nervous but she was doing her best to reassure herself that everything would be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I hadn’t met a real prince before Vegeta but now I’ve held hands with one. I’m a real princess now too! Daddy wouldn't let me live here if he thought they wouldn't like me."</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma was trying her best to hide her nervousness and be brave. People kept looking at her funny but she kept thinking about what Raditz had said on the ship. She was going to be different but it wasn’t a bad thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock and Raditz were walking ahead of her while Vegeta walked next to her and Kakarot walked backwards with his back to his dad and brother. He stopped suddenly and his face changed from his typical aloofness to determination like he was trying as hard as he could to concentrate on something. His face quickly switched from a look of determination to frustration and then anger as his eyes glanced between hers and something else behind her. Bulma took a step back, worried, and unsure why he was looking at her like that. Even Vegeta was slightly taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Bulma,” Kakarot said once he realized he was frowning at her. “Is it ok if I hold your hand?” he asked while he continued to glance around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure Kakarot!” Bulma said happily. She was happy to have them both at her side. She hoped it would show the other Saiyan's she was normal. If the prince and Kakarot liked her they should too. He took her hand as the trio started walking again. Vegeta didn’t miss the way he would frown as people walked by them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong Kakarot?” Vegeta whispered into his ear, low enough that Bulma couldn't hear him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People keep looking at Bulma funny and saying bad things about her when they see her. If she hears them she’s gonna be sad again.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta frowned and started to pay closer attention to their surroundings. He glared at everyone that passed and did his best to listen to the other Saiyans hushed whispers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could tell Bulma was still a little nervous. He thought maybe she would feel better if he held her left hand while Kakarot held her right one, that way she would be protected on all sides. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mother wouldn’t care if he held her hand but he wasn’t sure how his father would feel. He didn’t want to look weak in front of him or the other soldiers. Vegeta had never seen any Saiyans holding hands with their friends or family and he wasn’t sure what they would think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz turned around and saw both Vegeta and Kakarot furiously frowning. He heard some of the things people were whispering in passing but he didn't pay much attention to it knowing Bulma couldn't hear them. He sent Vegeta a questioning look but he just shook his head and waved him off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took her left hand in his, wrapped his tail around her waist, and stared straight ahead. When she gasped he did his best to avoid making eye contact with her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile at. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Bulma noticed when they entered the throne room was the symbol on the black tapestries that hung around the room. She had seen it on Vegeta's armor, when she asked he said it was the royal family’s crest. The room itself was huge and looked as if it was made of grey stone, with large stone pillars on each side of the room. The rest of the palace was updated and happier looking but the throne room looked like they decided not to update it and left it as it was when the palace was first built. If she didn't know Vegeta and was brought there for doing something wrong, she would definitely be a little scared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the far end of the room were Gothic cathedral style windows that were big enough to light the entire room with natural light. In front of the windows was a small sets of steps that lead to a raised dias. On top of the dais sat two thrones made of black stone. Red rubies lined both and the Oozaru was carved on the sides. On the thrones sat the king and queen of Vegetasei. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock approached the king and queen, bowed, and raised his hand to his chest. Raditz did the same thing but Kakarot stood still next to her with her hand in his. He didn’t think he would get in trouble for not bowing and he hoped the king and queen knew why he chose to stand next to Bulma instead.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Bardock and Raditz stood, Bardock gestured for Bulma to walk forward and stand next to him. He assumed she would let go of their hands and walk up to his side alone. When she started to walk towards him, he noticed the boys were  holding on to her, not the other way around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the group first entered the throne room the queen immediately noticed how Vegeta was clinging to the new princess. Her eyes widened when she saw his tail tightly wrapped around her waist</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She covered her smile with her hand, knowing Vegeta would be embarrassed if she openly drew attention to his behavior. She turned to the king and gave him a look that said “if you make him feel bad for holding her hand I swear you will regret it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king rolled his eyes and directed his attention to the scene unfolding in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your majesties, it’s my pleasure to introduce you to Princess Bulma of Earth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock gave Kakarot a look, signaling for him to let go of her hand and stand back with his brother. Frowning even harder than before, he reluctantly let go and stood next to Raditz. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen could sense how uncomfortable Bulma was. Hoping to ease her worry, she got up from her throne, descended the steps, and knelt down next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Princess Bulma! We’ve heard so much about you and we are so happy you’re here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Queen Eschalot! You don't have to call me princess if you don't want to. I have too many names already though so you should probably pick one of those. Bardock is the only one that calls me princess. Raditz calls me Blue, Kakarot calls me Bulma, and Vegeta calls me Girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen laughed and brought her hands together in front of her face. She was happy to finally meet the fiery princess she’s heard so much about. So far she wasn't disappointed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first Bulma thought the king looked a little scary. He was a much bigger version of Vegeta except he didn't have bangs and he looked angrier than Vegeta usually did. Then her eyes landed on the queen and she had force herself not to stare. Bulma had never seen a prettier woman in her life. Bulma hadn't seen many Saiyans yet but from what she could tell, the queen looked different than all of them. She didn't have black hair like she expected and her eyes weren't dark either. Her hair was a dark reddish brown color and her eyes were a unique shade of grey. She wasn't as muscular as the few female Saiyans she saw and her hair didn't stand straight up in the air like the boys hair. If Bulma didn't know she was the Saiyan Queen she wouldn't have thought she was Saiyan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I give you a hug? Vegeta said you give really good hugs, especially when he’s sad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen raised an eyebrow and glanced at her son. His cheeks were on fire and he was mortified. He tried to release Bulma’s hand so he could cross his arms but she interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand as hard as she could. The queen covered her face with her hand to compose herself before responding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do give really good hugs. I<em>SN'T THAT RIGHT MY KING</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did her best to emphasize her need for him to be reassuring. It wasn’t usually his strong suit. She had her back to him as she hugged Bulma but she knew the message was clear. He didn’t need to see her face to notice the threat hidden in her tone. He swallowed and cleared his throat</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. You can’t be queen if you don’t give good...hugs,” he said with a slight grimace as if the words caused him pain. The prince and the king both avoided eye contact with each other as if their lives depended on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has everyone been nice to you so far princess?" Eschalot asked. "I know you just arrived but I want to make sure you like it here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly she heard very low growling coming from two different parts of the room. She glanced up to see it was coming from her son and Kakarot, both looked furious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot was frowning and crossing his arms, mirroring her son. She had never actually seen Kakarot frown and it made her uncomfortable. She looked up at Bardock, questionably with mild concern. Raditz jumped up and waved to get her attention while Vegeta and Kakarot had their backs to him. Once she made eye contact with him he gestured for her to drop the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t talked to anyone else yet but I guess so,” Bulma said with a shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s good to hear. Kakarot, Vegeta, why don’t you two take the princess to her new quarters. Once she’s settled in you both can give her a tour of the palace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them turned to leave the throne room but not before Kakarot grabbed Bulma's right hand again. Vegeta never let go of her left one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are the boys hanging on to the girl's hand as if their lives depended on it?” the king asked once the boys and Bulma left the throne room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kakarot heard some people making comments on her hair on our way here so that's why he's clinging to her. Vegeta...Well I think Vegeta knows she's nervous. She was upset before we landed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock ran his hands over his face and sighed. It was clear taking care of the four kids by himself for over a month was taking its toll. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why was she upset?" the queen asked, concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s her hair and her eyes...and her clothes...and she’s missing an appendage,” Raditz said as he wiggled the tip of his tail. “She’s kinda got a thing about it. Earthlings don’t normally have blue hair like she does or lavender hair like Dr. Briefs. She gets picked on for it and she doesn’t have any friends. Before I knew that I told her she would be different here. I meant it in a good way but it made her feel worse. She’s worried she will get picked on here for being different the way she does on her planet,” Raditz said with a sad smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's awful,” Eschalot said while glancing to Bardock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I told her it’s cooler to be different. I offered to beat up anyone that bothers here since we aren't on Earth anymore. I might have told her since she’s a princess she could just execute them,” he added quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock, the king, and queen, glared at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She thought it was funny! She’s obviously spending too much time with us already,” Raditz said with his hands raised in surrender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s gorgeous. I’ve never seen a prettier little girl. She’s going to be breathtaking when she’s older. You boys will be busy beating the Saiyans away from her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think <em> we </em> will be that busy. I think <em>Vegeta</em> may have his hands full though.” Raditz rocked back and forth on his heels, hands behind his back, smiling smugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would that be the boy's problem?” the king asked, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I don’t know. He is able to sense when she’s upset so they'll probably be really close when we're older.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Take the hint and don’t make me say it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen gasped and covered her mouth. She was giddy, practically jumping up and down. Raditz smirked, thoroughly pleased with himself for getting to tell them without his father objecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They’re bonded aren’t they!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would appear so,” Bardock smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I noticed he had his tail wrapped around her but I was too distracted by the way the boys were clinging to her!” the queen said, disappointed with herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock reached into the front of his armor and removed Bulma’s tablet. He had hidden it hoping she wouldn’t notice it was missing once they left the ship. He tapped the screen a few times, pulled up the picture of Vegeta asleep next to Bulma, and handed it to the queen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She covered her mouth as her eyes started to well with tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell has gotten into you woman!?" The king stared at her as if she had lost her mind. "Let me see that.” He extended his hand to her, expecting her to hand him the tablet. Instead she brought it close to her chest and angled away from him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely not! You’ll make a stupid comment and ruin the moment for me. All you need to know is that our son has found his mate already and we need to do everything physically possible to ensure she’s happy here. I’m not opposed to public execution if necessary.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I found the art by stupidoomdoodles after this fic was written and I almost cried when I saw it because it's perfect. There's one more pic by her that is also perfect. I added it to the chapter it correlates with :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mean Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma meets someone new</p><p>Sometimes girls are mean</p><p>But angry princes can be meaner</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is really short. It's an important event but it didn't fit in with the previous chapter or the next chapter so it's getting it's own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[Kakarot: Age 10]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Bulma / Vegeta: Age 11] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Broly / Raditz: Age 15]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma quickly adjusted to life on Vegetasei. People stopped staring at her and the hushed conversations whenever she passed ended after her first week there. She wasn’t sure if it was because the Saiyans liked her once they got to know her or if it was because of Kakarot and Vegeta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t know she knew they had threatened more than one person after she arrived. It was mostly Vegeta threatening them while Kakarot stood next to him, arms crossed, and scowling. The boys never looked like brothers until Kakarot was mad, then the resemblance was uncanny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the carefree and goofy Kakarot angry was enough to make people uncomfortable, add the angry prince into the mix and the duo struck fear into the hearts of adult Saiyans. Bulma heard them once while she was walking through the palace, whispering to someone they had pinned against a wall. She couldn’t hear exactly what was said but she did hear Vegeta mention strangulation and broken bones. “Yeah and he’ll do it too!” she heard Kakarot add.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while she started to spend more time on Vegetasei than Earth. At first she felt bad but her mother was just happy she was happy. Her father was busier than ever and was happy she didn't have to spend a majority of her time alone anymore. Kakarot and Raditz wanted to spend more time on Earth than she did. They</span>
  <span> took every chance they could get to go to Earth with her. She was starting to think they liked it there more than she did. She still went through bouts of homesickness, but it was because she missed her parents, not her home planet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they got older, Bulma spent most of her time in the private lab the queen and king created for her and her father. The boys started to spend all of their free time training or sparring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were able to make upgrades to the Capsule Corp ship as well as creating improved and upgraded Saiyan pods a year after she arrived, cutting travel time between Earth and Vegetasei in half. </span>
  <span>Because Bulma regularly visited Earth without Bardock and the three boys, they created a pod that seated two, her and which ever Saiyan decided to go home with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first few years, the four were rarely apart but the older they got the less she saw all four of them in the same place at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spent the least amount of time with Raditz and Vegeta. Raditz was sent on missions with Bardock as soon as he turned fourteen. Vegeta was usually busy around the palace with the king doing “prince stuff,” according to Kakarot. After a while, she would only see him in passing and during meals. She tried not to let it bother her but it did. She felt like she was losing her best friend and her brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma spent her time with either the boys or men like Nappa and the king. The only female she regularly interacted with was the queen and the hired help. The queen treated her like the daughter she never had and Bulma loved her as if she was her actual mother. She was happy spending time with her but occasionally she missed having a girl her age to hang out with, at least while on Vegetasei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only friend she had on Earth was a young girl named Chi-Chi. She rarely mentioned her because they rarely saw one another. Her father worked for Dr. Briefs for a short period of time and for a while the two girls spent a lot of time together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma tried to contact her whenever she was on earth, desperate for a female friend, but Chi-Chi traveled a lot with her father which made seeing each other nearly impossible. To stay closed they would send each other letters and gifts when possible and spoke on the phone frequently. Even though she had Chi-Chi back on Earth, and the queen on Vegetasei, she still would have liked to make friends with a Saiyan girl around her age. None of them wanted anything to do with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before coming to Vegetsaei, Bulma thought being a princess would mean she would have more friends but it was the exact opposite. The few girls she saw regularly made rude comments under their breath, loud enough so she could hear them. </span>
  <span>They thought she was funny looking, which she was used to, but they were also jealous of her relationship with the prince, the king, the queen, and everyone else she considered family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew when Vegeta was older he would have to choose a girl to marry or in Saiyan terms, “mate with.” Whoever he chose didn’t have to be royalty but it was custom for the Saiyan prince to choose someone of higher class at least. If he refused to choose a mate by his 20th birthday, the king and queen were obligated to choose for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whoever Vegeta or his parents chose would eventually become the queen of all Saiyans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot of the girls thought she was purposely sucking up to them in hopes to be chosen one day. The fact that she was the only girl Vegeta didn't avoid at all costs didn’t help her prove otherwise. Although he was still to young to think about such things, girls were already trying to get close to him. Whenever a girl tried to talk to him he would walk away without saying a word. If they didn’t take the hint he was purposely mean so they wouldn’t bother him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls Bulma saw the most were Caulifla and Kale. They were the daughters of two members of the Saiyan royal council. Bulma did her best to avoid them at all costs but whenever there was a council meeting running into them was inevitable. Caulifla’s goal in life was to put Bulma down and make her feel bad about herself. Most of the time the princess brushed her off or spit insults back as quickly as Caulifla could dish them out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma had spent hours in her lab, alternating between upgrading and redesigning the scouters </span>
  <span>many of the Saiyan’s used and working on the artificial intelligence system she was creating as a secret project for herself. Kakarot was supposed to meet her for lunch but he never showed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hungry and tired of waiting, she grabbed her tablet and made her way to the kitchens. Too focused on the tests she was running to pay attention to where she was going, she ran straight into Caulifla. Bulma bumped into her from behind hard enough to knock herself backwards while Caulifla stood unphased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oww,” Bulma groaned when she hit the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch where you’re going freak!” Caulifla yelled as she towered over Bulma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident and don’t call me a freak!” Bulma yelled back as she stood up. After dusting herself off, she quickly started scanning the ground for her tablet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for this?” Caulifla smiled and waved Bulma’s tablet in front of her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it back Caulifla! It’s really important! I’m not kidding,” Bulma said as she crossed her arms over her chest angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Well, if it’s as important as you say it is, maybe I’ll hang on to it,” she said while pretending to examine it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma took a step closer to Caulifla until they were almost nose to nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said GIVE IT BACK NOW!” Bulma yelled as she reached for her tablet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caulifla pushed her hard enough for her to fall </span>
  <span>backward again, only this time she landed on her wrist instead of her back side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma let out a small yelp and immediately grabbed her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me that actually hurt you. You’re weaker than I thought. You’re a weird looking weak freak. Why does the prince even keep you around? I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could finish whatever insult she was about to say. Caulfila was suddenly thrown backwards by a small ki blast. Kale immediately ran to her side to help her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bulma looked up she saw Vegeta standing nearby with his hand extended in Caulifla’s direction. A very tall boy with black shaggy hair knelt next to Bulma to examine her wrist as Vegeta stepped closer to Caulifla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s broken. It’s bruising already which normally isn’t good,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Broly. It’s nice to finally meet you, Princess. I’ve heard a lot about you." He smiled and tried to help her stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can stand up by myself but thanks Broly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was apparent to everyone that Vegeta was extremely angry. He walked towards Caulifla slowly and the closer he got to her, the more the ki in his palm grew. Bulma wasn’t sure if she would be upset to see Vegeta blast her into next week but she had a feeling it wouldn’t go over too well with the king and queen. Sighing, she went to Vegeta’s side to calm him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vegeta, it’s okay just leave her alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed her good hand on the arm he had extended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She hurt you,” he said quietly, without taking his eyes off of Caulifla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I get hurt all the time. I’m a weakling remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tugged on his arm so he would look at her. When his eyes left Caulifla and met hers she smiled and winked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ki in his palm evaporated but his hand was still outstretched, as if he was weighing the pros and cons of blasting her. Hoping to ease some of the tension, Bulma tried joking with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I would be okay if you blasted her but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father will hear about this! Just because your a ‘princess’ doesn’t mean you can tell the prince to kill me!” Caulifla interrupted Bulma and yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta's hand started glowing again. Bulma rolled her eyes and gave him another shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't going to tell him to kill you. Besides, he's the Prince of all Saiyans and he doesn't have to do anything anyone says unless its the king or queen.” </span>
  <span>Vegeta smirked at her comment and let the ki ball evaporate once more. Hoping to diffuse the situation before Caulifla opened her mouth again, Bulma changed the subject to something Vegeta loved almost as much as fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really hungry. Wanna come with me to get food?” Bulma gave Vegeta's arm another tug when he didn't answer right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving her a quick nod he lowered his arm. While making eye contact with Caulifla, he grabbed Bulma’s good hand, interlaced their fingers, and walked away without looking back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that thank youuuuu,” Broly said as he yanked Bulma’s tablet out of Kale’s hand. He started to walk away but paused and spoke over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think the prince is mad now, wait until he finds out her wrist is broken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the two nervous girls and followed after Vegeta and Bulma.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. This Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakarot makes new friends.</p><p>Broly &amp; Raditz do their best to ensure Bulma dies a virgin.</p><p>Vegeta makes an appearance and pines.</p><p>Bulma is pissed but she still pines.</p><p>Saiyans have teenage hormones too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should have mentioned this at the beginning so if it's something you don't like you can avoid this fic, but, there's a lot of pop culture references going forward. I don't really know how to tag that but I did tag the fic alternative universe so I guess that covers it. I just wanted to give you a heads up so when I reference a Marvel character you're not like "wait...what?"</p><p>Also - Possible Trigger Warning:<br/>Underage (they're both almost 18) consensual hand stuff in the next chapter.<br/>I will mention this again at the top of the next chapter too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Kakarot: Age 16]</p><p>[Bulma &amp; Vegeta : Age 17]</p><p>[Broly &amp; Raditz: Age 21]</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
<p></p><div class="bbVIQb">
<p></p><div class="ujudUb"><p>Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there<br/>
The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air</p></div><div class="ujudUb"><p>It's hard<br/>
Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round<br/>
It's funny how things never change in this old town<br/>
So far from the stars and I want to tell you everything<br/>
The words I never got to say the first time around<br/>
And I remember everything<br/>
From when we were the children playing in this fairground<br/>
Wish I was there with you now</p></div></div><div class="bbVIQb">
<p></p><div class="ujudUb u7wWjf"><p>And I want to tell you everything<br/>
You still make me nervous when you walk in the room<br/>
Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you</p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>And I know that it's wrong<br/>
That I can't move on but there's something about you</p></div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd"><p>If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you<br/>
Drive highways and byways to be there with you<br/>
Over and over the only truth<br/>
Everything comes back to you</p></div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd"><p>Niall Horan - This Town</p></div></div></div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Broly asked Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay good. Take this. Right when we get there, and I do mean <em> right </em>when we get there, take as many pictures as you can,” Broly said eagerly. He was practically vibrating with excitement. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this the girl's phone? Why do you have her phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not <em> her </em>phone. It’s like the one she has though. She gave it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question. Why do you have it? Earth communication devices don’t work off her planet.”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit. I don’t use it to make calls. I use it to take pictures for the princess. She puts movies and music on it for me so I have something to do when I’m stuck on a ship or on a mission.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. She spoils you idiots,” Vegeta said as he swiped through the photos on the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Well she would spoil you too if you were around more.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not having this conversation again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, let’s go then. Halloween is my favorite Earth holiday and it’s getting late. Put your hand on my shoulder and have the camera ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Broly glared at Vegeta when he didn’t respond. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious Vegeta. I never ask you for anything but I’m asking you now. <em>Please</em> make sure you get at least twenty pictures of his face when we scare the shit out of him.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Things had changed between Bulma and her favorite Saiyans and she hated it. When she was fourteen Kakarot and Vegeta left to accompany Bardock and the king off planet. Kakarot came back two years later, a little before her sixteenth birthday, without Vegeta. The last time she saw Vegeta was nearly three years ago. </p><p> </p><p>Vegetasei offered planet’s protection when forming alliances. Saiyans were known for their lust for battle and their resilience so of course most planets immediately agreed to whatever deal Vegetasei offered if it resulted in protection when it was needed.</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot and Vegeta accompanied the king and Bardock to different planets to keep up Vegetasei’s end of whatever deal had been made. A planet might be at war with each other for years, the Saiyans would be sent to tip the scale in one's favor, and the war would be effectively ended by the time they left.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz was gone for a few years but came back around the same time Kakarot and Vegeta left. After the incident in the garden with Caulifla, Broly was with her as much as the other boys used to be. He grew up off planet and returned to Vegetasei a few weeks before Bulma turned eleven. Being the same age as Raditz, they became close quickly, happy to finally have someone their own age to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>Each time the boys left the planet and came back, she heard stories that made her realize just how bad other planets in the galaxy were. In the eleven years she had been on Vegetasei, her time had been peaceful, just like on Earth. As she grew older she wasn’t sure if that was the case or if she was just ignorant, too busy in her lab to realize what was going on around her. Not knowing who Frieza was until she was thirteen suggested the latter.</p><p> </p><p>He had been a threat to Vegetasei since before she was even born. Bulma didn’t know much about him but what she did know was enough to give her nightmares. She knew he enslaved people, slaughtered billions, and was strong enough to blow up an entire planet with one finger. The thing that scared her the most was his hatred for the Saiyans, especially the king and queen. </p><p> </p><p>Frieza always got what he wanted because everyone in the galaxy was terrified of him. It didn’t matter how horrible his request was, he always got his way. No one ever told him no, except for King Vegeta and Queen Eschalot.</p><p> </p><p>Frieza tried to make a deal with Vegetasei before Bulma arrived. He wanted to employ the Saiyans to do his bidding, specifically purging planets for the Planet Trade Organization. Once the planet was purged of all its inhabitants, he would sell it to the highest bidder. If he had gotten his way, a handful of Saiyans would be sent to the planet he was interested in, they would wipe out every living being on the there, then report back to him.</p><p> </p><p>The king shamefully admitted to considering the offer, even though it was a horrible one. Vegetasei was lacking technology and the economy was suffering because of it. Bardock and the queen were adamantly against it but the king was running out of options. At least he was until Bardock met Dr. Briefs.</p><p> </p><p>That meeting changed everything for Vegetasei. </p><p> </p><p>King Vegeta told Frieza no and that was that, or so they thought. Rumor was that Frieza feared the Saiyans and thought if he could control them, he would have the upper hand. He knew that if a war was started, he might actually lose. He had the numbers, but the Saiyans had the strength, the solidarity, bloodlust, and power. For this reason, they had not gone to war, yet. However, they suspected Frieza was biding his time, waiting for the right time to strike.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma felt helpless and useless knowing a monster like Frieza was roaming the galaxy waiting for a chance to kill everyone she loved. She anxiously started obsessing over the very real possibility of Frieza blowing up Vegetasei and finding Earth. To ease her worries she poured all of her time and energy into creating something to keep her loved ones safe.</p><p> </p><p>She started by making shields for both Earth, and Vegetasei. Aside for the Saiyans, no one else had discovered Earth and she wanted to keep it that way. It was common knowledge an alien princess had been living with the Saiyans for quite a while but her role while on Vegetasei and the planet she came from was kept a close secret. For now, Earth was safe and undiscovered, but for how long?</p><p> </p><p>Four years later and she was still hard at work on the shield for Vegetasei and the cloaking device for Earth. The designs were solid but creating technology capable of hiding an entire planet was not something that could be done overnight. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t use the same technology on Vegetasei because Frieza knew of the planet and its location. For Vegetasei she designed a standard shield, one that could not only keep blasts out, but could also prevent anyone or anything from entering the planet’s atmosphere once it was activated. Realistically she knew the shields wouldn’t be able to stop Frieza from destroying the planet but she hoped it would at least slow him down and give them time to evacuate the Vegetasei.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once Kakarot came back, he went with her to Earth every time she visited. On his first visit to Earth since coming home, after arguing for hours about why he couldn’t compete, Bulma took him to a martial arts tournament.</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot absolutely loved the tournament, even if he couldn’t compete. He made two friends, Yamcha and Krillin. Both were close to their age but from very different backgrounds. Krillin was a former monk and Yamcha used to rob people in the desert which Bulma found hilarious. </p><p> </p><p>Within ten minutes of meeting them, Kakarot told them he was an alien from planet Vegetasei and showed them his tail.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma groaned and smacked him on the back of the head. The action was a lot harder since he was significantly taller than her now. During his time away he grew a substantial amount. Physically he was no longer her little brother Kakarot. Now people assumed he was her boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>If Krillin and Yamcha cared that Kakarot was an alien from another planet, they didn’t show it. After he begged her to let his new friends come over to spar, she invited them to Capsule Corp. </p><p> </p><p>He insisted Raditz wouldn’t care if they brought friends home. He was wrong, Raditz cared, and he was pissed.</p><p> </p><p>Over time he warmed up to them, mostly. He liked Krillin. The fact that Krillin was terrified of him made him like him even more but he <em> loathed </em>Yamcha. </p><p> </p><p>When she asked why he didn’t like him he responded with “Boys - Are - The - Devil,” clapping between each word to emphasize how serious he was. </p><p> </p><p>That was his answer to anything related to the opposite sex. Apparently he didn’t consider Krillin, Kakarot, Broly, Vegeta, or himself when making that statement.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once Bulma hit puberty, Raditz and Broly lost their minds. They were suspicious of anyone with a penis that was within a 5-mile radius of her. They practically forbade her from interacting with all members of the opposite sex unless it was one of them. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma was oblivious to the way men looked at her, Saiyans and humans. She filled out in all the right ways. She was petite with a small waistline, unique hair, and unique eyes. Female Saiyans weren’t particularly busty and had more muscle than most human women the boys had seen while on earth. </p><p> </p><p>This only heightened Bulma’s appeal while on Vegetasei. She was softer and more fragile looking than the female Saiyans which made their male Saiyan brains instinctively want to protect and provide for her. Her breasts were nearly the biggest on the planets and the bottom half of her body was equally as big. She was proportionate in all the right places. Of course Broly and Raditz noticed her body change but not the same way the other males around her did. </p><p> </p><p>Although annoying, dealing with the two overprotective Saiyans was manageable while on Earth because Bulma rarely left the compound. However, it was unbearable on Vegetasei. She was convinced they thought she would get pregnant and die if a boy even so much as looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>She normally let them threaten whoever they wanted. Threatening people gave them life, but it was getting out of hand. Especially when she found out the reason boys were giving her a wide berth was because of Raditz and Broly. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>  </p><p>“Boys are the devil. You don’t need anyone else but us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raditz, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you’re all boys!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes we are. Which is why I know what I’m talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys aren’t always going to be around and you’ve proven that. In all the time I’ve lived on Vegetasei, not a single girl has wanted to be my friend, which leaves boys. Now you’re saying I can’t be friends with them either?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ughhh you’re the worst. At this rate I’ll never have a boyfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Vegeta and Kakarot first left, she thought they would be gone for a couple of weeks. Weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. She figured they must be having fun if they would rather stay off-planet than come home to Vegetasei. If Vegeta and Kakarot were off having fun that meant Broly and Raditz were missing out because they were stuck babysitting her. The more time she spent with them, the more she felt like she was holding them back. </p><p> </p><p>Whenever she told them they should go do their own thing, they refused to leave her. She even went as far as asking the queen to relieve them of their babysitting duties. She said they haven’t been obligated to stay with her for years now, they chose to. Bulma didn’t believe her but it’s not like she could argue with the queen.  </p><p> </p><p>The conversation always ended the same whenever she tried to talk them into living their own lives.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Ya know...you guys don’t have to stay with me. There’s no way you don’t get bored. I’m sure you guys have other things you’d rather do. Like, I dunno, terrorize a small group of innocent children or break the kneecaps of the elderly. Normal Friday night Saiyan stuff,” Bulma said casually as she sat on her bed and painted her toenails.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, we only break the kneecaps of the elderly on Tuesday nights,” Raditz said from the floor at the end of her bed. His eyes were glued to the large TV built into her bedroom wall while he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Raditz I’m serious!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right Princess. Tuesday nights are for the elderly and Saturday is for terrorizing children,” Broly said with a serious face while sitting next to her on her bed. A huge bowl of popcorn sat in his lap and his eyes glanced from the movie Raditz picked out to Bulma.</p><p> </p><p>“Broly don’t encourage him! There’s no way you guys willingly choose to hang around with me when you could be off-planet with Vegeta and Kakarot!”</p><p>  </p><p>“Who said we would rather be with Vegeta and Kakarot? I can’t speak for Broly but I enjoy my time with you on Vegetasei and here on Earth. It’s not like we sit around and do nothing whenever we’re with you. There’s training equipment both here and there. We help your dad in the lab while here, and on Vegetasei we help you in yours. It’s not as boring as you seem to think it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, it’s nice to take a break from space travel and viciously slaughtering anyone within arms reach. After a while, the screams of the innocent lose their appeal,” Broly said with a smirk as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Blue, you're stuck with us forever.”</p><p> </p><p>"It looks that way doesn't it," Bulma sighed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure why but her relationship with Vegeta had always been different than her relationship with the other boys. She wasn’t even sure whether or not he realized it too or if he thought of her as a sister like the rest of them did. Before he left he was nice to her one minute then a jerk the next. One day he would want to spend the day with her then the next he went out of his way to avoid her. </p><p> </p><p>She missed him a lot more than she would ever admit. She missed his grumpy frown and the “tch” sound he would make when she picked on him and he couldn't think of a response. She missed the way he blushed when his tail tried to wrap itself around her. She missed how he used to hold her hand when she was upset. She missed <em> him </em>.</p><p> </p><p>When Kakarot came back he was two feet taller and looked more like Bardock than he had the last time she saw him. It was almost unnerving. He was only a year younger than her but puberty did him good. She couldn’t help but think how much Vegeta must have grown over the years.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The last time I saw him he was shorter than me and his voice was pretty deep for a little kid. Is he taller than me now? Did his voice change as much as Kakarots? Oh god, what if he looks even more like the king? </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Halloween had always been Bulma’s favorite holiday. She loved the costumes, the candy, the decorations, and the horror movie marathons. This year would be different, Broly wouldn’t be with her and once again, neither would Vegeta. Once Broly became a part of her life, he tried to fill the Vegeta sized hole in her heart on Halloween. </p><p> </p><p>For the last three years, he would pick a costume that matched hers. The first year he celebrated Halloween with her, she talked him into being Peter Pan so she could be Wendy. The Saiyans always wore skin tight battle suits under their armor so when she handed him a pair of green tights to wear, he didn’t bat an eye. Seeing a nearly 7ft tall very muscular Saiyan teenager in tights made her laugh, but it did other things to every girl over the age of fifteen that walked past them that night.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know who Peter Pan was at the time. All she told him was that he was a warrior that had a sword and could fly. He didn’t find out who he was or what tights were until a year later during a Disney movie marathon that unintentionally included Peter Pan. He still hasn’t let her forget the incident, especially after he found a picture of the two of them in costume in her room and on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Even after the “humiliation,” she put him through, he was happy to dress up with her every year. At first she wasn’t sure if he did it because he wanted to, or if he did it to keep her from moping over Vegeta on her favorite day of the year. Over time she knew he was into Halloween just as much as she was. The more time the Saiyans spent on Earth, the more familiar they became with Pop Culture and Earth sayings. It became harder and harder to trick him into costumes.</p><p> </p><p>She used to hope that Vegeta would surprise them on Halloween, knowing how much she adored it. When he was younger he used to act like he hated the holiday, but it was obvious it was all an act. She could always talk him into dressing up with her.</p><p> </p><p>Her feelings toward Vegeta went from hurt to blind rage the longer he was gone. It was so bad that Raditz and Broly learned not to bring him up anymore out of fear of her reaction. She usually went on a 30-minute rant about how much she hated him which slowly turned into crying because she missed him. A majority of the time the conversations would end with, </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna slap the shit out of him when I see him.”</p><p> </p><p>This year Vegeta was still gone and now, so was Broly. She was trying her best to not let it bring her down. The new additions to her friend circle helped, but only a little. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yamcha and Krillin invited them to a Halloween party and a “haunted” corn maze. She had never been to a party with kids her age before, much less a Halloween one. Raditz was excited until he found out Yamcha was the one that invited them. Once she mentioned the amount of girls that would likely be attending he no longer cared.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys ready yet? We’re supposed to meet Krillin and Yamcha soon!” Bulma whined loud enough for both Kakarot and Raditz to hear her as she walked down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna have to meet you there Blue. I told momma Briefs I would hand out candy for her since she went with your dad to that conference. I wouldn’t have agreed if I had known we were going to a party full of hot babes.”</p><p> </p><p>“My mom won’t know if you don’t actually hand out candy, Raditz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mom somehow knows everything that goes on in this house. Kakarot is going with you and I’ll be there in like an hour. She didn’t say how much candy I needed to hand out, just that I had to do it. Plus, she’s gonna make me muffins when she gets home for helping. I’m not risking my muffins over time with <em> Yamcha </em>,” Raditz said his name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever Bruce Banner. We spent hours painting your body, you better make the most out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I’m gonna miss a chance to parade around a bunch of hot human girls with my shirt off,” Raditz said as he flexed his arms and gestured towards his bicep. </p><p> </p><p>“So um...there was something I wanted to mention before we left,” Bulma said as she twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up Blue?” Raditz asked as he peeked out the front door to check for more trick or treaters.</p><p> </p><p>“So...uh...I thinkyamchaisgoingtoaskmeout,” she said quickly and all at once.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, I think Yamcha is going to ask me out,” she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask you out? You’ll already be out,” Raditz said without looking up at her. His attention was focused on the large candy bowl as he dug through it to see what goods Mrs. Briefs had purchased.</p><p> </p><p>“What I mean is I think he’s going to ask me to be his girlfriend.” Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, knowing she was going to have to be on the defensive any second.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz’s hand froze in the middle of the bowl as her words sank in. He lifted his head and looked directly into her eyes. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not asking permission. I’m just giving you a heads up so you won’t break his arm if you see him holding my hand or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeahh...still no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Drop the overprotective Saiyan brother bullshit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like him. He’s weak and I get a...a bad vibe from him. I can’t explain it but I can just tell he’s no good for you. It won’t end well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like anyone that shows any interest in me. I know you think he’s weak, he’s human remember? You guys won’t let me interact with Saiyan boys so you’ve kinda forced a human boyfriend on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re ready to have a conversation like this before you go out and party?” Raditz set the candy bowl down by the door and turned all of his attention to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Spit it out Raditz,” Bulma sighed and tapped her toes impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not right for you and it’s not entirely because he’s a weak human. It’s because he’s not Vegeta, and you know I’m right. You’ve always had a connection with him and it’s only gotten stronger the older you two have gotten, despite the time apart. It was innocent when we were younger but now you’re both horny teenagers. I know you haven’t seen him in a while but I guarantee whenever you do, your feelings are going to intensify and he’s going to be the only boy you’re interested in. Look me in the eyes and tell me that if Yamcha left tomorrow you would miss him as much as you miss Vegeta.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s different. We grew up together and I haven’t known Yamcha as long as I've known Vegeta. Of course I wouldn’t miss him as much.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve known <em>us</em> just as long as Vegeta and when we’ve left you for long periods of time, you don’t cry and get upset about it like you have with him. We can’t contact you while we’re gone but it doesn’t hurt your feelings. So pulling the ‘we grew up together’ card is bullshit and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma huffed with frustration. He was right, to an extent, and she didn’t want to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t seen him in three years. Usually that ‘hurt’ would subside after a while but with you, it’s like he just left yesterday, it doesn’t matter if it’s been a while since you’ve seen him. You have feelings for him. It would be stupid to ‘date’ another dude just because the guy you want isn’t around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if what you’re saying is true, which it isn’t, what am I supposed to do? Hang around and wait for him to come home?  I’ll just sit around and hope when he gets back he has feelings for me that are far different than the feelings you guys have. What if he when he does come home he’s a completely different person?  He’s been beating and killing people for the last three years. I’d be an idiot to think the boy that would wrap his tail around my waist when I was nervous, will be the same boy that comes back.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz leaned against the hallway wall in front of the open front door and let Bulma get everything off of her chest. He hated to say it but she had a point. Vegeta could have come home at any point in the last few years but he’s chosen not to. He has changed a lot and there’s no telling how he’ll even act towards her once he’s home. It’s not fair for her to have to wait for him hoping he’ll still treat her the way he used to.</p><p> </p><p>“If he does come home, what’s to stop him from leaving again? I’m not going to sit and wait for him to decide I’m worthy of his time. I’m not desperate and I deserve better than that, regardless of any feelings I may have for him. It’s not fair to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz sighed and almost rubbed his hands over his face. He stopped once he remembered the entire upper half of his body was covered in green paint.</p><p> </p><p>“Just...just don't rush into things okay? I know you’re lonely in a way Kakarot, Broly, and I can’t fix. Please just promise me you won’t take things too far?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise big brother. Besides, he might not even ask me out. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case it does happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, sure,” Raditz grumbled.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>An hour after Bulma and Kakarot left, Raditz had just finished handing out candy to a group of fairies. As he closed the door behind him, he heard a loud “pop” sound and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“AHHH!” he screamed at the top of his lungs and threw the bowl in the air. Candy went flying in every direction. His hand immediately went to his heart, hoping to slow its rapid beating before he had a heart attack. </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK!” he yelled before placing both hands on his knees in an effort to slow his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, please, please, <em> PLEASE </em>, tell me you got pictures.” Broly brought his hands together in front of him as if he was begging.</p><p> </p><p>“Here idiot,” Vegeta said as he handed Broly back his phone. “There has to be at least twenty...and I want to go through them later.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you guys so much. How are you here? What the fuck just happened?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Instant Transmission. Yardrat,” Broly said with a shrug as if that explained everything. He turned his back on Raditz and walked up the stairs to his old room to change his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the girl?” Vegeta asked, while looking around his second home. He tried his best to hide his eagerness to see Bulma.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s with Kakarot. They went to a ‘haunted’ corn maze. There’s a costume party I’m supposed to meet her at after I finish handing out candy for Mrs. Briefs. I was going to leave soon but now that the candy is all over the damn floor I might as well leave now,” Raditz said while scowling at Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>“SHE WENT TO A CORN MAZE WITHOUT ME!?! AND THERE’S A PARTY!” Broly yelled from upstairs. “Is that why there’s a costume on my bed?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you, momma Briefs is secretly a witch or something. That woman knows way too much to be as aloof as she pretends to be. She probably bought something for you too,” Raditz said to Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not wearing a costume.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I mean, I guess you could go like that. Humans will think you’re wearing a costume. No one will know it’s your royal armor except Bulma,” Raditz said as he crouched down, picked the candy up off the floor, and threw it back into the large bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Who says I’m going with you idiots?” Vegeta asked as he leaned against the wall opposite of Raditz.</p><p> </p><p>“So you came to Earth on Halloween, Blue’s favorite holiday, after being gone for three years, just to sit here by yourself until we get back?” Raditz asked with one eyebrow raised. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta didn’t respond, he merely crossed his arms over his chest, and looked the other way. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, have fun handing out candy!” he thrust the bowl into Vegeta’s hands before he could say no.</p><p> </p><p>“Broly! You should know the maze and the party was Yamcha and Krillin’s idea. They invited us. I said no but Blue wanted to go hang out with them sooo,“ Raditz yelled up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“UGHHHHHH!” Broly groaned loud enough for both boys to hear from his room. “I hate Yamcha! Krillin is okay though.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fucks a Yamcha?” Vegeta asked. His brow furrowed and his lip curled as if the word tasted funny. He quickly opened the door, threw the candy on the ground, and shut the door behind him once Raditz walked away without responding. Raditz stopped and turned towards Vegeta once he realized he was following him.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t leave your post! You have to hand out the candy or I don’t get muffins!” Raditz whined.</p><p> </p><p>“I threw the candy on the sidewalk. The brats can work for it,” Vegeta said as he tossed the empty candy bowl to Raditz. “Now tell me, what’s a Yamcha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yamcha is a weak human male that has been trying to get with Blue for a while now. She’s been putting off his advances but she told me today that she wasn’t going to push him away anymore. She said if he asks her to be his ‘girlfriend,’ she’s going to say yes. She then asked me not to break any of his bones if I catch him holding her hand or something," Raditz said as he grabbed his boots and put them on.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand. Why would she want to be with him if he’s as weak as you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz sighed. He had no desire to play referee between the two hormonal teenagers. </p><p> </p><p>“Because Vegeta, she’s a teenage girl, and she’s lonely. The only boy she has eyes for randomly left the planet three years ago and hasn’t spoken to her since. When that boy left she was really upset. She can’t talk about him without crying or getting mad, usually both. She’s tired of waiting around for the boy to acknowledge her.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta stood in front of Raditz with his arms crossed.  He had feelings for Bulma for as long as he could remember, and although he assumed she liked him as more than a sibling, he never had confirmation, until now. </p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the ground and frowned, clearly not liking what he was hearing about this ‘Yamcha.’ He didn’t think his absence would affect Bulma as much as it apparently had. He had one goal in mind when he decided to leave Vegetasei, a goal he was still working towards.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta hadn’t considered the possibility that Bulma might have feelings for someone else. In moments of weakness he thought about what it would be like if they were together, but the thought was fleeting and he did his best to brush it off. </p><p> </p><p>He himself hadn’t considered seeing anyone while he was away. Although rare, he did have more than one opportunity to do so, but it didn’t feel right. He’d never had feelings for another female that wasn’t his mother or Bulma.</p><p> </p><p>“There wasn’t a costume on your bed, only this. I’m thinking Mrs. Briefs knew you’d show up in your royal armor.” </p><p> </p><p>Broly handed a gold crown to Vegeta. He rotated it in his hands, still thinking about what Raditz had said about Bulma's feelings for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If my absence has affected her so negatively will she be happy to see me? What if she’s already with the beta male? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let's go,” Raditz said to Broly.</p><p> </p><p>They were about to walk out the back door when Raditz stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I thought you were gonna stay here Vegeta?” he asked once he saw Vegeta following close behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Just...shut up idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta placed the crown on his head without saying another word and followed them outside.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the air, Raditz gestured for Broly to fly closer to him so he could talk to him without Vegeta overhearing.</p><p> </p><p>“The weakling will more than likely try to make a move on Blue while in the maze. It’s more secluded than a party full of people. If that’s the case...I’ve got an idea.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bulma could hear multiple people screaming from different parts of the corn field the moment her and Kakarot arrived. Yamcha and Krillin were waiting for them by the entrance. They were easy to spot, even in their costumes. Krillin was dressed as a police officer and Yamcha was dressed as a vampire. </p><p> </p><p>The longer they lingered by the maze entrance, the more screaming there was, and it was making Bulma nervous. She wasn’t scared but she had never done something like this before and knowing people were going to purposely scare her at any moment put her on edge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I would like this more if Broly and Raditz were with me. They would love to see how scared all these ‘weaklings’ are over something so simple.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok B? I won’t let anything happen to you. Besides, it’s all fake anyways. Nothing to be scared of,” Yamcha said as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m not scared at all. There’s really nothing to be scared of. I know people are purposely going to try and startle me and it’s making me a little anxious that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He put his arm around my shoulder. This isn’t so bad. Maybe I’m right. Maybe Yamcha is going to ask me to be his girlfriend. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bulma’s mind was going in multiple directions at once and it was making it hard for her to concentrate on what was happening around her.</p><p> </p><p>People wearing various masks jumped out of the corn as they made their way through the maze. Only one had successfully startled her. Yamcha jumped more than she did. After the third time he jumped, she removed his arm from her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>The people jumping out at her didn’t bother her as much as she thought they would. The darkness of the field and the height of the corn did though. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to find her way out of the maze if she was separated from Yamcha.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she felt a gust of wind and heard a 'POP”'sound from behind her. When she turned around, Yamcha was gone. Her anxiety quickly skyrocketed. It was dark, she was alone, and she had no idea how to get out of the maze. They had been walking for quite a while so she knew she wasn’t remotely close to the exit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Calm down. Don’t panic. People go in and out of this maze all the time and no one has been lost forever, at least I don’t think so. Take a deep breath. If I get in trouble I can always yell for Kakarot. He should be able to hear me from wherever he is. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She turned around to retrace her steps but stopped when she felt eyes on her. She knew someone was watching her but it was too dark to tell for sure. She was about to panic again when she felt a familiar energy. </p><p> </p><p>Realistically, she had no real way of knowing Vegeta was behind her. She couldn't sense ki like the boys could, but she could <em>feel </em> <em> him </em>. She knew without a doubt that when she turned around, Vegeta would be there. She started breathing heavily, but she didn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta?” she whispered, without turning around. When she got no response she started to turn but stopped when someone whispered in her ear and took her hand in theirs.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay to be scared. I get scared too sometimes. You can hold my hand if you want to.” </p><p> </p><p>His voice was rough and a lot deeper than she remembered. A chill ran down her spine as he spoke. When she turned around she was face to face with Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Girl, ” he said with a smirk, the smirk she had missed for the last three years.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They found the maze easily after locating Kakarot’s energy. He was with a bald midget dressed as a member of the earthling's local law enforcement. Kakarot was dressed as a ninja but would always look like a clown to him. The girl was separated from them and was with an unfamiliar ki inside the maze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The idiots were right. The male she’s with is a weakling. Why would she ever have any interest in him? </em>
</p><p>  </p><p>He wanted to surprise her but he didn’t want to interact with the beta male. He was trying to think of a way to approach her when Raditz spoke as if reading his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“We have an idea Vegeta.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a first. Are you feeling okay?” Vegeta scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to tell you to fuck off and figure this out on your own <em> but </em>, for Blue’s sake I’m going to pretend you aren’t the biggest dick in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask, why didn’t you do something with your hair? The Jolly Green Giant doesn’t have long hair,” Broly interrupted as he eyed Raditz up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off Broly. I’m the Incredible Hulk and you know it.” </p><p> </p><p>Broly snorted at the offended look on Raditz’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what’s the plan idiot?” Vegeta asked, impatient and annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why did I want these assholes to show up?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Broly is gonna use his new trick to grab the weakling and place him at the opposite end of the maze. She’ll panic when she realizes she’s all alone in the dark. That’s when you swoop in and save the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Let’s get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them lowered their energy and hovered over an empty part of the maze. They watched as Yamcha put his arm around Bulma’s shoulders and told her he would protect her from the non-existent threat in the corn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a pathetic excuse for a male. The girl was raised by Saiyans. Nothing this pathetic would scare her. How dare he touch her! Why is she not pushing him away? What Raditz said must be true. She’s going to accept his advances because I’ve been gone too long. Why should I care? It’s not like she’s my mate. Just because we grew up together and I have this strange pull to be with her doesn’t make her mine. Why does seeing her with the beta male make my blood boil? </em>
</p><p>  </p><p>Bulma was a good distance into the maze before she removed Yamcha’s arm from around her shoulders, giving them the opening they were waiting for. Vegeta watched as Broly flew towards them faster than any human could see. Within a second, he was behind Yamcha and gone again, leaving Bulma alone in the dark maze.</p><p> </p><p>He lowered himself down, with every intention of approaching her right away but he didn’t, not until he got a good look at her.</p><p> </p><p>She was wearing a tight black low cut strapless bodysuit that barely covered her breasts. Blue stockings covered both of her legs, which were a lot longer than he remembered. She had a red bow tie around her neck, red heels on her feet, and a bunny tail pinned to her bottom. A pair of bunny ears stuck out of her long blue hair, completing her costume.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gods, she’s beautiful. Her body has curves in all the right places. Her ass is begging to be squeezed and her breasts...they’re begging me to bury my face between them. I’ve never seen anything so perfect. Her eyes are as big and blue as I remember and her lips. Did they always look so soft and inviting? What is wrong with me? I’ve never had these thoughts about another female. I’m getting hard just looking at her. I’m standing in a dark field hiding in the shadows with a hard-on. I’m surprised I can’t hear Raditz laughing all the way down here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could feel her panicking, almost as if he himself were panicking. He didn’t want to scare her by creeping out of the shadows and approaching her. As he was trying to come up with a way to approach her, she said his name. Vegeta’s eyes widened and he froze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How did she know it was me? She can’t sense energy. Can she only sense mine the way I can sense her emotions? I was afraid we were bonded and this only furthers my suspicions. We can’t be, it’s not possible. I shouldn’t have come back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting her anxiety to climb further, Vegeta approached her from behind, took her hand in his, and whispered in her ear.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bulma didn’t say a word as she stared at him. He was wearing his royal armor and a crown. It was obvious Raditz had told him about the costume party they had planned to attend. How he got the crown, she wasn’t sure, but he looked good in it. Really good. Too good.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, good wasn’t the right word to describe how he looked, there wasn’t a word strong enough. He was a little bit taller than her now which was nice, yet different. She towered over him the last time she saw him. He had muscles on top of his muscles. His jawline was more defined than before as if puberty melted off any remaining baby fat he may have had on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No teenage boy with that jawline and those eyes should be allowed to have that many muscles. It should be a damn crime. God, when did he get so hot? He was always cute but damn. This must be my hormones talking. The last time I saw him my feelings were more along the lines of “wanna hold my hand” and now they’re more like “please take off your pants immediately.” I missed him so much. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her silence was making him nervous and he started to shuffle from one foot to the other. When she realized she was gawking and still hadn’t spoken, she lunged. Bulma threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him as hard as she could while burying her face in his neck. She was trying not to cry but she failed.</p><p> </p><p>He froze. Vegeta hadn’t expected her reaction. He could hear her sniffling and could smell the tears before they fell onto his neck. He hated when she cried and he never wanted to be the reason for it. His treacherous tail made the first move and wrapped around her stomach. He unfolded his arms, wrapped them around her waist, and buried his head into her neck too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She smells better than I remember. Like those strawberries she’s so obsessed with. I can smell that weakling's scent on her too. This should make it almost non-existent. Her breasts are pressed against my armor damn it. If I didn’t have it on I’d be able to feel them pressed against my chest. Stop thinking about her breasts. I’m going to get hard again. She’s too close to me and she'll be able to feel it. What if she wants to feel it? Stop it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was trying to act indifferent. He didn’t want her to know he missed her. He didn’t want to look like the weakling she was with. As it was, he was embarrassing himself by clinging to her as hard as she was clinging to him. When he glanced up he saw Raditz and Broly hovering nearby. Not wanting them to see him being weak, he let go of Bulma, brought his arms to his side, and waited for her to release him.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away from him slowly but didn’t release him right away. She was so close he could feel her breath on his skin. While staring into his eyes she grabbed his face and kissed him. His eyes widened as she pressed her lips to his. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t expect her to hug him, and he definitely didn’t expect her to kiss him. He had never kissed anyone before. He didn’t know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where do I put my hands? Her lips are so soft. I don’t want this to end. If I keep standing here like an idiot she’s going to stop. I don’t know what I’m doing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He finally relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes, putting one hand on each of her hips. They stood like that for a couple of seconds before she pulled away. It took him a second to open his eyes but when he did it was to Bulma’s sad eyes, still glossy with tears. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what to say but he knew he needed to say something. He parted his lips to speak as she pulled her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could.</p><p> </p><p>His lips stayed parted only this time due to shock. </p><p> </p><p>“THREE YEARS ASSHOLE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?”</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and stomped away angrily without waiting for a response. He could hear her mumbling to herself under her breath as she retreated further into the maze. Raditz and Broly slowly lowered themselves next to him and the trio watched her walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to say I told you so buttttttt,” Raditz said with a hint of sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll find her. She’s not gonna get far. Besides, this is our favorite day of the year.” Broly said as he started to walk in the direction she went.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Stupid Saiyan asshole! Who does he think he is just showing up like that? After three years and not a single goddamn word. And who gave him the right to look so good,” Bulma mumbled to herself as she stomped through the corn maze, completely lost but too angry to care.</p><p> </p><p>“I probably look like an idiot! Lost and in heels in a damn maze by myself. I’m practically asking to be kidnapped. Where the hell did Yamcha go? I totally forgot he was with me before Vegeta showed up. That dick! How dare he leave me alone!”</p><p> </p><p>“How did Vegeta even get here anyways and where did he get that crown? Why does he look so good in it? Ugh, I shouldn’t have kissed him. I must seem so desperate and insane. I practically threw myself at him. I don’t even want to go to that party anymore. I want to go home. Why did I agree to come to this? This is stupid. I could be watching horror movies on the couch,” she sighed and continued walking through the maze.</p><p> </p><p>“Why now? A boy finally shows interest in me and that's when he decides to show up. It’s like I’m not meant to be with anyone but him. Will it always be this way? He’s gone until someone shows interest in me then POOF he appears. It’s like he sensed it.”</p><p> </p><p>She continued to talk to herself, trying to take her mind off the fact that she was lost in the dark and alone. In her rage, she forgot how well Saiyans can here, and the fact that there was at least one standing within earshot of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid Saiyans. I wish Broly was here. This is our holiday. We should be watching bad horror movies and eating popcorn until one of us pukes.”</p><p>  </p><p>“Your wish is my command Princess,” Broly said as he appeared in front of her and bowed.</p><p> </p><p>“AHH!” </p><p> </p><p>Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped a foot off the ground. Broly instantly covered his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“IT'S ME!” he shouted over her screams as he removed his mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Broly! OH MY GOD YOU’RE HERE!”</p><p> </p><p>She squealed and quickly ran up to him. Knowing what was coming, he leaned down so she could hug him properly. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful. I think you made my ears bleed.”</p><p> </p><p>“You appear out of nowhere dressed as Michael Myers. What kind of reaction were you expecting?” she laughed as she released him.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t scream when Vegeta snuck up behind you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya but that’s different. I can feel him. I don’t think he’ll ever be able to sneak up on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you can feel him? I thought you couldn't sense ki? “ Broly raised an eyebrow questionably. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can feel his ki. It’s just like...a feeling I get in my chest whenever he's nearby. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s been that way since we were little,” she shrugged and started to walk away again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They’re bonded. Of course, they are. Why didn’t I see this before? Vegeta knows. That’s why he’s staying away from her. That jackass. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to find my way out of here! By the way, have you seen Yamcha? He sort of just vanished. That asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Errr uhh...,nope. I haven’t seen him,” he said nervously before trying to change the subject. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you forget I can fly?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, yes. Get me out of here. I never want to look at another piece of corn in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck, and waited for him to scoop her up. She was more than ready to get out of the maze.</p><p> </p><p>They saw Kakarot and Krillin as soon as they got to the exit. Krillin looked white as a sheet, obviously not having had a good time. Kakarot looked completely unphased as he took a bite out of one of the two corn dogs he held in his hands. Neither one of them had seen Yamcha.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’d call him but my phone doesn’t get a signal out here,” Krillin said sheepishly.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Krillin. Are you still going to that party?” Bulma asked, hoping he’d say no so she wouldn’t have to think of an excuse to go home.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, that was Yamaha’s idea. I don’t even know where the party is at. Sorry guys,” Krillin said as he stared at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really want to go anymore. To be honest, I think I’d rather go home,” Bulma said, giving Krillin a sympathetic smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Bruce Banner, Yamcha is the only one that knows where the party is at and he’s mysteriously vanished.” </p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes at the three guilty looking Saiyans as they avoided eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to go to the party, we need to find him. Otherwise, I’m going home,” Bulma said, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Blue, we can go home if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious to everyone that Raditz was a bit disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“So I spent hours hand painting almost your entire body for nothing?”</p><p> </p><p>Broly, Kakarot, and Raditz heard growling, quiet enough that the humans couldn’t hear, coming from Vegeta. </p><p> </p><p>Raditz raised both hands palms out as if to surrender. He wasn’t sure why Vegeta was growling at him but he assumed it was directed at him considering he was the only one actively talking to Bulma.</p><p> </p><p>“B! I’ve been looking for you for like an hour! I don’t know how we got separated. One minute I was right next to you. I heard a loud ‘pop’ sound and the next you were gone!” a slightly disheveled looking Yamcha yelled as he made his way out of the corn maze. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma glared at the three Saiyans as they suddenly found the ground very interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh...hey Raditz...hi Broly!” Yamcha said while trying his best not to sound nervous. The two larger Saiyans frowned and stared at him without saying a word. Yamcha knew they weren’t going to speak to him so he turned his attention to Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. I don’t think we’ve met. You must be a Saiyan too. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta turned and walked away as if Yamcha hadn’t spoken.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Vegeta. I grew up with him too. He’s just been TOO BUSY TO SPEND ANY TIME WITH ME FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS! Which is why you haven’t met him before,” she yelled loudly, ensuring Vegeta heard her.</p><p><br/>
“Oh okay. Well, do you guys want to go to the party?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm,” Bulma paused. She didn’t really want to go anymore but she knew how excited Raditz was. “Yeah but only for a bit. I’m kind of tired but I promised Raditz he could meet some girls.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This isn’t going to be awkward at all. Nope. Not one bit. Ugh </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All I Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma and Vegeta get closer</p><p>Vegeta ruins it</p><p>Kakarot proves he's a good little brother</p><p>Raditz swears off alcohol</p><p>Broly is overprotective and angry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// There is some consensual touching here. They're very close to being 18 but I wanted to be safe since they're still technically not legally adults by Earth standards.</p><p>If this makes you uncomfortable please let me know in the comments and I can summarize what happens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> All I want is nothing more<br/>To hear you knocking at my door<br/>'Cause if I could see your face once more<br/>I could die as a happy man I'm sure<br/>When you said your last goodbye<br/>I died a little bit inside<br/>I lay in tears in bed all night<br/>Alone without you by my side<br/>But If you loved me<br/>Why did you leave me<br/>'Cause you brought out the best of me<br/>A part of me I'd never seen<br/>You took my soul wiped it clean<br/>Our love was made for movie screens<br/>But If you loved me<br/>Why did you leave me<br/>Take my body<br/>All I want is<br/>And all I need is<br/>To find somebody<br/>I'll find somebody<br/>Like you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kodaline - All I Want </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Raditz was trying his best not to seem overly eager once they got to the party. Especially since it happened to be at a sorority house, which Yamcha failed to mention. The house was full of scantily clad college girls and for a minute he felt like all of his late night fantasies were coming true.  </p><p> </p><p>Women usually stared at him whenever he ventured into the city with Bulma. He would have to be blind not to notice the ‘fuck me’ eyes, as Bulma liked to call them, that women gave him in passing.</p><p> </p><p>Now was no exception. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they walked through the door, Bulma could practically hear the panties collectively dropping. The look on Raditz face was that of a kid on Christmas morning, and  Broly's was similiar. Kakarot was completely oblivious to the moisture in the air the moment they walked through the door. Krillin was uncomfortable. He had never been around so many half naked girls and he was doing his best not to stare. Growing up with Master Roshi gave him insight on how <em> not </em> to treat women and if there was one thing women didn’t like, it was being gawked at. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma thought she'd be jealous when she saw Vegeta look around the room once they entered the house, but she wasn't. He wasn't looking at the girls with lust in his eyes like Raditz and Broly were. To Bulma's relief, he looked extremely uncomfortable. He tried to keep his eyes on anything but the scantily clad girls walking around. His cheeks darkened and he averted his eyes when they landed on a girl wearing nothing but a bra, a cape, and a very short skirt.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing how uncomfortable Vegeta and Krillin were, Bulma going about to suggest they leave but before she could, Yamcha handed her a drink. She could smell the alcohol before she even brought the cup to her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Yamcha, but I don’t really drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a party B! One drink won’t hurt!” he said with a goofy smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a quick nod and took a drink, regretting it almost immediately. Her throat burned and her eyes watered as she handed it back to him and shook her head. He shrugged, took the drink back and chugged it himself.</p><p> </p><p>The boys had scattered, Yamcha included, but Vegeta hovered nearby. He desperately wanted to avoid discussing what happened in the corn maze, and so did Bulma. When their eyes met, she quickly looked away and glanced around the room, hoping to find Broly. Kakarot came up to her before she had a chance to look for him.</p><p>  </p><p>“Hey guys! This is my ummm...friend...What’s your name again?” Kakarot asked while turning around to look at the girl clinging to his back.</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me whatever you want sexy,” the intoxicated blonde slurred.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...really? I haven’t known you very long so it may take me a bit to come up with a good name,” Kakarot said. Bulma and Vegeta rolled their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Geets, do you smell that?" Kakarot asked as he sniffed the blonde. "Some of the girls smell the same here, especially the girls around Broly and Raditz."</p><p> </p><p>Bulma stared at Vegeta, curious about what his response would be. She knew how strong their senses are and had a vague idea of what he might be referencing but she wasn't about to answer his question. When Vegeta's cheeks turned red, he glanced away from Bulma and stared back at Kakarot who was looking at him with naive curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I don’t smell anything, clown. Ask your idiot brother.” Vegeta turned his head away before any of them could see how red his cheeks were.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey there handsome. Are you guys all related? You’re all so sexy,” the blonde said as she practically pushed Bulma aside to get closer to Vegeta. When she was directly in front of him, she ran both of her hands down the front of his armor.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma tried her best not to look irritated but she failed miserably. Vegeta saw the look on her face and quickly tried to remove the intoxicated woman from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Get away from me you fool,” he said as he pushed her hands away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go find Yamcha,” Bulma told Kakarot without making eye contact with Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>She walked down the hallway, peeking her head into each room as she passed. The door to the last room was ajar, allowing her to look in without interrupting whatever might be going on inside. Yamcha was standing in the middle of the room with his back to the door and his tongue down a girl's throat.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma slowly backed away, walked down the hall, and exited the house through the back door, not wanting any of the Saiyans to see her cry. She knew how they would collectively react, with fists and “I told you so’s.”</p><p> </p><p>With her heels in her hand, she started walking down the street towards Capsule Corp. Realistically, she knew it would take her hours to get home. Capsule corp was not within walking distance but she didn't care, she wanted to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I got what I wanted, Vegeta is here and so is Broly. I’ve been wanting to see Vegeta for years and now that he’s here I want to kiss him and punch him. I’m so mad at him but I missed him. I know he’s going to leave again and it’s going to hurt. And Yamcha, I don’t think I’m crying over the fact that he was with another girl. I think I’m embarrassed that I vouched for him after Raditz flat out told me he had a feeling he was an asshole. Ugh why is Vegeta following me?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, why are you half naked and walking alone in the dark? And why aren’t you wearing your shoes?” Vegeta asked as he quickly caught up to her. Sensing her irritation, he stayed a few steps behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a bunny...and I'm not half naked,” she said meekly. ”Ugh just go away Vegeta!” she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what a bunny is and I’ve never seen one in an outfit like that. Is there a different type of bunny I’m unaware of? I would have paid more attention to the movies with the talking animals you used to force me to watch if there had been bunnies like that.”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped walking and turned to look at him. His cheeks were bright red once he realized what he had said. He averted his eyes and focused on something across the street, anything to avoid making eye contact with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re making fun of me or complimenting me, either way, leave. Go back to the party. Everyone else seems to be having a great time. I’m sure that blonde girl would make your night more interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned around and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“I may not have seen you in a while but I would hope after all this time you would know me well enough to know that that's not the type of thing or girl I would have any interest in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what type of girls you’re into Vegeta. I doubt I know who you are anymore. It’s hard to get to know someone when they vanish for years at a time. People change,” she said over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>She took two more steps before she was suddenly airborne. She let out a small scream as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop screaming Girl! You’re going to make my ears bleed,” he yelled as his tail wrapped around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t grab me and fly away with me without warning me asshole! I told you to go away! I’m perfectly capable of getting home on my own!”</p><p> </p><p>“I never said you weren’t capable of getting home on your own. Your feet are hurting you and it's a far walk. If you want me to leave once we get home I will.” </p><p> </p><p>Without saying another word, she buried her face into the crook of his neck to protect her eyes from the wind as they flew home. She tried not to think about how his skin felt against hers or about how good he smelled. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After flying for a short period of time they landed on the lawn of Capsule Corp. Vegeta set Bulma down gently but she didn’t remove her arms from his neck right away. She stared up at Vegeta as he stared down at her, unsure of what to do.</p><p> </p><p>She finally removed her arms from around his neck and turned to walk into the house. He followed close behind her when she didn't yell at him to go away again. Although he had always considered Capsule Corp his home on Earth, he felt unwelcome and unwanted. As soon as they walked into the building, Bulma walked up the stairs without saying a word, leaving him alone in the entryway.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to leave? If you don’t want me here I’ll go.”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped mid-step but didn’t respond. He sighed and walked towards the back door. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta paused and turned to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to change then put a scary movie on to make up for the shitty night. You still have clothes in your room. At my mom's request, Eschalot has been sending her your measurements ever since you left. She keeps your room stocked with clothes in your size...in case you came back.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After showering Bulma put on a pair of sleep shorts, and a tight-fitting tank top before going downstairs. As she was making herself comfortable on the couch. Vegeta walked into the room, freshly showered, wearing a white v-neck shirt and a pair of sweatpants that hung very low on his hips. When he ran his hand through his damp hair, his shirt rode up a few inches, giving her a glimpse of the deep v-cut of his abs.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta paused with his hand still in his hair and looked at her questionably when he noticed she was staring. Bulma waved him off, looked away, patted the empty spot next to her, and turned on the movie. He sat down hesitantly, not sure whether he should sit closer to her or as far away from her as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma answered his question when she put a pillow on his lap, covered herself with a blanket and laid her head on the pillow. She sighed contentedly when he wrapped his tail around her waist like he used to when they were younger.</p><p> </p><p>“So...why?” she asked, after a few minutes of silence. The only sound in the room was that of the screams of the woman running from the masked man in the movie.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta cleared his throat before responding, "Why what?" </p><p> </p><p>“Why were you gone for so long?”</p><p> </p><p>“...I thought you wanted to watch this movie?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know damn well how many times I’ve seen it. Don’t avoid the question, I deserve an answer.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think you deserve an answer?” He regretted the words the moment he said them. He closed his eyes and sighed, not wanting to see the hurt look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>She sat up slowly and scooted to the far end of the couch, as far away from him as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we were friends, you were my best friend. When you plan to leave your best friend for years, you tell them. If you miss them and have the option to go home or at least talk to them, you take it. You did neither of those things though, which I guess should have told me exactly where I stand in your life,” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Once Bulma felt the familiar sting in her eyes she stood and quickly made her way to her room. Although the other Saiyans had seen her cry before, she refused to do so in front of Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>As she was about to open her bedroom door, Vegeta grabbed her arm to stop her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait...”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for wh—“</p><p> </p><p>His tail tightly wrapped around her waist as he pulled her against him and pressed his lips to hers. She let go of the door handle and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Neither one of them had kissed anyone prior to the kiss they shared hours before but Bulma had watched enough movies to know what to do. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth and biting down gently. He pulled away from her and glanced between her lips and her eyes, eyes wide and full of lust.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed him and pulled him back into the kiss as he opened her door and walked her backwards into her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your mouth,” she said against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Without question his lips parted enough for her to stick her tongue into his mouth. When she began to swirl her tongue around his, he gasped and tightened his hold on her before deepening the kiss by imitating her actions. Every part of their bodies were touching, one part more prominent that others.  </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s kisses quickly turned desperate as if she would disappear if he stopped, as if it was the last and only time he would touch her. He stopped kissing her long enough for her to take off his shirt and for him to take off hers. Rubbing small circles into her sides with his thumbs, he gently ran his large hands up and down her sides. Bulma knew he wanted to touch her elsewhere but he was nervous, maybe more so than she was.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma brought her hands behind her back, unclasped her bra, and tossed it to the ground. The moment she was completely topless she grabbed his hands and placed them on her bare breasts before she lost her courage. His lips left hers and his breath hitched once he realized what was happening. Breathing heavily, his eyes darted from his hands on her breasts to her lips. He swallowed hard before slowly massaging her large breasts, reveling in the way her nipples pebbled under his palms.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned into her, pressed his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes while trying to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, If we keep going...I don’t...I don't think I’ll be able to stop,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I wanted you to stop?” she asked, breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>He growled, picked her up by her thighs, and wrapped her legs around his waist. One hand carded through her hair while the other held her bare chest against his. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. Instead of unwrapping her legs from around his waist, she used them to pull him closer to her, forcing him to rub his hardened length against her center.</p><p> </p><p>He was in sensory overload but for once it was pleasant. Anywhere she touched set his skin on fire. </p><p> </p><p>She broke off the kiss and nibbled along his jawline. The light scraping of her teeth was driving him crazy and without meaning to, he rubbed his erection against her, biting back a moan with each slow grind of his hips. His cheeks reddened and his hips stopped when he realized what he was doing. How easily he blushed was one of the things Bulma always loved about him, even when they were little. Although the reason he was blushing was far less innocent than in the past, it still drove her crazy. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m...I’ve never...” Vegeta nervously stumbled over his words. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to stop? It’s okay if you do,” Bulma said with sincerity before kissing him on the side of his mouth.  </p><p> </p><p>“Gods no I don’t but-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never done anything like this before either. I’ve never even kissed anyone. I haven’t wanted to but this...with you...it just feels...right. You know what I mean?” </p><p> </p><p>He stared into her big blue eyes as she looked up at him with affection.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know what you mean.” he said quietly, as he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her much softer than before. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly trailed his hand from her cheek to one of her breasts and rubbed it over her hardened nipples, alternating between each breast, ensuring one didn't get more attention than the other. When she moaned and arched into his hand, he broke the kiss. Trailing wet kisses from her mouth down, pausing to suck on the side of her neck. The temptation to bite her was stronger than he could have ever imagined. </p><p> </p><p>When a Saiyan mates with another, they bite each other on the neck, hard enough to scar. By doing so, other Saiyans know both people are off limits, forever. It's not something to be taken lightly because once it's done, it's done. There are no papers to sign to reverse their mating, it's for life. Vegeta had never had the slightest urge to bite another, which made sense considering he had never had interest in another, except the girl moaning underneath him. Regardless of the connection he shared with Bulma, he never thought he'd have the urge to mate with her officially. As he sucked her skin into his mouth, he found himself nearly sweating from the amount of effort it was taking him not to bite her, tying her to him forever.</p><p> </p><p>With effort, he pulled away from her neck and kissed his way to her breasts. He paused and looked into her eyes, silently asking her for permission to continue. When she gave him a small, breathless nod, he greedily put his hot mouth over her breast. With an eagerness she had never seen before, he swirled his tongue around her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>The satisfied noises and the vibration of his chest against her as he purred with contentment had her dripping. She was wet the moment he kissed her now she was wetter than she had ever been before, which wasn't saying much. The only experience she had with anything remotely similar was her own hand exploring her body while her mind thought of the filthiest things she could imagine with a nameless and faceless stranger. Now that she knew what Vegeta looked like as he rubbed himself against her, what his hot skin felt like against hers, how he smelled, and how good he tasted, she knew her fantasies would never be enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh Vegeta...that feels so so good,” she moaned.</p><p> </p><p>The sound fueled him on and made him impossibly harder. At first he tried to stop himself from audibly purring but he could no longer contain it, and he no longer cared. His chest vibrated against her and his tail clenched and un-clenched around her thigh, the tip lazily flicked against her to emphasize how happy he was. </p><p> </p><p>When he adjusted his position slightly, the end of his tail flicked her clit and she gasped and lifted her hips, chasing the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” he asked with concern. He glanced down at her nipples which were red and almost swollen due how eagerly he had been mouthing at her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you didn’t hurt me. Everything you’re doing feels amazing. The tip of your tail brushed against my clit, which is extremely sensitive. Too much touch can be uncomfortable but it feels amazing when touched the right way,” she said quietly as her cheeks reddened. </p><p> </p><p>He smirked and nuzzled in between her breasts. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I touch you down there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she whispered, as she bit her lip with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you tell me if it gets too sensitive?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta pulled away from her breasts and kissed her on the lips softly before trailing kisses down the side of her mouth all the way down to the top of her panties. He sat back on his heels and lightly ran rubbed circles on the skin of her inner thigh. He was so close to where she wanted him, she nearly whined. He slowly dragged his knuckle along her slit, through the damp material of her panties. She gasped and thrust into his hand. </p><p> </p><p>His hand froze momentarily before he hooked his finger into the waistband of her panties, and ran his finger along the thin scrap of material. It was clear he wanted to remove them but he made no move to do so as he watched his finger travel back and forth along the lace.</p><p>When Bulma glanced down at him she noticed how tented the front of his sweats were, leaving little to the imagination. If he was going to see her completely naked, she wanted to see him.</p><p> </p><p>She was nearly panting with need when she spoke, “Vegeta.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes stopped trailing his finger and lifted to meet hers. Her breath hitched when she saw how dark they were with need. </p><p> </p><p>“Take them off,” she whispered. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded once and glanced back down at the apex of her thighs. Doing his best to stop his hands from trembling, he slowly removed her panties. He barely restrained the urge to bring them to his nose and breathe in the scent of her arousal.</p><p> </p><p>After placing a hand on each of her thighs, he started to slowly part them when she stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands immediately froze and his eyes darted to hers. Anxiety and concern clouded his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m naked it’s only fair you are too.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s eyes widened slightly before he swallowed hard and nodded once more. Sliding off the bed, he turned his back to her in an effort to hide how nervous he was, and slid his sweats off. Once they pooled at his feet, he turned to face Bulma. He didn’t miss the way her eyes darted to his cock but he did his best not to think about what may be running through her head when she saw how hard he was for her.</p><p> </p><p>As he was crawling back into the bed with her, she slowly parted her thighs so he could kneel between them. He heatedly looked down at her swollen lower lips. The scent of her arousal engulfed him and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face between her legs and lap at her wetness. He didn’t think it was possible for his cock to get any harder but the site of her laid out in front of him proved otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma started feeling self-conscious when he silently stared at the junction of her thighs a lot longer than what would be considered normal. She was about to squeeze her legs together but stopped when she heard him whisper under his breath, “so beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>He tentatively slid his hand from her thigh and ran his finger along his slit, pausing when she gasped, knowing he found the sensitive spot she had nervously mentioned. He parted her folds until he found the hardened nub he knew he needed to acquaint himself with. Careful not to apply to much pressure, he pressed the pad of his thumb on her clit and began to rub small circles around it. </p><p> </p><p>The sound that Bulma made nearly made him come untouched. He knew it would be the first thing he replayed in his mind the next time he stroked himself. </p><p> </p><p>Using his other hand, he followed the source of her wetness until he found the source. He knew the mechanics of sex of course, but he wasn’t sure exactly how he should go about touching her there, what would feel pleasurable to her, and what she would dislike. Sensing his hesitation, Bulma reached down and brought her own fingers to her entrance. When she was sure he was watching, she slid two of her fingers in and moved them in and out.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was sure he knew what she wanted, she removed her fingers. Before she could bring them back towards her, Vegeta grabbed her wrist and brought them closer to his face. She watched as he parted his lips and sucked them into his mouth, moaning and bucking forward involuntarily as he swirled his tongue around the tips of her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>It was the most erotic thing Bulma had ever witnessed. She glanced at his cock when it twitched with excitement, dripping down onto the bed with barely contained need for her. </p><p> </p><p>Once Vegeta was sure he licked every drop of Bulma’s essence from her tiny fingers, he released her wrist and lowered his hand to her entrance. His breath hitched the moment he felt how wet and tight she was around his fingers. Her legs trembled around him when he started to pump his fingers in and out of her pussy. Hearing her moan, watching her lift her hips, and feeling her legs trembling around him was intoxicating. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing how she liked to be touched, he used his thumb to rub her clit while inserting two fingers into her with the same hand. Now that he had one hand available, he crawled over her body and kissed her, leaning most of his weight onto his forearm. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled away from her mouth when her legs started to tremble, barely touching her lips with his..  </p><p> </p><p>“Come for me Bulma,” he whispered against her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma’s back arched and she moaned so loud he was pretty sure the Saiyans on Vegetasei heard her. Her pussy clenched his fingers as waves of pleasure rippled through her body. The feel of her spasming around his fingers, the smell of her arousal, the sounds she was making, and the sight of her falling apart made him so hard he wanted to cry.</p><p> </p><p>When her legs stopped trembling and she stopped pulsating around his fingers, he removed them slowly, brought them to his mouth once more and sucked them clean. He rolled off of her and laid on his back next to her as she tried to catch her breath. </p><p> </p><p>Once her breathing returned to normal, without any sort of warning, she turned on to her side and wrapped her hand around his cock. He jerked forward, nearly yelling at the unexpected pleasure the touch of her skin alone caused. His tail quickly wrapped itself around her thigh and held her close to him.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma held herself up on one elbow, leaned over him, and cupped his cheek while her face hovered over his. Panting, he stared up at her with a needy yet vulnerable look in his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“Girl,” he rasped.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to touch you too Vegeta,” she said against his lips. “Can I touch you?” </p><p> </p><p>She trailed her free hand from his cheek, down his hard muscular chest, along his sculpted abdomen, but stopping right before she reached his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” he whispered, in between breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma brought her lips to his as she wrapped her fingers around his thick cock. He moaned and thrust in her hand, desperate for release. She stroked him up and down  before she thumbed the tip, and smeared his pre-come along his length.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned and bucked into her hand again before forcing his hips back onto the mattress. Desperate to feel her against him, he pulled her close until her upper body pressed against his. Once she was laying over him he buried his face into the crook of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea what you’re doing to me,” he groaned against her skin, squeezing her thigh a little tighter with his tail.</p><p> </p><p>When he started to tremble, she pulled away slightly to look down at his face. A thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted, and breathing heavily, Vegeta laid underneath her, completely at her mercy. When she felt him tense, she knew he was going to come. Bulma pressed her chest against his and kissed along his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m...fuck...I’m,” Vegeta husked.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma ran her tongue along his neck and bit down, hard. He cried out her name as he tipped over the edge. Pleasure unlike anything he had experienced before, rippled through his body. He thrust into her hand as he came, pulling her close and hanging on to her for dear life as he rode out his orgasm. She kept her hand around the head of his cock until he stopped bucking into her hand. </p><p> </p><p>Breathing heavily, Vegeta relaxed into the bed with his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. Bulma reached over the side of the bed and grabbed a towel she had left on the floor. After she cleaned off her hand and Vegeta’s stomach, which was coated in his own spend, she laid next to him on her side. She stared at him while he kept his eyes locked on the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with her while he mentally berated himself.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to do this multiple times a day, every day, for the rest of his life, and it terrified him. He was close to his goal, he could feel it. He needed to focus on training and on getting stronger. That’s why he left in the first place. When deciding to visit Earth for the night, he had no idea how things would play out but he didn’t expect what had just happened. After what just transpired, and the feelings it invoked, he knew he needed to leave as soon as possible, or he wouldn’t leave at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey...are you okay?” Bulma asked as she covered herself with her blanket, suddenly chilled by his already distant demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”  He swallowed hard, and fought the temptation to roll on his side and look into her eyes, knowing he'd see vulnerability and nervousness due to the change in his behavior. Guilt washed over him for wanting to leave her so soon after what they just shared.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,“ she whispered with uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>The drastic change in his mood worried her but she tried to shrug it off, assuming maybe he was just tired. Hoping things would be less awkward in the morning, Bulma rolled on to her side, putting her back to him. Based on the way he was acting, she assumed he would get up and go to his room. Instead, he slid one arm underneath her head, wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her into him until her back was pressed against his chest. He draped his arm across her waist, found her hand, and interlaced their fingers before burying his nose deep into her hair.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Vegeta planned to only lay with her a short while but the sound of her steady breathing slowly lulled him to sleep. He awoke hours later when numerous familiar ki’s entered the building. Slowly and quietly, he moved away from Bulma and slid out of the bed. After putting his sweats back on, we went downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>Raditz was so drunk he was unconscious and the bald midget was out cold in Kakarot's arms. Vegeta looked at Broly questionably but he just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“The Incredible Hulk is apparently really popular at parties and so are short policemen.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“I need you to take me back to my ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“After I change back into my armor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you smell like Bulma so much Vegeta?” Goku asked with genuine curiosity as he gently set Krillin down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>When Vegeta didn’t respond, Broly’s eyes glanced up towards Bulma’s room then back to him. His demeanor and his mood changed drastically. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you want to leave?” Broly asked with irritation.</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot watched with visible confusion as Broly steadily grew more agitated for no reason he could see.</p><p> </p><p>“Why I want to leave is none of your business. What you think happened between me and the girl didn’t, so don’t look at me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I take you back how long will we be there before we come back again? It would be best if we were back before she woke up. Otherwise, she’s going to think you ditched her right after you did...whatever it is you did.”</p><p>  </p><p>Vegeta winced, he hadn't thought about how she’d feel when she woke up alone. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not planning on coming back, are you? You’re going to leave again,” Broly said quietly. His tone was laced with thinly veiled anger.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta scowled at him, but he didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? For fuck's sake, no one else is gonna say it but I will. You two are fucking bonded and you know it. She was raised with us but I doubt she knows what it means. If she did, she would know why you being gone hurts her so much more than when we are gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you earlier I’m not having this conversation with you,” Vegeta said through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t give a damn whether you want to or not. I’m your only way off this planet, unless you want to take a pod, she keeps two here. The sound will probably wake her up though. If she wakes up you won’t be able to slink away like a coward, you’ll actually have to face her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch your mouth Broly. I don’t care how long we’ve known each other, I’m still your prince and I will not tolerate disrespect,” Vegeta stood up straighter and brought his hands down to his sides, clenching his fists as he got angrier.</p><p> </p><p>“You might be my prince but she’s my princess and only one of you deserves my respect right now. You may not tolerate <em>my</em> disrespect but she doesn’t deserve yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta turned and walked back to his room to change into his armor.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten minutes then we leave. I don’t care if you stay on the ship with me or come back here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes my <em> prince, </em>” the contempt in Broly’s voice was unmistakable.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>  </p><p>She knew he was gone before she opened her eyes. It wasn’t because his arm was no longer draped across her waist and it wasn’t because their fingers were no longer interlaced. Bulma knew because the familiar ache in her chest was back and the only time it was gone was when Vegeta was around.</p><p> </p><p>The boys moved around downstairs, which made her want to stay in bed for the foreseeable future. They'd be able to smell Vegeta all over her, and although they wouldn't be able to tell exactly what transpired between them, they'd know something intimate happened. She felt used and she didn't want them to know it, she didn't want them to pity her. There's no way they don't know he left her but she's not sure how he left. She wouldn't have slept through the sound of a pod launching, at least she didn't think she would.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching over to the small side table, she picked up her phone and pulled up a live feed of the compounds hangar. Both pods were still docked which meant Broly and Vegeta got to Earth another way. She'd have to ask Broly when she felt better, because at the moment she didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of getting up right away, she laid in bed, and stared out her bedroom window. When her eyes welled with tears, she quickly got out of bed and hopped into the shower. The sound of the steady stream of water cascading around her, helped muffle her cries. She hoped the strong scent of her shampoo would overpower the scent of her tears.</p><p> </p><p>When she was all cried out, she towel dried her hair, changed into a clean pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, then crawled back into bed. When she rolled on to her side, she nuzzled her face into the pillow next to hers and realized it smelled like Vegeta. After crawling out of bed, she angrily threw Vegeta's pillow off of her bed and stripped it of its sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Once her bed was made with clean sheets, free of any remnants of Vegeta, she crawled back into it.</p><p> </p><p>The moment she wrapped herself in her blanket, and laid her head on her pillow, she heard a small knock at her door. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I think she’s awake and she knows he’s gone. She told me she could feel when Vegeta was around her but not by sensing his ki. She said it was a feeling in her chest. We know what that means, and so does he. Yet he left her again after they did...who knows what.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz was lying on the couch with his arm draped over his eyes. He had the worst hangover of his life and he wasn’t exactly sure what happened the night before. He remembered a party, some hot girls, and being fondled...a lot. When he woke up he was lying face down on the the living room at home. Half his body paint had rubbed off and his hair was braided. Broly filled him in on the rest.</p><p> </p><p>Krillin wasn’t doing much better. Being under the legal drinking age, he had never really tried alcohol before, especially not as much as he did. He spent half the morning throwing up and the rest of the morning on the floor, face down, next to Raditz. Raditz eventually got up and moved to the couch but Krillin felt like the room spinned a little less if when he was face down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I had fun last night. I…can’t really remember. I am never drinking again and if I try to, please punch me in the face. It would feel better than I feel now,” Raditz groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“Does anyone know what happened to Yamcha? I didn’t see him again after we got to the party,” Krillin asked. His voice was muffled against the carpet where his face was still buried.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw him kissing a girl at the party, a girl that wasn’t Bulma. I was going to follow Bulma when I saw her sneak out the back door but I sensed her ki with Vegeta so I knew she was okay. I didn’t really want to leave you guys alone,” Kakarot said with a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>Krillin turned his head towards Kakarot but kept his eyes closed. “Poor Bulma, it sounds like she had a really bad night. Thanks though Kakarot, I don’t know how I would have gotten home without you.” He turned his head and buried it back into the carpet. </p><p> </p><p>When Kakarot's eyes left Krillin and landed on Broly, he was confused. Broly was practically seething and anger was rolling off of him in waves.</p><p> </p><p>“Broly...are you okay? You look really angry.”</p><p> </p><p>Broly hadn’t slept after he took Vegeta back to his ship and had been really quiet ever since. Abnormally quiet, considering Raditz was in pain. Normally he would have jumped on the chance to make fun of him. He was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees, hands clasped together, and looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“I just can’t believe Vegeta ditched her again. After he heard everything she said about him when we were in the maze. I know last night was the first time they kissed and from what I could tell they went a little further than that after they left the party. I know it was a big deal to the princess and he knew it too, but he still left. He knows they’re bonded, and he knows the repercussions of fighting it for too long, but he still left. Vegeta isn’t a coward, at least I didn’t think he was. I never thought he would run from anything, yet he’s running from her.”</p><p> </p><p>Broly knew he was being a little too serious for Kakarot. He expected him to laugh it off and tell him everything would be fine, but he didn't. For once, Kakarot sat still and listened to everything Broly was saying, quietly taking it all in.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how he is with all this stuff. He thinks feelings and attachments are weaknesses. He’s too busy trying to ascend to spend time doing anything else,” Raditz chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“THEN HE SHOULDN’T HAVE COME! HE SHOULDN’T HAVE LEAD HER ON! I DON’T CARE IF HE’S THE PRINCE! HE HAD NO RIGHT!” Broly yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot had never seen him so worked up before and it worried him.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, shut the hell up before Blue hears you. Her hearing isn’t as good as ours but she’ll hear you if you keep yelling. Plus, my head is about to explode and yelling is making it worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I care,” Broly sneered as he stood from the couch. He grabbed his shoes and walked towards the back door.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Kakarot asked, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Out.” He didn’t have a destination in mind; he just needed to get away from everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s really mad. I’ve never seen him so mad before,” Kakarot said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz groaned, rolled over, grabbed the blanket draped across the back of the couch, and covered his face with it. He was secretly praying he would suffocate so he wouldn't have to deal with depressed teenagers, cowardly princes, and an overprotective Saiyan. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know whose neck I should snap first, Yamcha’s or Vegeta’s. Vegeta hurt her more than Yamcha did but...his neck would be harder to snap. Yamcha’s would be easier and much more satisfying,” Raditz said from underneath the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...I know he was a jerk to Bulma...but...can we hold off on the whole ‘neck- snapping’ thing?” Krillin asked hesitantly. The more time Krillin spent with the Saiyans, the more comfortable he felt around them. Speaking his mind no longer terrified him, as much as it used to.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing cue ball. I can’t promise I won’t punch him in the face the next time I see him though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s fair. Can I ask a question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean when you guys say Bulma and Vegeta are bonded?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ughhhh It’s too early for that talk and I should go check on Blue. She’s been awake for a while and hasn’t left her room. It’s going to be a rough day...and week...and year,"  Raditz paused. "Ya know what? Fuck it. I’m not really one to snitch but the first thing I’m doing when we get back home is having a long talk with the queen. I’m tired of Vegeta’s shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can go check on her Raditz. You and Krillin can stay here and talk about bonding since you guys don’t feel good,” Kakarot said as he got to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“No offense baby bro but you don’t really handle these things well. Making her laugh to take her mind off things isn’t going to work this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know...but...I don’t think she should be alone. I’ll go talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but really Kakarot, try and be considerate of how she’s feeling right now before saying anything that could make her feel worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will Raditz.”</p><p> </p><p>When Kakarot got was in front of the door to Bulma's room, he could faintly smell tears through the strong scent of Bulma's shampoo. She didn’t cry often but when she did, it was usually because of Vegeta, and she usually tried to hide it. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta was his best friend and he knew him better than anyone. Kakarot rarely got mad at him, no matter how grumpy he was, but this made him mad. He wasn’t sure what happened between him and Bulma but he knew it was a big deal if Bulma was as upset as she was. </p><p> </p><p>When he got to the door, he knocked gently and waited for a response. When he didn’t get one, he slowly opened the door, and peeked his head in.</p><p> </p><p>“Bulma...are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine Kakarot, I just want to be alone, please go away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you should be alone. If I stay quiet can I sit with you? We don’t have to talk about anything if you don’t want to,” he said timidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she quietly replied.</p><p> </p><p>He walked into her room and closed the door behind him. Once inside, he walked to her window and cracked it open. There was a slight breeze outside and he thought it might help if her room didn’t smell like Vegeta. Based on the sheets he saw thrown in the corner of her room, she had already tried to get rid of the things she could smell him on.</p><p> </p><p>After the window was opened and the air was circulating throughout her room, Kakarot crawled onto the bed next to Bulma, and sat with his back against the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>When they were little and he would be sad or scared, he would sneak into her room once everyone else was asleep and get into bed with her. He knew she wouldn’t make fun of him like Raditz would, no matter how many times it happened. She would lift her blanket, pull him close, and rub his back until he fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>He considered doing the same to her, in an effort to make her feel better, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Things changed as they got older and although he only thought of her as a sister, he wasn't sure she'd be okay with him crawling under the blanket with her and pulling her against him.</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot sat against the headboard silently, just like he said he would. After a few minutes, Bulma rolled on to her side to face him, draped her arm around his waist, buried her head into his side, and cried. Without saying a word, he put his arm around her and rubbed her back like she used to do for him. Once she calmed down, she sniffled, and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you do when you’re sad? When we were little you used to come to me. What do you do now that we’re older?”</p><p> </p><p>“I train. I do that when I’m happy too but it makes me feel better when I’m upset. Training takes my mind off stuff and fighting helps me get rid of all the bad feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma was quiet as she mulled that over.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you train me? I know I won’t be able to really fight anyone like you guys can, but maybe it will make me feel better too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Bulma! I’d like that!” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Kakarot.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few days after Halloween, they went back to Vegetasei. They all thought being there would make Bulma feel worse about the incident with Vegeta but it did the opposite. It was obvious she was still sad but she wasn’t depressed in bed like she was at Capsule Corp. Instead, she spent almost every waking minute in her lab. None of them knew what she was working on, which she preferred. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma knew Eschalot was filled in on what happened on Halloween, and she assumed it was Raditz who snitched. Normally they never discussed their activities on Earth, unless she was asked for specifics. She knew this time was different though. The boys weren’t happy with what went down between her and Vegeta, especially Broly. </p><p> </p><p>A week after returning to Vegetasei, Eschalot came to visit her in her lab while she was tinkering with one of her projects. Bulma knew what she wanted to talk about because she brought with her a tray of all her favorite foods, hoping to make the conversation they were about to have a little less uncomfortable. She was surprised Eschalot waited so long to approach her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Eschalot,” Bulma said without turning to face her. Bulma's attention was focused on a 3D hologram of a set of blueprints that were being projected from a small device set on the table in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you working on?” Eschalot asked, as she sat down next to Bulma’s workstation.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma waved her hand and the hologram changed to an image of the ‘phone’ she had seen given Broly to take pictures for her while he was on missions.  </p><p> </p><p>A similar device was lying on the table in front of her, opened and in pieces.  </p><p> </p><p>“I managed to make a phone or a com unit like the ones we use on Earth that’s strong enough to connect to other planets. If I manage to pull it off, I’ll be able to contact Earth with it and the boys, the king and Bardock, will be able to use them when they leave Vegetasei. They’ll easily be able to contact us whenever they want without having to be on their ship.”</p><p> </p><p>The queen’s eyes widened as she looked down at the small, seemingly useless, device torn to pieces in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s...that’s amazing princess!”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma set down the small tool in her hand on the table, tapped on the device projecting the hologram and turned to look at Eschalot. When the hologram disappeared, Eschalot’s eyes met Bulma’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to be rude but do you need something? Broly is usually the only one that gets excited about my projects so I know you didn’t come in here to see what I was up to.”</p><p>    </p><p>“Well...No...I didn’t stop by for a specific reason. I haven’t really seen you since you got back and thought I’d stop by.”</p><p> </p><p>“You lie as bad as Vegeta does. I know what you want to talk about so you might as well cut to the chase.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve spent too much time around Saiyans. You get to the point and you don’t sugar coat things. Although, you weren’t much different the first time I met you.”</p><p> </p><p>They were always close. Bulma always confided in her when she had any female issues she was too embarrassed to discuss with the older boys. Once they got older it was no holds barred with them though and no topic was off-limits, much to Raditz’s dismay. For that reason, she didn’t talk to Eschalot as much as she did when she was younger.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you know Raditz discussed what happened while you were on Earth. He didn’t really give me too many details other than you and my son got rather...close and after you fell asleep he left again.”</p><p> </p><p>“What you think happened, didn’t happen. I told them that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know dear and even if it did, it’s none of my business. I wouldn’t look down on you for it. I was young once too remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma tried to focus on the tools in her hand and the device on the table. She knew if she looked at the queen she would see pity, a look she hated. They sat in silence for a while before Bulma finally broke down, trying her best not to cry. </p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t get why he left without at least saying goodbye. Raditz and Broly leave all the time and they always tell me goodbye. If they know how long they’ll be gone, they tell me. Even Kakarot is considerate enough to do that,” Bulma sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always felt...a...a pull towards Vegeta, like two magnets. No matter how long he’s gone that pull is still there. I can feel him when he’s nearby and I can feel it in my chest when he’s gone. It feels like there's a hole that only he can fill. It’s stupid and I hate it. I hadn’t seen him in years and it still didn’t go away,” she sniffled as she roughly threw her tools on the table in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t sure if I even liked him in that way, at first. I mean, I had a feeling but the last time we saw each other was before puberty. It doesn’t make sense to go from liking him like a brother to something more without even being around him. Then I saw him and I knew. When we did...stuff,” she paused and glanced up at Eschalot. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma looked away and cleared her throat. “It just felt right and he told me he knew what I meant and that he felt the same. I thought maybe he would stay this time but he didn’t, he snuck out while I was asleep and he left again. I feel used and like I’m not worthy of his time. I just don’t want to feel this way anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>The queen was bonded with the king and knew exactly how Bulma was feeling. She had felt it too when they were younger. She still felt it when he left for extended periods of time, but she knew why that was, Bulma didn’t. The queen knew why Vegeta left and why he chose not to come home. It wasn’t completely because of Bulma but she did play a part. </p><p> </p><p>The princess was right, she was a bad liar and she didn’t know how to tell her the truth without making her feel worse. None of them had explained to her what a Saiyan bond was and how intense it could be, partially because she was too young and partially because she wasn’t Saiyan. </p><p> </p><p>They knew her and Vegeta had a bond since the moment she stepped foot on Vegetasei and Vegeta’s tail was wrapped around her like a vice. They just didn’t know if it was the same for her since she was human. The Briefs were the first human they had ever met and before Bulma, Saiyans were under the impression bonding was something that only happened between two Saiyans.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta was aware of their bond, but chose to ignore it. He had a particularly detached view on mates and bonding and it seemed like even though it was Bulma, that view didn’t change.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t know how Bulma would take it, especially since neither one had acknowledged they had feelings for one another, they never bothered to explain it to her. Now that she was older, and obviously feeling the bond, she knew it was time.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what a Saiyan bond is?” Eschalot asked once Bulma was done getting things off of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I've heard the boys whispering about it when they think I can’t hear them. In was never mentioned in any of the classes I took with them when we were little so I figured it wasn’t anything important. I have a feeling I was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“A Saiyan bond is a connection between two Saiyans, usually between a male and a female. Although rare, it can happen between two male Saiyans as well. It’s not like the connection you have with Raditz or Broly, it’s deeper, more emotional, and more intimate. Usually, the first time you lay eyes on each other it happens. It can happen when you’re an adult, or it can happen when you’re a child. As you get older the connection turns into something more than fondness and friendship, even if you haven’t seen the other person for a while. The attraction is instant once you’re of age,” Eschalot gave Bulma a sad smile as she connected the dots. </p><p> </p><p>“Essentially, when you meet that person they’re your mate. You’ll never feel as strongly for another person as you do them. The thought of being with someone else can even sound unappealing if the bond is strong enough. When you’re separated you get that feeling in your chest you described, like you’re incomplete, like something is missing. Sometimes you can feel each other's emotions and sometimes you can sense them when they’re nearby. If the bond is strong enough you can even communicate telepathically, or so the legends say. There hasn’t been a mated couple with that ability for quite some time. The Saiyan bond itself isn’t common, usually. The king and I are bonded, and Bardock was bonded with his wife Gine before she died. To my knowledge we’re the only couples on Vegetasei.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s like a soulmate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Soulmate? I’m unfamiliar with that term. I’m guessing it’s an Earth saying or an Earth legend?”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma nodded. “Basically the belief is that everyone is born with half their soul and half their mate's soul. You’re one half of a whole until you meet them. They complete you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then yes, when you bond with someone you’ve met your soulmate. Is that something all Earthlings believe in?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not. I mean, a lot of people do but it’s not a common belief. A lot of people don’t believe in something they can’t see or explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you believe in soulmates?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. When I was little I did but when I was little I also believed in fairy tales too. I don’t know what I believe anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fairy tales? Like the story you told me about the boy that fought with a sword and could fly? That’s the boy you tricked Broly into dressing as correct?” Eschalot smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter Pan, and yes, that is sometimes considered a fairy tale,” she chuckled at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>“What fairy tales did you believe in? Surely not the one about the boy with the sword.”</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, when I was six my dad brought home an injured alien that could fly and shoot energy out of his hands. He then brought home three boys my age that could also fly. All that was missing was the sword and the tights and they’d be just like Peter Pan. Actually, they basically wear tights too, their battle suits are just as tight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you make a good point. Which fairy tale do you no longer believe in, if not that one?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s stupid so don’t laugh, but most stories about princesses have a prince. The princess gets in some sort of trouble and needs rescuing. ‘Prince Charming’ or ‘the prince named Charming’ as Vegeta used to say, shows up and saves her in some way or another. I always thought I’d meet my Prince Charming someday, but instead, I got the Prince of all Assholes,” Bulma scoffed. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest when the queen started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“The Prince of all Assholes is, unfortunately, an accurate description of my son,” she said as her laughter died down.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t get why he would leave again, and for who knows how long this time. I know what they do when they go on missions. How can that be better than being here? Especially if he feels the same way I do when we’re apart.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re familiar with the legend of the Super Saiyan? You grew up here so I assume you have."</p><p> </p><p>“The Saiyan that can transform into a super-powerful fighter right?”</p><p> </p><p>“More or less. The Legendary Super Saiyan is a rare Saiyan transformation. The Saiyan that transforms becomes unbelievably powerful, making them nearly unstoppable in combat. No one alive has seen it for decades, if not longer, yet the myth is passed on from generation to generation. It’s said that the previous Super Saiyans all had royal blood,” Eschalot paused and stared back at Bulma.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma’s eyes widened as she looked at Eschalot with disbelief. “He’s been gone because he’s trying to become a Super Saiyan? Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“He believes it’s his birthright. He thinks if he works hard, trains hard, and fights enough, it will trigger the transformation.”</p><p> </p><p>“But if that was the case couldn’t anyone with royal blood transform? Even the King?"</p><p> </p><p>“The King? The Legendary Super Saiyan? That will be the day,” the queen laughed. “But yes, if fighting and training were what triggered it, Vegeta would have transformed by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you told him you don’t think that’s how the transformation works?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Like he would listen. You know how stubborn he is, he thinks he knows everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better. At Least he’s not staying away because of me.” </p><p> </p><p>The queen looked away from her, and suddenly became very interested in the hem of her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“So he <em>is</em> gone because of me, that’s what I thought.” Bulma sighed and looked away, eyes glossy with unshed tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but not exactly. I think he’s running from his feelings. You know how he thinks attachments and emotions are a weakness. He’s always thought that and I’m not quite sure where he got that idea. When you were younger he made it quite clear you were an exception to that belief but that changed as he got older. The older he got the closer he got to you and I think it scared him. Not wanting to deepen the bond, he left. Obviously that backfired when he went to see you last week. here’s nothing wrong with you. He left because he acknowledged he has feelings for you and he’s not sure what to make of it. I know you didn’t want to talk about him or what happened but I felt it was time you know why you feel the way you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma wasn’t sure whether or not what the queen said made her feel better or worse. She was going to need time to digest everything she was just told. It wasn’t easy knowing your mate was basically chosen for you at birth and there’s little you could do about it.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a boy that likes me back on Earth. I kind of like him but the feelings are obviously not the same as they are with Vegeta. Raditz and Broly hate him but I think it’s because he’s not Vegeta. They also call him a weakling which is fair, compared to you guys he is. But he’s nice to me and pays attention to me, and actually wants to spend time with me. Is it even possible for me to date someone when I’ve already met my mate?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t like the thought of the princess courting someone, especially a weak Earthling, someone that wasn’t her son. </p><p> </p><p>“It is technically possible, yes, but it will be very, very, hard to feel the same way about this boy as you do Vegeta, if what our legends say is true anyways. I would obviously prefer you end up with my son but I also know waiting around for him to accept the truth isn’t fair to you. If you’d like to try and be with another I won’t try to convince you otherwise. Just know, I think it will do more harm than good in the long run.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for telling me all of this and for being honest with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome dear,” she said as she pulled Bulma into her arms to hug her tightly. After releasing Bulma she got to her feet and walked towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Eschalot, is it possible to break a bond or reject it?”</p><p> </p><p>Eschalot paused mid step.</p><p> </p><p>“It's possible but it can be painful for both parties for quite some time. The connection felt will be severed after a while and you’ll never quite feel the same, but it’s possible.”</p><p> </p><p>She had a sad look on her face as she answered Bulma's question. The princess gave her a small nod and turned back towards her project, dismissing her and ending the uncomfortable conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“What," she called out, as Eschalot was closing the door. "What happens if one of you die? Does that feeling in your chest go away? The the feeling of being incomplete, does it last the rest of your life? Not to be morbid, but Vegeta is constantly fighting to the death while on other planets. It would be naive to pretend like it’s not a possibility.”</p><p> </p><p>Eschalot was hoping to avoid the topic, at least until Bulma was comfortable with the idea of being bonded. The response isn’t something most take likely. “If the bond is strong enough, and one of you dies, the other will follow,” Eschalot said quietly as she left the lab.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few weeks passed with no word from Vegeta. She had expected as much and tried not to let it bother her, even though it did. She had been thinking about what the queen had told her and wasn’t quite sure how she felt about everything. Although they weren’t sure exactly what was said, Raditz and Broly knew the queen finally explained everything to her.</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot didn’t appear to know anything about Bulma’s conversation with Eschalot but ever since Halloween, he stuck by her side a lot more than he used to. It was as if he was worried she would have a breakdown at any moment and wanted to be near her to calm her down since he managed to last time.</p><p> </p><p>Once Bulma's new com unit worked, and she could contact Earth whenever she wanted, Yamcha called her multiple times a day. She didn't want to talk to him at first but he called the night before they were going to go back to Earth, and she decided to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Yamcha...yeah I’ve just been busy...it’s okay...I understand...ya everyone had been drinking a lot...Really it’s okay, we weren’t really dating or anything.” </p><p> </p><p>Broly and Raditz frowned and exchanged looks. They couldn’t hear what he was saying but Bulma’s responses made it easy to guess.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back on Earth tomorrow.”  </p><p> </p><p>She looked up at the boys then diverted her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Um ..yeah..I’d love to go out with you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Art by Stupidoomdoodles</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have revised this chapter so much, I can't even look at it anymore so if you find mistakes IDGAF at this point. That being said...thanks for reading &lt;3</p><p>Art by Stupidoomdoodles added on 10/24<br/>I mentioned this pic earlier in the fic but I found this after the fic was written and nearly cried because it's so perfect.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. If I'm James Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fairy tales and legends usually have a bit of truth to them</p><p>Bulma does her best to keep her distance and fails </p><p>Vegeta gets desperate</p><p>Raditz is wrapped around Bulma’s finger</p><p>Broly comes home </p><p>Kakarot is supportive</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Bulma &amp; Vegeta Age: 20]</p><p>[Kakarot Age: 19]</p><p>[Broly/Raditz Age: 24]</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><em>Stay for tonight</em><br/>
<em>If you want to</em><br/>
<em>I can show you</em><br/>
<em>What my dreams are made of</em><br/>
<em>As I'm dreaming of your face</em><br/>
<em>I've been away for a long time</em><br/>
<em>Such a long time</em><br/>
<em>And I miss you there</em><br/>
<em>I can't imagine being anywhere else but here<br/>
</em> <em>How the hell did you ever pick me?<br/>
</em> <em>Honestly, I could sing you a song<br/>
</em> <em>But I don't think words can express your beauty<br/>
</em> <em>It's singing to me<br/>
</em> <em>How the hell did we end up like this?<br/>
</em> <em>You bring out the beast in me<br/>
</em> <em>I fell in love from the moment we kissed<br/>
</em> <em>Since then we've been history<br/>
</em> <em>It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are<br/>
</em> <em>What my dreams are made of<br/>
</em> <em>Can't fall asleep<br/>
</em> <em>I lay in my bed awake at night<br/>
</em> <em>As I dream of you<br/>
</em> <em>I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love<br/>
</em> <em>It could mean everything to me<br/>
</em> <em>I can't imagine being anywhere else<br/>
</em> <em>The way that we are<br/>
</em> <em>It's the reason I stay<br/>
</em> <em>As long as you're here with me<br/>
</em> <em>I know we'll be okay<br/>
</em> <em>They say that love is forever<br/>
</em> <em>Your forever is all that I need<br/>
</em> <em>Please stay as long as you need<br/>
</em> <em>Can't promise that things won't be broken<br/>
</em> <em>But I swear that I will never leave<br/>
</em> <em>Please stay forever with me<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em> <em>Sleeping with Sirens - If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb"><p> </p>
<p></p></div><hr/><p>
  <em><br/>
I have never run from a fight or backed down from a challenge. There has never been an enemy I could not defeat. Everyone knows my name, they have since I was thirteen. Many would consider me a monster and an asshole, which is true, but I am no coward. At least I didn’t think I was. That changed when a weak Earthling girl with eyes the color of Earth’s sky, and the power level of a gnat, clawed her way into my life. </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> She is the greatest opponent I have ever faced, my biggest challenge, and the only thing I have ever truly feared. Not because of her strength, but because of the way she makes me feel. </em> <em>She’s always been a distraction and I can’t afford to be distracted. I need to become the Legendary Super Saiyan, not because it’s my birthright, and not because it’s in my blood. I need to ascend to protect my planet, to protect my people, and to protect her. No matter how much blood I spill, no matter how hard I train, it’s not enough. I thought being the strongest fighter would be the key to unlocking the power, but I was wrong.</em></p><p><em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> The hole in my chest is always present when she’s not around but the current hole in my chest is completely different. I let my guard down like a goddamn fool and I’m paying for it. I’m alone and bleeding out on some shit hole planet in an unknown corner of the galaxy, which is exactly what I deserve. </em><em>At least if I die today, I’ll go out fighting, like a true Saiyan. I can’t say I have any regrets, except for her. I regret leaving her that night, and I regret hurting her. I regret treating her like she wasn’t worthy of my time.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s my fault she’s trying to sever our bond, I can feel it. I thought that is what I wanted, but it’s not. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> She’s gorgeous, she’s a genius, she’s kind, she’s fierce, she strikes fear into the hearts of men, and she’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met. I can see why people think we are good for each other. I’m a prince and she’s a princess, in every sense of the word. I’m one of the strongest beings in the universe, and she’s the smartest. </em> <em>She’s always been safe on Vegetasei, but she won’t be if I make her my mate. She’ll always be in danger and it will be my fault.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Being the prince of the strongest warrior race in the galaxy puts a target on my back. That target has been there since birth but it’s more prevalent now than ever before. Kakarot and I have made a name for ourselves across the universe, and so has Broly. We have more enemies now than ever, and I have more enemies than both of them combined. If I make her my mate, my enemies become her enemies. </em> <em>That should be enough to drive me away from her, it’s worked for the last seven years. Except now, it’s driving me closer to her.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Frieza becomes a bigger threat with each passing day. I’ve been taking out his men for years but when I kill one, two appear.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>People always tell you what they know before they die. They hope you’ll spare them if they tell you what you want to hear. In their last moments of life they tell me Frieza’s secrets. Usually it’s random information that is of no interest to me, until recently. Recently, all of it's been the same. News has spread that I’ve found my mate, she’s on Vegetasei, and Frieza  is interested in her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Although other races know how important our mates are to us, I doubt they know what the Saiyan bond is and the significance it has to our people. They don’t know who she is or what she looks like. </em><em>They </em> <em>know she exists, they know how much she means to me, and they know where she’s at. I’m not sure how they know this, but right now it doesn’t matter.<br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p><em>I know Kakarot, Broly, and Raditz can protect her. I know many Saiyans on Vegetasei would give their lives to protect the “Blue Princess” they all adore. That’s not good enough, not against Frieza. They’re not good enough, because she’s mine and they’re not me. </em> <em>If I die now, she’ll never be safe. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> I’ve hurt her too much already and I can’t let that happen. I won’t die today, I refuse to die today. She needs me, and I will do everything in my power to get back to her. I will show her how much she means to me before it’s too late, before she severs our bond. </em> <em>She is my other half, I know that now. I think I’ve always known. She gives me strength. She’s my reason to fight. She’s the reason I’m going to get my ass up off the ground. She’s the reason I’m going to stand up and fight my way to my ship and get off this shit hole excuse for a planet. Hole in my chest be damned. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Prince of all Saiyans will not die today. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I'm Bulma fucking Briefs! I will not let a boy bring me down! No matter who he is!”</p><p> </p><p>That was her motto over the last three years whenever she was upset over a certain Saiyan prince or the 'Beta Male', also known as Yamcha.</p><p> </p><p>She decided to give Yamcha a chance after the night she spent with Vegeta. They were together for over a year before she broke up with him. Their relationship wasn't the best but it helped her take her mind off of Vegeta, at least for a little while. </p><p> </p><p>Raditz and Broly patiently waited for her to come to her senses or for Yamcha to fuck up. They got what they wanted after Bulma found out he slept with someone else. She figured he would dump her once he got tired of her not putting out, but she didn’t think he would cheat on her.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Krillin was the one to rat him out. He had become extremely close with all of them over the years, especially her and Kakarot. Although Yamcha was also his friend, he felt like he’d be an accomplice in a way if he didn’t tell her what he knew. When he found out about it, he immediately went to Capsule Corp and called Bulma. She promised never to tell Yamcha it was him that told her. Instead, she told him Raditz and Broly figured it out. Afraid of the beating he would get for accusing them of lying when they weren’t, he fessed up.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Another three years passed before Vegeta decided to grace them with his presence. Something happened to him while he was gone, something big. She noticed a change in him the last time she saw him but this time was different, <em> he </em> was different.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma did her best to avoid him once he got back. She expected him to be hostile and cold, like he was with everyone else, but he wasn’t. Instead, he went out of his way to get her attention.</p><p><em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em><br/>
She treated him with indifference when she was forced to interact with him. She’d spend time around people she knew he’d usually try to avoid and she’s use a different path to get around the palace, anything to avoid being alone with him. He wouldn’t try to talk to her about anything personal if other people were around.</p><p> </p><p>They danced around each other for months. If he really wanted to get her alone, he could wait until she was sleeping and sneak into her room, but he didn’t want to force himself back into her life. He wanted her to want him, the way she used to, the way she did before he ruined everything.</p><p> </p><p>When he felt their bond weaken further, he decided to hell with his pride, he had to act and quickly or risk losing Bulma forever.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
It was the first night in a long time that it wasn’t scorching hot or freezing cold outside. Not expecting to see anyone for the rest of the night she took a shower, and made herself comfortable on her balcony. </p><p> </p><p>On the small table in front of her chaise lounge was a 3D hologram of the schematics to the shields she had been working on for years. With a cup of coffee in her hand, she sat down and wrapped herself in a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>She was looking forward to working on her shields through the night quietly outside by herself. </p><p> </p><p>When activated, the shield she created for Earth would make the planet virtually invisible to the naked eye, while also acting as a signal jammer. The tech used to detect unknown planets wouldn’t work on Earth as long as her cloaking shield was activated. The cloaking device was just about ready but the signal jammer was halting her progress. She was missing one crucial component and for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out what it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Jarvis, what if we switched out the microprocessor and-”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing up so late, woman?” Vegeta asked as he slowly floated towards her balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“AHH!” she screamed and dropped her half empty coffee mug.</p><p> </p><p>He hopped over the railing and caught the mug before it could hit the ground.</p><p><br/>
“Stop your screeching immediately!” he yelled and placed one hand over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, she pulled his hand off of her mouth, and punched him in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck Vegeta! You scared the shit out of me!”</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t my intention. I thought you could sense when I’m near?”</p><p> </p><p>He set her mug on the table, crossed his arms, and leaned his back against the railing.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to be able to, but not anymore. What do you want?” she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Who were you talking to? Who is Jarvis?”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Jarvis, say hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello prince Vegeta, it’s nice to finally meet you,” a voice emanated from the tablet on the table in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta raised an eyebrow while glancing between the tablet and Bulma. </p><p> </p><p>“Why does that voice and the name sound familiar?”</p><p> </p><p>“Think about it. It’s from one of the only movies I liked that you didn’t pretend to hate.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta stared at the ground and bit the inside of his cheek as he thought of all the ridiculous things she used to force him to sit through.</p><p> </p><p>“The man in the iron suit. The one you said you wanted to be when you got older. Jarvis was the name of his computer, was it not?”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma had to bite back a smile. “More or less. Jarvis was the name of his artificial intelligence system. When I created my own I thought it would be cool to have my own Jarvis so I replicated the voice and voila.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman always surprised him. Her genius seemed to have no bounds. He was staring intensely at her until his eyes were drawn to a small pendant hanging by her collar bone, a familiar pendant. His eyes widened slightly, having never expected to see it again.</p><p> </p><p>“You kept it?” Vegeta asked with genuine surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Kept what?” </p><p> </p><p>He gestures towards her with his chin and stared so intensely that her skin felt warm underneath his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she brings her hand to her collar bone and holds the pendant between her fingers. The chain it’s hanging on is just long enough for her to lift the pendant and look down at it. “Of course I did. I don’t think I’ve taken it off since you gave it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma spoke as if that should be obvious and come as no surprise to Vegeta. She had no idea he was internally reeling over such a slight gesture on her part.</p><p> </p><p>“You...you weren’t wearing it the last time I saw you,” Vegeta said quietly. His cheeks flushed at the memory of her ‘bunny’ costume and what happened after she took it off.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma frowned at the pendant before letting it go and meeting Vegeta’s eyes. “Of course I wasn’t wearing it. Bunnies don’t wear necklaces, it didn’t go with my costume,” she states as if he should have known that.</p><p> </p><p>“Do...do you remember when I gave it to you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do. It was the first Christmas present you gave me. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On the morning of their first Christmas on Earth, Bulma had exchanged gifts with everyone within the first hour of being awake, everyone except Vegeta. She didn’t mind that he didn’t get her a gift but she was curious to know what he would have gotten her had he decided to get her something.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to point that out, Mrs. Briefs asked them all to go into the dining room for breakfast. As they were walking out of the living room, Vegeta grabbed Bulma’s hand to stop her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong Vegeta?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...come with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Before she could ask any questions, Vegeta hurriedly walked out of the room, and up the stairs to his room. She could tell he was nervous about something but she wasn’t sure what it could be.</p><p> </p><p>Once in his room, Vegeta took something out of a dresser drawer and turned to face her. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s in your hand Vegeta?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think it is? It’s your Christmas gift!” he snapped as he took her hand in his and placed something in the center of her palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, you don’t have to be so grumpy. I was just asking!” she frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“Just...shut up and look at it!” he huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma looked away from him and opened her palm. Inside was a chain and a pendant. At first glance it appeared to be a normal chain, until she held it up to the light. The chain felt like a standard gold chain except instead of gold, it was almost black. After a closer look she could tell the metal in her hands was not a material found on Earth. Hanging off of the chain was a small, obsidian pendant in the shape of the royal symbol.</p><p> </p><p>“This is for me?” Bulma’s eyes widened as she glanced between the chain and Vegeta, several times. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded but didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get it?” she asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“My...my mother gave it to me when I was younger. My father has a similar one but bigger. It...it gets in the way when I spar so I don’t wear it but I keep it with me,” he paused and swallowed hard. “You can-” </p><p> </p><p>Bulma threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly before he could finish his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it,” she said quietly into his ear. “Are you sure Eschalot won’t be angry if she knows you gave it to me?”</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat, still not fully comfortable with her hugs. </p><p> </p><p>“She will not be angry, but take care of it. It’s...just take care of it,” he blushed and pried her arms off of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I will I promise! Can you help me put it on?” she asked as she jumped up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you if you calm down and lower your voice!”</p><p> </p><p>She covered her mouth and winked at him before handing him back the necklace and lifting up her hair. He clasped the chain around her neck and took a step back, assuming she would start bouncing up and down with excitement again.</p><p> </p><p>Before leaving the room, she ran back to Vegeta, and hugged him again. “Thank you Vegeta” she whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek and running out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He thanked all the gods on Vegetasei that she left when she did. His cheeks were a dark red all the way up to his ears. As he was walking out of his room, Bulma’s voice traveled throughout the house. </p><p> </p><p>“LOOK WHAT VEGETA GAVE ME FOR CHRISTMAS! IT’S A NECKLACE AND ITS SPECIAL!” she practically screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my goodness! That boy is just so sweet! Don’t you think he’s sweet dear?” he could hear Mrs. Briefs ask Dr. Briefs</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You didn’t come up here to reminisce about Christmas. Why are you creeping around my bedroom balcony in the middle of the night?” Bulma quickly spoke to avoid any awkward silence between them.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nervously put his hands in his pockets and averted how eyes. With his eyes elsewhere, Bulma took him in for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing a dark grey muscle shirt and a pair of black sweats her mother had bought for him on Earth. He was as handsome as ever of course, but he looked like he hadn’t been sleeping properly.</p><p> </p><p>While his head was angled towards the ground, the dark circles under his eyes were barely visible through his bangs, and only when the moonlight hit his face. To her dismay, he was more muscular and toned than she would have thought possible. Not only did he have more muscles since the last time she saw him, he also had more scars.</p><p> </p><p>Externally he looked nervous and guilty, but Internally he was panicking. Bulma couldn't sense his presence anymore and he was having a hard time sensing her emotions. He could still feel her, but it was faint, and not nearly as strong as the last time he saw her. When he decided to go back to Vegetasei he had hoped he was wrong, that she wasn’t trying to sever their bond, but she was, and it was working. He couldn’t let her do that.</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Vegeta! Are you going to answer me? Why are you lurking outside of my balcony and what do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t ‘lurking.’ I...I couldn’t sleep. I sensed your ki and could tell you were awake and out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, that explains why you are here. What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me since I returned, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them. I’m sure you can figure it out,” she scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re angry with me because of what happened the last time we saw each other? Is that why you’re trying to sever our bond?” he asked while looking away. </p><p> </p><p>The guilty look on his face and the tone of his voice almost made her toss out her plan to distance herself from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, you really hurt me when you left.  You knew I’d be upset if you left again and not only did you leave, but you snuck away in the middle of the night without saying goodbye. Do you have any idea how...how....<em>used</em> I felt when I woke up naked and alone? Not only did you leave me, you left the planet.” </p><p> </p><p>Her voice faltered as she tried to contain her emotions. She was over this, over him, she wasn’t going to get upset over what happened. It’s in the past.</p><p> </p><p>He winced. In his desperation to leave, he hadn’t thought about how she may feel because of what they had done before he left. He knew she’d be upset when she woke up, but he hadn’t factored that part into it.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. “It’s been a few years now. I’m over it, but I don’t want to go through that again. I let you in and you shut me out. It’s better for the both of us if we sever this connection, this...bond.” </p><p> </p><p>“What if I <em> want </em> to be bonded to you?” he asked quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. Even in the pale moonlight she could see a faint blush spread across his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted you to be lying next to me when I woke up the next morning and you weren’t. We don’t always get what we want Vegeta.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t regret leaving, but I-” </p><p> </p><p>Bulma cut him off before he could finish.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Leave Vegeta, you’ve said enough. Everyone has had a ‘talk’ with me about what happened and I’m tired of it. I told you, I’m over it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a damn minute! I need you to hear what I have to say. If you don’t want to speak with me afterwards, I’ll leave and I won't bother you again,” he said anxiously as he ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t regret leaving, but I regret not telling you goodbye. I was a coward. I knew if you...if you asked me to stay I would have. I did not hurt you intentionally. You’re...you’re a distraction woman, you've always been a distraction. That’s why I left years ago and that’s why I stayed away. You’re...you’re a weakness and I can’t afford to be weak!” he yelled as he fisted his hands at his sides.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a <em> weakness? </em>That’s what you wanted me to know? You’ve said what you needed to say, now you can go.” Angry, she stood up and pointed away from her balcony, gesturing for him to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that!” he yelled, visibly frustrated with himself for not being able to properly speak his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing away from the railing, he closed the distance between them, and grabbed her by the arms. Her eyes widened in shock at how quickly he approached her and by the look of desperation on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em> my </em> weakness! You have been since we were six! I have many enemies, as do Kakarot and Broly, but I am the prince of the strongest warrior race in existence. I am one of the strongest warriors in the universe. My enemies know they cannot defeat me. What better way to hurt me than to go after...my...my mate?” </p><p> </p><p>His grip loosened on her arms but he didn’t release her. Instead he slowly rubbed them up and down as if trying to keep her warm.</p><p> </p><p>The silence between them was deafening. Vegeta didn’t know how she would react to his confession and she wasn’t really sure how to respond. It was making him extremely uncomfortable. He would prefer it if she screamed at him again. He noticed she had tears in her eyes before she broke eye contact and looked down.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“I don’t know what you want me to say, Vegeta.” </p><p> </p><p>He brought his hand up to her chin, and tipped her head upwards so she would look him in the eyes again. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to say anything, but I want you to know that I’m not leaving you again, not unless you want me to.” </p><p> </p><p>He gently and hesitantly pressed his lips against hers before releasing her and hopping over the balcony railing, leaving her alone to digest everything that just happened. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“He’s running out of time, Vegeta.”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, woman. We both know he’s going to make Bulma his queen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we all know that. Every single Saiyan on Vegetasei knows that, so what the hell is taking him so long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he noticed how miserable you’ve made me and he's dragging his feet as long as possible to avoid the same fate.” The king smirked at the queen when she glared daggers at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m being serious!”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do you expect me to do about it? I can’t force the boy to grow a pair. This isn’t something we can involve ourselves in. He knows the rules, if he hasn’t chosen a mate by his 20th birthday, we must choose for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Eschalot groaned and crossed arms over her chest. “I swear to all the Saiyan gods, if it comes to that, if he really waits that long to mate Bulma, I will choose Caulifla just to spite him.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After the night on the balcony, Kakarot and Raditz noticed things changed between Bulma and Vegeta, but it was hard to notice unless you were paying attention to their interactions.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma didn’t avoid him anymore, but she didn’t seek him out either. Vegeta wasn’t sulking as much, but he still hovered near Bulma whenever possible. They purposely irritated each other in their own weird form of flirting. He annoyed her on purpose, and she would say something inappropriate to make him blush.</p><p> </p><p>The boys were happy things were finally the way they should be, for the most part. There was still the small matter of Vegeta making Bulma his mate, and declaring her the future Saiyan queen. They were barely back on speaking terms which made immediately proposing impractical, but Vegeta was running out of time and everyone was stressing out about it, except Vegeta.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So, I need a really big favor...but you <em> can’t </em> tell Vegeta.”</p><p><br/>
“Absolutely not Blue,” Raditz huffed. They were exiting the palace with a particular destination in mind, much to Raditz dismay.</p><p> </p><p>He <em> despised </em> taking Bulma to the beach, for numerous reasons, which is why they rarely went. When he offered to take her she was ecstatic. She hadn’t left her lab in days. Aside from sleeping for a few hours, she refused to take a break. He knew how much she loved the water and hoped bribing her would get her out of her lab, and it did.</p><p> </p><p>“UGH! Why not?” she whined, practically stomping her foot like a child.</p><p> </p><p>“Because every time you start a conversation with “I need a favor,” and end it with, “but you can’t tell Vegeta,” I end up in a regen tank once he finds out about whatever it is you talked me into doing. You must be desperate if you’re asking me for help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not desperate, but Broly is gone and he’s usually the first person I go to. He <em> likes </em> helping me. Kakarot can’t keep a secret to save his life, and I refuse to ask Vegeta. Which leaves you big brother,” she said while smiling up at him. </p><p> </p><p>She was practically batting her eyelashes at him as she hooked her arm in his. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever she wanted help with was dangerous, otherwise she wouldn’t want to sneak out without anyone knowing. If it was dangerous for her, it meant he would inevitably be punished in one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>They were passing through the training grounds when he abruptly stopped walking. </p><p> </p><p>“FUCK!” he yelled, while anxiously running his hand through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“What? What’s wrong?” Bulma asked with concern. She glanced around the training grounds for any sign of what may have caused his outburst.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “You know pulling the ‘Big Brother’ card is a low blow. I fall for it every damn time even though I <em> know </em> it’s a trap!” </p><p> </p><p>Bulma smiled as innocently as possible, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” </p><p> </p><p>She took a step forward and pulled on his arm so he’d take the hint and start walking again. Not only did she want to get away from anyone that could possibly be eavesdropping, she was also avoiding Vegeta and Kakarot. </p><p> </p><p>They were the last people she wanted to run into while trying to talk Raditz into anything. If Raditz saw Vegeta beating the crap out of Kakarot while they sparred, he would be reminded of the beating he would probably receive for helping her. </p><p> </p><p>“If you really don’t want to help me I’ll understand,” she said with a fake pout. “I don’t want to get you into trouble. I’ll just figure it out on my own,” she said with an over dramatic sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped walking and looked down at her. She looked up at him and smiled the biggest brightest smile she could manage. It made him sick. She had them all wrapped around her finger from the moment they set foot on Earth for the first time, and she knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“God damn it fine!” he sighed, while throwing his arms up in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent! So I need you to sneak me out of the palace. Late enough that everyone should be sleeping. I need you to find somewhere that no one could possibly find us. Not only do we not want this to get back to anyone but what I’m working on needs to remain a complete secret,” she said as if the request wasn’t a big deal.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz rubbed his face with both hands, already regretting something he hadn’t even done yet. He started to walk away from her, knowing she was right behind him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“One of these days, hopefully soon, you won’t be able to talk me into shit like this. Just because a Saiyan gets stronger every time he’s near death, doesn’t mean I enjoy getting the shit kicked out of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” she said, after catching up to him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks turned red and he looked away. </p><p> </p><p>“I know Blue.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was warmer than it had been in a while which meant she was going to want to swim. Raditz was praying her ‘bathing suit,’ which was always a bikini, wasn’t as revealing as ones she's worn in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Last time he brought her to the beach he spent the entire time glaring at, or threatening, the numerous Saiyans that tried to approach her. Between her unique coloring and her welcoming personality, she was loved by virtually everyone, which was a good thing since she was their future queen, or would be if Vegeta got his shit together. Keeping men away from her had literally turned into a full time job when Broly was gone. When it was the two of them, it was a pain but manageable. When it was just him, it was exhausting. </p><p> </p><p>Lost in thought, he didn’t realize Bulma had already stripped down to her bikini and was getting into the water, drawing the attention of several Saiyans nearby. He sighed, stripped out of his armor, and swam out to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you insist on making my life difficult?” Raditz asked, as he approached her.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know damn well what I mean! What happened the last time you wore that to the beach?”</p><p> </p><p>“You got into several fist fights before forcing me to go back to the palace,” she replied while avoiding eye contact with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. Now, if you look to your right, you will see several men casually making their way towards us,” he gestured over his shoulder without turning towards the beach. “I guarantee it’s not to ask us how the water is.” </p><p> </p><p>When Bulma glanced in the direction Raditz gestured towards, her eyes widened. He had a feeling he knew the reason she had that expression. A very angry Saiyan prince was standing at the shoreline with his arms crossed, scowling. Kakarot was nearby, shooing the men that were watching Bulma swim.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” they said in unison. She was pretty sure Raditz would be sweating if he wasn’t neck deep in water. </p><p> </p><p>“We should swim away, as far and as fast as we can. If we go underwater it'll be harder for them to catch us.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma laughed, “They would just fly after us. Besides, I can’t hold my breath nearly as long as you guys can. I’d end up drowning before they could even reach me. Who cares if they’re mad? They can’t be mad just because we’re at the beach. I’ll say you were against our outing but I commanded you to do as I say.” She shrugged as if that excuse had worked in the past. “Besides, he has no right to tell me what I can and can’t do. Technically him and I are equal in status.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would agree with you except, I left my armor on the beach which he will no doubt be pissed about. Not to mention what you’re wearing. I’ll bet you 1000 zeni that’s the first thing he mentions once we’re on shore.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on! Wait, why zeni? You can’t use that here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I wanted to use it here? Have you ever been to one of those strip clubs on Earth? If you had, you’d know where all my money goes while I’m there.” He wagged his eyebrows at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew gross. I don’t want to know about your sex life, if you have one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have you know I’m very popular with the ladies,”  he said while flipping his long wet hair over his shoulder, splashing Bulma in the face in the process. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, you’ve literally told me every possible thing that has ever happened to you. I still have nightmares about the night you spent with Vegeta,” he shivered. “It’s only fair I repay you for the information I never asked for but was told anyways.” </p><p> </p><p>She laughed before looking towards the angry and irritated Saiyans waiting for them on the beach.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we should head back before his head explodes. I can see the vein in his temple from here.” </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, they both swam towards the shore. Raditz won the bet as soon as they stepped foot on the beach. </p><p> </p><p>“What in god's name are you wearing, woman?” </p><p> </p><p>Raditz smirked at Bulma. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him before addressing Vegeta. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been over this Vegeta. It’s a bikini, you wear it to swim.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to draw a crowd? Because it’s working!” he said through gritted teeth as he glared at the various Saiyans hovering nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen idiots, I’m an adult, it’s warm out, and I’m swimming. You both have no say in what I wear or what I do in my free time so you can both shove it.” </p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling very exposed after their comments, and stuck her nose up in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“How would the king and queen feel if they saw the princess walking around in that?” Vegeta asked her. </p><p> </p><p>She scowled and turned her back on him. Raditz was standing next to her, uncomfortable. He knew he would soon be the focus of Vegeta’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you wearing your armor Raditz?” Kakarot asked him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course that asshole would be the one to turn the focus on me. I’m gonna kill him while he sleeps. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “</em>Everyone around us are third class soldiers. We both know none of them would be a challenge. Plus, everyone adore her. I’m far more afraid of pissing off Blue than I am of any Saiyans that may be out for an afternoon stroll on the beach.” </p><p> </p><p>“Raditz, can you dry me off so we can leave? Suddenly the beach is a bit <em> crowded </em> for my taste.” </p><p> </p><p>Bulma glared at Vegeta while Raditz powered up enough to dry her with his ki. Once she was dry, she put her shorts on over her bikini bottoms. Before she put her shirt on, she noticed movement in the brush against the trees that lined the beach. The three Saiyans were too busy arguing with each other to notice what she was doing. Seeing them occupied, she slowly approached the moving bush. As she was crouching down to get a closer look, a black dog leaped out at her. </p><p> </p><p>Startled, she fell backwards onto the sand. In all her years on Vegetasei she had never seen a dog or any type of animal that remotely resembled one. Unsure if it was friendly or not, she froze. It trotted to her, tongue out, tail wagging, and sat down next to her in the sand. </p><p> </p><p>It had thick black fur and the prettiest bluest eyes she had ever seen. When it got closer to her she could tell it was a puppy but it was huge compared to puppies on Earth. Based on its size she assumed it must be Vegetasei’s version of a wolf. It wasn’t aggressive like a wild animal would be though. It was friendly and wanted to be near her, as if it was waiting for her. </p><p> </p><p>“Well hello there baby boy,” she said happily. When he got to his feet, she lifted him up to make sure he was in fact a boy. She fully intended to name him and wanted to do so accordingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s your momma at? Are you all alone?” she asked him as he started licking her face. Her laughter traveled down the beach, catching the Saiyans attention.  </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, that’s enough kisses I think,” she giggled and moved him out of licking range. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma looked up when she heard the boys quickly running towards her. Vegeta and Raditz approached with their hands extended and forming ki in their palms. Kakarot hung back and stared at her with a look of complete shock.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Woman, set it down and back away,” Vegeta said, with a panicked look on his face. Raditz was standing next to him with an equally uncomfortable expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! Put your hands away! What the hell is your problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“Put it down Blue, and walk towards us slowly,” Raditz said as he inched his way forward. </p><p> </p><p>She got to her feet with the puppy in her arms, and turned her body to the side to shield it. If they wanted to blast him they would have to go through her. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you guys freaking out over a dog? Get away from us!” </p><p> </p><p>“There are no dogs on Vegetasei! There’s nothing even remotely close! Put it down!” Vegeta yelled with barely veiled anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Whatever it is, it’s obviously not going to hurt me so back off! Kakarot, you seem to be the only one not losing his damn mind! Make them back off!” she yelled at him as he walked towards the two Saiyans. </p><p> </p><p>Standing in between them, he put his hands on theirs, forcing them to lower theirs, and extinguish their ki.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a Lycan,” he said quietly under his breath to the other two Saiyans. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma relaxed and turned towards them now that they weren’t about to blast her into the ocean. Vegeta’s eyes went wide as Raditz stood frozen, staring at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Lycan? You mean like...like a werewolf? What the hell is going on guys!?” she yelled. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta turned his back on them before flying off. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m...I’m going to go get dad. Meet us in the throne room and bring that thing with you,” Radditz said before he also flew off. </p><p> </p><p>“Kakarot, what the hell is going on? Why did Vegeta freak out and fly away?” she asked anxiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go back to the palace. My dad will explain everything.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>To say she was confused would be an understatement. When Bulma woke up that morning she would have never guessed that this would be how her day would play out.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t pass too many people on their way to the throne room but the people they did pass, looked at her as if she were holding the devil incarnate. </p><p> </p><p>Based on everyone's reaction, including Vegeta’s, she should probably be terrified, but she wasn’t. Especially when Kakarot was leaning over her, talking to him like you would a baby, which earned him tail wags and puppy kisses. </p><p> </p><p>“This is a truly terrifying beast. He may lick us to death if we aren’t careful,” Bulma said with a snort while Kakarot giggled at the furry thing in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>When she set him down and kept walking, he happily trailed behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Once they got to the throne room, Kakarot opened the doors, and entered after Bulma. </p><p> </p><p>Raditz stood in the center of the room, visibly uncomfortable. Everyone else had a look of disbelief on their faces. Vegeta was the only one not waiting for her. </p><p> </p><p>The king looked like he might pass out and Eschalot gasped. Bardock mumbled “I don’t believe it,” before sitting down on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>She thought the puppy would leave her side and go to Bardock, like a normal puppy would have. Instead he looked up at her and sat down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“So can someone please tell me what's going on?” Bulma asked, nearly yelling out of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you find it Princess?” Eschalot asked, hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“He jumped out of a bush while we were at the beach. I thought he was a puppy until Raditz and Vegeta nearly blasted me to get to him. The only reason they didn’t was because of Kakarot. Vegeta flew off and I haven’t seen him since. Why are all of you freaking out?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a lycan,” Raditz said, while eyeing it suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Kakarot told me that much but I’m going to need more information than that. On Earth, Lycans are people that could transform into wolves, usually only on a full moon like the Oozaru. People usually refer to them as werewolves but they’re mythical creatures mentioned in horror stories, there’s no proof of one actually existing. At least not on Earth,” Bulma said as she sat on the floor. The blue eyed, black ball of fur happily crawled into her lap and laid down. </p><p> </p><p>“Centuries ago there was a race of people that lived on Vegetasei that could change their form. Their resting form was that of the beast you’re currently holding. One hasn’t been seen in centuries. They’re believed to be nothing of a myth, like the werewolves on Earth because no living person has seen one. The legends say they only appeared to <em> Saiyan </em> royalty in times of need but the stories passed down through generations only involved princesses in duress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so no one alive has seen one but they were good and helped the Saiyans right? So why are you acting like it’s going to eat me at any moment? Please tell me he’s not going to turn into a man randomly,” she asked, creeped out by the thought of the cute ball of fur sitting in her lap turning into a naked man.</p><p> </p><p>“Over time they lost the ability to transform so no, it shouldn’t change into anything, but it will get bigger, a lot bigger,” Eschalot answered.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a few reasons we’re a little uncomfortable with this turn of events,”  Bardock said, while staring at her. She assumed he was trying to gauge her reaction to what she had been told so far. </p><p> </p><p>“They only appear during times of great need and only if they believed the princess was worthy. They’re extremely loyal and will die for the princess they serve. It’s said when their princess dies, so do they.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it. Loyal to the Saiyans and loyal to their chosen princess. I’m still not seeing how any of this is bad.” </p><p> </p><p>“All of the stories about Lycans and their chosen princesses end the same way, with the princess sacrificing herself to save the Saiyans.”</p><p> </p><p>Bardock looked away from her after explaining the reason why all of them were so shocked. Kakarot sat down next to her and started to pet the little Lycan. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to find Vegeta,” Raditz said as he left the throne room. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you gonna name him Bulma?” Kakarot asked, sensing how uncomfortable the silence was making her. </p><p> </p><p>The king left the throne room without saying a word. </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking of naming him Balerion the Black Dread but we’ll call him Balerion for short,” she said after clearing her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a pretty intense name. I like it! Isn’t that the name of the dragon in that book you tried to read me once?” he asked. Bulma laughed. Kakarot wasn’t the brightest person she knew but the information he <em> did </em> retain always surprised her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he was a dragon in a book. He was severely loyal to the princess that rode him. When she died, so did he. Seems fitting given the circumstances.” </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Vegeta okay? I’m assuming he flew off because I’m going to die to save you guys?” </p><p> </p><p>She stood up and dusted herself off while looking at Bardock and Eschalot. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to die, don’t say that. We won’t let that happen,” Eschalot said as she looked to Bardock, silently requesting he support her statement.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I can see why he would be worried. I <em> would </em> die for all of the Saiyans, for Vegetasei, and for all of you, and he knows it.” </p><p> </p><p>She was about to leave the room when the doors opened, and Broly walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD YOU’RE HOME! I missed you so much you have no idea. Raditz and Vegeta have been insufferable!” Bulma squealed as she threw herself at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too princess,” he smiles as he caught her. </p><p> </p><p>When he looked over her shoulder he saw Balerion. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, is that a Lycan? What did I miss?”</p><p> </p><p>“He found me on the beach this afternoon. Apparently that means I’m going to die to save everyone. Bardock can fill you in. I’ve seriously missed you,” she said as she turned and walked out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Once Broly was sure she couldn’t hear him, he turned to Bardock and Eschalot. </p><p> </p><p>“Earth has myths about werewolves, which are called Lycans there. It’s the same mythological creature on two different planets, and both planets are linked to the princess. Does anyone else find that a little unnerving? There’s no way that’s a coincidence.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
Aside from herself, Kakarot was the only one who seemed excited about the about Balerion. He spent the rest of the night in her room on the floor with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think it’s weird how Earth and Vegetasei have some of the same legends? Our planets are so far apart yet we found each other. We both have myths about  Lycans, kind of. We physically look similar to an extent. There has to be an explanation, there’s no way it’s a coincidence.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and what’s even weirder is the princess of Earth happens to be bonded to the prince of Vegetasei,” he said nonchalantly as if her epiphany was no big deal. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Vegeta?” she asked, trying to take her mind off of the unexplained ‘coincidences’ that keep happening.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s still out with Raditz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s just a little upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Well, I think I’m going to go to bed. You can stay in here with Balerion if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Bulma, it’s been a long day. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” </p><p> </p><p>Kakarot gave Balerion one more scratch behind the ear, kissed her on the cheek, and left her quarters. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma took a shower and when she walked out of the bathroom, Balerion was sitting with his back to her, facing the bedroom door. It was as if he was protecting her from anyone that may try to break into her room. </p><p> </p><p>After climbing into bed, she expected him to hop into bed with her but he didn’t. He was so quiet and still she thought he may have gotten out of her room somehow. When she sat up and looked for him he was still standing in between her and the bedroom door, on guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I think it’s time you clock out for the night. Come on,” she said as she patted the spot next to her. He happily jumped on to the bed and laid down by her feet. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma wasn’t asleep very long when two different sets of growling woke her up. Frightened, she sat up quickly and looked around the room for whatever was causing it. Standing by her balcony door was Vegeta, wearing a tight v-neck black shirt and sweats. Half of his face was illuminated by moonlight while he was practically snarling at Balerion who was in an attack position, standing between her bed and Vegeta, and snarling back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Knock it off both of you! Balerion, leave Vegeta alone. I don’t know if you understand me or not but you will respect him and do what he says unless I tell you otherwise.” </p><p> </p><p>Balerion immediately stopped growling and laid down where he stood. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and smugly looked down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, you just won a fight against a puppy, wipe that look off your face. He was protecting me so leave him alone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tch.”</p><p> </p><p>The smug look on his face was replaced with a frown as he walked into her bedroom further.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?” she asked him suspiciously once he approached her bed, sitting down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>”I just needed to see you.” His cheeks turned red at the admission. </p><p> </p><p>“You just needed to see me so you waited until the middle of the night while I’m in bed, half naked?”  she asked skeptically. She didn’t think it was possible but his cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I didn’t think about it that way. I can come back in the morning.” When he stood to leave, Bulma grabbed his hand to stop him. </p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t have come to my room in the middle of the night to see me for no reason. What is wrong? Why did you fly off this afternoon? You were gone all day.” </p><p> </p><p>He leaned into her and wrapped his arms and tail around her. She was a little startled at how tight he was holding her. </p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta you’re starting to freak me out,” she mumbled into his shoulder. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled against her skin, committing her sent to memory, just like he had the last time they were together.</p><p> </p><p>When she couldn’t take the silence anymore, she pulled back and put her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me what’s wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>He covered her hands with his and stared into her eyes. “I won’t let it happen. I won’t let you die.” She wasn’t sure what she had expected him to say but that wasn’t it. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what this is all about? Vegeta, it’s just a legend. You don’t need to be worried about anything. I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“No buts. I’m fine and I’m right here with you. Nothing is going to happen to me.” </p><p> </p><p>He leaned in, put his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes. They sat like that until she yawned. She was exhausted but she didn’t want him to leave, even though she knew letting him stay was probably a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re tired. I should go,” he said quietly, and reluctantly, as he planted his feet on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to stay?” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened at the unexpected offer. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to?” </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have asked you to if I didn’t. I can tell you haven’t been sleeping well and I can tell the events of the day freaked you out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch, I am not freaked out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay tough guy, whatever you say. Do you want to stay or not?” she asked him with a raised brow. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled his shirt over his head, threw it on the chair in the corner of the room, and crawled into bed with her. </p><p> </p><p>“Before you get comfortable there are some ground rules. We are going to sleep. Nothing else will be happening tonight, got it?” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded once before laying next to her. She turned on to her side, put her back to him, and closed her eyes. She could feel him moving around on the bed, trying to get comfortable. He moved closer to her before he whispered into her ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay if I hold you?”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma’s pulse instantly spiked. He was so close to her, she could feel his body heat radiating off of him. She should have told him no but that’s not what she said. “If it will help you sleep, yes.” His arms wrapped around her waist, and his tail wrapped around her thigh to pull her as close as possible. The moment her back was against his chest, he buried his nose into her hair and sighed. He missed her and had thought about holding her in his arms every day for the last three years. The way she smelled, the softness of her skin, how she felt in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>She fell asleep within minutes. She wasn’t sure how long she was asleep before she was woken up by the sound of Vegeta mumbling and thrashing in his sleep. He had a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead, his fists were clenched, and his teeth were gritted. She needed to wake him up but was worried he might lash out in his sleep. She looked at Balerion to see if he thought anything was wrong but he just huffed and went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta,” she said quietly as she gently shook his shoulder. He didn’t respond. “Vegeta!” she said louder while shaking him harder, still no response. Panicked, she climbed on top of him, and shook him as hard as she possibly could and yelled “VEGETA!”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes shot open, he gasped, and sat straight up. Breathing heavily, he looked around the room wildly, momentarily forgetting where he was and who he was with. After getting his bearings he looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and held him while his body trembled beneath her. She ran one hand through his hair, gently scratching his scalp the way he liked when they were little. His body stopped trembling and quietly purred.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” she asked quietly. </p><p> </p><p>He gave her a small nod but didn’t let her go. She realized she was sitting in his lap with very small shorts on and no bra. She was hoping he was still too shaken up to realize it. Casually crawling off of his lap, she laid next to him with her arms open. “Come here, and lay down.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta hated when she gave him orders. She was expecting a snide remark but he stayed quiet. Obediently, he crawled into her arms, snuggled against her chest, and wrapped his arms around her waist again. She started running her hand through his hair while rubbing his back with the other hand. His tail slowly wrapped around her thigh. After a few minutes passed, she felt his arms relax and his breathing even out, indicating he was asleep. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Bulma woke up in the morning she was not expecting Vegeta to still be in bed with her. She wanted to see what he would do if he thought she was asleep so she kept her eyes closed and steadied her breathing. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before mumbling “so beautiful” under his breath. Her pulse spiked. Knowing he could hear it, she opened her eyes. He was staring at her with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” he said as he ran his thumb along her jawline. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning sunshine, did you sleep well?” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Thank you for letting me stay with you,” he mumbled as he leaned in and buried his head into her neck, rubbing his cheek against her. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for being here when I woke up.” </p><p> </p><p>He stopped moving and pulled his head back to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I’m not leaving you again, not unless you want me to.” </p><p> </p><p>She smiled and pressed her forehead against his. As he was about to kiss her, there was a knock on the door.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“UGH,” he groaned and rolled onto his back. </p><p> </p><p>She laughed and sat up. “That’s Raditz." </p><p> </p><p>When she didn’t open the door as quickly as she usually did, he knocked again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll kill him,” Vegeta mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma kissed him on the forehead and crawled off the bed. Before she could get very far, Vegeta grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him. Her breath hitched at the unexpected action. He stared at her intensely, brought his hand up to her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz knocked again.</p><p> </p><p>She had to turn away to laugh at the visible frustration on his face. Growling, he tossed her onto the bed, and put on his shirt while she continued to laugh. Sitting up, she watched as he stomped to the door of her quarters. He opened the door with enough force to nearly rip it off the hinges.</p><p> </p><p>Broly was standing next to Raditz whose fist was in the air, preparing to knock again. Their mouths were hanging open a bit in shock, not expecting Vegeta to answer her door.</p><p> </p><p>“I will fucking kill you both while you sleep,” Vegeta growled as he shoved past them and angrily made his way to his own room. Raditz and Broly were standing in the corridor watching the angry prince stomp away when they heard Bulma laughing hysterically.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The initial shock over a Lycan appearing to the human princess wore off after a week. Everyone that interacted with him on a daily basis treated him like a puppy instead of a mythical beast from the stories they were told as children. When she first found him she could hold him in both arms, but after a week he was almost the size of a full grown golden retriever.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz and Bulma were walking towards the palace gardens arm in arm when he abruptly stopped and stomped his foot like an angry kid that just had their favorite toy taken away.</p><p> </p><p>He had been hounding her for days for details on what went on the night Vegeta stayed with her but she kept it to herself, not because she wanted it to be a secret, but because she enjoyed how upset he got over her not “spilling the tea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it Blue, you have to tell me! It’s eating me away inside. You've always told me everything, even when I begged you not to!” He leaned down until he was within whispering range. </p><p> </p><p>“I guarantee I’m the only Saiyan alive that knows the details of menstruation and the pros and cons between pads and tampons,” he whispered loudly while glancing around to make sure no one could overhear him. </p><p> </p><p>“After weeks of barely speaking to each other, he stayed the night.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma laughed at his frustration. “Oh my god Raditz, you’re practically throwing a temper tantrum,” she giggled and tugged on his arm so he would keep walking. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you ask Vegeta?” she asked with a smirk, knowing how well that conversation would go over. </p><p> </p><p>“I might as well just ask him to punch me in the face because that’s what would happen.” </p><p> </p><p>They almost made it to her favorite tree when she remembered she forgot her tablet in her room. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make you a deal. I left my tablet in my room, go get it for me and I’ll tell you what happened when you get back.” He eyed her suspiciously. “Really Raditz, no strings attached. Just bring it back here and I'll tell you everything while I run some tests on the program I’m working on. I’ll stay here with Balerion, he’s over there sunbathing.” She gestured towards the large beast who was lying in Vegetasei’s version of grass with his head angled upwards, and his eyes closed with contentment.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, giving her one last look of suspicion over his shoulder before entering the palace. </p><p> </p><p>She noticed Caulifla and Kale walking towards her the moment she sat down under her favorite tree.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” she mumbled under her breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Long time no see, princess,” Caulifla said as she approached her. </p><p> </p><p>“Not long enough,” Bulma said with a smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Caulifla had been spending just as much time, if not more, off planet like Vegeta and Kakarot, which meant Bulma rarely saw her. Once she returned, in the rare moments Bulma was alone,  Caulifla did her best to antagonize her, just like she did when they were children. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, Caulifla?” Bulma asked as she got to her feet. She refused to let Caulfla look down at her, figuratively and physically.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually wanted to ask you a question.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz was walking back into the gardens when he saw Caulifla approach Bulma. He knew she would be pissed if he interfered. Caulifla always used the fact that they were always protecting her as a way to prove how weak she was. He was about to take a step back when Vegeta came up from behind him, and stood to his left. When he saw Caulifla and Bulma sizing each other up, he started walking in their direction. Raditz grabbed his shoulder to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait Vegeta. We always step in whenever Caulifla starts her shit. It just gives her more ammunition and she uses it to reiterate how weak Blue is. Hang back a bit. If we think Caulifla is actually going to hurt her, we can step in, but let Blue handle it for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta frowned and nodded, not taking his eyes off of Bulma. They noticed Balerion stand and slowly prowl towards her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ask your question then leave me alone.” Bulma crossed her arms across her chest and scowled, doing her best to resemble Vegeta when he was pissed off.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“When the king and queen choose a mate for the prince, are you planning on sulking around the palace or are you finally going to go back to your planet full of weaklings?” she asked with a smirk on her face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! You really think the king and queen would pick you?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well he obviously doesn’t have anyone in mind and he's running out of time. If he wanted you to be his mate he would have asked you by now. He has less than a month to choose before the decision is made for him. If he cared about you why would he wait until the very last minute? I’m the strongest female Saiyan on this planet, maybe in the galaxy. There is no one else better suited for the prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma snorted in a very unladylike manner. “If he wanted me to be his mate he could have asked me, you’re right. He's also had time to choose you, if he wanted you.  Instead, he nearly blasted you to hell when we were kids and goes out of his way to avoid you. The only way you would ever get anywhere near him is if you were literally forced on him. That’s actually quite pathetic,” Bulma said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Caulifla took a step closer to her and so did Raditz and Vegeta. “You’re a weakling, and a freak. It’s laughable knowing you think you have a chance at being the Saiyan queen.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“See, that’s what you don't seem to understand. I don’t want to be the Saiyan queen. I’m not close with Vegeta because I want the crown, I’m close to him because of who he is. I mean, don't get me wrong, it would be cool to be the Saiyan queen," she shrugged. "If he wanted me to be his mate, I’d rule by his side because he wanted me there, not because I was forced on him. Would you be able to say the same?”</p><p> </p><p>The smirk on Bulma’s face turned into a full smile. Caulifla took another step closer and so did Raditz and Vegeta. Bulma stood still, back straight, and arms crossed. She refused to back down, even if Caulifla could kill her with a single punch.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a lot dumber than I thought if you actually think the king and queen would choose <em> you </em> for Vegeta,” Bulma laughed “Raditz has a better chance at the throne than you do.”</p><p> </p><p>One more step and Caulifla would be nose to nose with Bulma. Raditz and Vegeta were waiting for her to take that last step before they intervened. Caulifla was about to close the distance between them but froze when they heard a deep, loud, angry, growl coming from behind Bulma.</p><p> </p><p>Caulifla took a step back, unsure where the growling was coming from. “What the hell is that noise?”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma’s smiled again. “Oh that’s just Balerion, my Lycan.” She took a step to the side to reveal a very angry Balerion standing behind her, teeth bared, hackles raised, crouched down low, and growling. She would have given anything to have a camera on her at that moment. Caulifla and Kale disappeared so fast, she thought Broly may have taught them instant transmission.</p><p> </p><p>She started laughing hysterically, crouched over, and holding her stomach. Balerion instantly relaxed, sat next to her, and started wagged his tail. “Perfect timing baby boy!” she said while laughing. “I don’t know what’s funnier, the look on her face when she saw you or the fact that she thinks she has a chance with Vegeta."</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta approached her from behind and grabbed her around the waist. “You sound awfully confident woman. What makes you think I'll choose you to be my mate?” he said as he nuzzled her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say I did. She’s right, if you wanted me you would have asked me by now instead of waiting until the last minute.”</p><p> </p><p>He froze. The conversation went from playful to serious within seconds. He pulled his head back to see her genuinely smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, what makes you think <em>I </em> want <em> you </em> as my mate? You sound awfully confident.” She kept smiling as she gave his cheek a couple of light, playful smacks. “She can have you,” she whispered in his ear and walked away with Balerion close behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Blue” Raditz said while chuckling and following after her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
Later that evening Bulma reminded Raditz of their conversation at the beach. He remembered but was hoping she had forgotten considering how much had been going on, but of course, she hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Big Brother."</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>“Did you forget you agreed to sneak me out of the castle?” The look on Raditz face answered her question. Broly approached them from behind. “When are you sneaking out of the castle and why? Can I come?” he asked nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to test one of my projects. It’s a secret project and I don’t want anyone to know about it yet. Raditz agreed to sneak me out. I would have asked you to help but you were gone. If you do want to help I’d prefer you stay here. It would be bad news if Vegeta decided to stop by my room while we're gone. I’ll leave you Raditz's com unit so you can call us if he heads to my room?” she smiled up at him innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude don’t fall for that smile. Vegeta is going to beat the shit out of me <em>when </em>he finds out. You don’t need to join me in the tank.” Raditz shook his head while looking down at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a pussy, live a little. I’m in Princess. It’s been a while since I pissed off Vegeta.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent!. Raditz tonight around midnight come get me, I'll wait for you on my balcony. Broly, you have Vegeta duty. Sound good?” Broly nodded while Raditz groaned and ran his hand through his hair. The two boys were leaving her room when Bulma called out “Thanks big brothers!” before they closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you three planning?” Vegeta asked as he came up behind them. Raditz instantly froze and Broly chuckled at the look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>”What do you mean Vegeta? We aren’t planning anything,” Raditz said unconvincingly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe you. She only calls you idiots 'big brother' when she wants something. It’s usually something dangerous and idiotic which lands you a day in a tank once I find out about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz's throat went dry. He was trying to think of something to say when Broly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the hall. “We have no idea what you’re talking about. See ya later!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Make Your Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vegeta is anxious</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly reminder I don’t have a beta so mistakes are likely.</p><p>Also, I did my final edits on my phone before posting this so again, mistakes are likely. </p><p>I know if I don’t post this now it will take me even longer so here you go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>I know you're losing sleep over me</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I know you'll relive every moment</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Below sheets where dreams are made</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I know you'll cover your eyes</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I know you'll quiver when fingers touch your side</em>
    <br/>
    <em>But it all coincides some way<br/></em>
    <em>I know everything reminds you of me<br/></em>
    <em>Even the songs you'd thought I'd never sing<br/></em>
    <em>I know you'll mess up your hair<br/></em>
    <em>I know you'll do things you would never dare<br/></em>
    <em>But it all coincides some way<br/></em>
    <em>Now we're here with the lights turned low<br/></em>
    <em>You won't regret anything we do<br/></em>
    <em>It's up to you, now make your move<br/></em>
    <em>Move a little closer, hold me tighter<br/></em>
    <em>I'll stay if you're gonna keep me in line<br/></em>
    <em>Don't want it to be over, move, move slower<br/></em>
    <em>I'll stay if you're gonna keep me<br/></em>
    <em>So keep me in line</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>New Found Glory - Make Your Move</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Time was running out, he was well aware of that. He had been panicking internally over it since the moment he decided to return to Vegetasei to stop Bulma from severing their bond. Everyone was acting as if he didn’t realize how close he was cutting it. Everyone knew she was his mate from the moment he walked into the throne room with his tail wrapped around her waist. Deep down he knew it too, even though he fought it like an idiot. If he could go back in time he’d go back to that Halloween when they were seventeen, confess his feelings for her, and wouldn’t leave her side for anything. They’d already be mated, and he wouldn’t be anxiously pacing his room at night. But that’s not what happened and he can’t go back in time and now he’s paying for his stubbornness and his stupidity.</p><p><br/>Asking Bulma to be his mate and going through the Saiyan mating rituals wasn’t what was keeping him awake at night. Although she was practically raised on Vegetasei by Saiyans, she wasn’t one. She was from Earth, and Earth approached mating a lot differently than Saiyans did.</p><p><br/>There were several different steps to Saiyan mating, the most important one was done privately between the two Saiyans. They would bite each other, usually during sex, at the same time. By doing so they bind themselves to each other in every way possible. If they’re bonded already, this makes their bond exceptionally stronger. The scar left on each Saiyan works the same way the Earthlings use the wedding ring, as a way to show the person is already mated. The Saiyan way is far more permanent and cannot be annulled or reversed by signing a piece of paper. Saiyans mate for life.</p><p> </p><p>Like on Earth, there is a celebration with family and friends followed by a feast. It can be held before or after the private ritual takes place. Royalty usually held the ceremony after as a way of showing off their new mate, mark and all.</p><p> </p><p>The problem Vegeta was having was with the Earth traditions and rituals. He knew there were steps required to properly ask Bulma to be his mate, but he wasn’t sure what they were. Technically he didn’t need to trouble himself with Earthly traditions, but he knew how much it would mean to Bulma if he considered her culture as well as his.</p><p> </p><p>When they were little he was on Earth frequently but he didn’t pay attention to human mating traditions. However, Raditz and Broly spent almost as much time there as they did on Vegetasei which meant they probably knew what steps were required to properly propose.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta would rather take a ki blast to the chest than involve those two. Unfortunately, he was out of options and severely low on time.</p><p> </p><p>With his mind made up, he tracked down Broly and Raditz. As expected, they were with Bulma in her lab. He was confident Broly would keep his mouth shut. Although severely loyal to Bulma, he was immune to her pout when she didn’t get what she wanted. At least he was if whatever she wanted wasn’t in her best interest. </p><p> </p><p>Raditz was who he was most concerned about because he would likely have more answers than Broly and he was the one who Bulma had wrapped around her finger the most. All she would need to do is call him big brother and Raditz would be spilling every single secret he knew.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>When he entered the lab the two Saiyans he was looking for were sitting next to Kakarot at a table across from Bulma. All three of them were staring down at watch like devices.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there handsome,” Bulma said with a smile, as he approached them.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you idiots doing in here?” Vegeta asked the three Saiyans in front of her. Their attention was fully on whatever Bulma was showing them.</p><p> </p><p>“Bulma made us watches like the one she always wears. We can ask Jarvis to do things for us like she does. They do a lot of stuff though, so she’s been showing us how to use them,” Kakarot said, without taking his eyes off of the watch sitting in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta approached the table and stood next to Bulma. His tail, seemingly on its own,  wrapped around her waist as he picked up one of the watches to examine it.</p><p> </p><p>“So the three stooges get one but I don’t? I see how it is woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have never shown him that show!” Raditz whined.</p><p> </p><p>“I made one for you but I was going to give you a private demonstration later,” she winked.</p><p> </p><p>When he felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment, he looked down and focused on the device in his hand, hoping to distract himself from thinking about what a ‘private demonstration’ might entail.</p><p> </p><p>“I made one for you, Bardock, Eschalot, and the king. You never showed any interest in mine like these three have. I wasn’t sure if you would want one but I made you all one anyways,” she shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta cleared his throat, “So what do these things do?”</p><p> </p><p>“A lot. I’m sure you can figure it out for yourself but I’ll give you a quick rundown of its functions. If you have issues and I’m not around, one of the guys can show you.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is seriously the coolest thing you’ve ever made Blue. Seriously, you’ve outdone yourself,” Raditz said as he turned his wrist to the left then right, examining the device.</p><p> </p><p>“Originally I created my com unit and Jarvis so I could speak to my dad whenever I wanted to. Jarvis handles more of my life on Earth than I do now. Hopefully he can help you guys with yours too,” she said with a smile before turning her attention to Vegeta.</p><p><br/>“The main feature is the call function. You can call any of us with it, and not just while on Vegetasei. I mean regardless of the planet you’re on. The devices can project holographic images such as maps, schematics, even video calls. Any incoming information the palace receives will be accessible from it. For example, ‘Jarvis, show me planet Arilia and provide me with information on the planet.”</p><p> </p><p>A 3D image of the planet was projected out of the device on Bulma’s wrist. Jarvis gave them a quick rundown of the planet including its population, average power level, trade information, and natural resources.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, just ask Jarvis to do something and he’ll tell you whether or not he can do it. That’s what I would suggest you guys do to get used to it. I made ear pieces to go with them. When you wear the ear pieces he’ll talk into your ear instead of his voice coming out of your wrist.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta was completely speechless. The technology in his hands was lightyears ahead of anything he had ever seen. Especially if they could easily communicate with each other regardless of the distance. Not to mention its ability to project 3D images of maps and planet information.</p><p> </p><p>“This is...this is amazing. How long have you been working on this?”</p><p> </p><p>“A few years. Once I created Jarvis and saw what he could do, I went from there,” she shrugged as if it was no big deal. </p><p> </p><p>He slipped the watch into the front of his armor and turned his attention to Raditz and Broly.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you two to come with me. The king wants to speak with you. Kakarot, you stay with the woman until we get back,” he said as he pointed at Broly and Raditz.</p><p> </p><p>Broly shrugged and stood up to leave the lab. Raditz looked between Broly and Bulma nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Did...did he say what he wanted to speak to us about?” Raditz asked nervously. His eyes darted between Bulma and Broly. They both avoided eye contact with him.</p><p> </p><p>“He did not. Why do you look so nervous Raditz?” Vegeta asked, feigning innocence.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz stood quickly and exited the lab. Vegeta gave Bulma a quick squeeze with his tail before releasing her and following after him.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were out of hearing range he stopped the two Saiyans before they located the king.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that way. My chambers. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>When they got to his quarters and entered his sitting room, Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, glaring. The other two Saiyans sat on the settee in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something you two would like to tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>Broly looked around the room, suddenly very interested with the decor. Raditz started talking immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, fine! I snuck Blue out of the palace. She begged me to do it Vegeta! I was afraid if I didn’t help her she would go on her own. You know how she is! She needed help testing a secret project of hers. She doesn’t want anyone at the palace to know about it. When I asked why, she said something like ‘never let your enemies know what you’re capable of.’ It was all very Saiyan of her.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta was seething knowing Bulma was out gallivanting at night because Raditz was too weak to tell her no. </p><p> </p><p>“What was your part in all of this?” Vegeta asked Broly.</p><p> </p><p>“I never left the palace,” Broly replied, while making direct eye contact with him. Broly had an excellent ‘poker face’ as Bulma would say. It had always been difficult for Vegeta to tell when he was being dishonest which could, at times, work in his favor. He had a feeling Broly helped but inadvertently, without leaving the palace, which meant they probably made him the lookout.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know Vegeta? Who told you?” Raditz asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“You just told me,” Vegeta smirked. The blood drained from Raditz's face.</p><p> </p><p>“You idiot!” Broly said while laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll decide your punishment later. That’s not why I brought you here. I need information, and I need it to stay between us. The woman cannot find out and neither can Kakarot. He is even worse than you are at keeping a secret,” Vegeta said while pointing towards Raditz.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay what information do you need?” Broly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m...you all know I’m going to ask the woman to be my mate. I didn’t spend as much time on Earth as you two did so I’m not completely familiar with all of Earth’s customs. I know the male asks the female if she would marry him. I know there’s a ceremony after that. I...I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what the woman would expect as far as a proposal goes. I need to know what steps I need to take to ensure I do it properly.”</p><p> </p><p>While explaining the reason for their meeting, he turned his back to them to hide the redness in his cheeks. When he finished speaking, and neither one of them said anything, he slowly turned to face them.</p><p> </p><p>They were both smiling from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop looking at me like that! The next thing either of you say better be informative and on topic!”</p><p> </p><p>“We can definitely help. I don’t know much though, not as much as Raditz anyways. He watches wedding shows with the princess’s crazy mother,” Broly said while gesturing towards Raditz.</p><p> </p><p>“If you assist me, without the woman finding out, I’ll forget about the beating I owe you for sneaking her out of the palace,” Vegeta said to Raditz.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes lit up and his smile grew even bigger.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hell yeah!” Raditz muttered under his breath with relief. </p><p> </p><p>Broly and Vegeta both rolled their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so on Earth, when a man wants to propose to a woman, he asks the woman’s father for permission first.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew that part surprisingly,” Broly chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>“If he gives the man permission, the man will purchase a ring for the woman. He’ll get down on one knee, and ask her if she will marry him. If she says yes, she’ll tell anyone that will listen and she’ll start planning the wedding ceremony.”</p><p> </p><p>“And...and if she says no?” Vegeta asked, doing his best to sound more confident than he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“If she says no, I’m assuming the man dies of humiliation and never shows his face in public again,” Raditz said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Broly elbowed him in the ribs and frowned when he saw Vegeta swallow hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I ask her sire for permission? It’s not him I intend to mate with. I would still propose if he denied me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you get married on Earth too, which Blue will probably want to do, Dr. Briefs will be considered your father by law, since mating is weird and includes the government for some reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz was hoping Vegeta would get what else that meant but he was all too eager to drop the bomb when it didn’t seem like he did. </p><p> </p><p>“That also means...”</p><p> </p><p>“The crazy blonde woman will be considered my mother. UGH!” Vegeta covered his face with both hands and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz laughed until Vegeta cut him off with a look alone.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to ask permission to marry the princess Vegeta,” Broly said, getting the conversation back on track.</p><p><br/>“If for some reason he said no, you could still ask her. The princess is close with Dr. Briefs though. I think she’ll be happy to know you went through the trouble of speaking to him before asking her,” Broly said with a hint of sympathy, knowing Vegeta would likely prefer taking a blast to the chest than to ask someone permission to do anything.</p><p> </p><p>“What about a ring? Is there a specific one she requires?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing specific. Just choose something you know she would like. On Earth, some women think the bigger and more expensive the ring is, the more the man values the woman. Money really doesn’t matter to either one of you though. You’re both royalty and easily the wealthiest people on both planets,” Raditz said.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should keep it simple because she’s in her lab all the time. If you get something too big it will get in her way while she works and she’ll probably stop wearing it,” Broly added.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to her sire and purchase a ring. Sounds simple enough,” Vegeta repeated back to himself.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were trained on the ground while he absorbed all of the information he was just given.</p><p> </p><p>“You two need to come with me to find a worthy ring. I would like your input before making my decision. She’s going to be going to Earth tomorrow with the clown. Broly, once you’ve taken them to Earth the three of us shall begin our search.”</p><p> </p><p>The two Saiyans nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Go back to the lab before she gets suspicious and starts looking for my father. If she thinks you’re both in trouble for something she will hunt him down and screech at him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Broly said, as he stood and followed Raditz out of Vegeta’s quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta couldn’t help but smirk, remembering all of the times the little blue haired human girl would angrily stomp through the palace halls until she tracked down the king of all Saiyans. Out of fear for her life, if Vegeta wasn’t the one in trouble, he’d follow her, and wrap his tail around her as if he could protect her from his fathers wrath over being disrespected.</p><p> </p><p>When his mother would see the look of distress on his face or feel his anxiety climb as Bulma dragged him down the palace halls looking for his father, she usually followed close behind. She loved to watch the little girl put men in their place. Out of fear one may not back down to her, Eschalot did her best to hover nearby, close enough to intervene if necessary but far enough that Bulma never knew she was there.</p><p> </p><p>To everyone’s surprise (except Eschalot), the first time the king received a verbal lashing from the little girl, he did nothing but stare at her in shock. She didn’t stop her tirade until he agreed not to punish one of the idiots for something she did or put them up to. Several times she even went as far as offering to take whatever punishment they were to receive.</p><p> </p><p>Fearing his father would agree, Vegeta would stand in front of her, offering to take her place, which she vehemently protested. He was shocked when the king did nothing but glare at his mother who did her best not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>If anyone had disrespected the king in such a way, they would still be getting a beating. If they did it publicly they would probably be dead, but not Bulma.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t realize her fearlessness the first time she confronted the king was the day the older Saiyans started treating the ‘Blue Princess’ with respect and not like she was lesser than them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>To an outsider, Vegeta would seem completely calm and collected. In reality, he was extremely anxious and slightly intoxicated. Hoping to calm his nerves, he drank an excessive amount of wine. Once the room started to spin he put the wine away, grabbed some water, and sat on the settee in front of the fireplace to make the call.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why am I being a coward? I’m still going to ask the woman to be my mate, even if the old man says no. But would she still accept my proposal?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“UGH stop being a coward and get it over with!” he said to himself out loud. “Jarvis, call the old man.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m contacting Dr. Briefs now, Prince Vegeta.”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs appeared on the face of his watch a few seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta my boy! I haven’t seen you in years! Is my little girl okay?” he asked, suddenly worried.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long time since he had seen or spoken to Vegeta. He couldn’t think of a reason he’d contact him directly unless something had happened to Bulma.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs face instantly relaxed. “Oh good! What can I help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looked away from the man he secretly hoped would be his father in law soon.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I wanted to ask you...the woman...I...I was going to,” Vegeta stammered, trying to find the right words.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking my permission to marry my little girl Vegeta?”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs chuckled at the shocked expression on Vegeta’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you look so shocked? We’ve been expecting this since you first came to Earth. Quite frankly, I’m surprised it took so long.” The cigarette in Dr. Briefs mouth jumped up and down as he spoke. The cat perched on his shoulder kept stared at Vegeta, making him uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs laughter died down, and the amused look on his face changed to a more serious one.</p><p> </p><p>“Before I give you my blessing, I have a request.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looked at him suspiciously but gave him a small nod, gesturing for him to continue. He wasn’t sure what the old man could ask of him. They’re the wealthiest family on Earth. They’ve created all the notable technology on both of their planets. He was already mated to the crazy woman. What else could he want?</p><p> </p><p>“The years you two spent apart were rough on her. I know all about the Saiyan bond and the effects it can have on each person. Why you left is none of my business. I just want to know that she’ll be safe and happy. She's happiest when she’s with you. As the future king of Vegetasei, you will be a very busy man. All I ask is that you keep her a priority.”</p><p> </p><p>That was not the type of request Vegeta had expected. Although he didn’t when he was younger, he planned to make Bulma his priority for the rest of their lives. She would always come first.</p><p> </p><p>“I vow to always make her my top priority, whether I’m king or not. I will do whatever is necessary to keep her safe, even give my own life if needed. The woman can be quite...difficult...but I will do what I can to ensure she is always happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs laughed, knowing his daughter's temper better than anyone. “That she is my boy, that she is. I appreciate you asking my permission. It means a lot to me and I don’t doubt it will to her as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta was about to respond when he heard a man's voice in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Briefs! Is that Bulma? Can I talk to her? B! When are you coming back? We need to talk!” Yamcha yelled from the lab entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs put his cigarette down and rubbed his face with both hands. “No Yamcha, it’s not Bulma. We discussed this already, when she’s here, she’ll contact you,” Dr. Briefs said with obvious irritation.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta had never seen the old man irritated. Knowing the beta male was the cause pleased him immensely. Especially after just receiving permission to marry his daughter, the woman the weakling was, apparently, still obsessed with.</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha’s face suddenly appeared behind Dr. Briefs.</p><p> </p><p>“B, we need to— oh. Vegeta, it’s you. Is Bulma with you? I really need to talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta instantly had the urge to punch him in the face. Since he couldn’t punch him physically, he decided to punch him emotionally.</p><p> </p><p>“No she’s not with me, weakling. My woman obviously doesn’t want to talk to you. The sooner you get that through your head the better we’ll all be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your woman? What do you mean <em>your </em>woman?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta smirked but didn’t respond. Dr. Briefs lightly pushed Yamcha away from the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you again for the call Vegeta. I’m sure I’ll see you soon.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After finishing dinner, she quickly walked to her quarters, Balerion followed close behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She had hoped to see Vegeta but he wasn’t at dinner. Eschalot said he wasn’t feeling well and decided to stay in his room. In all the time she had known them, she couldn’t recall a single time any of them had gotten sick. She immediately thought the worst. </p><p> </p><p><em>What if something is really wrong with him? Saiyans very rarely get sick. I’ve known him over a decade and he’s never once been sick! He skipped dinner too! He must be dying. Saiyans never, ever, EVER, turn down a meal. Oh my god, what if he is dying? What if he’s really sick?! No he’s not that sick. I’m just freaking myself out. No one seems concerned at all. If he was really sick Eschalot would be worried and with him. Kakarot would be stuck to his side too. I’m freaking out over nothing</em>.</p><p><br/>Once in her room, she took a shower and changed into a pair of yoga pants and the old hoodie Kakarot had given her years ago. She wanted to check on Vegeta before going to bed. For the first time in months she was planning on going to bed early. Broly was going to take her and Kakarot to Earth in the morning. Chi-Chi had been staying with her parents and she was more than excited to not only see her friend, but introduce her to Kakarot. </p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Vegeta was lying on his settee with his arm draped over his eyes when he sensed Bulma’s energy approaching his quarters. The wine induced migraine he had, intensified after he ended the call with Dr. Briefs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My head feels like it’s going to explode. Why did I drink so much wine? Why is the woman walking in my direction? Is she coming to check on me since I missed dinner? Did she find out I spoke with her father? Did Raditz say anything to her? What if she knows I’m going to propose and she’s coming to tell me not to bother?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wearing only a low hanging pair of sweatpants, he reluctantly stood and walked to the door to his quarters, opening it before she knocked. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma was standing in front of him with a worried look on her face and Balerion at her feet. He stepped to the side so they could enter the room, and closed the door behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? You weren’t at dinner. Eschalot said you aren’t feeling well. Are you sick? You never miss a meal. What’s wrong? Do you need to see a doctor?” Bulma asked without pausing to breathe. Balerion circled a spot in front of his lit fireplace and laid down with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, I’m fine,” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not fine! If you were fine you wouldn’t have skipped dinner.” She took a step closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek to gauge his body temperature. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a headache. Aside from that I’m fine, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, not sure whether or not to believe him. She was about to protest further when she noticed what he was wearing, or not wearing.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta noticed her demeanor change as her eyes left his face and slowly made their way up and down his body. Within seconds he could smell her arousal. It pleased him immensely and he had to fight to hold back a smile. Her eyes instantly snapped to his, as if she heard his thoughts. Her cheeks turned red once she realized she was caught staring.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma looked away and cleared her throat. “Did you take anything for your headache? I have medicine in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t. If it doesn’t go away by morning I will.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew now that she knew he was okay, she would leave, and he didn't want her to. Even though he wanted her to stay with him, he had no intention of asking her to do so. He quickly tried to think of a way to get her to stay.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well I—“</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any of those blasted movies with you? Nothing with the charming man and nothing with singing. I want my headache to go away, not get worse,” he did his best to feign boredom.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma chuckled, “I do have a few movies you might like and no, the charming man isn’t in any of them," she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Why do you want to watch a movie with me? I used to have to force you to when we were little.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta scoffed. “First of all, you don’t ‘force’ me to do anything. I take orders from no one. Second, I can’t train with a headache and I’m not tired yet. I'm hoping whatever garbage you put on will bore me to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes and left the sitting room, disappearing into his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going? What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, he thought maybe she was suggesting they go to bed. As he was about to follow her, she walked out of his room holding a blanket and a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“If we’re going to watch movies, I'm going to get comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>She sat on the large settee, in front of the fireplace, and patted the empty space next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to watch the movie standing up in the corner of the room or are you going to come cuddle with me?” She turned her head so he wouldn’t see the smile on her face when she saw his eagerness at the mention of cuddling.</p><p> </p><p>She took off her watch, pressed a few buttons on the side, and placed it face up on the table between the settee and the lit fireplace. Within seconds, a movie was projected from the side of the watch, onto the empty space above the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing you’re so boring and your room is so plain. Otherwise I’d have nowhere to project the movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch.”</p><p> </p><p>She put the pillow in her lap and told him to lay down. He stared at her as if she asked him to jump into the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>“If you lay down I can rub your head and your neck. It might make your-” his head was in her lap before she could finish her sentence. </p><p> </p><p>She glanced down and smiled at how red his cheeks were as he stared up at her. When their eyes met, his tail slowly wrapped around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to be able to watch the movie lying on your back. You should turn on your side. It will give me better access to your neck.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta gave her a quick nod before turning onto his side. She massaged his head and neck as she ran her hands through his hair. He let out a small moan before clearing his throat to conceal it.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that feel okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma could feel and hear him lightly purring, and she adored it.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to drape her right arm across his waist when she noticed more of his scars. He had a handful of larger scars scattered across his body. Once closer to him she could see he had small ones as well, a lot of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta,” she paused as she began tracing one of his scars with her finger. “How did you get all of these scars? You didn't have nearly as many the last time I saw you.”</p><p> </p><p>He tensed. “If it bothers you I can put a shirt on,” he said so quietly she almost didn’t hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! It bothers me, idiot. I’m just curious as to how you got so many. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>When she realized he was self conscious about it, she stopped tracing them with her fingers. As she was pulling her hand away, he grabbed it and interlaced their fingers before bringing her hand to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“All of them are from battle. The stories behind them really aren’t that interesting. Each one is a mistake I learned from and will not be making again,” he said as he continued to lightly kiss her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the one on your chest? Nothing interesting happened when you got that one? It’s the biggest out of all of your scars.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, not wanting to discuss that particular scar. He let go of her hand and pressed his fingers to his temples.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? Does your head still hurt?” she asked, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it still hurts, but what you’re doing is helping.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him as she continued to play with his hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even though the light purring continued, Bulma knew when had fallen asleep. The movie was ending, it was late, she was kind of tired, and she had no desire to sleep sitting up. Vegeta’s tail was still snugly wrapped around her waist and their fingers were still intertwined. It was physically impossible for her to get up without waking him. The second she tried to extract her hand from his, his eyes shot open and glanced around until he realized where he was. He gently let go of her hand and ran it across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” he asked, voice thick with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s late. I should get to bed. Broly usually wakes me up pretty early when he takes me to Earth. I'll see you when we get back.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Vegeta reluctantly sat up, she stood and stretched her arms high above her head. Without saying bye, she turned and walked towards the door. He grabbed her hand before she could leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay,” Vegeta said as he stepped towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea Vegeta. Especially if you aren’t feeling well,” she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Please stay. Between the sleep and the witchcraft you did with your hands, my head no longer hurts. Stay.”</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip and glanced up at him. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile on his face was big and genuine, her heart nearly skipped a beat.</p><p> </p><p>He took her hand in his, and led her to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So what side of the bed is mine?” Bulma asked playfully, trying to hide her anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>“I usually sleep with my back to the wall but I would prefer to sleep closest to the door if you’re staying with me,” he scowled as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you want to sleep by the door just because I’m here?” Bulma asked him as she helped him pull the blankets back enough for them to crawl under them.</p><p> </p><p>“When I’m alone I sleep with my back to the wall. It’s something you learn to do when at war or on missions. No one can sneak up on you from behind if your back is to a wall. However, you would be safer between me and the wall. If there was a threat, being closer to the door would allow me to react quickly to prevent you from getting hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Avoiding eye contact, he quickly crawled into bed. She removed the hoodie she was wearing and crawled in next to him. “Are you planning on being attacked while sleeping in your own room in your own palace?”</p><p> </p><p>He ran his hands over his face, trying his best to hide his reluctance to discuss the topic. “No but it’s become a habit. I learned the hard way what happens when you let your guard down,” he said, as he pointed to one of his scars.</p><p> </p><p>“While on a mission I fell asleep against a tree. Someone approached me from behind and tried to stab me in the back. I moved at the last minute but I couldn’t completely dodge the attack. The knife went in near my shoulder blade and out the front,” he ran his finger over a thin but angry looking scar near his shoulder. “If I had been fully asleep he would have killed me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma was quiet, which worried Vegeta more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you kill him?” she asked, with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes...” Vegeta responded hesitantly, unsure how she would react. She knew what they did when away from Vegetasei and she knew how many people they've killed. He didn't think it would upset her but the tears in her eyes suggested otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma nodded and began to cry. He rolled onto his side and pulled her closer to his chest, wrapping his tail around her tightly. She laid her head on one of his arms as he draped the other one across her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Woman, why are you crying? I didn’t want to tell you what happened but you would nag me to death if I didn’t. I’m not going to lie to you. You know I’ve killed a countless number of people, too many to count. Why is this upsetting you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not crying because you killed him!” she replied, angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you crying?” Vegeta asked, thoroughly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I can’t kill him myself!” she nearly yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, he kissed her on the forehead. “I swear, you’re more Saiyan than every other female on this planet.”</p><p> </p><p>Giggling at the compliment, she wiped her eyes, scooted closer to him, and kissed the scar. His breath hitched when he felt her soft lips press against his bare skin. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he willed his dick to stay soft.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask, why do you constantly wear Kakarot's sweater?”</p><p> </p><p>He absentmindedly ran his hand up and down her side before resting it on the curve of her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know it was his?”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember him wearing it when we were younger, and smaller. It still smells like him faintly,” he said, crinkling his nose in disgust. ”For the most part your scent overpowers his but it’s still there.”</p><p> </p><p>“This one time Kakarot and Raditz went shopping with me I forgot my jacket at home so Kakarot gave me his hoodie. I forgot to give it back to him before we came back to Vegetasei. The next time we went back to Earth he had grown out of it, so I kept it. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t like it when you smell like him,” mumbled and averted his eyes, hoping the room was dim enough that she couldn’t see the redness in his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like it when I smell like <em>him</em>, or like anyone that's not you?” She giggled when she saw the familiar redness spread to his cheeks. “It was a while ago. Besides, none of your clothes at Capsule Corp smelled like you anymore. I didn't have a way to cover myself in your scent or I would have. I love the way you smell.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta could feel his cock hardening at an alarming rate in response to Bulma’s declaration. Telling a potential mate they smelled good was a very big compliment. “I don’t want you to smell like Kakarot...or any other males...just...just me,” he mumbled under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want me to smell like you?” she asked, even though she knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned closer to her as he spoke. “Because then everyone would know that,“ he paused and swallowed hard. “I am yours and you are...you are mine,” he whispered before pressing his lips against hers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their first kiss, when they were seventeen, was clumsy and awkward. Vegeta had no idea what he was doing and he was 95% sure the only reason Bulma did was because of all the movies she watched. The awkward clumsy kiss turned into a hormone driven kiss of desperation. This kiss was not like that. This was fueled by the pain their time apart caused. It was as if each year that went by without them touching each other built up to that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta didn't know what to do with his hands at first and finally settled for cradling her head with one, and lightly gripping her hip with the other. Bulma slid her fingers up and down his torso, memorizing the contours of his muscles and the size of each scar.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss started out innocently and passionately but increased in intensity the moment Bulma deepened the kiss. She licked across his bottom lip the same way she did the last time they kissed. This time, he didn’t need to be told to open his mouth because he already knew what to do. Once she stuck her tongue in his mouth his grip on her hip increased before he pulled her body close to his. There was no way to hide his erection from her and he didn’t think she would care, considering how hard she was kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to seem too eager, he did his best not to rub his noticeably hard cock against her once she pressed her body against his. That thought flew out the window once she threw her leg over his hip and pulled him impossibly closer by digging her heel into the back of his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned into her mouth when she rubbed against him just the right way and involuntarily bucked his hips into her. Embarrassed by his reaction, he broke their kiss and glanced down.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma grabbed a handful of his hair and roughly brought his mouth back to hers. The feel of his hair being pulled caused an unexpected shiver to go down his spine and his cock to harden further. The small whimper that left his mouth would have embarrassed him had she not pulled his hair before sticking her tongue in his mouth. She was driving him absolutely insane.</p><p> </p><p>Without breaking the kiss, he rolled her onto her back, and hovered over her. Not wanting to crush her underneath him, he put a majority of his body weight on one of his forearms. He used the other to roam her body, purposely avoiding her breasts. Sensing what he was doing, she broke off the kiss and pushed him back so he would get off of her. Thinking he overstepped and took things too far, he began to panic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s pushing me away. She doesn’t want this. I shouldn’t have rolled on top of her. I should have let her set the pace.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sat back on his heels, ready to apologize. Before he could, she sat up, pulled her shirt over her head, and threw it on the floor. Now naked from the waist up, she motioned for him to come back to her. The only warning she got before he pounced was a deep growl. He immediately placed one hand on her breast and kissed her passionately. Each time his thumb grazed her nipple she let out a small moan that drove him on further.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth left her lips and trailed down her jawline, to her ear, and stopped at her neck. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled. If they bit each other right now, they would be mated. Vegeta’s mind raced for a moment as he considered mating her right then and there but all coherent thoughts left him when she bit him. Not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to drive him insane. He groaned and thrust against her, dragging his hardened length over her still clothed slit each time.</p><p> </p><p>His reaction only drove her on further. She grazed her teeth across his neck, nibbling her way up to his ear. He was practically panting as he rubbed himself against her. Pulling away, he lowered his head to her chest, and kissed a trail from her collar bone to her breasts. As he wrapped his warm mouth around one of her already hardened nipples, he gently ran his thumb over the neglected one. She moaned and arched her back as he alternated between sucking and licking. It felt amazing but she needed more.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta?” she whispered breathlessly as she glanced down. He released her nipple from his mouth and nuzzled his face between her breasts. “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged hard, forcing him to bring his face back up to hers. The noise he made was a mix of a whimper for being forced away from her chest and a moan from having his hair pulled.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay on your back please?”</p><p> </p><p>She could tell by the look on his face that he was assuming they were going to repeat what happened the last time she made the same request.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to touch you,“ he murmured as he placed his hand against her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll let you touch me I promise,” she said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked and kissed her again before rolling onto his back. This time she didn’t hover over him or straddle him. Instead, she crawled backwards and removed his sweatpants. He gasped, not expecting her to undress him so quickly. She chuckled at his reaction before lowering her head to his erection.</p><p> </p><p>“Woman...what are...what are you-”</p><p> </p><p>His words died off when she wrapped her small hand around his cock and licked him from base to tip. His tail wrapped around her wrist tightly, as if to hold her in place, should she decide to suddenly release him and walk away. Thrusting into her hand, as she licked him again. Her panties were already wet from kissing him alone but each noise that slipped past his lips made her wetter than she thought possible.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma circled her tongue over the slit of his dripping cock, licking it clean, before wrapping her lips around him and sucking. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, as he arched his back. Vegeta's lips parted in a silent cry that morphed into a deep moan when Bulma sank her mouth down over his rigid length, and sucked him in earnest. When it was impossible to take him entirely into her mouth, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and imitated the rhythm she set with her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK!” he yelled, doing his best not to thrust into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She twisted her hand up and down his length, using her saliva as a lubricant, while simultaneously bobbing her head up and down as far as she could go.</p><p> </p><p>“Woman...you really...need to...I’m going to" he panted. Never ceasing the motion with her hand, she removed him from her mouth. “Come for me,” she said before taking him back into her mouth and bobbing faster. It didn’t take him long to comply.</p><p> </p><p>He thrust into her mouth and yelled her name as he released into her mouth and down her throat. She greedily swallowed every drop as a shiver traveled down her spine at the sound of her name from his lips. </p><p> </p><p>The moment Bulma pulled away, Vegeta attacked her mouth with a passionate kiss as he ran his hands along her sides until they rested on the curve of her hips. In one fluid motion he had her on her back underneath him. His eyes were nearly crazed with lust and he was practically panting, having not had time to catch his breath after the mind blowing orgasm Bulma just sucked out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta trailed kisses all the way down her body. He planted wet kisses under her belly button as he hooked his thumb into her waistband to remove her pants and her panties.The moment she was exposed to him, Vegeta trailed his fingers down her thighs, and watched as goosebumps broke out over her skin. The scent of her arousal almost made him dizzy. It took every ounce of control he had not to bury his face in between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, please,” Bulma whispered breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Without responding, he placed one of her legs over his shoulder, gripped the other with his tail, and kissed her inner thigh. “Vegeta,” she whined, running her hands through his hair. She could feel his hot breath fan across her wet slit, sending a shiver down her spine. He gave her one long lick as he stared into her eyes. Her back arched instantly and she moaned. That was all the permission he needed before burying his face deeper into her folds.</p><p> </p><p>He found her clit and remembered her reaction the last time he touched her. He placed his tongue over it and flicked it back and forth. The sound that came out of her mouth made his cock so hard he rutted into the bed, desperately seeking friction.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to wake up the entire palace,” he said against her thighs before licking along her slit.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I can’t help it.”</p><p> </p><p>Circling her clit with the tip of his tongue. “I want them to hear how good I make you feel. I want every Saiyan on Vegetasei to know you’re mine,” he said as he lapped at her wetness. Each drop on his tongue drove him crazy.</p><p> </p><p>The way she smelled, her taste, the sounds she was making, he would never get enough of it, of her. Nuzzling her inner thigh, he slowly slid two fingers into her, and watched as they disappeared into her tight heat. Knowing she would be in pain if he didn’t prepare her first, he did his best to go slow when he wanted nothing more than to drape himself over her soft, warm body, and drive into her.</p><p> </p><p>Her back arched off the bed and she moaned when he began to pump his fingers in and out of her slowly. She could feel his lip quirk against her inner thigh as he nuzzled into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop smirking asshole,” she huffed, trying her best to control her breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta chuckled as he wrapped his soft lips around her clit and sucked. Her inner walls began to tremble around his fingers as he curled them upwards, pressing against the perfect spot.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma grabbed a pillow, covered her face with it and screamed as her legs trembled around him. The hand she still had combed through his hair pulled so hard, he was sure he was going to have a bald spot. Oversensitive, she tugged on his hair until he got the message and crawled over her.</p><p> </p><p>Positioning himself between her legs, he grabbed his cock by the base, and pressed the tip against her entrance, pausing before actually entering her. His body was trembling with need. The need to be with her in every way possible. The need to be inside of her. The need to feel her fall apart around him. Leaning over her, he held a majority of his weight on one of his forearms and held her face in the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” he rasped.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I...if we do this, it will make our connection even stronger than it already is. If you change your mind about us...about me-”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him hard before breaking the kiss and staring at him. Vegeta rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes as he slowly entered her.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to hurt her, he paused frequently as her pussy stretched around him. All of his focus was on not coming the moment he was fully inside of her. Although she didn’t tell him to stop, Vegeta could tell she was uncomfortable by the look on her face alone. Once his hips were fully flush against her, he froze until he was sure she was ready for him to move.</p><p> </p><p>His lips trailed from her forehead, to her cheeks, stopping at the side of her mouth. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, she turned her head and kissed him on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Never better.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she lifted her hips to meet his, signaling him to move. Hesitantly, he pulled out of her an inch before slowly pushing back in. When she urged him on, he repeated the action until her face relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned when her lips parted and a small moan escaped her parted lips. He leaned more of his weight on her and buried his head in the crook of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel amazing. You’re so damn wet and tight,” he growled against her neck and his hips paused momentarily. “I’m not going to last very long you-”</p><p> </p><p>She silenced him by grabbing his ass with one hand and raking her nails down his back with the other. Knowing he was holding back, Bulma knew she needed to say or do something to drive him over the edge, past the point of restraining himself. He was too afraid of hurting her to let himself go, to lose himself in her the way she desperately wanted him to.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, please. Fuck me harder, make me come on your cock,” she pleaded as she grabbed a handful of his hair with one hand and the base of his tail with the other. The furry appendage twitched in her hand but relaxed as she ran her hand along it from base to tip. When he whimpered, she leaned in and bit him on the crook of his neck. Not enough to break skin but hard enough to push the Saiyan over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>The growl he let out nearly shook the windows. His hips pistoned into her fast, and hard, sending her over the edge. Afraid of waking up the palace like Vegeta had teased, she kept her mouth on his neck and moaned so loud it was nearly a scream.</p><p> </p><p>It was all too much. Her hands on his tail, her mouth on his neck, and her inner walls squeezing him like a vice.</p><p> </p><p>“Bulma!” he yelled as he spilled himself into her tight heat. The intensity of his orgasm had him seeing stars.</p><p> </p><p>The mixture of mewls and words of devotion tumbling out of his mouth would have embarrassed him had they not been caused by the most intense orgasm he had ever had. If she hadn’t woken up everyone in the palace, he was pretty sure he did.</p><p> </p><p>He nuzzled into her neck with his eyes closed until his breathing returned to normal. Bulma ran her hand lightly down his back lovingly. He had never been more relaxed and content in his life.</p><p> </p><p>When he felt himself relaxing on top of her, he rolled them on to their sides, without letting go of her. Sighing with contentment, she buried her face into his chest. Before she fell asleep he had to ask her something that had been plaguing him since he found out about her relationship with the weak man back on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>“Woman?” Vegeta whispered into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever...did you ever do anything like this with the weakling?” he asked hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Warmth spread to his cheeks as they slowly reddened with embarrassment. Jealousy and insecurity was not something he was used to feeling. Openly showing it made him feel weak and pathetic but he needed to know. Regardless of her answer, it wouldn’t change his feelings for her, nothing would.</p><p> </p><p>To his dismay, she giggled, and slightly pulled away from his chest to look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the only one I’ve ever been with. I kissed him but that’s it. He wanted to do more but it didn’t feel right. I’m guessing that’s why he cheated on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kissing his chest softly, she asked the same question. Based on how anxious he was she assumed he was also a virgin, but she wanted confirmation. Part of him was glad she cared enough to ask and that his inexperience wasn’t obvious. Pressing his nose into her hair, he inhaled her scent before pulling her closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the only one I’ve ever touched.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” she yawned, before placing one more kiss to his chest before falling asleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The only light in the room was the moonlight streaming in through the open balcony doors. The lack of warmth radiating off of Vegeta pulled her out of her slumber. She knew before opening her eyes that he was no longer lying next to her. Not wanting to overreact, she sat up and did a scan of the room. She was alone. Her mind immediately went to the morning after Halloween and the ache in her chest she never thought she would experience again.</p><p> </p><p>Sniffling as she tried to hold back tears, she slid off of the bed and gathered her clothes. Not realizing she was awake, Vegeta quietly opened the bedroom door with a glass of water. He froze immediately when he saw that Bulma was not only awake, but trying to hold back tears, and gathering her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Woman? Why are you crying? Are you leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>Even though she had no desire to go back to her empty bed in her own room, she began getting dressed. She felt stupid for thinking he left her and for overreacting.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I think I should go back to my room,”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta could normally see through her lies but she desperately hoped this time would be different. She didn’t want to admit she thought he had left her again or let him see how much it affected her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please stay. It’s late and,” he paused when he realized why she was leaving and what she had thought. “Did you think I left you again?” he asked as he set the glass of water down next to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassed, she turned her back to him. He approached her from behind, and turned her to face him. Even though his heart swelled a bit, knowing how much she wanted him around, he cursed himself when he saw the tears in her eyes and how much the thought of him leaving her hurt her. He understood why Broly and Raditz were so mad at him for leaving her the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up towards him. She kept her eyes averted looking at anywhere but at him. Vegeta wasn’t expecting her cheeks to be red with embarrassment. Very little embarrassed the vulgar woman but apparently overreacting did.</p><p> </p><p>“Bulma, please look at me,” he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes quickly met his at the sound of her name. He was saying it more and more and she loved it. When he said it, it meant something, something personal and full of feeling.</p><p> </p><p>The look of vulnerability in her eyes was something he never thought he would see and he despised himself for being the reason for it. Sighing, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into bed with him and positioned them until they were lying on their sides. Sensing how uncomfortable she was with her insecurity, he laid them on the bed with her back to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust me?” he asked quietly as he moved her hair away from her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do,” she frowned. How could he ask that after everything they had done in the last few hours?</p><p> </p><p>“Then trust me when I say I won’t ever leave you,” he replied as he trailed kisses from the back of her neck to her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>She backed into, pressing herself directly into his quickly hardening cock. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, knowing she was tired, and they both needed sleep. Sleep was the last thing on his mind though. All he wanted to do was bury himself to the hilt in her pussy, especially when he smelled her arousal.</p><p> </p><p>Arching her back slightly, she pressed into his cock further. Gripping her hip, he paused her movements.</p><p> </p><p>“If you keep doing that we’re never going to get any sleep,” he rasped into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I wanted to sleep?” she whispered, turning her head to the side, and pushing her ass into him again.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped and moved his hand from her hip to her breast, causing her to hum. The smell of her arousal intensified, and his cock began dripping with need. As he kissed her neck, he trailed his hand from her breast to between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“God you’re so wet for me already,” he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding his fingers down her slit, purposely grazing her clit, he stopped once he reached her wet pussy. Using two fingers, he pumped into her a few times to coat his fingers with her juices. He moved his fingers from her entrance to her clit and rubbed small circles around it, causing her to moan and arch her back into him further. Once she started breathing harder, he knew she was close.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, please,” she cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Please what?” he asked, as he increased the speed of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I need you inside of me.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, enjoying her neediness.</p><p> </p><p>Hooking one arm under her thigh, he lifted her leg, spreading her open for him. He pressed the head of his cock against her entrance and thrust himself into her, harder than before. They both gasped as he stretched her pussy with his thick cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you’re so tight,” he whispered while thrusting into her slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, don’t stop,” she moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Never.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t fuck her slowly like he did the first time. This was fast and hard, knowing it would make her come again. As he started to fuck her faster, he wrapped his tail around her thigh to keep her legs spread open and moved his hand back to her clit, rubbing it quickly like he had before. She reached behind his head and grabbed a handful of his hair as he kissed her neck. She came within seconds. Her pussy spasmed around his cock, forcing him to come just as quickly as she did. Burying his face deeper into her neck, he continued to thrust as he filled her full of his come. The warmth as it filled her prolonged her own orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Once he softened and slowly pulled out of her, he pulled her closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop seducing me, temptress. We both require sleep,”he said, as he smirked against her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled quietly, covered his hand with hers, and intertwined their fingers before they both fell back to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When she woke up the second time, she could feel Vegeta’s warm body pressed against her back. His tail was wrapped firmly around her thigh and his arm was draped across her waist, holding her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>After struggling for a few minutes, she managed to turn in his arms to face him.</p><p> </p><p>The look on her face was something she’d treasure forever. He was completely relaxed, more so than she’d ever seen. The frown lines she was sure were permanent were gone and so was the condescending smirk he so often wore.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, she pushed his bangs away from his eyes, and ran her finger between his eyebrows, over the area his frown lines usually occupied. He sighed with contentment, but didn’t wake up. Smiling, she lightly trailed her finger down the slope of his perfectly angled nose, stopping at his soft bottom lip before tracing it with her finger. She wished she could reach over and grab her phone from the side table and take a picture, just in case for some miraculous reason, she forgot every detail of what she was seeing. Knowing she was short on time, she leaned closer and placed soft kisses along his jawline, hoping to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Woman, you milked me dry last night, but I’m sure if you give me a few minutes I’ll be ready to go,” he said with a smirk, voice thick with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled against his jaw. “Are you going to assume I want sex every time I touch you now?” she asked while laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m going to assume. It’s all I’m going to think about whenever you’re anywhere near me, and even when you’re not.” Leaning down, he kissed her forehead gently and rubbed her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go, the sun is about to rise and I need to be ready to meet Kakarot and Broly. Besides, I know everyone is going to be able to smell you on me. I’d like to shower before I get asked 20 questions,” she said as she sat up in bed.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. “I don’t want you to shower. I want everyone to know you’re mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I?” Bulma asked timidly. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you what?” he asked as he rubbed her hip with his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I yours? You said I was yours last night but...I mean...we aren’t mated.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta stopped rubbing his face against her soft skin and looked up at her. She was avoiding eye contact with him as she pulled her hair back into a bun. He sat up and stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Woman...Bulma, you said you trusted me.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brow furrowed with confusion, unsure what trust had to do with their current conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“I do trust you,” she said as her eyes met his.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward and kissed her. “Then trust me when I say that I am yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Still a bit confused, she merely nodded and kissed him back before they both slid out of bed. After they redressed, her in the hoodie and yoga pants she had worn the night before, him in his low hanging sweatpants, they walked out of his bedroom. She had almost made it to the door to his quarters when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.</p><p> </p><p>He spun her around and kissed her passionately once more but pulled away quicker than she’d like.</p><p> </p><p>“I am yours and you are mine,” he said as he moved a loose piece of her hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Always,” she replied, barely suppressing a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma opened the door to leave his quarters and froze. Vegeta was about to ask her what was wrong when his eyes landed on the reason for her hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Broly, Raditz, Kakarot, and the queen were staring at both of them, each had a shocked expression on their face, except Kakarot. They happened to be passing Vegeta’s quarters when he opened the door for Bulma to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Bulma! What are you doing up so early and why were you in Vegeta’s room?”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz and Broly turned and looked at each other, smiling ear to ear, and fist bumping. “About damn time!” Raditz practically yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen put her hands on her knees, feigning exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you fools?” Vegeta asked with obvious irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“Watching the two of you pining over each other from afar while denying your feelings for the last decade has been utterly exhausting.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta rolled his eyes while Bulma’s cheeks reddened. “Well this hasn’t been awkward at all. I’m going to go get ready. Broly, Kakarot, be ready to go within the hour.” Bulma said as she turned to walk towards her quarters.</p><p> </p><p>“You may want to shower first!” Raditz yelled down the hall with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma flipped him off over her shoulder as she turned the corner. The queen elbowed him in the stomach, instantly wiping the smirk off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” he asked, as he hunched over and coughed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s for being vulgar.” she said as she walked up to Vegeta. She placed her hand on one cheek and kissed the other “I’ve waited fourteen years for you to acknowledge her as your mate. Don’t make me wait that long for grandchildren," she whispered, before smiling and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s cheeks reddened as he turned to the other three Saiyan’s standing in the hallway. Broly wagged his eyebrows at him and Raditz smirked again. He rolled his eyes once more before slamming the door on them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Broly was quiet once they arrived at Capsule Corp. Multiple times she caught him looking at her with a smirk on his face. Bulma couldn’t handle it anymore. She grabbed him by the arm and tugged on it so he would stop walking. Kakarot kept going, eager to eat her mothers cooking.</p><p> </p><p>“For fuck sake Broly! Stop smirking at me like that and say what you want to say!” Bulma yelled.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. “I don’t want to say anything. I’m just happy you guys are finally together, really. You have no idea how hard it was for us not to lock you two in a room and leave you there until you both admitted you wanted each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” she asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can. What’s up Princess?” Broly asked, confused when he sensed she was nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Well. Last night Vegeta told me I was his multiple times. Which is great and all but I’m not his mate and he still hasn’t asked me to be. Do you know why that is? Why is he claiming I’m his if we aren’t mated?” she crossed her arms and looked down at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Broly had a feeling she would bring this up at some point but he assumed she would bring it up to Vegeta and not him. He knew why he hadn’t asked her yet but he wasn’t sure how to give her an answer without giving away Vegeta’s plan to propose.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust him?” Broly asked with a serious look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell is everyone asking me this? He asked me that twice last night! Yes I trust him! I wouldn’t have slept with him if I didn’t!” she huffed, with frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I do you idiot!” she yelled and playfully tried to shove him.</p><p> </p><p>“Then trust me when I say," he paused, “that things are in the works. Please don’t make me say more because I won’t and I can’t. Promise me you will not badger Raditz for information. Kakarot doesn’t know anything. Please princess...Bulma...just trust me and for once don’t pry into this please. Promise me you'll drop it?”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma was taken aback. In all the time she’s known Broly, he had never called her by name.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded once and hugged him. “Thanks idiot. I love you,” she said against his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and don’t ever call me Bulma. It’s hot when Vegeta says it since he’s always called me ‘Girl’ or ‘Woman’. But it’s weird when you or Raditz say it. Both of you have always called me princess or Blue. I honestly can’t think of a single time you’ve called me by name."</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how you know I’m being serious.” he smirked at her as he followed her into her home.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My ADHD is killing me right now and I’m having major issues focusing on any of my fics, even this one which is written and only needs to be edited. I’ll do my best to get the next chapter posted soonish. </p><p> </p><p>Ps. Rutisbe is working on some art for one of the upcoming chapters and I am SOOOO excited for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma makes new friends</p>
<p>Vegeta sees things differently</p>
<p>Kakarot is smitten</p>
<p>Broly swears off human females</p>
<p>Raditz pisses off Eschalot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly reminder - I don’t have a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've learned so much from you and I will always walk right by your side<br/>I will defend your name just like you've defended mine<br/>The bond between you and I will always remain unbroken<br/>No matter what the bastards of time may bring<br/>We will always remain unbroken<br/><br/><br/>Stick To Your Guns- The Bond</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly swore he would never mate with an Earthling, bond or no bond. He would never willingly put himself through what Vegeta was going through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After he left Bulma, Kakarot, and Balerion, he returned to Vegetasei and sought out Vegeta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was in a <em>horrible</em> mood which would have made their little shopping trip even less enjoyable than it already was, if his anger and irritation had it been directed at him. Instead Raditz was getting the brunt of it which made the whole outing even better. Although the whole point of helping Vegeta was to give their opinions on whatever he found, Broly hadn't said a single word since arriving back on Vegetasei. Instead, Raditz and Vegeta argued with each other the entire time which was highly entertaining. He knew at any moment Vegeta was going to throw a punch or a ki blast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been wandering around the local marketplace for quite a while. The locals were shocked and excited to see their prince out in public with the third class Saiyans. Although Vegeta had never been particularly nice to any of them, they all adored him, despite his gruff attitude. It was hard to ‘shop’ with the prince without gaining attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later and they still hadn’t found anything, but they did have ideas. Everything Raditz liked, Vegeta hated. Everything Vegeta liked, Raditz hated. It seemed like they forgot he was even there because neither one of them asked for his input. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly finally had to step in once Vegeta started to power up in the middle of a vendor's small booth, nearly scaring the elder Saiyan half to death. Before they made an even bigger scene, Broly roughly grabbed Raditz hand, placed it on his shoulder, and grabbed Vegeta’s hand to stop him from gathering his ki. Bringing his two fingers to his head, they were in the middle of the throne room within seconds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you two chill out? I find this whole thing highly amusing and I hate to interfere but the king and queen would be pissed if you started blasting each other in the middle of the marketplace,” Broly said with barely contained amusement as he stood between the two angry Saiyans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot entered the room as Raditz and Broly began arguing again. Both men were scowling and pointing fingers at each other as they yelled. Broly stood in between them with one arm outstretched towards Vegeta, and one outstretched toward Raditz, holding them back from each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What in god's name are you two so upset about?” she asked with her hands on her hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz and Vegeta both crossed their arms over their chests and put their backs to each other. She looked at Broly with a raised eyebrow, hoping he would explain. Answering her unasked questions was always a gamble. He could answer her honestly and piss off Vegeta, or he could stay quiet and piss off the queen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d take Vegeta’s wrath over hers any day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta is going to propose to the princess the human way and he needs a ring. He wanted our opinion since we spend so much time with her. They’ve been arguing over what she would like since this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly could see Vegeta glaring at him out of the corner of his eye while he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it?” Eschalot sighed, “Let’s go.” She turned and left the throne room, knowing they would obediently follow her all the way to her quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once in her sitting room, she pointed at the settee and chaise lounge, wordlessly ordering the boys to take a seat before disappearing into her bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly Vegeta, I know you’re wanting to do this on your own and without anyone’s help, but did you ever think to ask the only other woman in your life for help? I may not know Bulma as <em>intimately</em> as you do but I practically raised her,” Eschalot said with a disapproving look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta looked down to avoid making eye contact with his mother, knowing his cheeks were reddening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting down next to him, Eschalot grabbed his hand and dropped something into his palm. When she pulled her hand away, a small silver ring sat in the middle of his hand. It was simple, delicate, and beautiful. His mother very rarely wore jewelry and when she did, it was minimal and tasteful. The ring was made out of a material similar to Earths white gold and was lined in small diamonds. One bigger, dark blue, stone sat in between them. The royal symbol was engraved on the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta looked at his mother questionably. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mother gave me this as a wedding gift. She made sure the center stone was blue, the color of royalty on Vegetasei. I wanted to keep it in the family, and intended to give it to the next queen, if I liked her,” she smirked. “No one deserves it more than Bulma.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta looked from his mother to the ring then back to his mother. She turned to the other two saiyans in the room, missing the look Vegeta was giving her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think boys? Will Bulma like it? I want the truth so don’t just say yes to avoid having to go back out with Vegeta.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly, she’s gonna love it,” Raditz said sincerely. The relief in his voice was hard to miss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The fact that it has significance and sentimental value will make her like it even more,” Broly added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot smiled, waiting to hear what her son had to say about it. He didn’t give her his opinion, instead, he hugged her. It was the first willing hug he’d given her since he was a small boy and the first hug he'd given her in front of anyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you mother,” he whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course my son,” she said, as she kissed his quickly reddening cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing Vegeta wouldn't like having an audience, Raditz and Broly averted their eyes the moment he hugged Eschalot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I ask when you’re planning on proposing?” Eschalot asked as Vegeta pulled away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was going to do it in private on my name day. I’m already dreading the whole blasted event as it is, why not torture myself a little more?” Vegeta sighed and ran his hand over his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing like waiting until the last minute.” Eschalot shook her head disapprovingly. “<em>When</em> on your name day? You know we have to announce who you’ve chosen then.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was going to pull her aside after dinner and ask her while everyone else was distracted by the festivities. Jarvis can alert one of these idiots once it’s been done and she says yes. You can announce it then, once we are nowhere near everyone else,” Vegeta said, somewhat unsure of himself. He still hadn't completely decided on his plan of action but he didn't want them to know that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if she says no though?” Raditz chuckled. He paled once he saw the look Eschalot gave him. Broly elbowed him in the ribs before he could take back what he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow, what the fuck! I was just kidding!” Raditz yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Broly, unless Vegeta requires you further you’re free to return to Earth with Bulma,” Eschalot said while frowning at Raditz. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raditz can stay here this time. I believe Vegeta needs a sparring partner.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz’s eyes widened. Smirking, Broly raised his fingers to his head. The last thing he heard before he left Vegetasei was “BROLY TAKE ME WITH YOU!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The first few days back on Earth didn’t go as Bulma expected they would. She had expected to do some shopping with Chi-Chi, introduce her to Kakarot, and maybe help her dad in the lab. What she didn’t expect was being introduced to two Namekians, Piccolo and Dende. She had never met a Namekian before and they fascinated her. She knew all about Namek and their alliance with Vegetasei but she didn’t know much about the planet's inhabitants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dende was a sweet little boy with the ability to heal people. After witnessing him heal Broly after an accident in the lab, Bulma asked him a million questions. Dende being the sweet little boy he was, answered every single one of them, patiently, and with a smile. Piccolo's personality was the exact opposite of Dende’s. He never smiled and he didn't talk very much. When he did, he sounded pissed off and irritated. When everyone was in the same room together, he usually stood in the corner of the room, frowning. He reminded her a lot of Vegeta. Piccolo was a warrior on Namek which made her assume sitting at Capsule Corp all day without anyone to fight must feel like some sort of punishment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner the first night they arrived back on Earth, they all sat in the living room, and got to know one another. Getting to know each other consisted of Bulma rapid firing questions at the two Namekians. Chi-Chi had spent time with them already and so had Krillin. Broly had been to Namek on business for the king so he was familiar with Namekians. Bulma was the only one with questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing Dende was a healer and Piccolo was a fighter, she didn’t understand why they were specifically chosen to be sent to Earth. When she asked him if he knew why they were chosen, Dende didn’t have an answer, but he had a theory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grand Elder Guru wanted us to come to Earth because he knows how important Earth is to Vegetasei. He offered King Vegeta our help but he suggested we be sent here instead of Vegetasei, and the king agreed. He wouldn’t tell us why he was so adamant about us coming to Earth but I think he sent us here for a reason. I think we’re supposed to help you somehow but I’m not sure with what yet, but I'll figure it out,” Dende said with conviction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma was about to ask a follow up question when Dende cut her off. “I also think it’s because of the Earth’s guardian, Kami. He’s Namekian too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piccolo’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Dende!” he yelled angrily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Guru didn’t say we shouldn’t tell them about Kami or the dragon balls!” he whined innocently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma assumed the color drained from Piccolo’s face because he turned a lighter shade of green when Dende mentioned the dragon balls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s a Kami and what are dragon balls?” Kakarot asked with a raised brow. Piccolo was about to interject when Dende shot him the dirtiest, angriest, look. The older Namekian frowned but said nothing as he angrily left the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry about that. We aren’t supposed to tell people about the dragon balls. If Guru didn’t want you to know about them, or thought you would misuse them, he would have told us not to say anything,” Dende said confidently.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kami is Earth’s guardian, Earth's god. He’s a Namekian too and he's the one that created Earth’s dragon balls. If he dies then the dragon balls on Earth will cease to exist.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dragon balls, as in the mythical orange spheres that grant wishes? They’re real?! I read about them when I was little but I thought they were a myth!” Bulma said excitedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess, you of all people should realize a lot of the myths and legends we read about aren't complete bullshit like we originally thought," Broly said, gesturing towards Balerion with his chin. The large mythological wolf was lying on the floor in front of the couch where Bulma sat. His large head was resting on her feet as he slept. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, good point. Do they really grant any wish as long as you collect all seven?” she asked Dende. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and no. The dragon is as powerful as its creator. Earth’s dragon is as strong as Kami, and Namek’s dragon is as strong as Guru. Each dragon can grant a different amount of wishes too. Our dragon on Namek can grant three wishes and the dragon here can grant two. The dragon balls are scattered around the planet. You’d have to locate all 7 in order to summon the dragon and make your wishes,” Dende explained happily, eager to educate his new friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s amazing! Someone should probably tell Piccolo we're all friends here. The dragon balls are safe with us,” Krillin said with a smile. Dende agreed, nodding enthusiastically with a huge smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Assuming they would hit it off, Bulma had been eager to get to Earth to introduce Kakarot to Chi-Chi. Her assumption was right and within minutes they were both smitten. The moment they stepped inside Bulma’s house, Chi-Chi had food ready and waiting for them. She had no idea the way to Kakarot's heart was through his fist, or his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot couldn’t decide what he wanted to stare at more, Chi-Chi, or the meal she had prepared them. When she sat next to him, his tail wrapped around her waist, allowing him to focus on the food instead of where she was at. Broly’s jaw dropped and his eyes quickly went to Bulma as if silently asking her if she was seeing what he was seeing. She smiled smugly while trying to hold back a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The day after they got back from Vegetasei, Kakarot and Krillin took Piccolo with them to see Master Roshi. Dende opted to stay in the lab with Dr. Briefs and Broly which meant the girls finally had some alone time. They sat side by side on a blanket outside, drinking tea, and talking about the Saiyans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Balerion exited the house, trotted over to them, and roughly laid down in between the two girls. He huffed and rested his head in Bulma's lap. Seconds later, Mrs. Briefs peaked her head out of the door and glanced to the left, then to the right, before going back into the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma chuckled and scratched Balerion behind the ear. “Are you hiding from my mom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He huffed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sooooo,” Bulma said casually from behind her mug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what?” Chi-Chi asked, as she stirred her tea a little too much. Her eyes darted around the yard, doing her best to avoid eye contact with Bulma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t play dumb! I’ve watched you practically drooling over Kakarot more than once, and I’ve seen how red your cheeks get when he wraps his tail around you,” Bulma said with an accusatory finger pointed at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“</b>I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Chi-Chi said, as innocently as possible as she sipped her tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bullshit! I know I'm the smartest person on Earth but it doesn’t take a genius to see the connection between you two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly happened to walk by the girls on the way back to the lab. Different pod parts were cradled in his arms, including one of the large pod doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m calling bullshit too Cheech. We haven’t known each other for very long but I know that look when I see it. It’s the same look the princess and Vegeta have been giving each other for nearly a decade,” Broly said over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without bothering to stop and elaborate, he continued towards the lab. Before Chi-Chi could respond, Broly had already re-entered the building. He desperately hoped Chi-Chi and Kakarot wouldn’t dance around each other like Bulma and Vegeta had. He couldn’t deal with another decade of angst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Told you!” Bulma laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, fine!” Chi-Chi groaned. “You planned this didn’t you!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and no. I had a feeling you two would be perfect for each other but I can’t force the two of you to have a connection, or feelings for each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chi-Chi quietly frowned down at her tea as if it had insulted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So the reason I feel so close to him already is because they’re Saiyan and they sometimes have soulmates? The whole ‘bond’ thing that you told me about, is that what you think Kakarot and I have, or will have?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part of Chi-Chi was hopeful, she always wanted a husband and a family. Kakarot was strong, handsome, and sweet. A lot sweeter than the other two Saiyans she had met so far. The other part of her was a little nervous. She'd never had a boyfriend before and was now being told she'd basically found her soulmate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. Soulmates, fate, all that jazz.” Bulma waved her hand as if everything she just said was completely normal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then Chi-Chi realized, to Bulma, it probably was normal. Bulma was with the Saiyans for more than half of her life. Something related to Saiyan culture probably didn’t even phase her anymore, if at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I should be frustrated or upset considering in a way you’re telling me I have no choice but to be with Kakarot, but it’s actually kind of romantic,” Chi-Chi said, with slightly reddened cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah it took me a while to get to that train of thought but I agree. It’s nice to know there really is a person that's meant for you, that’s your other half. But Cheech, don’t feel like you have no say in the matter. If you don’t want to be mated with Kakarot you don’t have to be. It will take some time for your feelings to go away, longer than if he was human but you still have a—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! I’m fine with it,” she quickly interjected.  She brought her mug to her lips to hide her embarrassment over how quickly she spoke. “Can I ask you something about him?” Chi-Chi asked nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! I’ve known him since he was five so I’ll probably be able to answer it, as long as it’s not naughty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma suggestively wagged her eyebrows. Chi-Chi choked on her tea and coughed several times before glaring at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bulma! Don’t be so vulgar! I was going to ask if you know why Kakarot is so much different than the other Saiyans. I’ve only met Raditz and Broly but I’ve heard enough about Vegeta to get a vague sense of his personality. From what I’m gathering, Kakaort isn’t like most Saiyans in general, not just those three.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was wondering how long it would take you to ask about that,” Bulma smiled. When Krillin first met Kakarot he knew he was different because he was an alien. He had no idea just how different Kakarot was in every sense. Once he met Raditz and Broly, Krillin knew Kakarot was a Saiyan anomaly. It only took an hour after meeting Raditz and Broly for Krillin to ask why Kakarot was different. Bulma knew Chi-Chi would ask sooner, rather than later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right, he’s not like other Saiyans at all. Broly and Raditz are more laid back because they’ve spent almost as much time here as they have on Vegetasei. Vegeta, well, he’s the prince of all Saiyans so he’s always been a little uptight—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HA!” Broly laughed loudly as he passed the girls again, another arm full of miscellaneous parts cradled in front of him. “A little?” he continued to laugh until he entered the lab. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughing, Bulma watched Broly disappear into the lab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kakarot has always been a lot kinder and friendlier. I’ve only seen him angry once and it was when we were little. I don’t even know why he was mad. I just remember it being really weird to see.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma smiled as she remembered how protective Vegeta and Kakarot had been as they led her to the throne room for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After I got to know the boys a little bit better I asked Bardock why Kakarot wasn’t like Raditz and Vegeta. I guess when he was a baby he was wild, more so than most Saiyan kids. They had trouble taking care of him because he was so rambunctious and aggressive, even as an infant. One afternoon, Bardock had business with the king and left him with Raditz,” Bulma paused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She exchanged a look with Chi-Chi that clearly said ‘that explains everything.' Both girls laughed knowing they were thinking the same thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When Kakarot wouldn't calm down, Raditz thought maybe if he took him flying it would mellow him out a bit. While in the air, he started hitting Raditz and pulling his hair.  When Kakarot poked him in both eyes and bit him, he lost his grip on him and dropped him. When he hit the ground he landed head first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chichi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Bulma snorted, expecting her reaction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kakarot blacked out and went limp once he hit the ground. Thinking he killed his little brother, and afraid of what Bardock was going to do to him, Raditz ran away. When Bardock got home and figured out what happened, he tracked Raditz down, and brought him home. Kakarot spent some time in a regen tank but it couldn't reverse the damage. Bardock thinks If Raditz had put him in a tank right after he dropped him he would have been fine. In the long run it worked out for everyone though didn't it?" Bulma smiled at Chi-Chi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I was going to say that’s awful, especially since everyone is grateful he has brain damage, but I guess it <em> did </em> work out for everyone. I don’t think I would like him if he acted like the other Saiyans," Chi-Chi paused. "What makes you so sure he likes me like <em>that</em>?"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His tail,” Bulma quickly replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean his tail? What about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly was exiting the lab with Dende close behind them. She couldn’t hear what was being said but whatever it was had Dende extremely animated. Bulma watched the two converse while continuing her conversation with Chi-Chi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In all the time I’ve known the boys none of them have touched me with their tails, except Vegeta. I don’t think he realizes it half the time it wraps around me. Eschalot told me that when male Saiyans find their mates, their tails somewhat act as if they have a mind of their own. Vegeta's tail seeks me out, almost possessively. I think it's a subconscious thing. They're comforted knowing we're safe and with them but they'd never openly express that. They're tails simply act on the emotions the boys would usually hide."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Chi-Chi was quiet a beat too long, Bulma turned her attention back to her friend. She was staring down at her now empty mug, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you smiling about?” Bulma giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our future husbands are the strongest men on the planet, and our sons are going to be equally as strong!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s eyes widened but she quickly schooled her features, hoping Chi-Chi didn’t sense her sudden change in mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly had spent a majority of the day helping Dr. Briefs and talking with Dende. The small Namekian was fascinated by Saiyan culture and extremely interested in Dr. Briefs inventions. Although Broly enjoyed spending time with Bulma, he was relieved Dr. Briefs asked for his help. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the afternoon listening to Chi-Chi and Bulma gush about Kakarot and Vegeta. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't think of a better way to spend his day than sitting on the floor in the lab, legs crossed, arms over his head, holding up half of an unfinished pod for Dr. Briefs. The pod itself was almost heavy enough to give him a bit of a workout. Dr. Briefs scurried back and forth between his tools and the pod, muttering to himself while Dende stood nearby, ready, and waiting to help.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, Broly,” Dende said as he stared at the large Saiyan. Even sitting on the floor Broly towered over him. If he didn’t know him personally, he would be terrified. “Your wrist is flashing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh.” A moment later, a voice emanated from his wrist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, Prince Vegeta is calling. He said it’s urgent and wishes to speak to you privately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks Jarvis. Give a minute before connecting him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly waited for Dr. Briefs to move out from underneath the pod before he set it down as gently as possible. Dr. Briefs nodded at him in understanding as Broly left the lab. Once alone in the backyard, with no sign of Bulma or Chi-Chi, Jarvis connected the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whats up Vegeta? Is everything okay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm unsure. My father and Bardock have called an emergency council meeting and they've requested we all attend. Bardock wants Kakarot to stay with the woman but he wants you here. I'm going to call her next because I know she'll insist on coming back with you, and I’d prefer she stayed there for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly’s stomach did a flip the moment Vegeta said the king and Bardock wanted him and Raditz there. As the future king of Vegetasei, Vegeta was frequently forced to attend council meetings with the king. At Bardock's request, Kakarot usually accompanied him. Broly was never asked to attend, and neither was Raditz. He had a feeling whatever needed to be discussed wasn't good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know why they want <em> us </em> to attend or what the council meeting is even about?” Broly asked. He knew Vegeta had likely come to the same conclusion he did, but he still asked. Whatever needed to be discussed concerned Bulma. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't know why they want us all there or what the meeting is about. I have a feeling it has to do with the woman though. I’m going to contact Kakarot next and tell him to get his ass back to her and stay there until I say otherwise,” Vegeta said, with a worried look on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After you speak with her I’ll let her know I’m leaving and I’ll meet you at the palace,” Broly said, rubbing his hand over his face. With a quick nod, Vegeta ended the call.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Princess, Prince Vegeta would like to speak with you,” Jarvis announced from her wrist, as she entered the house with Chi-Chi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Connect him to my room. I’ll be right back, Cheech,” Bulma said. She quickly made her way to her room to answer the call. Vegeta appeared on the large screen built into her bedroom wall once Jarvis connected them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Sexy,” Bulma said with a smile as she winked at him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you up to?” Vegeta asked, surprised to see her in her bedroom in the middle of the day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh nothing. Just relaxing on my bed, alone, in my room,” she said seductively while licking her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woman,” he said through gritted teeth, doing his best to act as if the small action had no affect on him. The facade was ruined when his voice cracked. He quickly cleared his throat and scowled at her when she smirked.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to discuss something rather important with you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Silly me, I thought you called me because you missed my beautiful face. I should have known it would be business as usual,” she whined, and stuck out her bottom lip to pout dramatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He frowned, not liking what she was insinuating. Looking around nervously, he pulled the watch so close to his mouth, all she could see were his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't be stupid, of course I miss your face,” he whispered harshly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling his wrist away from his face, he glanced over his shoulders to ensure no one had overheard him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not alone are you?” she chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have been summoned to attend a council meeting, I’m headed there now. By we I mean Broly, Radditz, and myself. Bardock would prefer Kakarot stay with you. I wanted to tell you personally. Broly will be leaving once we’re done speaking and you are not coming with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She frowned and averted her eyes from his. She didn’t like being told what she could and couldn't do, and she didn't like being left out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know why we’re being summoned and I’d feel better if you stayed on Earth until we figure things out. I want you as far away from here as possible in case there's a threat to us or Vegetasei. I will contact you once the meeting is over, and we will discuss what was said. Broly will go back to Earth whenever we’re done here,” Vegeta said in a serious tone, leaving no room for argument. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma stayed quiet, which never bode well for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woman, say something." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There's no way Broly will take me with him if you've already spoken to him so I'm not sure what you want me to say,” Bulma huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't going to say anything because I don't want to worry you, but I think the meeting has something to do with you. They've never summoned the four of us at once and they've never asked Broly or Raditz to attend a council meeting. They're asking the Saiyans closest to you to attend and I don't think that's a coincidence. You said you trusted me, so trust me now, and do as I say." The unspoken "please" was at the tip of his tongue when Bulma didn't immediately respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” she sighed. “You better contact me the moment you leave that meeting. If you don’t...I’ll make you regret it,” she said with an evil smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh really? What could you possibly—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma bit her bottom lip and trailed one finger lightly from her collar bone down to the side of her breast. Vegeta's lips parted slightly and his eyes darkened with lust.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Woman,” Vegeta croaked before their private conversation was rudely interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Blue! How’s Earth without me?” Raditz asked, grabbing Vegeta’s wrist and bringing it closer to his face to get a better look at her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking Raditz had overheard their conversation, Vegeta’s cheeks turned red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Get off me you idiot!” he yelled as he yanked his arm out of Raditz’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Okay, okay, calm down Vegeta! Bye Blue!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Vegeta rolled his eyes and Bulma laughed at the exchange. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to go, but you’ll hear from me soon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave him a small nod of understanding, before he ended the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot was walking into the house as Bulma walked into the kitchen. Broly was leaning against the counter with a guilty smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're going to tell me <em>everything</em> when you get back,” Bulma said as she hugged him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duh,” was all he said before raising two fingers to his head and disappearing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Vegeta was sitting in the War Room with his back against the wall, irritated. Council meetings were the bane of his existence. Nothing good ever happened in that room surrounded by old, crotchety Saiyans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Empty chairs lined the focal point of the room, a large, ancient, rectangular table, carved out of jagged stone. Images of the Oozaru and the royal symbol were intricately etched into the sides and around the edges. His father once told him his ancestors had been the ones who, not only sculpted the rock into the seemingly immovable piece of furniture in front of him, but who also carved the designs into it. Despite this, Bulma had somehow talked his father into letting her "update it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta thought for sure a few of the older Saiyans were going to have a stroke when they entered the room and saw her drilling into a piece of Saiyan history as if she was merely hanging a shelf. There was an uproar over it for a couple of days, which is how long it took Bulma to get everything the way she wanted it. The council members stopped complaining once they saw the technology she installed into the stone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the three Saiyans first entered the room, Bardock was already sitting in his usual spot, to the left of the king's chair. He didn't say a word to either of them, either purposely ignoring them, or too lost in thought to acknowledge them. Not having done anything that could have pissed him off lately, they assumed it was the latter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with your old man?” Vegeta whispered to Raditz after minutes passed without a word from Bardock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing good. I've never seen him so anxious,” Raditz responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three sat in silence side by side until the door opened, and the council members began filing in. Whispering heatedly to one another and frowning, the king and queen entered last. Their hushed argument ended the moment they entered the room and their eyes landed on Vegeta. The king rolled his eyes at how quickly Eschalot's mood changed the moment she saw their son. A switch was flipped whenever she was around Vegeta and/or Kakarot. She went from the intimidating Saiyan queen, striking fear into the hearts of everyone that opposed her, to a loving Saiyan mother, ready to rip out the throat of anyone who even considered harming her son.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly sighed. Every Saiyan Bulma was close to was now in the same room. He was certain whatever they were about to be told, pertained to the princess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is my mother here?” Vegeta asked, mostly to himself. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No idea, but it’s probably not good,” Raditz said as he frowned at the Saiyans gathering around the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot never attended council meetings which is why her appearance made the three Saiyan’s even more anxious than they already were. She looked at Vegeta apologetically before sitting next to his father at the head of the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Vegeta whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He exchanged a look with Broly before turning his attention to Bardock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you all for coming on such short notice. We learned a…concerning bit of information a few days ago but we wanted to verify its validity before calling this meeting. None of us want to be here so I’ll cut to the chase,” Bardock sighed. “Frieza is coming to Vegetasei within the week. We don’t know what day exactly, just that it will be soon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before everyone around the table began speaking at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only time Frieza had ever visited Vegetasei was when the planet was having trouble economically. He arrived with an offer he thought the king would have no choice but to accept. Thankfully, the king didn't give him an answer right away, claiming it was a decision he needed to null over with the council and the queen. Reluctantly, Frieza agreed to give him time to think about his proposition. It was in that time that Bardock crashed on Earth and met the Briefs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we know why he’s coming to Vegetasei?” asked councilman Toma. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, we do,” Bardock said, glancing between Vegeta and the queen. “He’s coming for the princess.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone slowly turned their attention to the three younger Saiyans sitting against the wall towards the back of the room. Broly leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees, and hung his head down towards the floor. Raditz sank into his seat, leaned his head against the wall, and closed his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Saiyan prince sat perfectly still and simply stared back at Bardock. His lack of response was making Bardock and the other Saiyans extremely uncomfortable. Stoic silence wasn’t his usual reaction to something upsetting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta cleared his throat when he realized he was staring and had seemingly zoned out momentarily. “My apologies Bardock, I must not have heard you correctly. For a moment I thought you said Frieza was coming for the princess,” he said a bit too calmly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what I said, Vegeta,” Bardock solemnly responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does he want with her? What exactly do you mean he’s ‘coming for her’?” Raditz asked as he lifted his head from the wall to stare back at his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Somehow, Frieza has discovered she’s responsible for the technological advancements the Saiyans have made for the last decade. Until recently he was under the impression our technology was created by Saiyans or a different race. No one off planet would ever guess an old man and his daughter were responsible. We’re not sure who tipped him off but it has to be someone on Vegetasei, someone she interacts with in the palace. I’m trying to find out what else Frieza may know but that’s all I know as of right now. To my knowledge he has no idea what her relationship with the royal family is.” Bardock spoke to the table full of Saiyans but glanced at Vegeta as he spoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you getting this information Bardock?” asked Leek, one of the older Saiyans. Knowing Frieza not only knew about her, but had interest in her, was extremely concerning. He had only met the little princess a handful of times but each time they spoke she was polite and well mannered, until she was upset. He secretly enjoyed watching full grown Saiyans cower whenever she was angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta didn’t make it a habit to know anything about the council members personal lives. He could care less about their families or their personal lives. For now, that was his father's duty. However, he did find it interesting how many Saiyans seemed to be genuinely concerned with this news. Not just because it meant Frieza would be on Vegetasei, but because of his interest in Bulma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned his attention towards the Saiyan questioning the validity of Bardock's information. The man was one of the oldest Saiyans on the council but oddly enough, he wasn’t as set in his ways as the other decrepit fools his father surrounded himself with. Leek knew when to keep his mouth shut and when to voice his concerns which was something both Vegeta and his father appreciated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My brother Turles contacted me. He works as a mercenary for those willing to pay for his services. Occasionally, Frieza is one of those people. He’s spent some time around Frieza’s men, and when comfortable enough, they like to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock sighed when he saw the look of doubt on their faces at the mention of the rogue Saiyan. “Turles is a complete asshole, but he’s my brother, and I trust him. He’s given us information in the past and it’s always been reliable."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta stared at Bardock in a state of detached awareness. He was hearing what was being said, and he was retaining the information, but he wasn’t paying attention.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Bardock spoke, Vegeta glanced around the room at the other Saiyans who were all hanging on his every word. Bardock was powerful, not just physically, but politically too. Now that Vegeta was older, he could understand why others were afraid of him or intimidated by him. When he was younger he didn't understand how anyone could be afraid of Bardock. Vegeta always thought of him as an uncle of sorts. If he ever really needed help with something he knew he could go to Bardock. He was never weak enough to have to resort to such things but he knew if he ever had to, Bardock would help him without question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only time Vegeta had ever seen Bardock with his guard down was when he was little and overheard Kakarot ask him about his mother Gine, Bardock's dead mate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the time, Vegeta hadn't thought about Kakarot and Raditz's mother or her whereabouts. He figured she lived and worked outside of the palace. He had no idea she was dead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, while complaining about Kakarot's need for his mothers attention, Eschalot explained what happened. Kakarot and Raditz didn’t have a mother, because she died having him. Eschalot was the closest thing they had. Raditz remembered Gine but Kakarot hadn’t met her. Eschalot was the only mother Kakarot ever had. Vegeta, being the selfish momma’s boy he was, didn’t like the idea of sharing her with anyone, even his best friend. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel bad for the younger Saiyan. He couldn’t imagine not having his mother around. Seeing how upset Bardock was when Kakarot asked about her only made him feel worse for complaining about how clingy Kakarot was with his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Saiyan women were with child, due to how difficult childbirth was, the baby was removed from their wombs and placed in a birthing pod. Pregnancy without a birthing pod was basically a death sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pod incubated the child until it was developed enough to be removed, usually around the same amount of time it would take for the child to be born. At least this is how most women did it. Of course his mother and Gine were the exception. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gine almost died having Raditz, but to everyone’s shock, she survived. The doctors told her if she were to get pregnant again, the chances of her surviving another delivery would virtually be zero. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Years later, Eschalot became pregnant with Vegeta. To Bardock and the kings dismay, she chose to go down the same route as Gine. She wasn't as close to death as Gine had been but the doctor told her the damage to her body was severe. There was little to no chance she'd ever be able to bear children again. As expected, the news wasn’t something Eschalot or the king wanted to hear. Although not having anymore children saddened them, they had Vegeta. He was healthy, a bit smaller than the king had hoped he would be, but strong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Gine got pregnant again, everyone treated it like a death sentence, because it basically was. She didn't care though, she was ecstatic. Despite what the doctors told her, despite Bardock’s pleas, she insisted she was strong enough to give birth to Kakarot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving birth to Kakarot was too much for her body to take and she died during child birth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz was still a child when his mother died, but a mature one. He understood why she died and how. Eschalot was worried he would grow up to resent Kakarot and blame him for his mothers death, but he never did. For a few months after Gine’s death, and Kakarots birth, Eschalot and the king took the boys in as their own, allowing Bardock ample time to grieve. Raditz lost his mother, but Bardock lost a mate, something most Saiyans don't recover from. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Saiyan bond binds the two Saiyans to one another in every way possible. When the bond is strong enough, and one dies, the other usually follows. It depends on the surviving Saiyans' will to live and whether or not they have the strength to spend the rest of their lives missing their other half. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was shocked when Eschalot told him she genuinely thought Bardock would lose the will to live and would instead choose to follow Gine in death. He was stronger than everyone gave him credit for. Despite the pain and emptiness of no longer having his mate, Bardock chose to stay for his sons. Vegeta knew, when his mother told him Bardock’s story, how big of a deal it was to lose a mate, but he didn’t fully understand, until Bulma. Avoiding his feelings for her and almost losing their bond caused an empty aching feeling in his chest. If she were to die, the pain, the emptiness...he couldn’t imagine living like that. Knowing Bardock had for decades made Vegeta respect him even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What else does he know?” Raditz asked his father. His deep voice directly next to Vegeta startled him out of his thoughts and forced his attention back to the discussion taking place around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He knows she lives here most of the time. We think he’s going to try and talk her into leaving Vegetasei to work for him. As of right now, we don’t think he knows she’s an Earthling or where her home planet is. I assume he’ll try to be civil at first, maybe bribe her with credits or power. Once that doesn’t work he’ll likely threaten her planet or ours, knowing she’ll do anything to protect her people and ours. Hopefully it won’t come to that, but we all know how well Frieza handles rejection,” Eschalot said with a frown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta stared at his mother intensely as she spoke. Without being asked to, everyone gave her their undivided attention. She commanded every room she was in without even trying to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aside for her intimidating nature, her unique physical appearance was always something that stood out to others. She was short and lean, something Vegeta inherited, much to his dismay. Most female Saiyans were muscular and physically appeared to be as powerful in battle as they were. Some would even consider them a bit masculine. There were exceptions of course, Gine being one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mother was very curvy for a Saiyan, almost as curvy as Bulma. The first time he heard someone mention his mother's body was the first time he beat someone bad enough to put them in a tank for nearly a week. Although it was an uncomfortable situation, he remembered it fondly because it was the first time his father seemed to be genuinely proud of the little control he had of his temper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlike most Saiyans, her hair didn't defy gravity, and it wasn't completely black. Although dark brown at first glance, in the light her hair appeared to be an off shade of crimson. Many said it was the color of blood, a sign of her ferocity and power, and a sign that she was meant to be the Saiyan queen. Her eyes weren't the dark color most Saiyans had either. They were a unique shade of brown, matching her hair. If she wasn't strong enough to best full grown Saiyans in battle, and if she didn't have a tail, many would question whether or not she was actually Saiyan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite her unique appearance, and her small stature, her presence was almost more intimidating and commanding than that of his father. His father, despite how hard he tried, couldn't hide the fact that she intimidated him just as much as she did everyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never paid attention to his parents in public, not closely. When he was younger he was hyper aware of how closed off his father was to both him and his mother. When alone, just the two of them, he softened a bit but for the most part his father was still rough and a bit detached. As he grew older he assumed it was because attachments were weaknesses. Attachments were nothing but distractions that took away your ability to focus on whats important, strength and power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything made sense once his feelings for Bulma started to grow and change into what they are now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never understood why his mother always looked at his father so adoringly when he barely paid attention to her. He never understood why his father practically cowered under her glare and almost always did whatever she asked, until Bulma. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From where he was sitting, Vegeta could slightly see under the table near where his mother and father were sitting. For the first time in his life, he saw his fathers tail wrap around his mother. It wrapped snugly around her leg the way his wrapped around Bulma while they sleep. Although not a sexual gesture, it was an intimate one, a protective one. Vegeta felt like he was intruding on a private moment and looked away. Although the sight may be insignificant to some, it meant more to him than he would have ever expected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about her shields? Do you know if she's tested them yet?” the king asked Bardock. His deep voice took caught Vegeta's attention. When Bardock didn’t respond, the king glanced at the three younger Saiyans, hoping one of them could answer his question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shields? What shields?” asked councilman Cumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The princess has been working on shields for Vegetasei and Earth for years now. The shield for Vegetasei will prevent any ships from entering the planet's atmosphere, and protect it from large blasts once active. The shield for Earth is supposed to act the same but also as a cloaking device. The planet would be undetectable on radars and to the naked eye. If it works correctly, the planet would be impossible to find unless you’ve been there before and know where to look. Last time we discussed it she was almost finished with them but I haven’t asked recently. I can ask her later today,” Broly said without taking his eyes off of the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The princess is on her home planet right now. When Freiza comes we’ll tell him the truth, she’s not here. He’s gracing us with his presence to piss off the king and queen, not to speak to her publicly. Her not being here won’t be an inconvenience because he’ill want to talk to her alone. Prince Vegeta’s name day is next week. It being a public celebration, it’s safe to assume he will be sending someone like Zarbon to speak with her privately. She will inevitably tell him to go to hell. I don’t really know how things will go from there. I think it’s safe to say she will be in danger once she tells him no, which she will. Frieza doesn’t give up, not until he gets what he wants,” Bardock sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had no idea what to do in the situation they found themselves in. Frieza wouldn’t stop until he got Bulma, and neither the king or Vegeta would hand her over, regardless of what it meant for the rest of the planet. Even if hell froze over and they let her go, Raditz, Broly, and Kakarot would fight for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegetasei was at an advantage in battle. Frieza had more men but they were weak and could easily be picked off. The Saiyans had their love for battle and their strength on their side. One Saiyan was worth 50 of Frieza’s lackeys. If they went to war, Frieza would likely lose, and he probably knew that, which meant Frieza is scheming. Whatever he had planned wouldn’t bode well for any of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air around in the room began to feel thick and heavy. Sparks of electricity emanated from the back of the room, and all eyes immediately went to Vegeta. His tightly clenched fists were resting on his knees. They were clenched so tight, Bardock thought he may rip through his gloves. He was breathing heavily and his body began to tremble. Raditz and Broly closed their eyes and tensed, knowing Vegeta was about to lose control. The councilmen in the room all moved as far away from him as they could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot stood up and hurried to Vegeta’s side. She knelt in front of him and covered his fists with her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta, snap out of it!” She yelled and gripped his fists tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ignored her and continued to power up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“VEGETA!” Eschalot yelled. She smacked him hard across the face, causing his head to jerk to the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The councilmen gasped as the air in the room quickly returned to normal. She grabbed his face with both hands until he began to slowly open his eyes. When their eyes met, Eschalot's breath hitched. The dark eyes she had stared into almost daily for nearly two decades, quickly flashed a shade of teal before reverting back to normal. It happened so quickly she wasn’t sure if she actually saw it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mother?” he asked, confused. On the verge of losing control, he had no idea she had even left her spot next to his father, or that she hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta, you need to calm down. You know we won’t let anything happen to Bulma. We would go to war before we let that freak anywhere near her,” Eschalot said with determination. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared into his mother's eyes, gauged her sincerity, and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I may interject your Majesties,” councilman Onio said as he stood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly sighed and Raditz pinched the bridge of his nose. Both were already irritated and the man hadn’t even spoken yet, he didn’t need to. Whenever the man spoke, regardless of what he said, it inevitably pissed off nearly every Saiyan in the room. Raditz and Broly both knew nothing good would come of whatever he had to say. The collective looks around the room indicated the others felt the same. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand how attached to the princess everyone has become over the years. I can see why Frieza’s sudden interest can be so concerning, especially when you consider all of the advancements our planet has made due to her genius. However, I do not think it is wise for us to entertain the idea of going to war over a scientist. Surely the—”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta's hand was around the councilman's throat before the man could finish his sentence. His cape flowed behind him due to the speed at which he moved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock and the king sighed. The queen sat in Vegeta’s now vacant chair, legs crossed, and a bored expression on her face. A few of the other councilmen smirked at the position Onio now found himself in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would rather hand over the woman responsible for every notable technological advancement our planet has ever made because you fear war?” Vegeta nearly snarled. “And you call yourself a Saiyan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His grip tightened fractionally as the older man stared back at him, eyes wide with fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really think Frieza would leave us alone once we handed her over? He’s wanted to eradicate the Saiyans ever since my father refused to do his dirty work for him. You seem to have forgotten the demands Frieza made the last time he visited Vegetasei. Let me refresh your memory,” Vegeta’s lip curled with disgust as he spoke. When the Saiyan began to turn a light shade of blue, Vegeta loosened his grasp just enough for the man to take in a small breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Frieza wanted to enslave us, he wanted us to purge planets and act as his own personal house cleaners. He wanted my father, and my mother, to hand me over to him so he could ‘train me.’ Is any of this ringing any bells? Our planet was desperate enough that he considered it, for the good of the Saiyan race. Then Bardock found an old man and a little blue haired princess and everything changed for the Saiyans. Now we are one of, if not the, most advanced planet in the galaxy, because of the woman, and you want to hand her over?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Onio covered Vegeta's hands with his in a weak attempt to loosen his grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He would use her to kill us all. She could build a weapon of mass destruction in her sleep without breaking a sweat. She's probably more dangerous than Frieza himself when she puts her mind to it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta was seething. His grip unconsciously tightened then loosened with barely suppressed rage. Seeing the man was slowly losing consciousness, Raditz decided he wanted to have a bit of fun too. When he started to stand, Eschalot grabbed him by his arm and gave him a questioning look. As if him of all people would be the one to get physically violent. Raditz rolled his eyes. Eschalot sighed and removed her hand from his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your name's Onio right?" Raditz approached the man Vegeta was slowly strangling. “Hmm, why does that name sound familiar?” Raditz asked as he tapped his finger against his chin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! I know! Your Caulifla’s father right?” he asked from behind Vegeta. Onio’s eyes narrowed at Raditz, knowing he was trying to rile the prince up further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-y-es,” he gasped and frowned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew you looked familiar!” Raditz smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king glanced at Bardock wondering where the hell his son was going with this but Bardock just shook his head in exasperation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Broly, correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t Caulifla break Bulma’s wrist when we were younger? Raditz asked with feigned confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly was about to stand but paused and glanced at Eschalot, silently asking permission to join the other two Saiyans. She shrugged, no longer caring about the scene unfolding in front of her. Broly got to his feet and joined Raditz and Vegeta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah Raditz, she did.” Broly stood next to Raditz, arms crossed, and frowning</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta snarled and squeezed a little more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is she the one that's been bragging about being the king and queen’s choice for the prince's mate?” Broly asked Raditz with the same feigned look of confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, that’s her," Raditz replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone thinks Vegeta will be choosing Bulma as his mate. Some seem to think Caulifla would be the better choice. She personally seems to think the king and queen will be choosing her once the prince runs out of time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nearly everyone thought Vegeta would be mated to Bulma before his 20th name day. Because that hasn't happened, Caulifla seems to think he has no interest in being her mate. Due to what little time the prince has left, she's assuming the king and queen will be choosing his mate and when they do, they'll pick her," Broly explained, as quickly as possible, mostly for the other Saiyans in the room. Most of them were unaware of Bulma's history with Caulifla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No idea where she got that idea from,” the queen mumbled under her breath. The king shot her a dirty look for getting involved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mother, has she, or has she not been trying to get in your good graces since we were young?” Vegeta asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since you were about five to be exact but yes,” Eschalot responded with a look of complete boredom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting how your daughter seems to think she’s next in line for the throne but only the princess stands in her way. Perhaps that’s something her father also seems to think hmm? It would be extremely convenient for you if Bulma was to be handed over to Frieza wouldn’t it?” Broly sneered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen to me and listen to me well,” Vegeta paused. He shook Onio roughly to ensure he was still fully conscious and paying attention. “I would <em> never </em> choose your daughter as a mate and your king and queen respect me enough to spare me from such a fate. Raditz has a better chance at being my mate than she does,” Vegeta scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww!” Raditz said with his hands over his heart. Bardock shook his head before putting his head in his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your daughter has been throwing herself at me for as long as I can remember. She’s been trying to get in my pants and my bed for years now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled Onio in closer to him as if he was going to tell him a secret. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s actually pathetic. If she was my daughter, I would be ashamed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tossed Onio against the wall and watched as the older Saiyan slid down to the ground, coughing harshly. Vegeta raised his hand, and began to gather his ki. The king and Bardock stood to intervene but Eschalot raised her hand to stop them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If anyone else would like to entertain the thought of handing over my mate to that disgusting lizard, now is the time to do so,” Vegeta said, as he stared at Onio. “No one else? Good.” He extinguished the ki in his hand, and walked out of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot looked at Broly and Raditz before motioning towards the door with her head, wordlessly ordering them to follow him. The two Saiyans nodded and obediently followed after their prince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About time the boy admitted the princess was his mate!” Leek bellowed and slapped the table top enthusiastically. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve been having an extremely hard time focusing lately. Not just on this story but on all of my fics. Even reading has been difficult. So much so that it took me a week just to edit this chapter. </p>
<p>Hopefully my brain starts working again and I can get the rest of them posted soon. </p>
<p>My favorite chapter is coming up. I commissioned Rutisbe to do some art for it and I’m really excited to share it with everyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Proof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma is terrified </p><p>Vegeta is also a little terrified</p><p>Okay they're all kind of terrified</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly reminder:</p><p>I don’t have a beta. I also edited and posted this chapter from my phone which I try not to do so if there’s more errors than usual... look away I don’t know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> My heart is bigger than the distance in-between us<br/>
</em> <em>I know it 'cause I feel it beating<br/>
</em> <em>So strong and I'll knock you down<br/>
</em> <em>You can count the miles away from where I wanna be<br/>
</em> <em>Bet your skin is warm and that you're smiling<br/>
</em> <em>Yea, that's what I always loved the most about you<br/>
</em> <em>So do you love me?<br/>
</em> <em>All you gotta do is say yes<br/>
</em> <em>And I won't ever second guess<br/>
</em> <em>Now do you love me?<br/>
</em> <em>Then you already proved it<br/>
</em> <em>Baby if I'm half the man I say I am<br/>
</em> <em>If I'm a woman with no feel just like I claim I am<br/>
</em> <em>Then I believe in what you say, there's nothing left for you to do<br/>
</em> <em>The only proof that I need is you</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Paramore - Proof </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Vegeta was pissed off and genuinely a little scared. Bardock was right, Frieza will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Bulma would never agree to work for him, at least not willingly. They also know her answer would change the moment he threatens Vegetasei because she knows he’s powerful enough to make good on his threats. </p><p> </p><p>Once he finds out how close she is to the royal family, and/or her relationship with Vegeta, he will have additional leverage against her. Vegeta knows it's only a matter of time before he found out. </p><p> </p><p>His mind raced with all the possible ways Frieza could get his disgusting hands on Bulma as he flew away from the palace.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Raditz and Broly to catch up to him. Not knowing what to say, they flew next to him in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Too lost in thought, and without a destination in mind, Vegeta didn’t realize he had flown in a complete circle until he was hovering over Bulma’s bedroom balcony. His cheeks turned red, embarrassed at how even unconsciously he gravitated towards her. Sighing, he landed outside of the balcony's double doors. </p><p> </p><p>Even though he knew the doors would be locked, he tried the handle anyways. </p><p> </p><p>“The woman has no self preservation,” he grumbled to himself, as the unlocked doors swung open.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz chuckled quietly behind him but said nothing as both he and Broly touched down on the balcony behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta entered Bulma’s quarters and sat at the foot of her bed. Her scent engulfed him, comforting him in a way only she could. </p><p> </p><p>The three Saiyans sat in silence on Bulma’s bedroom floor until Raditz’s watch began to beep. Both Broly and Vegeta watched as he looked down at his wrist and frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“Blue is freaking out. You need to calm down Vegeta. She already knows the meeting was about her, you’re not helping,” Raditz said without taking his eyes off of his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is she upset? What the fuck did you tell her!” Vegeta yelled. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t tell her anything! She just messaged me!” Raditz angled his wrist towards Broly so he could confirm he was telling the truth. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s the weird bond thing but I can feel Vegeta's rage and anxiety. Tell him to calm the fuck down right now.”  Raditz kept his wrist angled towards Broly while he read Bulma’s message out loud. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking perfect! The woman can feel my emotions now,” Vegeta nearly yelled. </p><p> </p><p>He placed his head in his hands and sighed. Their bond was getting stronger, which should have made him happy, but the timing could not be worse. Hiding his feelings about the situation with Frieza was going to be exponentially harder.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz’s watch beeped again. He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. “What did she say now?” Vegeta asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“She uh,” Raditz paused. He knew telling him what she said was going to make Vegeta more anxious than he already was. He’d be lying to himself if he said her words didn’t make even him a little nervous.  </p><p> </p><p>“She said if you don’t calm down within the next ten minutes she’s going to test how fast Broly can transmit you to her by jumping off the roof like she used to when we were little.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“That woman is fucking insane. I swear to all the gods,” he mumbled. Closing his eyes, he steadied his breathing, and tried to calm down as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes Raditz’s watch beeped again. Vegeta cracked an eye open, waiting to see what she said this time. </p><p> </p><p>“Well?”  </p><p> </p><p>Raditz was simultaneously blushing and trying not to laugh. Vegeta knew whatever she said was bad if Raditz of all people was blushing. </p><p> </p><p>“She uh...she said to give you a kiss and to tell you she can’t wait to see you so she can do that thing with her tongue you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Broly snorted but quickly coughed to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>All of the blood in Vegeta’s body traveled into his cheeks and all the way to the tips of his ears. “Vulgar woman!” he yelled as he got to his feet and stomped away. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Using Balerion as a pillow, Bulma relaxed on a blanket in the backyard of Capsule Corp. </p><p> </p><p>She adored being outside when there was a light chill in the air, just cold enough to wear an oversized sweater and leggings without sweating. </p><p> </p><p>After Broly left, Kakarot was forbidden to leave her alone. Krillin came back with him from Roshi’s, and asked to stay at Capsule Corp with them. He now had his own guest room next to Kakarot’s. The two were sparring while Chi-Chi watched and cheered them on.</p><p> </p><p>Broly was supposed to return three nights prior but she hadn’t heard from him, Raditz, or Vegeta. </p><p> </p><p>Based on Vegeta’s emotions, she knew the meeting had not gone well. She decided to give them space knowing Kakarot wouldn’t be so calm and relaxed if any of them were in danger.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta's name day celebration, which the queen decided to make a masquerade, was the following week. It was a big deal to the Saiyans because they were not only celebrating the birth of their prince, but they would also be finding out who the future Saiyan Queen would be.  </p><p> </p><p>After a successful mall trip, Bulma crossed 'find a dress and mask' off of her list of things to do while on Earth and moved on to the next task on her list, finishing Vegeta's birthday present. She had been working on it for years and it was finally done. She was running the final tests on the project with her laptop when she felt, and heard, Balerion quietly growl. Using her hand to block the sun from her eyes, she looked up just in time to watch Yamcha land in the grass next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” she mumbled to herself. Balerion continued to growl softly as Bulma sat up and set her laptop aside. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a threat, but you’re such a good boy for wanting to protect me!” Bulma cooed, scratching behind his ear, and nuzzling into his neck. Content, Balerion’s tail wagged back and forth with adoration for his princess.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey B!” Yamcha said as his feet touched the ground. “I asked your dad to let me know once you were home but it must have slipped his mind.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it must have,” Bulma mumbled, glancing at her friends from across the yard.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi rolled up her sleeves and scowled the moment she saw Yamcha. The enraged look on her face was so intense, Krillin actually cowered. She was about to angrily stomp towards them, eager to give Yamcha a piece of her mind, when Bulma stopped her with a smile and a small shake of her head.</p><p> </p><p>She knew it wasn’t any of her business, and she knew Bulma was the one that needed to put him in his place, but Chi-Chi was beyond fed up with his unannounced visits to whine about Bulma and bother Dr. Briefs. There was only so many times she could tell him to get lost and get over it before she finally snapped. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, but did what Bulma asked, and didn’t interfere.</p><p> </p><p>Krillin stopped sparring with Kakarot long enough to mouth, “Sorry.” Bulma smiled back at him, letting him know it was okay. </p><p> </p><p>Kakarot was completely unconcerned by their new visitor. Yamcha wasn't a threat, and Bulma could handle herself. When Chi-Chi frowned at his apparent lack of concern, he quickly turned towards Bulma. Their eyes met and they exchanged a look of understanding, without saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if Kakarot asked, “Are you okay?” and Bulma responded “Yep, I’ve got this,” from across the yard. Kakarot nodded then turned back to Chi-Chi and Krillin.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys just...can you communicate telepathically or something? Is that another Saiyan thing?” Chi-Chi asked, after witnessing the eerily effective look the two exchanged.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Kakarot asked, confused. “Oh!” he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “I mean if your bond is really strong with your mate that’s something that’s possible I guess, but it’s not like that. Bulma’s like my big sister and we’ve been together so long, there’s small things like that we’ve picked up on. She gets a look in her eye when she needs help and when she doesn’t. We’ve all learned the hard way what happens when you try to fight Bulma’s battles.”</p><p> </p><p>Once he was sure Bulma was fine, and Chi-Chi was no longer frowning at him, he caught Krillin off guard and kicked his legs out from underneath him. He laughed at the shocked look on Krillin’s face and got back into his fighting stance.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“When did you get a dog? Is it some sort of wolf? He’s like really big, and kinda scary looking,” Yamcha said, standing next to Bulma awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s actually not a dog. He’s a...well he’s....it’s complicated. Let’s just say he’s my pet back on Vegetasei and I decided to bring him home with me,” Bulma said, as she stood. Balerion glared at the word ‘pet’ as if it was an insult.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up Yamcha?” she asked. She knew exactly what he wanted and how their conversation was going to go. She had better things to do and wanted to get it over with.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we talk somewhere...privately?” he asked, glancing over to her group of friends. Chi-Chi was still glaring daggers at him and it was making him uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Bulma sighed.</p><p> </p><p> “Stay here,” she said to Balerion, who had started to follow her. He huffed and roughly sat in the grass, glaring daggers at Yamcha just as intensely as Chi-Chi was.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Yamcha followed Bulma as she climbed the stairs to the balcony that overlooked her mother’s garden. Once there, she leaned her back against the railing, crossed her arms over her chest, and did her best to imitate Vegeta’s trademark scowl.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I really missed you B,” Yamcha said, taking a step closer to her. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kakarot pulled his hand back and released his fist, straight towards Krillin’s face. Instead of hitting his target, his fist connected with Radtiz’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK BRO?” Raditz yelled, slouching over and coughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Raditz! I didn’t know you were going to transmit in front of me,” Kakarot chuckled and rubbed the back of his head innocently. </p><p> </p><p>“I will never get used to your teleportation trick Broly. Thanks for taking that punch for me Raditz, it looks like it hurt,” Krillin laughed with Kakarot until Raditz shot them both a dirty look. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey Vegeta! Long time no see!” Krillin said happily. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the woman?” Vegeta asked, completely ignoring him. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re Vegeta? Hmm,” Chi-Chi said, as she eyed him up and down, “I thought you’d be taller.” </p><p> </p><p>“You must be the woman’s friend I’ve heard so much about. I thought you’d be quieter,” he said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Sensing the anger coming off of Chi-Chi in waves, Krillin intervened. </p><p> </p><p>“Yamcha got here not too long ago and asked to talk to Bulma alone. Balerion isn’t too happy about it,” Krillin said, knowing Vegeta would be far more interested in fighting with Yamcha than with Chi-Chi. </p><p> </p><p>Balerion was sitting in the middle of the yard next to Bulma’s laptop, staring intensely in her direction. </p><p> </p><p>Raditz and Broly exchanged a look before turning their attention to Kakarot. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did she leave Balerion here and why aren’t you with her?” Broly asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“She told us not to interfere. The three of us tried to intervene but she waved us off. Besides, Bulma could handle him on her own,” Kakarot smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmpf,” was all Vegeta said as he walked away. </p><p> </p><p>“Should we follow him?” Raditz asked Broly. </p><p> </p><p>“Considering it’s been over a year since the princess dumped the weakling and he still hasn’t taken the hint, probably. I mean, I’m okay if Vegeta kills him but Krillin is attached for some odd reason,” Broly shrugged and followed after Vegeta. </p><p> </p><p>After some time passed without any signs of a confrontation coming from the direction the three Saiyan’s went, Chi-Chi spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“They wouldn’t really kill him would they?” she asked with a small amount of concern in her voice. She didn’t like Yamcha at all but she didn’t want him dead. </p><p> </p><p>“Definitely,” Krillin said, without hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT! Why aren’t you guys following after them to stop them?” she yelled. </p><p> </p><p>“They wouldn’t do that unless he hurt Bulma or something. Even then they would make sure she was okay with it first. She may not like him anymore but I don’t think she wants him dead. I think they would have done it by now,” Krillin said with an unsure smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>A minute later, Yamcha’s body flew through the air and landed at his feet.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Vegeta found Bulma and Yamcha arguing on the side of the compound. He was standing directly under the balcony, ready to make his appearance known. Before he could reveal himself, Broly placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Give her a minute. We know she can handle herself. We can wait here and keep an eye on her if you’re worried. If we hear or see anything we don’t like, we can intervene.” </p><p> </p><p>Raditz nodded, agreeing with Broly.  </p><p> </p><p>“Tch, fine.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta crossed his arms, leaned against the wall, and listened to the argument ensuing above him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You didn’t badger my dad for months just to tell me you missed me. Out with it Yamcha,” Bulma said, clearly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t miss me at all? Really?” he pouted. </p><p> </p><p>“No Yamcha, I don’t. That ship has long since sailed. I’ve been telling you that for a year, nothing has changed.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma looked across the yard, her face clearly confused. She could feel Vegeta nearby but she couldn’t see him with the rest of her friends. She began to worry. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why didn’t he tell me he was coming with Broly? Did the meeting on Vegetasei go so bad that he decided to come talk to me about it in person instead of calling me? Is he even here or is our new connection not working like it should be? Ugh, I don’t have time to deal with Yamcha’s bullshit right now. There are more important things I need to take care of.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you even listening to me?” Yamcha asked, irritated. Things weren’t going as he planned at all. He didn’t think she’d take him back right away, he figured he’d have to get close to her again before she gave him a second chance. He hadn’t expected her to be so detached and unaffected by his presence. She was completely ignoring him as he spoke and that didn’t sit well with him at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, what did you say?” she asked, trying to focus on what was being said and not her internal anxious rant. </p><p> </p><p>“God B! You can at least pay attention to me when I talk to you. I haven’t seen you in forever,” Yamcha whined. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, there’s just a lot going on right now. I really don’t want to talk about ‘us’ anymore Yamcha. I’ve told you repeatedly, there is no ‘us’ and there never will be, not again.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yamcha took a step towards her. “Are you with Vegeta?” he asked, frowning. That question caught her off guard. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What? Why would you think that?” she asked curiously. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I stopped by to check in with your dad not too long ago and he was talking to him. I thought he was talking to you so I tried to say hi. When I asked where you were he said not to bother ‘his’ woman,” Yamcha huffed with an over dramatically deep voice, doing his best Vegeta impression as possible.  </p><p> </p><p>Bulma, at first, had no idea why Vegeta would be calling to speak with her dad. The conversation with Broly flashed through her mind and she easily connected the dots. The only reason she could think of for Vegeta to call her dad would be to ask him for permission to marry her. The thought nearly brought Bulma to tears. Vegeta didn’t ask anyone to do anything, except her. She knew he respected her father but still, she would have never in a hundred years thought he’d go so far as to ask for her father's blessing. She wanted to smile but held it back once she realized she was still arguing with Yamcha.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite frankly it’s none of your business Yamcha.” She was beyond irritated and over having the conversation she was stuck in. She wanted to lay in the grass with Balerion while she ran her tests on her laptop. She didn’t have the slightest interest in arguing with Yamcha at the moment, or ever. </p><p> </p><p>“Well if it’s not Vegeta, then it’s Broly, or Raditz. I knew there was something more going on between you guys. They spend way too much time with you and it’s not normal. The way they’d look at me when we were together, it was obvious they were jealous,” Yamcha said crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma stared at him with her lips slightly parted. She uncrossed her arms, placed them over her abdomen, and laughed. Yamcha’s eyes widened in partial shock, not expecting Bulma to laugh in his face about his accusation. </p><p> </p><p>As her laughter died down, she wiped the tears out of the corners of her eyes with the sleeve of the large sweater she was wearing, and did her best to compose herself. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?” </p><p> </p><p>She paused, waiting for some sort of response from Yamcha. He scowled down at her but said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you’re joking. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you they’re my brothers. The look they gave you wasn’t because they were jealous, it was because they despise you, they always have. Raditz warned me about you before I even agreed to date you but I did it anyways. I’m surprised he didn’t say ‘I told you so,’” she chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“It is Vegeta then! It’s always been Vegeta hasn't it? I saw the way you two looked at each other that Halloween he was here. I saw the sad look on your face whenever the other Saiyans mentioned him after that night. It’s because he blew you off, isn't it? I was your backup plan,” Yamcha scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. It had taken some time but he was finally putting the puzzle pieces together. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t like that Yamcha. Even if it was, it doesn’t matter, we aren’t together anymore!” she yelled in frustration and stomped her foot. </p><p> </p><p>Even though violence surrounded her on a daily basis thanks to the Saiyans constant need to punch or blast each other, she wasn’t one to throw too many punches, in public. Now, however, Yamcha was testing her patience and part of her was itching to hit him. Her hands were clenched into tight fists at her sides, unclenching occasionally as her anger and annoyance grew. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a hypocrite, you know that! You dumped me because I was with another girl when the entire time we were together, you were wishing I was him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you seriously trying to blame me for your inability to keep it in your pants?” her eyes narrowed and her anger climbed. </p><p> </p><p>“No of course I’m not saying that! I’m just saying we were together for a while and you never let me touch you. I’m a man B, I have needs too,” he said casually, digging his grave deeper with every word. </p><p> </p><p>“If you came here intending to get me back you’re doing a piss poor job of it,” Bulma scoffed and crossed her arms again.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed in frustration and rubbed his face with both hands. “I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m screwing this up. I really wanted to make things right between us but I’m only making them worse. I just...I just really want you back B. I miss you. I know you’re close with the Saiyans but I think deep down you know you’re meant to be with someone from Earth, not a weird alien with a tail.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma was seething. She uncrossed her arms, stepped towards Yamcha, and angrily poked him in the chest as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, you don’t know shit about what I ‘think’ or ‘know.’ Even if what you’re saying is true, which it’s not, what makes you so sure the Earthling I’m ‘meant to be with’ would be you? You want to know why I prefer Saiyans over human men?” </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha opened his mouth to answer her question but she continued. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re loyal, deathly loyal. Did you know Saiyans mate for life? Not the ‘till death do we part’ wedding vows and paper contract we have on Earth. Their loyalty transcends words and contracts. You are with your mate until death, even after death. Some Saiyans even die shortly after their mates because they can’t live without them. Divorce is not something most Saiyans can even comprehend and, neither is infidelity!” she yelled. </p><p> </p><p>Once she realized she was ranting about Saiyan mating bonds, to Yamcha of all people, she sighed and took a step back to put space between them once again. Leaning against the railing, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and massaged her temples with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired of having this conversation with you Yamcha so this will be the last time I say this. We are not together and we will never be together again. You had your chance and you blew it. If I’m being honest with myself, deep down I knew it wouldn’t work out between us. You’re right, I am close with the Saiyans. For that reason, I don’t think I would ever consider committing to an Earthling, especially one that can’t keep it in his pants.” </p><p> </p><p>She was pissed off but the hurt look on Yamcha’s face made her slightly regret how harsh her words were. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t mean that B, I know you don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>He closed the small amount of space between them and grabbed her by the upper arms, not roughly but enough to keep her from walking away if she tried. </p><p> </p><p>“Let go of me, Yamcha,” she frowned, wiggling so he’d release her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just hear me out B,” he said, pulling her closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yamcha, I’m warning you, let go of me now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Or what? Broly and Raditz aren’t here to threaten me, and Kakarot won’t hurt me. If I let you go you’ll leave. Once I’ve said what I need to say I’ll let you go, but—” </p><p> </p><p>Bulma raised her leg slightly and brought her heel down onto Yamcha’s foot, hard. He released her immediately. She lifted her knee up, and into his stomach.  </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need a Saiyan to protect me. Keep that in mind next time you lay a hand on me,” Bulma nearly growled. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha did his best to ignore the pain in his foot and his stomach. When she started walking away, he reached out to grab her once again. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta phased in front of Yamcha and grabbed the hand that was outstretched towards Bulma. Broly and Raditz phased on either side of her. </p><p> </p><p>The sudden appearance of the Saiyans would have startled anyone, but not Bulma. Between the instant transmission and the phasing, she was rarely startled. The same could not be said of Yamcha. He jumped with fright as the color drained from his face. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta glared at Yamcha, tightening his grip on his wrist until he winced. </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> dare </em> lay your hands on my mate?” Vegeta growled. “The two idiots were right, she can handle herself. I’d expect nothing less from a woman raised by Saiyans.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Bulma with adoration and pride, then returned his attention back to Yamcha.</p><p> </p><p>“Out of respect for her I will not kill you today. However, if you ever touch her again, I will break every bone in both of your hands.”</p><p> </p><p>To ensure he was making himself clear, Vegeta squeezed Yamcha’s wrist tighter. </p><p> </p><p>“Let him go, Vegeta. You’ve made your point, I think we both have,” Bulma said calmly into his ear. </p><p> </p><p>She placed her hand in Vegeta’s gloved one, and interlaced her fingers with his.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta took his attention off of Yamcha in favor of glancing down at their joined hands. He released Yamcha’s hand, pulled Bulma into his chest with his tail, and kissed her deeply. She pulled away far too soon, turning her attention to Yamcha. For once, Vegeta didn’t mind as much once he saw the anger and jealousy in Yamcha’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry things turned out this way, Yamcha. I still want to be your friend, just your friend,” Bulma said apologetically. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha stood up straight and rubbed the wrist Vegeta had nearly broken. </p><p> </p><p>“You deserve better than this B. These brutes aren’t capable of caring for you the way you deserve. You deserve to be with a real man not a monkey from another—” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the collar of his gi and threw him across the yard, towards Krillin.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Geez Yamcha what did you say this time? I told you to just drop it. She wants to be your friend but if you keep this up she’s going to get sick of you and give one of the guys the okay to kill you,” Krillin sighed, shaking his head while helping Yamcha to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t say something like that to Vegeta. Well, you really shouldn’t say that about any Saiyan, <em> especially </em> not Vegeta. You’re my friend Yamcha, but I think you should leave,” Kakarot said with disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha dusted himself off before turning his back to his friends and flying away.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that really necessary?” Chi-Chi asked Krillin and Kakarot. She was clearly annoyed with how they were all acting towards Yamcha, even if she disliked him. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t stand him but did Vegeta really need to throw him across the yard?” </p><p> </p><p>Kakarot gave her a small smile, hoping not to anger her with his response, hoping she’d understand. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t hear the conversation Cheech. He grabbed Bulma and wouldn’t let her walk away until she listened to him. She punched him and tried to leave but he tried to grab her again. Vegeta stepped in. It’s a sign of disrespect to touch another males mate. I doubt he knew that so Vegeta let him go but Yamcha called him a monkey which is even more disrespectful. I’m really surprised Vegeta didn’t kill him,” Kakarot said, turning his attention towards Bulma and the other Saiyans. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh...I didn’t know that. I guess he got what he deserved then,” she shrugged. “I’m going to go inside and make dinner,” she smiled at Kakarot, kissed him on the cheek, and disappeared into the house. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bulma sighed. “Was that really necessary?” she asked Vegeta as she watched Yamcha fly away. She was sure if he had a tail it would be tucked between his legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Not only did he put his hands on my mate, he insulted my race. Both which should have resulted in his death.” Vegeta continued to stare in the direction Yamcha flew, as if the man might change his mind and come back to touch Bulma again.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the sentiment but I could have handled it myself,” she said, removing his tail from around her waist. “Also, I’m not your mate. Technically any man can put his hands on me, I’m free real estate,” she smirked </p><p> </p><p>Her smirk turned into a full blown smile once she saw the angry look on Vegeta’s face when he realized she was technically right.</p><p> </p><p>“You!” she yelled, turning her attention to Broly.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was in trouble when she rested one hand on her hip, and angrily pointed at him with the other one.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell! You said you’d be back by the end of the day. That was three days ago! I’m assuming shit went down at the council meeting and I expect a full report within the hour but that doesn’t excuse your absence! You could have at least called or texted me to let me know you’d be back later!”</p><p> </p><p>In a very Kakarot like manner, Broly placed his hand on the back of his neck, and smiled guiltily. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know. I’m sorry princess. There’s a lot happening on Vegetasei right now. I knew you’d be okay with Kakarot and Balerion.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmpf.” </p><p> </p><p>She ignored his apology, walked past him, and grabbed Raditz by the arm. When he didn’t take the hint and remained still, she glared at him and gave his arm another tug. Not wanting to be on her shit list with the other two Saiyans, Raditz obediently followed behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon. Chi-Chi is helping my mom make dinner,” she said to Raditz. She paused before entering the house, and glanced at Vegeta over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom will be so excited to see you Vegeta. It’s been a while,” she smirked and turned her back to him. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta threw his head back and groaned loudly. He waited outside on the balcony for several minutes, mentally preparing himself for the groping the crazy blonde woman was going to subject him to. When he knew he couldn't spend any more time stalling outside, he sighed, entered the house, and went to his old room to change into his human clothes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So what happened at the council meeting?” Bulma asked, as she sipped her coffee. </p><p> </p><p>After Broly, Vegeta, and Raditz showered and changed into their human clothes, they joined everyone for dinner. Once Panchy and Dr. Briefs went to their side of the compound, the rest of them gathered in the living room, eagerly awaiting a rundown of the events that took place on Vegetasei. </p><p> </p><p>Bulma was sitting on the floor next to the fireplace with Vegeta to her right, his tail wrapped around her waist, and Balerion to her left. Broly stood behind the recliner Raditz occupied. Kakarot, Chi-Chi, and Krillin, sat on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we need to discuss matters in private,” Vegeta said, glancing in Chi-Chi and Krillin’s direction. </p><p> </p><p>Krillin immediately stood to leave. Even though he didn’t think Chi-Chi would take the hint and leave willingly, Kakarot wrapped his tail around her possessively. Before Krillin  walked out of the room, he reached out and grabbed him then gestured for him to sit back down.  </p><p> </p><p>Raditz and Vegeta looked at Kakarot and his tail in shock when it wrapped around Chi-Chi’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Told you,” Bulma said, smugly. </p><p> </p><p>“Chi-Chi’s one of us now and Krillin has been an honorary member for a while. Stop stalling and tell me what happened,” Bulma glared at Vegeta. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but I refuse to answer any questions. Keep your mouths shut or leave,” he said with obvious irritation. </p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Vegeta was disappointed when there was no further argument over who could stay and who should go. He wanted to avoid telling Bulma about Frieza for as long as possible and now there was nothing keeping him from telling her the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Woman," he paused. "Frieza is coming to Vegetasei within the week, before my name day.” </p><p> </p><p>She tried to hide her anxiety by taking another sip of her coffee but it didn’t work. Her trembling hands betrayed her. </p><p> </p><p>“Why? What does he want?” she asked meekly. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looked down as the other two Saiyans glanced at each other before looking back at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Me?” she squeaked. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart rate sky rocketed quickly once the panic began to set in. Vegeta squeezed her a bit tighter with his tail and pulled her closer to him until she was nearly sitting on his lap. When she started to hyperventilate, he grabbed both sides of her face, forcing her to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Breathe,” he whispered, barely loud enough for anyone else in the room to hear. Resting his forehead against hers, he rubbed small circles into her cheeks with his thumbs while holding her face close to his.  </p><p> </p><p>When Chi-Chi first met Vegeta, she had disliked him immediately. She couldn’t fathom what Bulma saw in him, until now. Now she could see how much he cared for her, making her dislike him a little less, but only a little.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta cheeks reddened when he remembered they had an audience. Clearing his throat, he slowly pulled away from Bulma. </p><p> </p><p>“What does he want with Bulma, and how do we know he’s coming?” Kakarot frowned, glancing between Bulma’s pale face and Vegeta’s worried one.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta motioned for Raditz to answer his brother's question. </p><p> </p><p>“Turles contacted pops once he heard Freiza’s plan. Don’t know how he got the info but he did. We don’t think Frieza knows Bulma is an Earthling. If he does, he doesn’t know where Earth is. He knows she’s a princess from a different planet that’s been living with us on Vegetasei. He never realized she was the one responsible for our tech but he does now. He’s under the impression she works for the king. He doesn’t know she’s family or how close she is with <em> us</em>,” he glanced at Vegeta, checking to see if he said too much or not enough but Vegeta wasn’t paying attention to him. His attention was completely on Bulma, watching her facial expressions, her body language, anything that would get him a vague idea of what’s going through her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Supposedly he’s coming to offer her a job. He wants her to willingly leave Vegetasei to ‘work’ for him.” </p><p> </p><p>Bulma calmed down and was now frowning equally as hard as Kakarot. “Well he can shove it,” she scoffed. “Like I would ever work for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Broly chuckled, “Yeah Bardock knew you’d say that, we all did.” </p><p> </p><p>“So when is he coming? Do I have to talk to him alone?” Bulma asked, nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not talking to him period. He’s going to ask to speak with you on Vegetasei while trying to intimidate us. He can’t do that if you’re not there. If he has a spy within the palace they’ll be able to confirm you’re not there,” Vegeta frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t he just come back later though?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>“My old man thinks he’s only coming in person once, to make it known that he knows about you, hoping to get under our skin. He’s going to subtly show us he knows our secret and he’s interested. We think he’s going to send one of his minions to Vegeta’s name day festivities.” Raditz glanced between Bulma and Kakarot but kept his eyes on Kakarot. He was frowning at the ground as if it took a swing at him. Kakarot very rarely showed any emotions that weren’t a variety of contentment. Seeing him frown almost made his older brother uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“He’ll probably send Zarbon and if he does, he’ll try to talk you into meeting with Freiza. You’re never alone while on Vegetasei so I don’t see how he’ll manage that,” Broly said, brow furrowed as he thought of possible scenarios.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what? It’s not like he’s just going to drop it once he can’t get me alone or coerce me into working for him,” Bulma asked anxiously. </p><p> </p><p>She knew it wasn’t there fault Frieza was after her and it wasn’t there fault they hadn’t come up with a solid plan yet. It’s hard to come up with a plan of action when you don’t even know exactly what to plan for. Yet, her frustration and irritation was growing.  </p><p> </p><p>“You know we won’t let anything happen to you Bulma. I’m sure my dad is coming up with a plan right now. You trust us right?” Kakarot asked with a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do all of you keep asking me if I trust you? You know damn well I trust all of you with my life, which apparently, is something we’re going to be putting to the test!” she yelled, as she stood and left the room. </p><p> </p><p>Balerion lifted his head and sat up when Bulma stood. He watched her leave the room then turned to look at Vegeta, as if asking whether it was a good idea to follow her. When their eyes met, Vegeta shook his head once. Balerion huffed and laid back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she handled that better than expected,” Raditz sighed, doing his best to be optimistic.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to upset her,” Kakarot mumbled. Chi-Chi reassuringly patted him on his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it was you Kakarot. The whole situation is awful. I’ve known Bulma for a long time and she hates being vulnerable, and looking weak. She’s terrified and she knows it’s obvious. She’s not mad at you I promise.” Chi-Chi smiled, which to Broly and Raditz surprise, worked. He returned her smile and gave her a quick squeeze with his tail. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta rolled his eyes, stood, and followed after Bulma. </p><p> </p><p>Before completely out of earshot of the others, he heard Krillin nervously ask the questions he didn’t have the patience to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Since Bulma and Vegeta are gone, can I ask a question?”</p><p> </p><p>Broly knew what he was going to ask. Knowing the answer to his question wouldn’t be short, he sighed and sat next to Balerion. The direwolf lifted his head and looked at him. When Broly scratched behind his ear he sighed happily and rested his head on his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, you want to know who Frieza is and why Bulma’s scared of him?” Raditz asked, running his hand through his long hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah. I mean, if you don’t mind,” Krillin said nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a short story so get comfortable,” Raditz sighed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Krillin raised his hand so Raditz would know he had a question without interrupting his story. They had been talking for quite some time, trying not to leave any important details about the Saiyans unpleasant history with Frieza. Broly and Raditz were both relieved that when Krillin had questions, not only would he wait for an opportune moment without interrupting them, but the questions he asked were good ones.</p><p> </p><p>Broly gestured for Krillin to go ahead and ask his question.</p><p> </p><p>“You kind of glossed over it so if it’s a sensitive subject I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz gestured for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you said Frieza was after Vegeta, that he’s always <em> wanted </em> him. That could mean different things so could you elaborate. What do you mean he ‘wants’ Vegeta?”</p><p> </p><p>It took both Broly and Raditz a minute to realize what Krillin was insinuating when he said Frieza wanting Vegeta could mean different things. Raditz’s eyes widened and he cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“Gross, no, not like that, no,” Raditz shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Broly frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually? There is no ‘actually,’ right?” Raditz asked anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, there’s not proof or anything, just rumors I’ve heard while on missions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rumors about Frieza and Vegeta?” Raditz asked, legitimately uncomfortable and angry. Vegeta was basically his little brother. The thought of Frieza even having thoughts like that nearly sent him into a rage.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz knew the rumors must have been something that went around more often than he thought because Kakarot was frowning again. He had heard them too and it made him extremely angry. They weren’t sure whether or not Vegeta was aware of the rumors because he hadn’t acknowledged them. On missions the gossip was usually at a minimum around Vegeta because everyone was afraid of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, his <em> obsession </em>with Vegeta became more obvious as he got older. At first Frieza wanting him seemed to merely be a way to get back at the king. As Vegeta grew older, so did Frieza’s obsession with him which made some of his soldiers question his motives.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Krillin groaned. “I’m sorry I asked. If I had known that really was what you meant when you said he <em> wanted </em> him I wouldn’t have asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me baldy, If I had known the answer to your question was going to go that route I wouldn’t have started to answer it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we can tell him what we know for sure and not just the rumors I’ve heard,” Broly added, doing his best to change the suddenly uncomfortable atmosphere in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly,” Raditz said with genuine relief. “We don’t know exactly what peaked Frieza’s interest in Vegeta but we think it’s because he heard about his power level at birth. Vegeta had the highest power level ever recorded when he was born. A year later Kakarot was born and caught up to him after a few months. For some reason when Kakarot was born he had an embarrassingly low power level, like, family disgrace low.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Kakarot whined. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop whining. You more than made up for it didn’t you?” Raditz scolded his little brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess I did huh,” Kakarot smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Frieza’s been afraid of us for a while. We think he intended to take Vegeta and train him to be a soldier in his army. Except his training wouldn’t be anything like the training we had. We’ve heard horror stories about the things that happen on Frieza’s ship. Whether it’s true or not, his intention was probably to turn Vegeta into a cruel, heartless, killer who would do his bidding whenever he wanted him to,” Broly explained.</p><p> </p><p>“He obviously didn’t know Vegeta very well. Even when he was little, Vegeta bowed to no one, and took orders from no one, except the king and queen, and eventually Blue,” Raditz added.</p><p> </p><p>“While we were on missions Frieza would sometimes show up or his men would. They’d try to persuade me and Vegeta to “work for him.” You don’t work for Frieza. You’re either his enemy or his slave, there’s no in between,” Kakarot frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“Once Kakarot made a name for himself, Frieza started to show interest in him too, but not like Vegeta. He knows they’re both extremely powerful, more so than anyone else he’s encountered. If anyone was going to be a threat to him it would be them, together. Vegeta won’t admit it, but one on one it would be extremely hard to beat Frieza. If they worked together they’d easily take him down, and we think he knows that,” Broly said, staring at Chi-Chi.</p><p> </p><p>“So he just...hasn’t given up? On getting Vegeta on his side I mean,” Krillin asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Not really. We think he’s just trying to find a different way to approach things since what he’s been doing for the last decade hasn’t gotten him anywhere,” Raditz sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Bulma,” Chi-Chi finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Bulma?” Broly asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“That might be the approach he’s going to take, if he knows about Vegeta’s relationship with her that is. If he can get his disgusting hands on her he could use her against Vegeta. He could give Vegeta an ultimatum, do his bidding or Bulma dies. Vegeta’s an asshole but it’s obvious he would do anything for her,” Chi-Chi said, glancing between the three Saiyans and Krillin.</p><p> </p><p>The thought had crossed Broly’s mind and even though he hadn’t had a chance to speak with Raditz privately, he knew it had crossed his mind as well. As quickly as the thought came, it was just as quickly pushed aside. They didn’t want to think about what would happen if Frieza got a hold of Bulma.</p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi knew based on the looks on both Raditz and Broly’s faces that they had already considered that terrifying possibility. Kakarot was just learning about Frieza’s visit and hadn’t had nearly as much time to think about the situation as the other Saiyans did. Chi-Chi’s suggestion was a valid one, a realistic one, and it scared him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry guys. I’m sure you’ll come up with a plan. Bulma’s safe with you anyways. There’s nothing to worry about, you’ll see,” Krillin said with as much optimism he could muster after seeing the collective looks of anxiety and anger on everyone's face.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I hope so baldy,” Raditz said with a small smile.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Vegeta closed his eyes and focused on Bulma’s ki. When he sensed her on the roof he panicked and bolted out the door. She was sitting on the roof with her arms wrapped around her knees, pulling them close to her chest. Vegeta got to the roof so fast he was actually out of breath, whether it was due to anxiety or exertion, he wasn’t sure. He bent over and placed his hand on his knees, trying to catch his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you Vegeta?” Bulma got to her feet and stared at him with concern. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were going to jump off the damn roof!” he yelled. “Do you have any idea how mad that drove me and Raditz when we were younger? Even now we both get nervous when you’re outside alone, especially when you’re angry with one of us!” </p><p> </p><p>She stared at him for a moment before laughing hysterically. Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m glad you find this so amusing.''  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she wiped the tears from her eyes. “I didn’t realize it worried you guys that much. It’s good to know,” she smiled innocently. Vegeta knew that smile, it never meant anything good. </p><p> </p><p>Laughing, she ran to the other end of the roof and jumped. Vegeta gasped and flew as fast as he could to catch her. With a “oompf” she landed roughly in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Vegeta yelled. The worried, yet frustrated look on his face made her laugh even harder. </p><p> </p><p>Smirking, he launched them both into the air fast as he could go. Once high above the clouds, he dropped her. Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs as she plummeted towards the ground. After a few seconds of free falling, Vegeta dove towards the ground and caught her again. </p><p> </p><p>“You fucking asshole!” she screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Vegeta could hear her heartbeat furiously pounding in her chest. Her heavy breaths fanned against his neck as she tried to steady her breathing. </p><p> </p><p>“Interesting. Suddenly, you don’t seem too keen on falling to your death,” he chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped midair and re-positioned her. Instead of holding her bridal style he wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to her by placing one hand on the small of her back and one under her bottom. </p><p> </p><p>She frowned and looked away from him. He kept one hand firmly on her ass and brought his other up to her chin, turning her head back towards him. “Do you really think I’d ever let you fall?” he whispered once her eyes met his. “No matter how insane you are, no matter how much you screech, I will always catch you.” He leaned closer to her as he spoke until his lips were against hers.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma’s frown quickly melted away as she relaxed into the kiss. Deepening the kiss, she removed one of her hands from around his neck and ran it through his hair, starting at the base of his skull. His hand gripped her ass harder as the other caressed her cheek softly. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she began rubbing against his already hardened length. The feel of his hardness against her sent a chill down her spine. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled until his head was angled up towards the sky, exposing more of his muscular neck.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta made a strangled sound when she started alternating between kissing, licking, and nibbling, along his neck. He moved his hand from her cheek, sliding it down her side until he reached the hem of her shirt. He moved his hand under her shirt and slid it up her side slowly until he reached her breast.</p><p> </p><p>She moaned against his neck, acting as if they had a mind of their own, Vegeta’s hips thrust forward, rubbing himself against her core.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta take us home...now,” she whispered into his ear as she nuzzled into it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold on tight,” he growled</p><p> </p><p>Knowing he wasn’t going to take his time to get them home, she held on to him tightly, and buried her face into the crook of his neck to protect herself from the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Without further warning, Vegeta quickly sped through the air, straight towards Capsule Corp and Bulma’s bedroom.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They landed on her bedroom balcony a minute later. Bulma’s skin was cold and her hair was windswept due to how quickly Vegeta sped through the air to get them home.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta crashed his lips to Bulma’s the moment their feet touched the ground. With her mouth on his, Bulma opened her bedroom’s balcony door, and backed them into her room. Vegeta, nearly frantic with need, quickly unbutton his jeans and stepped out of them. Bulma had already undone hers and shimmied them past her thighs. She was about to take her shirt off but before she could, Vegeta ripped it down the middle, lifted her up by her thighs, and wrapped her legs around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>With her legs firmly around his hips, he pressed the tip of his already dripping cock to her wet entrance and thrust into her. </p><p> </p><p>They both gasped as he roughly entered her. Vegeta stilled, thinking he hurt her. In his near desperation to be inside of her, he hadn’t thought of taking his time by stretching her out, all he could think of was how bad he needed to be inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry woman, I didn’t—”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma covered his mouth with hers, and kissed him roughly. Her tongue slid against his as if she was trying to taste every part of his mouth. She pulled away and tried to catch her breath. “Shut up,” she whispered against his lips, bucking into him hard. </p><p> </p><p>He groaned, moved them across the room, and pressed her against the wall. Once her back was firmly pressed against it, he thrust into her hard, and fast. Bulma’s eyes closed, each of his thrusts traveled from her core all the way to her toes, making them curl. She leaned her head back against the wall and arched her back. Her lips parted, moaning Vegeta’s name in between breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Holding her up with one hand, he brought his free hand to her mouth and covered it.</p><p> </p><p>“Your friends downstairs may not, fuck—” Vegeta grunted, his thrusts never slowing, “— enjoy the sound of you moaning my name.” </p><p> </p><p>When she lazily nodded behind his hand, he removed it and slid it down to her breast, ducking his head slightly and sucking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. He closed his eyes and hummed against her soft skin as if it was the best thing he had ever had in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, don’t stop, I’m so close I—” Bulma panted as her eyes closed and her head leaned back against the wall, exposing the soft skin of her slender neck to him. His pulse raced at the thought of sinking his teeth into her flesh, binding them together forever. Knowing she would let him, knowing that she wants him to, only made the urge even stronger. </p><p> </p><p>The plea was at the tip of his tongue but he held it back. He wasn’t sure why but he realized then that he wanted it to matter, to be significant. When he mated her officially, he didn’t want it to be while he frantically fucked her against a wall while their friends were downstairs. When it happened, he didn’t want her to be quiet, he wanted her to moan his name as loud as she wanted, without fear of being overheard. He wanted her to remember the night and cherish it the way he knows he will.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing the slightest bit of friction would tip her over the edge, he brought his tail to her hardened clit and rubbed it back and forth with the tip. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at me,” he husked urgently, placing his forehead against hers when she lifted her head away from the wall and opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Her orgasm rippled through her body in waves the moment their eyes met. She combed her fingers through his hair and arched her back. The look of desire in her large blue eyes, the feel of her hand in his hair, and the tightening of her pussy around his hardened length tipped him over the edge moments later. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he pumped her full of his seed. A deep guttural groan began to slip past his slightly parted lips. Bulma quickly covered his lips with hers, smothering the noise as his desperate thrusts slowed to languid, lazy ones.  </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta held her against the wall, burying his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her comforting scent while they both tried to catch their breath. He slowly raised his head to meet her eyes once his breathing was fairly back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt you...I just...after everything that’s happened...I needed—“ Bulma cut him off with a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she smiled. “It didn’t hurt, you just surprised me that’s all,” she replied, brushing his sweat dampened bangs to the side, and kissing his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, kissed her softly, and slowly pulled his softening member out of her. After releasing her thighs he slowly set her feet on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta noticed a worried look on Bulma’s face as they both started to re-dress. “What’s wrong, woman?” he asked, as he buttoned his jeans. </p><p> </p><p>“I just...for a minute I forgot why you came. It’s so nice having you here that I forgot all about Frieza. What are we going to do, Vegeta? What if he threatens to hurt you guys, or Vegetasei, or Earth? What do I do?” she asked as her voice started to rise with panic again. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly pulled a shirt over his head, closed the small amount of space between them, and grabbed her face in his hands. “I won’t let him anywhere near you. Doing what he asks of you would be worse than anything he could do to any of us or to either of our planets. It doesn’t matter, none of it matters.” </p><p> </p><p>She covered his hands with hers and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now feed me, woman. Entertaining your neediness has left me famished,” he smirked. Bulma rolled her eyes before pulling him out of her bedroom and down to the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>All four Saiyan’s stayed on Earth for a couple of days before going back to Vegetasei to prepare for Frieza’s unwelcome visit. Raditz offered to stay with Bulma this time, much to Chi-Chi’s dismay. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Chi-Chi but between me and Kakarot, he’s less likely to talk shit to Frieza,” Raditz said. Chi-Chi shot him a dirty look after Vegeta announced who would be staying on Earth and who would be leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true Cheech, Vegeta and Broly are going to be struggling enough as it is. Raditz will only egg them on and make things worse. Kakarot can be the voice of reason,” Bulma said with a small smile. She didn’t want them to leave either.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be upset Chi-Chi! I’ll be back soon. Maybe after all this stuff with Frieza blows over you can come to Vegetasei,” Kakarot said before glancing over to Vegeta, silently asking if that was okay. Vegeta gave him a quick nod before turning back to Bulma. “I’m sure my dad would like to meet you,” Kakarot smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Woman, don’t look so sad. As soon as the freak leaves, Broly will come back for you. My blasted name day is next week. You’ll need as much time as possible to make yourself look somewhat presentable” Vegeta smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up asshole,” Bulma said as she hugged each of the Saiyans, leaving him for last. </p><p> </p><p>“Begin testing the shield you made for this mudball immediately. We can test the shield you made for Vegetasei once your back but the one on Earth is more important at the moment,” he said, wrapping his tail around her waist and pulling her closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you soon” he whispered in her ear before giving her a quick kiss on the neck. </p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, he released her, approached Broly, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Kakarot was already standing on his opposite side with his hand on Broly’s shoulder. Broly brought two fingers up to his forehead and gave Bulma a small, sad, smile. He didn’t like leaving her and he liked it even less now, but he knew he had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye princess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I am seeing more and more comments like:</p><p>"Please post the next chapter soon."</p><p>"When are you going to post the new chapter?"</p><p>"Please update faster"</p><p>I'm so happy you guys like the fic enough to want the new chapter so soon. BUT. When you guys do that it only makes me want to take even longer to update the fic.</p><p>I don't have a beta which means I usually read each chapter multiple times before finally posting it. Aside from working on my other fics, I unfortunately have a job and other IRL stuff to deal with. Telling me to hurry or rushing me gives me anxiety and will lessen the chances of getting the chapter as fast as you'd like.</p><p>I appreciate all comments, EXCEPT those. So unless you want an update every two-three weeks (even though the story is completely written) I suggest you keep those comments to yourself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Here to Mars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma learns some interesting information about Saiyan traditions and Eschalot</p>
<p>Vegeta is frustrated in more ways than one</p>
<p>Broly notices something about Kakarot and it makes him view things differently</p>
<p>Kakarot gets angry but it doesn't last long</p>
<p>Frieza is scheming</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For someone that hates writing smut, I sure wrote a lot of it in this fic.</p>
<p>This chapter and the next were meant to be one chapter but it was 13k words so I split it into two.</p>
<p>Reminder- No Beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It's in the stars<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And you're my everything from here to Mars<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And every word I say I truly mean<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Dear darling, I hope I'm being clear<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause there's no one like you on earth<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>That can be my universe<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Coheed and Cambria - Here to Mars</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieza graced Vegetasei with his presence two days after leaving Bulma on Earth. To say things were tense was an understatement. The Saiyans were on high alert, practically preparing for an attack. They knew why he was there and what his intentions were. They also knew he was watching them closely, hoping they would slip and reveal information about Bulma he didn’t already have, like what planet she’s from.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>If he knew they were aware of the reason for his impromptu visit or his intentions with Bulma, he didn’t show it. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Upon arriving on Vegetasei, Frieza skipped formalities, and went straight to the throne room. His minion Zarbon remained close at his side. They had no intention of dragging their meeting out any longer than necessary. He had one goal in mind, making his interest in Bulma known. <br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Nappa notified Bardock the moment Frieza's ship was seen entering Vegetasei's atmosphere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>King Vegeta and Queen Eschalot sat on their thrones at the far end of the throne room. Kakarot stood to the left of the queen, near Vegeta. Even though it made him appear shorter than he already was, Vegeta stood on the step below the dais, bringing him to the front of the group, near his mother and within arms reach of Kakarot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whether intentional or not, when Bulma wasn't around, he instinctively gravitated towards his mother. The king never fully voiced his opinion on the matter but it was both comforting yet irritating. While some Saiyans were close to their mothers, it was rare for them to be as close to theirs as Vegeta was to Eschalot. It could easily be taken as a sign of weakness. However, his son's fondness for his mother meant he would do as much to protect her as he himself would. The two warring feelings usually canceled each other out. Out of fear of his wife's wrath, he rarely mentioned it. Eschalot wasn't like any other Saiyan he had met which meant his son wouldn't be either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To the kings right stood Bardock. Broly stood on the step below, mirroring Vegeta's position, but looking far more threatening. Even a step below the dais he was taller than the seated king and Bardock. It always amused Eschalot to see how other's perceived him based on his size alone when in reality he was the sweetest out of all of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nappa stood by the throne room doors, waiting for Frieza and Zarbon to apparoach. When he felt their energy nearby, he gave his fellow Saiyans a quick nod to let them know their unwanted guests had arrived.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>To Frieza’s surprise, the royal family was waiting for him in the throne room. His surprise was visible for merely a moment. If you blinked you would have missed it but it was long enough for the Saiyans to notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot didn't have to see her son's face to know he was smiling smugly. Although she too enjoyed knowing they were a step ahead of Frieza, now was not the time to gloat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta could practically feel his mother glaring at the back of his head, silently warning him to school his emotions, and control his temper. He knew what was at stake, he didn’t need his mother to remind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot sighed, the meeting was off to a great start.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
“King Vegeta and Queen Eschalot, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Frieza smiled and bowed his head slightly, just enough to feign respect, but not enough to be believable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prince Vegeta, you’re here as well! It’s been far too long my little prince. You’ve grown since the last time we saw each other!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta gritted his teeth hard enough to crack and his jaw visibly tensed in an attempt to keep is mouth shut. Although comments about his size were something he had heard a majority of his life (usually they were the last words someone spoke before he ended their lives), it didn't bother him as much as it used to, unless it was Frieza. The way he said it was to make Vegeta <em>feel</em> small, not to point out how small he was physically, which he would almost prefer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieza clapped his hands together with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re practically a man now! Next week is the big day correct? The day a Saiyan boy becomes a man. You must be so proud of him, your Majesties! He’s accomplished so much in his short life. I hear he even has a mate as well!” Freiza continued to smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest to hide how tightly his fists were clenched. Everyone knew Frieza was baiting him, gauging his reaction to determine whether or not the information he received was accurate. Of the three royals, Vegeta was the easiest to aggravate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing her son and her husband were to quick to anger, Eschalot did her best to handle their unwanted guests before the tension in the room reached its breaking point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While we appreciate the pleasantries Frieza, I doubt you came all the way here to discuss my son's personal life. To what do we owe the pleasure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieza threw his head back and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is one thing I’ve always admired about you Saiyans, you always cut straight to the point. You are correct Eschalot, although I do find the little prince’s personal life quite intriguing, that is not why I’m here. I was hoping to speak with the alien princess you’ve been hosting for quite some time. I recently learned she's the one responsible for a majority of the technological advances Vegetasei has made in the last decade. I find that absolutely fascinating and I would love to meet the ‘blue princess’ the Saiyans on your planet seem to be so enamored with,” Frieza replied cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At his side, Zarbon studied each of their reactions to his master's words. His eyes darted between them but lingered on Kakarot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zarbon knew a majority of Frieza’s attention would be on Vegeta, which meant it was his job to gauge the others. If any of them were to show any outward signs of the aggressive possessiveness the Saiyans were known for, it would be the young prince and his younger companion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The information they received stated the princess was the prince’s age, a year older than Kakarot. If the information was accurate, it would be safe to assume he would most likely be attached to her as well. Not in the same way as Vegeta, but in a way that could be used against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His assumption proved to be correct when Kakarot’s demeanor changed minutely, just like the prince’s. While the prince crossed his arms to hide his fists, Kakarot averted his eyes and scowled. Instead of staring at Frieza, like the rest of the them were, Kakarot trained his eyes towards the ground the moment the princess was mentioned. So far everything their little spy had told them had been accurate. Not only was the girl the scientist Vegetasei relied on, she was also Vegeta's soon to be mate. Zarbon knew Frieza would be pleased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, the princess is not currently on Vegetasei,” the king said with as little emotion as possible. The less he said, the less likely he was to lose his temper. “We do not know when she will be returning.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly noticed a shift in Kakarot's demeanor and frowned. He was glaring at the ground as if it just insulted him. His hand started to slightly tremble at his side. As if she sensed his anxiety or Kakarots, Eschalot tilted her head minutely, glanced from Kakarot's face to his shaky hand, and did something Broly would have never expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Frieza and Zarbon's attention were on Vegeta and the king, Eschalot slowly wrapped her tail around Kakarot's hand and squeezed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saiyan mother's commonly wrapped their tails around their children to calm them when they were upset. Broly thought for sure Kakarot would startle, and look at her in shock, but he didn't, which meant it wasn't the first time Eschalot had comforted him in that manner. Kakarot closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then stood up straight. His features were completely schooled, no sign of emotion visible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he had calmed down, Kakarot lightly squeezed her tail twice in a row as some sort of signal he was okay. When she was sure he was calm, she released his hand and brought her tail back to her waist. Broly knew Eschalot and Kakarot were close. It was a secret outside of palace walls but they all knew because Vegeta used to whine about it, but Broly had no idea just how close they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gesture, in addition to Kakarot's reaction, proved just how much the Saiyan Queen meant to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly stood and stared at the pair in disbelief until Frieza spoke, breaking him out of his revere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is awfully inconvenient," Frieza sighed, as if he was disappointed for a moment. “You don’t happen to know where she ran off to, do you?” His head tilted slightly with curiosity and obvious suspicion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where she goes and what she does once she leaves Vegetasei is none of our concern, nor is it any of our business. She is not our prisoner and she is free to come and go as she pleases,” Vegeta sneered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You hear that Zarbon? We must have just missed her,” Frieza said, turning towards his minion and pouting dramatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is quite unfortunate my Lord,” Zarbon replied with mock sadness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieza turned away from Zarbon and focused on the Saiyans once again. “You wouldn’t be lying to me would you King Vegeta?” Frieza asked with obvious suspicion, narrowing his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You dare call me a liar?” the king snarled and jumped to his feet. “I will not be disrespected on my planet in my own home!” Before the king could step down from his throne, Eschalot stood and grabbed his arm. When he turned to glare at her, she placed her hand on his chest to calm him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathing heavily, he tore his gaze away from Frieza, in favor of looking down at his queen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was scowling but she wasn’t mad at <em>him</em>. The queen, with a look alone, made it clear that it was Frieza she was mad at. He needed to control his temper before things got worse than they already were. Eschalot stared into her husbands eyes until he sighed and gave her a quick nod to let her know he understood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot turned away from the king, and glared at Frieza and Zarbon. “Feel free to look around the palace if you’d like. You can see for yourself that what we’re saying is true, she’s not here.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Apologies, of course I meant no disrespect. I’m just <em> so </em> disappointed to have personally come all this way, only to find out she’s not here. Such a pity,” Frieza sighed, staring down at the floor. “I am curious though,” his head snapped up and his eyes immediately sought out Vegeta’s. “Is she as beautiful as everyone says she is? Royalty, a genius, and beautiful. What a rare find indeed! Is it true she’s...what’s the term the Saiyans use?” Frieza tapped his finger against his cheek as if he was deep in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘unmated,’ my lord.” Zarbon stared directly at Vegeta as he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah yes! That’s the word! I hear she is ‘unmated.’ I must say, the more I hear about this princess, the more my interest grows.” A smile spread across Frieza’s face, his eyes momentarily left Vegeta in favor of glancing at the other Saiyans in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of mates, when will I have the pleasure of meeting your betrothed Prince Vegeta? You have until next week to announce who you’ve chosen as the next Saiyan Queen, correct? Unfortunately I won’t be able to attend your little celebration, but my dear Zarbon will be attending in my place. I’m just dying to hear all about the princess that stole your heart.” Frieza smiled momentarily before he feigned shock, covering his mouth for dramatic effect. “Did I say princess? I meant woman, my mistake,” he smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly grit his teeth and clenched his fists at his side. That was the confirmation they were waiting for, Frieza knew everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta’s rage reached a boiling point. Everything they were afraid of Frieza knowing, he already knew. Bulma was in even more danger than they originally thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing him better than anyone else, Kakarot placed his hand on Vegeta’s shoulder and squeezed, preventing him from approaching Frieza, which was exactly what he was about to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My, my, so protective already. You must truly be smitten!” Frieza turned his attention to the king and queen. “Seeing as the princess is not here, it seems I’ve wasted your time as well as mine. Thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to entertain us,” Frieza said, half halfheartedly bowing. Nappa, having overheard everything from his post outside of the throne room, roughly opened the doors, and stepped aside to allow both Zarbon and Frieza to pass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before leaving the room, Frieza paused, and glanced over his shoulder to Vegeta once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My little prince, have you reconsidered my offer? A Saiyan with your particular <em>skill set</em> would be extremely valuable to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will never take orders from you. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, not your slave to command to do your bidding,” Vegeta nearly snarled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm...We’ll see,” Frieza replied, confidently. “Please let the princess know I’ll be contacting her soon,” he smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nappa quickly closed the doors behind them, and left the room. He heard enough to know the prince was about to snap and he didn't want to be anywhere near him when he did.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Vegeta’s anger was palpable and stifling. The other Saiyans tensed, bracing themselves for his inevitable fit of rage. Eschalot took a deep breath and closed her eyes.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“FUCK!” he yelled, as his power level spiked. He quickly made his way to the throne room doors, nearly ripping them off the hinges before exiting the room.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>True to their word, Broly brought Bulma, Raditz, and Balerion, back to Vegetasei the day after Frieza left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though she knew it would keep her awake at night, she wanted to know exactly what was said. As expected, Bardock was right. Aside to issue veiled threats, Frieza visited Vegetasei to see her. Not only did he know she was responsible for all of the planet's technology, he also knew she was Vegeta’s future mate. How he knew that, they weren’t sure, but they were doing their best to figure that out. It wasn't common knowledge yet and Vegeta hadn't even made it official, yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma was not remotely surprised to learn Vegeta was not handling the turn of events well. The Saiyans had always been a bit obsessed with training, Vegeta and Kakarot more so than Broly and Raditz, but after Frieza left they took it up a notch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta was distant and short tempered, even with her. After being snapped at one too many times, Bulma stopped trying to comfort him. She left him to his own devices and focused all of her attention on Vegetasei’s shields. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The night before Vegeta’s name day, Eschalot noticed Bulma was still tucked away in her lab with Raditz. There was something she wanted to discuss with her in private for quite some time. She hadn't been able to get the princess alone and seized the opportunity immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Princess. I’m not interrupting you am I?” Eschalot asked, entering the chaotic workplace Bulma spent a majority of her time. In front of her was a large 3D projection of Vegetasei. With her left hand she’d rotate the hologram and with her right, she scribbled down miscellaneous notes. Raditz sat to the left of her desk, glancing between the hologram and her messy notes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not bothering me at all, I can multitask,” Bulma replied, without taking her eyes off the projection. “What’s up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get lost Raditz,” Eschalot gestured towards the door.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmpf, nice to see you too,” he huffed. Reluctantly, he slid off the stool he was sitting on and walked towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, Raditz, I might have forgotten to eat today and I’m kind of hungry. Do you think you could bring me something to eat?” Bulma asked sheepishly. She wasn’t lying, she was actually famished but her request was mostly to prevent Raditz from pouting over his dismissal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell Blue? How do you ‘forget' to eat?” he yelled. “Ya know what, nevermind. I’ll be back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They could hear Raditz mumbling his frustrations about Bulma’s lack of concern over her health until the lab doors closed behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, when we decided to make the boys your guardians we never thought they would get so attached to you. We had hoped but we never could have imagined just how close to you they’d be,” Eschalot smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta once compared me to a parasite. He said I clawed my way under their skin and no matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t get rid of me,” Bulma chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot sighed. “My son has always had a way with words, hasn't he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has his moments. They’re rare, but they usually make an appearance when I’m least expecting it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot watched Bulma work in silence. Both of them had things they wanted to discuss but neither knew how to casually bring them up. Once the silence began to grow uncomfortable, Bulma set down her pen, deactivated the hologram, and turned to face Eschalot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s going to ask me to be his mate tomorrow isn’t he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question took Eschalot by surprise. Even though Vegeta’s plan was hardly a secret, no one had really openly addressed it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know that’s not something I can confirm or deny but I think you already know what my answer would be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I figured. I just want to know what to expect,” Bulma sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s actually why I came to see you. You were raised here and know all about our traditions but has anyone discussed the challenges you may face by agreeing to be the mate of the prince?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta told me how the mating ceremony works and what will happen but he hasn’t mentioned any sort of ‘challenges’ per say. Aside for his enemies coming after me and any kids we may have. I’m assuming that’s not what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, that’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about an actual challenge.” Eschalot frowned, irritated with her son for not discussing the topic with Bulma sooner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He hasn't mentioned anything about a challenge.” Now equally as annoyed with Vegeta as his mother was, Bulma frowned as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When the Prince of Vegetasei publicly claims a mate, their mate can be challenged. When challenged, the future princess will need to fight to the death, or until the challenger is unconscious, whichever comes first. Should the challenger win, they rightfully take the place of the prince’s betrothed. If the betrothed survives, the challenger loses all claim to the prince as a potential mate and cannot challenge the future queen again. Until officially mated, the future queen can be challenged by anyone at any time. By Saiyan law, it’s not something we can overlook because the prince’s chosen mate is not Saiyan. The law is meant to ensure the future queen is the strongest female on Vegetasei,” Eschalot said quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma was silent. Although it wasn’t brand new information, hearing it out loud made the situation far more nerve wracking than merely reading about it in a book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I know about the law. I’m not worried about it,” Bulma shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know about it...and...you’re not worried?” Eschalot asked, visibly surprised yet confused by Bulma’s reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, I know about it. I did have a question though. Can we use weapons in a fight? I couldn’t find anything that said it wasn’t allowed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot smiled, knowing the future Saiyan Queen already had a few tricks up her sleeve. “There are no rules preventing the use of technology or weapons when challenged.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Were you challenged?" Bulma lifted herself onto a stool and sat across from Eschalot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yes, numerous times," Eschalot chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really? How many times?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Honestly princess, I'm not sure. It was quite some time ago and there were so many I lost count."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma's eyes widened. She can't imagine having to fight that many times to be with Vegeta. She would do it if necessary she just couldn't picture so many Saiyans wanting to challenge Eschalot, especially if what she heard about her was true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Bulma could ask a follow up question, Eschalot answered it. "From my interaction with other female Saiyans on the battlefield, I don't act like they do. While I do enjoy fighting, it was not something I constantly craved. I trained to ensure I was stronger than others but strength didn't fuel me as it does most. That combined with my looks, many didn't take me seriously, and even more questioned whether or not I am fully Saiyan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot could tell by the look on Bulma's face that she understood why and possibly had the same thought at some point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've wondered the same haven't you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I...well no but I—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not offending me, princess. It's something I myself wonder because I suppose it's possible."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is?" Bulma asked, shocked. While the thought had crossed Bulma's mind more than once, she would have never guessed even the queen wondered the same. She thought the queen knew both of her parents but apparently she was wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you know how I met Bardock and the king?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know you grew up together but nothing else." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma leaned in closer to the queen, knowing she was about to be told something few knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We did grow up together. My father was a member of the current king's council so I was around the palace often. The kings mother and father were often busy with royal affairs, leaving the king alone and lonely which in turn turned into anger. Everyone stayed out of his way but me. Him and I stuck together until we met Bardock and his mother. Seeing how attentive she was to us the queen hired her to basically nanny us. She became like a mother to to us. The king's mother was somewhat detached from him and mine was dead so she became the closest we had."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your mother is dead? I mean, she died when you were little?" Bulma whispered and covered her mouth with her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was going to get to that," Eschalot chuckled. "But yes, that's where this conversation is headed. My mother died during childbirth. I didn't know her and my father rarely mentioned her. There were no pictures of her at all either. By the time I was old enough to remember anything, my father and I lived in the palace. I heard from other's he used to live far from the palace which makes me thing he hid my mother there because no one had ever met her. This fueled the rumors of me not being completely Saiyan. If it wasn't for my tail and strength, I'm sure I would have been shunned with my father as well. The prince marrying a non Saiyan wasn't acceptable."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Oh really/"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Back then it wasn't. Your father changed the way things work around here, for the better. It's not against any laws to mate with a non-Saiyan because it has never happened before, especially royalty. They're supposed to keep the royal bloodline pure of course," Eschalot rolled her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The kings father would have put a stop to it if I wasn't fully Saiyan though. His parents were not nearly as open to change as we are, well, as I am. Sometimes the king needs a bit of convincing," she smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So...your father never told you whether or not your mother was Saiyan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He did not, he died on the battlefield and took the secret to his grave. Although, I suspect everyone's suspicions are right. I don't think I'm fully Saiyan but I think the Saiyan genes overpower whatever else I am."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You...you don't think you're fully Saiyan either?" Bulma whispered, needing to hear her repeat herself to make sure she's hearing things correctly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It would be dumb of me to think that considering," Eschalot paused and gestured towards her hair and eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scientist in Bulma was going crazy. She could easily run a DNA test on the queen and figure out whether or not she was fully Saiyan. She may not be able to determine what other species she is, unless it was human, but she would still be able to determine whether her suspicions were correct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, we never did any sort of tests to determine whether or not that's true." Eschalot smiled when Bulma frowned at how easily Eschalot could read her. "At the time we didn't have the technology, and I don't really think I want to know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have the technology now though? You're really okay not knowing the truth?" Bulma asked, confused. She couldn't imagine knowing she was different, having the technology to confirm it, but choosing not to. "Why wouldn't you want to know?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot paused for a moment. She was surprised Bulma hadn't immediately guessed her reasoning. "If Vegeta found out he wasn't fully Saiyan, how do you think he would feel?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma sat back and stared at Eschalot wide eyed. She hadn't thought about that. He was the most prideful Saiyan on the planet, even more so than the king. His pride in his race was something he was infamous for. Although he adored his mother, Bulma knew he would resent her for keeping that information from him. Finding out he wasn't fully Saiyan would change the way he felt about everything, including himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot smiled as realization visibly washed over Bulma. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exactly," she chuckled. "The truth is not worth losing Vegeta, or the trust of the Saiyans if they found out. I'd rather suspect than know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz appeared moments later, scowling, with a tray of food in his hand. Eschalot knew that was her cue to go. She didn't need to tell Bulma to keep what they discussed to herself, she knew she wouldn't say anything to anyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eat. Now," Raditz said, as he sat the tray down in front of Bulma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're so damn bossy," Bulma huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's late and if I don't return to my quarters the king will start looking for me." Eschalot rolled her eyes, and slid off the stool Raditz had recently occupied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, for trusting me enough to share all of that with me," Bulma smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She placed both hands on Bulma’s shoulders, and looked at her with pride. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are going to make a great queen. The Saiyans won’t know what hit them,” she smirked.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After Raditz practically force fed her, Bulma was ready for bed. She was beyond exhausted and for once, she was eager to leave the lab and crawl into bed. After entering her quarters, she quickly stripped and jumped into the shower. Vegeta entered the bathroom moments later, undressed, and entered the shower, unannounced and uninvited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment he stepped into the shower, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and buried his head into her neck. They didn’t say a word to each other as his tail wrapped around her thigh, pulling her even closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta knew better than to initiate anything intimate with her when she was angry with him, but his body didn’t get the memo. His cock was hard as soon as his eyes took in her wet and naked body. He moved her wet hair away from her neck and slowly placed kisses along her shoulder, pleased when he sent a shiver down her spine. Bulma pulled away from him, spun around, and glared at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t! You can’t just come in here all sweaty and naked and expect me to spread my legs. You’ve been an asshole lately and assholes don’t get to touch me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cheeks turned red at the mention of her spreading her legs. “Vulgar woman! I expect no such thing. As you said, I am sweaty and in need of a shower,” he smirked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You happen to have a perfectly good shower in your own room.” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes, but I don’t have a beautiful naked woman in mine. I would be a fool to pass up this opportunity.” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Vegeta closed the small amount of space between them, reaching his arms out in an attempt to pull her into his chest once again. She smacked his hands away before he could embrace her.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“No,” she snapped, pointing at him as if she was scolding a puppy for chewing on her shoe. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He frowned and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. The frustrated look on his face made her giggle.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hmmpf,” he huffed, turning his head away from her. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Bulma grabbed him by the arm and pushed him under the water. He continued to frown at her as she poured shampoo into her hand. The frown faded once she began washing his hair, massaging his scalp in the process. He slowly uncrossed his arms, and relaxed them at his sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His reaction determined how she would punish him for being a jerk to her the past few days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After forcing him under the water and rinsing out his hair, Bulma poured more soap into her hand. Seeing what she was about to do, he leaned against the shower wall and relaxed, ready to feel her hands on his skin. While cleaning him, she kneaded the muscles in his neck and shoulders before moving to his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although she couldn't massage him as deeply and roughly as he needed, the feel of her small, soft hands against his tired and overworked body was euphoric. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to ensure he didn’t make that audibly obvious by moaning and embarrassing himself. His cock was already unbearably hard, he didn’t need to moan like a teenager to show how badly he wanted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she was sure his upper body was sufficiently clean, Bulma dropped to her knees in front of him. She stared up at him with an innocent look that nearly made him come untouched. He was so close to her mouth, so close to getting what he wanted. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the shower wall, inhaling and exhaling deeply in an attempt to calm himself down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, she started at his feet and worked her way up his legs, pausing to massage the muscles in his calves and his thighs before directing her attention to his ass. After spending a particularly long time washing and massaging it, her hands moved to his testicles. His breath hitched the moment she gently took them into her hands. It was absolute torture and she knew it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Growling, he grabbed the back of her head by her hair. It had the opposite effect he intended because she pulled her hands away from him completely. She smacked his hand away from her head and scowled up at him. “No!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“UGH,” Vegeta groaned loudly, running both of his hands through his hair, and gripping it tightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling over how well her plan was working, she stood and reached around him to grip his tail by the base. He nearly whimpered as toe curling pleasure washed through him. An embarrassingly needy moan slipped past his lips when her hand paused at the base of his tail and squeezed. Desperate for friction, he backed her against the shower wall, placed one hand on each side of her head, and rubbed himself against the soft skin of her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma smiled, power hungry and pleased. Knowing she had the power to literally bring the Saiyan Prince to his knees brought her a sick sense of pleasure that was probably unhealthy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his breathing grew heavier, she gripped his cock at the base and stroked it in tandem with his tail. Vegeta’s breath hitched before making the neediest sound she had ever heard. It was music to her ears and only fueled her on further. Releasing his tail, she pressed her breasts against his chest, and reached behind him to turn the water off. He quickly stood up straight and pulled away from her neck, utterly confused as to why she would be be shutting off the water when they were clearly just getting started. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could ask for an explanation, she released him, kissed him on the nose, and exited the shower. His painfully hard cock dripped precum onto the shower floor while pointing straight ahead, as if seeking her out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma giggled, wrapped herself in a towel, and exited the bathroom. Vegeta stood alone in the shower, his lips slightly parted as his brain struggled to realize what the hell just happened.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rustling in the other room indicated she was readying herself for bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WOMAN WHAT THE FUCK?” Vegeta shouted, barging out of the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hard cock wagged left to right with each angry step he took. Frowning, he approached her with his hands resting on his hips, frustrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma snorted, nearly losing her composure, as she pulled the blankets back on her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said you were sweaty and needed a shower. I made sure you were nice and clean. I don’t know what you’re so upset about,” she smirked and climbed into bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You evil, sadistic, woman. You’re not really going to leave me like this are you?” he asked, sitting next to her on the bed. He leaned into her, resting his head on her collarbone, pouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll gladly take care of that for you,” she paused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed with relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—after you say you’re sorry for being an asshole.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly pulled his head away from her neck and scowled. “I will do no such thing!” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
“Then I guess you’ll be taking care of yourself tonight. You should go to your room though, I’m exhausted,” she yawned dramatically, covering her mouth with her hand in an effort to hide her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woman,“ he whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pausing momentarily, he stared at her, assessing her the way he would an enemy before battle. Although she wasn’t his enemy, she was his greatest opponent, she always had been. She challenged him in ways no one else ever had and she continued to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Starting at her cheek, he hesitantly kissed his way to her mouth. Usually, he would have smelled her arousal by now. The fact that she didn't smell any different meant she was actually tired like she claimed, or she really was angry with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reluctantly kissed him back but her reluctance soon melted into enthusiasm. Taking her change in demeanor as a good sign, he gently grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his dripping cock. When she didn’t immediately pull away, he broke their kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve made your point,” he rasped.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma wrapped her fingers around his length and lightly stroked him. Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed with relief, assuming she was going to take pity on him and end her torture session. While his eyes were still closed, Bulma brought her lips to the underside of his jaw, slowly kissing her way to his ear and lower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What point would that be?” she asked against his neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The release he so desperately craved slowly began to build. When his muscles began to tense and his breathing became labored, she released her grip on his cock. It smacked against his stomach roughly, snapping him out of his lust filled haze. Unabashedly, his whimpered, nearly on the verge of tears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please,” he begged. The desperation in his tone was obvious but he couldn’t care less. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please what?” she smiled innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, end my torture.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there something you’d like to say to me?” she asked. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed. Following unspoken orders, he lifted his feet off of the floor and scooted back until his head was resting on her pillow. His tail quickly wrapped around her waist, anchoring her to him, preventing her from leaving him in his current state once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m...I’m sorry,” he whispered so quietly she barely heard him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crawling in between his legs, she lowered herself down until she was face to face with his throbbing member. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re sorry for what?” she asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each breath she exhaled fanned against his sensitive tip. Panting, he stared up at the ceiling, willing himself to swallow his pride and apologize. Without warning, Bulma licked him from base to tip. The needy moan that left his parted lips was loud enough to be heard throughout the palace, Bulma was sure of it. His grip on her waist tightened when she leaned back, sitting on her heels. His hips thrust upward, chasing her mouth as she pulled away and out of reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I asked you a question Prince Vegeta. What are you sorry for?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Proof of his desperation glistened on the tip of his cock. Licking her lips, Bulma wrapped her warm mouth around it, and ran her tongue along his slit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!” he yelled, lifting his head to look at her. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being an asshole! Please!” he pleaded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy.” Bulma smiled before taking him all the way into her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using one hand to stroke the base, she bobbed her head up and down. Leaning back on his elbows, he sat up to watch her perform the lewd act he desperately craved. Bulma glanced up at him through her eyelashes and stared directly into his eyes. The sight was enough to tip him over the edge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m—” Vegeta’s voice was ragged as he tried to catch his breath, wanting to warn her of his quickly approaching release. Knowing what he was trying to say, Bulma hollowed her cheeks and took him in further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gripping a handful of her hair, he held her head in place and thrust once before painting her throat with his spend. Vegeta bit his bottom lip, hard enough to bleed, hoping to bite back the embarrassing whimper Bulma was practically sucking out of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed with contentment, opened his eyes, and brought them back to hers. Making eye contact with him, she swallowed him down, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The look of awe and complete adoration on his face made her heart race.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She crawled forward, leaning in close enough to kiss him, but paused. Instead of kissing him, she flicked his softening cock hard enough to make him gasp. His hands shot forward to cover his manhood from further unwanted attention. With his hands occupied, he wasn’t able to stop her as she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. Of course she wasn’t strong enough to cause him any pain, but her unexpected actions and the abrupt change of her mood, confused and shocked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Vegeta yelled. He did his best to cover himself with one hand while bringing his other to his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next time you’re stressed out, talk to me instead of taking it out on me you dick!” she yelled back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They glared at each other angrily until Bulma surprised him once again by leaning in, and kissing him on the corner of the mouth. Happy with the thoroughly confused look on his face, she smiled, crawled under the blankets, and rolled onto her side, facing away from him,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at her back, silently, waiting for another unexpected attack, be it verbally or physically. When none came, he hesitantly crawled under the blankets with her. Still uncertain of her mood, he slowly wrapped his tail around her waist, slid his arm underneath her head, and pulled her close to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally letting his guard down, he relaxed against her, sighed, and inhaled her scent. “You’re completely insane,” he mumbled into her hair.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Damn right. Don’t you fucking forget it,” she mumbled sleepily. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The little moment between Eschalot and Kakarot when he squeezed her tail twice to let her know he was okay. That is something my son and I do. When I was younger my first boyfriend told me he used to be embarrassed to tell his mom he loved her so she told him whenever he wanted to say it, to squeeze her hand twice. He did it with me for as long as we dated and I did it back. When my kid was old enough to understand the concept I told him to do the same because he is also easily embarrassed. He's 12 and to this day he still does it. In Kakarot and Eschalot's case I don't think of it as a way to tell each other they love one another, I think it's more of a comfort thing, a way to ground the boys when they need it. </p>
<p>I realize I've made the Saiyans all a lot softer and human than canon but I did it for a reason. The boys grew up around human's so I feel like it would make sense for them to have more human emotions. They haven't grown up under Frieza, none of the Saiyans have. I also think of Vegeta's mom was alive he would have been a mama's boy, especially if they didn't use birthing pods (even though they did I know).</p>
<p>They made it clear in Super how the Saiyans like strong women, that combined with how Bulma can easily put Vegeta in his place makes me think the same would have happened on planet Vegeta in canon if things with Frieza had gone different.</p>
<p>Side note:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Voting for the 2020 Annual Vegebul Awards has started and will run until the 30th of October!<br/>Please consider voting for The Blue Princess for <b>'Audience Choice for Sci-Fi'</b></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe2JgPbS3bHe0JOYNxldCW6JSxnNi3gHLC__f-BUfO_Q4b2xA/viewform">VOTE HERE</a><br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. By My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma asks the important questions</p>
<p>Vegeta asks one too</p>
<p>Raditz is impatient </p>
<p>Bardock is uncomfortable</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*whispers* No beta</p>
<p>Also:<br/>I was looking into how tall the Saiyans are and was shocked to learn Broly is almost 10 ft tall. We all know he's taller than the rest of them but I was legitimately shocked when I read he was over 9ft tall. Bulma is 5'5 and Vegeta is now about 5'7. Goku is 6ft tall and Raditz is 7ft tall.</p>
<p>Just something random I can't stop thinking about.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><em> Every time your lips touch mine<br/>
It blows my mind that even after all these years<br/>
I still feel like I can take on the world<br/>
When I wake up with you by my side<br/>
I'll give you everything I am<br/>
Until death do us part, you're my best friend<br/>
Now everything I dream of, y </em> <em> ou bring to life<br/>
For the rest of time<br/>
I am yours &amp; you are mine </em></p>
<p>
  <em><br/>
Matty Mullins - By My Side </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The masquerade was in full swing, and Bulma still wasn’t ready. Raditz anxiously paced her sitting room, knowing Vegeta was impatiently waiting for them. How the evening would play out had him anxious enough, Bulma showing up an hour late would only make things worse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not to mention the fact that Vegeta was being forced to interact with a bunch of people he couldn’t care less about. A majority of those eager to see him were women, ready and eager to throw themselves at him in a last ditch effort to catch his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blue, you need to hurry your ass! You’ve been in there for hours! There’s no way in hell you’re still not ready! Vegeta is going to be pissed if we don’t show up soon!” Raditz whined through the closed bedroom door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock quietly entered Bulma’s quarters, and watched his eldest son whine like a toddler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz quickly turned and faced his father when he heard him enter the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up pops? Shouldn’t you be with Eschalot and the king?” Raditz asked, slightly confused and a little worried. His father rarely left the king and queen’s side whenever there was a celebration taking place in the palace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“According to Jarvis, the princess requested my presence,” Bardock said, walking further into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell? I’ve literally been standing outside of her room for the last twelve hours! Why does she need to talk to you?” Raditz threw his hands up in exasperation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock frowned. “I’m not sure why she called for me. Apparently whatever the reason is, it’s something she didn’t think you—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Birth control!” Bulma called out from the other side of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father and son glanced from the door, to each other, then back to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she...did she say—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Bardock sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “When she asked to speak with me I wasn’t expecting this to be the reason,” he mumbled to Raditz. “Isn’t this something she should talk to Eschalot about, or the blonde woman?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz laughed at how uncomfortable his father was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the Saiyan version of my dad on Vegetasei, and I have some scientific questions, not sexual ones. Jeez, you guys are such prudes," Bulma laughed.  It was muffled due to the closed door between them, but they could still hear how amused she was at how uncomfortable they were.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, well I’m gonna go. You can escort her to the—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare leave Raditz! I just have a couple questions. I’ll be ready to go once I get answers, I promise.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“UGH!” Raditz groaned loudly, and roughly sat down on the small chaise lounge in front of her fireplace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock cleared his throat, “What questions do you have princess?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can this really not wait until later? Vegeta’s going to have my tail if I don’t get her to him soon!” Raditz angrily whispered to his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock shrugged, completely unprepared to deal with either of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chi-Chi made a comment back on Earth while we were discussing mating. She mentioned having children…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock sighed with relief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’re knocked up Blue! I mean, uncle Raditz has a nice ring to it, and I’m all for having a little blue haired brat running around, but—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not pregnant Raditz!” Bulma hissed through the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just wondering if we knew whether or not that’s even a possibility, in the future. I didn’t really stop to think about it until now, and I don’t think Vegeta has either. If he has, he hasn’t mentioned it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you still taking those...um,” Bardock paused and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “those pills that—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My birth control pills? Yeah I’ve been taking them since I was like sixteen. My mom insisted since that h<em>andsome, sweet, Vegeta was around</em>,” Bulma imitated her mother's voice. “At least she thought he would be,” Bulma huffed. “Are you saying that my birth control is Saiyan proof? Because that would be fantastic. I do want to have kids eventually, just not right now. Vegeta and I aren’t even mated yet and we’re both still young,” Bulma continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole topic of birth control and sex in general was something her mother discussed with her and it was the most mortifying conversation she’d ever had. It wouldn’t have been so bad if her mother hadn’t continuously paused to lament over how handsome the Saiyans were and use them as examples when discussing possible scenarios. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She needed to discuss it with someone who could answer her questions scientifically. Could her and Chi-Chi even have little Saiyans? If it’s possible, is Saiyan sperm more ‘advanced’ than regular Earthling sperm? Saiyans are more advanced than Earthlings physically, it would make sense if they had super sperm. Is her birth control even effective with Saiyans? Is there such a thing as Saiyan birth control?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma had been driving herself crazy with these thoughts since seeing Chi-Chi but she managed to brush them aside, focusing all of her attention on Vegeta’s birthday present and the issues with Frieza. However, she knew she would be declared the next Saiyan Queen by the end of the night and these questions needed answers before that happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What if they couldn’t have kids? What kind of queen would Bulma be if she couldn’t give Vegeta an heir? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great, you’ve got her rambling. I knew something was bothering her but I assumed it was shit with Frieza,” Raditz whispered. “<em> Do </em> you know if they can have kids? Are Saiyans and Humans compatible that way? I mean aside from being better at virtually everything the Humans are, and our tails, we’re pretty damn similar.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The crazy blonde woman is the one that actually brought up the topic originally, when Bulma was about fourteen and her fondness for Vegeta was becoming more apparent than before. It was not something I wanted to discuss, and neither did Dr. Briefs, but it was something we knew would come up eventually. For the love of the gods, do not ask me how we figured it out, but we ran some tests and determined Humans and Saiyans are compatible. We’ve never met or seen a Human Saiyan hybrid before so we don’t know what traits it would adopt from either side but we are physically compatible with them,” Bardock whispered to Raditz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The medication she’s been taking to prevent pregnancy was created by myself and Dr. Briefs. It should be effective whether she’s ‘with’ a Human or a Saiyan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Blue!” Raditz called out as he approached the door, startling Bardock in the process. “You and Vegeta can have kids. My dad and your dad looked into it when you hit puberty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock sighed, and glared at his son. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Raditz asked when he noticed his father scowling at him.  “There’s no point in dragging out your response. Vegeta’s going to put me in a tank as it is. If I tell him we were late because Bulma wanted to talk about Saiyan sperm he’d kill me in front of everyone. Then the only offspring you’ll have left is Kakarot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz smiled smugly when Bulma’s anxious pacing came to a stop, and so did her rambles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about birth control?” she asked quietly, directly on the other side of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They thought of that too. The pills you’re on stop the ol’ baby maker from making any multi-colored Saiyan babies. Now that we all know you can’t spontaneously get knocked up, can we <em> please </em> go,” Raditz begged, pressing his forehead against her bedroom door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost fell face first into her bedroom when she abruptly opened the door. Both Raditz and Bardock's eyes widened as they stared at her, slack jawed. It took a lot to make Bulma self-conscious but the look they were giving her did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should I change? Is this too much? I’ve lived here forever but I’ve never actually been to one of your huge Saiyan parties and I’ve been so busy I haven’t had time to research what kind of attire the women usually wear but I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chill Blue, you look beautiful. No wonder you were asking about birth control. Every Saiyan within arms reach is going to blow their— Ow fuck! What the hell!?” Raditz yelled as he rubbed the back of his head where Bardock smacked him roughly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be a pervert,” Bardock scolded. “You do look beautiful princess, albeit a bit stressed out, but still beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit Raditz! You’re wearing a suit! An actual suit from Earth! Where did you get that and why are you wearing it here?” she asked quizzically, fixing his collar and straightening his tie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Vegeta’s party. He said he wanted to wear something other than his formal armor for some reason. Conveniently, your mother had suits made for all of us,” he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it’s a pleasant surprise, you clean up nice. You look fancy in your formal armor too Bardock,” she smiled at the two Saiyans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hooking her arms in theirs, she led them through her quarters and out into the corridor. Bardock walked ahead of them to ensure everything was still going as it should be before Bulma and Raditz arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for being so patient. I’m really glad I got all of my questions answered. Thinking about Vegeta in a suit is making me moist. Knowing we can fuck without—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you tell me these things?” he yelled, disgusted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an effort to fully demonstrate how uncomfortable and disgusted her words made him, he tried to pull his arm away from her but she clung to him tightly, refusing to let him go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock sighed, shaking his head as Bulma’s laughter echoed down the corridor behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> What the hell is taking the woman so long? When I saw her this afternoon she was already getting ready for tonight. Nothing she could be doing should take this long...unless she knows what I have planned and is trying to figure out a way out of it. Raditz was right...she could still say no.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riddled with anxiety and lost in thought, Vegeta completely ignored the women desperately trying to get his attention, and failing miserably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prince Vegeta?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta glanced around the room, looking for Broly. Bulma spent the most time with him and Raditz. If anyone could put his mind at ease over her decision, it would be him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly was leaning against one of the ornate stone pillars towards the back of the room, scanning the crowd, hoping to spot Zarbon. Frieza made it clear that Zarbon would be making an appearance. They needed to ensure he didn’t get Bulma alone at any point during the night. Although Bulma still hadn’t arrived, he felt it would be safer to start watching him the moment he arrived. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So far things weren’t going as planned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gaggle of women hovered around him, batting their eyelashes as they spoke. Thankfully he was taller than everyone in the room which made it easier to multi-task. They thought Vegeta’s choice to wear human attire would be scoffed at, and frowned upon. That was the impression the other male Saiyans were giving off. The female’s on the other hand, seemed extremely pleased by their appearance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Women had been flocking to them since they arrived at the palace. He expected women to approach Vegeta but it was rare he or Kakarot were approached. Of course he enjoyed the attention but Kakarot was completely oblivious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he was paying a disgusting amount of attention to the tables of food in the back of the room. Broly wasn’t sure who he felt worse for, the women Vegeta ignored completely, or the women Kakarot nearly pushed over in an effort to get to the food he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without bothering to say any parting words, Vegeta excused himself from the group of women hovering near him, and bee lined to Broly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is the woman taking so long?” Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms. His fingers nervously tapped on his biceps as he glanced around the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how she is. It takes her an hour to get ready just to go to the mall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly glanced at Vegeta as he spoke. He was nearly sweating with anxiety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta,”  he whispered. “She’s going to say yes, you know she is. You’re overthinking things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta,” Broly said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince ignored him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta,” Broly said a little louder, elbowing him in the ribs for good measure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!?” Vegeta nearly yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly didn’t respond, instead he gestured towards the ballroom doors with his chin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then he noticed how quiet the room was. Confused, he turned his attention in the direction Broly gestured and froze. The silence in the room made sense, everyone was just as speechless as he was when the future Saiyan Queen entered the room.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma wasn’t afraid of being the center of attention. She was different from every person on Vegetasei, she was bound to be a popular topic of conversation. It didn’t take her long to grow accustomed to the hushed whispers and stolen glances as she walked around the palace. This was different, and extremely uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment she stepped into the ballroom with Raditz, the room went dead silent. The saying “you could hear a pin drop” made sense to her now. Everyone stared unabashedly at her, some even had their lips slightly parted in shock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raditz, why is everyone staring at me? It’s worse than the first day I came to Vegetasei,” she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’ve never seen someone so beautiful. They’re speechless.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Assuming he was mocking her, Bulma scowled up at him. He winked at her once their eyes met then turned his attention back to the Saiyans who were rudely gawking at them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although he lightened the tone with a wink, she could feel the sincerity in his statement. When she felt her cheeks warm, she knew she was blushing and quickly turned her head before Raditz could see. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Eschalot? Everyone is afraid of her. Maybe if I’m with her people won’t stare at me for the rest of the night,” Bulma huffed. She scanned the room for a moment before giving up. A majority of the Saiyans were taller than her which made it impossible to seek anyone out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blue, people are going to stare at you no matter who you’re with tonight,” Raditz said with a smirk. Rolling her eyes, Bulma tugged on his arm, pulling him further into the ballroom.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly inconspicuously nudged Vegeta after noticing he hadn’t taken a breath in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma had literally taken his breath away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Embarrassed, Vegeta’s cheeks turned red and he quickly glanced around to see if anyone else noticed the reaction he had to the tiny woman entering the room. Thankfully, everyone’s attention was elsewhere. Unfortunately, “elsewhere” was the woman he hoped would officially be his by the end of the night, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His response to her was something he had no control over. It was like he was looking at a goddess, straight out of the tales his mother told him when he was younger. Her hair color didn’t matter and neither did her lack of tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was ethereal. Neither Saiyans nor Humans could look at her and deny that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta heard various Saiyans whisper how beautiful she was. A small part of him wanted to blast them for looking at what was his with obvious lust in their eyes. Yet, he couldn’t blame them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her low cut black dress dipped down the middle, almost to her belly button, leaving a generous amount of her breasts visible. The sides of the dress were also cut out, exposing her sides. The small cap sleeves seemed to be the only thing keeping the dress from sliding off of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The back of the dress dipped down into a deep v-shape, exposing a majority of her back, stopping just above the dimples near her tail bone. It hugged her hips before flaring outwards slighting. Half of her hair was pinned back while the rest of her slightly curled hair laid over her shoulder, resting on her chest. The black laced mask completed her outfit and the dark makeup underneath accentuated her bright blue eyes. She looked otherworldly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're drooling your highness,” Broly whispered. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Frowning, Vegeta turned towards Broly with every intention of telling him to fuck off, but he was already gone.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Multiple Saiyans tried to strike up a conversation with Bulma as she stepped further into the ballroom. Raditz practically growled at anyone that approached them. When she told him to calm down, he parted his lips to argue but stopped. A female Saiyan Bulma had never seen before, pushed her chest out, and leaned into him. Raditz stared down at her, wide eyed, and slightly shocked at her boldness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled, stood on her tiptoes, whispered into his ear, and quickly walked away. For once, Bulma was thankful for her ‘weak’ human hearing because whatever was said made Raditz's cheeks turn a fiery red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go have fun. I’m going to find Kakarot. I guarantee he’s by the food and I doubt I’ll be accosted on my way there. Besides,” she leaned in and whispered, “it looks like I’m not the only one that's moist.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly jerked away from her as if he was dodging a punch. Bulma laughed at the appalled look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re disgusting,” he mumbled before walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing exactly where Kakarot would be, Bulma made her way directly to the food area. Multiple tables were piled high with an assortment of food, and as expected, Kakarot was at the center of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Women crowded around him, vying for his attention. He was dressed similar to Raditz in a white button up dress shirt and a black tie. However, his tie was loose, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. When he saw her approaching him, he stopped eating, and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geez Bulma, you look really pretty!” he said enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setting his plate down on the edge of the table, he held out his arms and hugged her tightly. The women standing around Kakarot glared at her with fire in their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Kakarot” she said, once he released her. She took a step back and straightened his tie. “I’m going to send Chi-Chi a picture of you in your suit. She’s going to drool.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cheeks turned red and he nervously looked down at his feet. “You think so?” he asked, shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I do think the female you want to mate with will appreciate what you’re wearing,” Bulma nearly yelled, hoping the women hounding him would take the hint and back off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She raised her wrist and pointed her watch at Kakarot before pressing a button. “Jarvis, send that picture to Chi-Chi,” she whispered before glancing up at Kakarot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna dance, Bulma?” he asked excitedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot dragged her onto the dance floor without waiting for a response.Thankfully the song that was playing was a slow one and all she had to do was rock back and forth. Intending to take in the decor, Bulma glanced around the room. Instead of admiring the hard work Eschalot put into making the ballroom worthy of the prince’s name day, all Bulma noticed was the hatred in the women’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong Bulma?” Kakarot asked, brow furrowed with concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haven’t you noticed how all the women are staring at me? If looks could kill I would have died the moment the ballroom doors opened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snorted. “They’re just jealous because you look really pretty and all the guys have noticed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The slow song ended and a much faster one started. Thinking they were done dancing, she tried to release his hand and walk away. Instead of letting her go, he spun her around and pulled her into his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going? This song is much more fun to dance to!” he smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song playing was reminiscent of a Viking battle song only fast paced and surprisingly upbeat, considering who it was playing for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment she was more comfortable with the song, enough to somewhat dance on her own at least, Kakarot spun her around again. Instead of crashing into Kakarot’s chest like she expected, she was spun into Broly’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you wanted to dance you could have just asked Princess,” he smiled down at her and twirled her around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys are insane. I have no idea what I’m doing and you’re throwing me around like a rag doll!” she yelled over the music and laughed. Bulma was extremely thankful they weren’t the only ones dancing. For the first time since she arrived, all eyes weren’t on her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, Bulma was spun around and thrown into someone else's waiting arms, this time it was Vegeta’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dressed from head to toe in black, the suit Vegeta wore was tailored to fit him like a second skin. She made a mental note to thank her mother for her obsessive need to make sure the boys always had clothes that fit them precisely.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afraid she was actually drooling, she casually wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you so desperate to be in my arms that you’ve resorted to throwing yourself at me in public?” Vegeta smirked, pulling her closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wish,” she chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking her right hand in his, he placed his left hand on her waist, and guided her across the dance floor. Despite how many years she spent on Vegetasei, she had no idea how the Saiyans danced. They liked to party but not the type that involved dancing. Their gatherings usually involved a lot of alcohol, Nappa singing at the top of his lungs, a couple of fist fights, and unconscious Saiyans scattered around the palace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta led her through a weird, Saiyan version, of the tango until she was laughing and out of breath. Thankfully the song ended and transitioned into a slower one. Instead of releasing her and leading her off of the dance floor, he placed both hands on her hips and held her close. She wrapped both arms around his neck and smiled up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you could dance."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you couldn't.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dancing isn’t exactly something I picked up while tucked away in my lab.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look beautiful,” Vegeta whispered into her ear. He kept his cheek against hers, hoping she wouldn’t see how quickly his were turning red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t look too bad yourself, handsome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like how good you look,” he mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the hell not?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frowning, she tried to pull away from him but he held her close and whispered into her ear again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “If you haven’t noticed, all the men has been hard for you since the moment you walked in. I thought about killing them all but I don’t want to piss off my mother,” he chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can say the same for you. If you haven’t noticed, the floor’s a little sticky from all the bodily fluids leaking out of the desperate women swooning over you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s...that’s disgusting…and...and vulgar!” he hissed under his breath. Bulma threw her head back and laughed. A genuine smile spread across Vegeta’s face at the sight of her.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock was speaking with the king and queen when they heard Bulma’s familiar laugh. Their eyes immediately found her while she danced with Vegeta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She really is beautiful,” Bardock said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That she is. She’s going to make a wonderful queen,” Eschalot smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king snorted.  “The boy is so fucked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?” Eschalot asked, narrowing her eyes at her husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at him, woman.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gestured toward Vegeta with his chin. In a very un-Saiyan like manner, Vegeta was smiling ear to ear while dancing with Bulma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s had feelings for her since they were little, but that look on his face,”  he chuckled and shook his head. “He has no idea what he’s in for...I sure as hell didn’t,” he mumbled to Bardock.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“How long do you have to mingle for?” Bulma asked as she combed her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eager to get me alone are you,” he nearly purred. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rumble from his chest sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, I wanted to give you your birthday present.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My birthday present? You bought me a gift?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not, I made you one,” she smiled. “I couldn’t bring it with me though. The capsule would get lost in that disgustingly large pile of gifts you have on that table.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll let my mother know we're leaving.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave Bulma’s hip a quick squeeze, led them off the dance floor, and sought out his parents. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not in the mood to make small talk with every man that approached her, Bulma grabbed a drink from one of the tables, and walked outside to the balcony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was alone for no less than a minute before she was approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, princess.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma turned to see who the unfamiliar voice belonged to. She was surprised to see a tall, handsome, man with light green skin and a dark green braid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Hello! I don't think we've met before,” she smiled politely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m afraid I have not had the pleasure. My name is Zarbon,” he said in a sickly sweet tone, holding out his hand. When Bulma reached hers out to shake his, he turned her hand and kissed the back of it while bowing his head to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Zarbon, it’s nice to meet you,” Bulma said, timidly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The name sounded familiar but she couldn’t place it. The man was ridiculously handsome but she could tell he was dangerous. She had a sinking suspicion he didn’t accidentally run into her on the balcony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The pleasure is all mine. If I may say, you are more breathtaking in person. Your beauty is well known but hearing about it and seeing it for myself is not quite the same.” Zarbon’s voice trailed off. He extended his arm and ran the back of his hand slowly across her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma took a step back, uncomfortable by his proximity, and extremely uncomfortable with him touching her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You flatter me Zarbon. Is there something I can help you with?” she asked as politely as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, I was hoping I could help <em>you</em> with something,” he smirked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma raised an eyebrow, unsure of whether or not he intended his words to sound as sexual as they did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what would that be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a proposition for you. Lord Frieza would like to offer you a position with the Frieza Force as the Head Scientist. Unfortunately he was unable to attend to speak to you in person. You’re difficult to contact, especially without one of your Saiyan watch dogs panting behind you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s heart began to beat at an unusually high speed. She did her best to keep her breathing under control as her anxiety skyrocketed. Her mind slowly caught up to her as Zarbon’s words sunk in and anger quickly overpowered the anxiety.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta was telling his mother he was leaving when he felt Bulma’s ki spike. Broly, Raditz, and Kakarot stopped what they were doing and looked around the room for her. When they spotted her outside on the balcony with Zarbon, the four Saiyans angrily made their way to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A very angry Direwolf beat them to her, leaving a trail of terrified and shocked Saiyans in his wake.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma did her best to hide her feelings with a mask of indifference so strong, Vegeta would be proud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re the lap dog Frieza sends to do his dirty work? How disappointing,” she stated, while looking him up and down. “Personally, I’d rather have a watch dog than a lap dog. Watch dogs are loyal, lap dogs are pathetic,” she sneered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ‘charming’ facade Zarbon hid behind faded, and anger quickly took over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d be wise to watch your tongue,” he growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma snorted. “Or what? You’ll kill me in a room full of Saiyans. I bet that would go over well with your <em> Lord Frieza </em> ,” she scoffed. “Your threats mean nothing to me so don’t waste my time. Tell your <em> master </em> I have no interest in working for him now, or in the future.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zarbon stepped towards her, forcing her back against the balcony banister. The thick stone dug into her lower back painfully but she schooled her facial features, knowing better than to show any signs of weakness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll regret this. Lord Frieza does not—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A deep and aggressive growl interrupted Zarbon’s threat. The menacing look on his face quickly turned to one of nervous apprehension. He was unsure of who or what he’d find standing behind him but whatever it was sounded big, and angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, he turned his back to Bulma and found himself staring into the eyes of a very angry Direwolf. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes went wide and the color drained from his face. Zarbon had heard tales of Direwolves, many people had, but they all brushed it off as another ridiculous Saiyan legend, much like the legend of the Super Saiyan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shock of seeing one in real life overrode the fact that he could easily destroy the beast if he wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Balerion hunched down so low, he was nearly touching the ground. His front legs were far apart, as if readying himself to pounce at a moment's notice. The thick hair along his spine stood straight up to further show his anger. He curled his lips and snarled, practically foaming at the mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not once had Bulma been afraid of the mythical beast since finding him. She quietly laughed to herself every time one of the large and dangerous Saiyans saw him and ran in the opposite direction. To her, he was basically like a very intelligent pet. She couldn’t imagine how anyone could be afraid of him, until that moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, Balerion circled Zarbon until he was standing directly in front of Bulma, widening his stance as if to shield her from the threat as much as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A...a Direwolf? It can’t be,” he whispered to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you two haven’t met? How rude of me,” Bulma feigned forgetfulness. “Balerion, this is Zarbon. Zarbon, this is Balerion, my Direwolf,” she smirked. “According to Saiyan legends, he’s supposed to protect me from my enemies. He really doesn’t seem to like you very much. I wonder what that could mean?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Balerion snapped his teeth together once, biting at empty air, and took a step towards Zarbon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve delivered your message. I think it’s time for you to leave.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one hip cocked to the side, she stared at her nails, completely dismissing Zarbon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would listen to the woman if I were you. As you can see, he’s very protective of her,” Vegeta said casually as he walked past Zarbon. Once standing at Bulma’s side, he placed his hand on her lower back and wrapped his tail around her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I doubt we could keep him from tearing you apart,” Broly added, leaning against the balcony door frame. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that we would want to,” Raditz chuckled. He walked past Zarbon and sat on the balcony next to where Bulma stood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you just standing here? I thought—” Kakarot’s brow furrowed with confusion as he approached Broly. He followed Broly’s gaze until his eyes landed on Zarbon. His confusion quickly changed to anger but only for a moment. Once he saw how angry Balerion was, as well as the other Saiyans, he smirked and stood opposite of Broly against the door frame.</p>
<p><br/>
Zarbon did his best to school his features once he was surrounded on all sides. “You’re all so aggressive. I merely wanted to meet the blue haired beauty everyone is so enamored with. I must say, I’m not disappointed. Lord Frieza will be pleased to know she lives up to her reputation,” he smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without any warning, Balerion took another step forward and snapped at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zarbon gasped and took another step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a pleasure meeting you, princess. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other soon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without making eye contact with any of the Saiyans, Zarbon turned on his heels and left the balcony, and then the ballroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Zarbon was out of sight,  Balerion stopped snarling, the hair on his back flattened, and his stance relaxed. He turned to Bulma, sat at her side, and nudged her hand, silently asking for her praise. She giggled and leaned down until they were eye to eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you get out of our room huh?” she scratched behind his ear with one hand and held his face with the other. “Actually, it doesn’t matter. You scared the shit out of him and that’s what’s important. You’re such a good boy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned closer to him and nuzzled into his thick fur. Balerion’s eyes met Vegeta’s before he nuzzled back against Bulma and wagged his tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the Direwolf could talk, he probably would have said “Jealous?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta rolled his eyes, tugged her away from him with his tail, and pulled her into his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did he want?” Broly asked, frowning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think he wanted? He did exactly what Bardock said he would. It’s like Bardock can see the future,” she chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes unintentionally sought out Bardock. He was standing in the ballroom with a drink in his hand, talking to Nappa and a smaller Saiyan Bulma didn’t recognize. Not wanting to be caught staring, she averted her eyes and turned her attention back to the boys.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“He offered me a ‘job’ on Frieza’s behalf. I was freaked out when I realized who he was but he said you guys were my watch dogs and it pissed me off. I pointed out how he’s Frieza’s lap dog, which is pathetic. He dropped the friendly act after that,” Bulma shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He didn’t get a chance to threaten me because Balerion showed up but it was on the tip of his tongue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys glanced at one another, not sure if they should count what happened as a win or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of Balerion, how did the guests react to him darting through the ballroom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As expected. A few screamed, a few passed out, a couple people ran. The people that are used to seeing him around the palace laughed. I’m surprised you didn’t hear Nappa out here,” Raditz chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma crouched down next to Balerion again. “Hang out with the boys. Keep the girls away from Kakarot and help Broly and Raditz get laid. I’ll be with Vegeta so I’ll be safe. I’ll see you in the morning,” she whispered, kissing his nose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nuzzled into her once more before walking over to Raditz and sitting by his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re too kind, your highness. A lowly peasant such as myself does not deserve such kindness,” Raditz feigned shock and bowed mockingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma laughed and watched Balerion trot after them as they walked back into the ballroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were alone, Vegeta wrapped both arms around Bulma and nuzzled into her hair, inhaling deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So where’s my present, woman?”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Hand in hand, they left the palace and walked in awkward silence. Vegeta was abnormally quiet. When Bulma asked if there was something wrong he grunted “no,” but said nothing else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally spoke once she took them down a familiar path, and led them towards the training grounds. He glanced at her, wondering if maybe she somehow took a wrong turn but she looked perfectly confident in the direction they were going which only confused him further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What could you possibly have for me out here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You'll see." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of stopping at the training grounds, Bulma kept walking, leading them to the beach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woman, tell me where we are going immediately,” Vegeta growled, and planted his feet. He refused to take another step until he had an explanation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The anxiety coursing through his veins over his proposal was nearly overwhelming him. Her refusal to tell him where they were going or what they were doing only increased it exponentially. He wasn’t a fan of surprises and he didn’t like walking into something blind. It felt like he was walking into a trap even though realistically he knew they were safe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His anxiety combined with the unknown had him nearly at his breaking point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma sighed and stopped at his side. Vegeta expected her to release his hand and angrily cross her arms over her chest, but she didn’t do either of those things. Instead, she turned and faced him fully with an understanding yet, frustrated look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you trust me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I do,” he muttered without hesitation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then shut up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without meeting his eyes, she gave his arm a tug, and continued walking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmpf.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took his hand out of hers, crossed his arms over his chest, and begrudgingly followed close behind her.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Once on the beach, Bulma stuck her hand inside the front of her dress, and pulled out a capsule. Smirking at Vegeta’s confused and slightly heated gaze, she tossed the capsule to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catching it mid air, he turned it over in his hand several times. When he couldn’t find a label or any sort of identifier, he clicked the capsule and tossed it into the sand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the smoke cleared, one of the older model Capsule Corp ships appeared in front of them. After staring at it for a moment, Vegeta realized it was the ship they took to Earth the first time they met Bulma. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we going somewhere? Why are you giving me a ship?” Vegeta asked, even more confused than before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma ignored him, stood in front of it, and motioned for him to stand next to her. In front of her, built into the side of the ship, was a red panel that wasn’t there before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Place your hand on the scanner,” Bulma gestured to it with her chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta, I swear to god, If you keep questioning me I will encapsulate your gift and give it to Kakarot!” Bulma snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He huffed, uncrossed his arms, and placed his left hand on the scanner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, give Vegeta full access to the gravity room. He has full permission except for the safety protocols and restrictions.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scanner turned red as it scanned Vegeta’s hand. Once the scan was complete, the ship’s ramp slowly lowered into the sand. Bulma walked up the ramp without a backwards glance and entered the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gravity room?” Vegeta asked, following after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ship he once spent months at a time traveling through space in, was now completely hollowed out. The only thing in the large empty room was a control console that was built into the wall. A large screen was mounted above it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you remember the cuffs my dad made me when we were little? They were originally meant to help me get used to the increased gravity on Vegetasei but you guys used them for training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta nodded and walked around the large room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You outgrew them right away so he tried to increase the amount of gravity they could emit but you guys were getting too strong too fast and my dad couldn’t keep up. When I was a little older and you guys were gone, he gave them to me to work on. I think it was merely a way to keep me occupied and out of trouble while I was alone. Well, it worked, to an extent. Instead of keeping the tech in the bracelets, I started working on this,” she gestured around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta’s eyes met Bulma’s, but he said nothing. He thought for sure he was misunderstanding something. There was no way she was suggesting what he thought she was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is your gravity room. The room itself is strong enough to withstand 2000 times Earth’s gravity, for now. I’m still working on increasing it further but until then you guys can use it. The walls are designed to absorb ki blasts. Raditz, Broly, and Kakarot blasted them for me and they held up. Please don’t blast each other at full strength though. I know for a fact they won’t be able to handle that much energy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Excited to finally be revealing the project she secretly worked on for years, Bulma continued to rant about the different features and functions of the gravity room. She didn’t notice the way Vegeta’s lips were slightly parted, completely disbelieving what she was telling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis monitors your vitals. If he thinks you’re overdoing he will disable the gravity and there’s nothing you can do about it, so don’t even think about trying to override him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long have you been working on this?” Vegeta asked, without taking his eyes off of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um...” She silently used her fingers to count but stopped when she saw the look on Vegeta’s face. “Let’s just say...a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long?” he asked, taking a step towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if you count the time it took me to come up with the idea, to draw out the blueprints, solve the equations, gather the materials, build it, then test it I’d say,“ she paused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta seemed almost angry with her. His tone suggested he'd be angry if she said it took her any longer than an hour. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long?” Vegeta asked again, closing the distance between them even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About eight years, give or take,” Bulma mumbled, staring at the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eight...eight <em> years </em>?” Vegeta asked in disbelief.</p>
<p><br/>
“I didn’t think it would take that long but it was more complicated than I thought. I couldn’t work on it when you were around and you were usually with me, at least you were for a while. Once you left I had more time to work on it but I had other projects going at the same time. Without all of those factors I would have definitely been done a lot sooner.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> Vegeta stared at her as he thought about what had happened between them in that time.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You continued to work on it after...after I left you on Halloween?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He broke eye contact with her and stared at the wall. Anything was better than looking into her eyes when he brought up how he hurt her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well yeah, of course I did,” Bulma stated, as if that was obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? I hurt you, and I left you. Why would you keep working on something like this for me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta was genuinely confused. He was still thankful everyday that she forgave him. Knowing how much work she did for him, even after he treated her like garbage, increased his self-loathing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because silly, I was making it for you. It was always going to be yours. I wasn’t going to give it to someone else because I was upset and you know I can’t leave a project unfinished, not completely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t quite describe the look he was giving her but it was making her uncomfortable so she kept talking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I recently added bots which I think should help you train when none of the guys can train with you. Jarvis, activate training bots but don’t initiate a training sequence. I don’t want to get blasted,” she said, stepping behind Vegeta. Four bots shot out of the walls and hovered over them </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you blast them they will absorb it and shoot it back at you as long as you don’t—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Bulma could finish her sentence, Vegeta quickly turned around and kissed her roughly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reluctantly, he pulled away from her before the kiss got heated, knowing there was something important he needed to discuss with her.  Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he wrapped his arms around her. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“What did I do to deserve you?” he asked. His lips moved against her neck as he spoke. She giggled and ran her hands through his hair. He held her tightly, just breathing her in. Bulma thought it was unusual behavior for him, outside of her bedroom, but she didn't start to worry until she felt him tremble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta what’s wrong?” she asked, concerned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes before placing his forehead against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am yours and you are mine right?” he asked with trepidation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” she smiled nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded once, leaned back, and reached into his jacket pocket. When he pulled out his hand, he was holding a ring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Willing his hands to stop shaking, he took her left hand in his, and slowly slid the ring on to her middle finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I..I don’t know which finger is the right one. I just know it’s on the left hand,” he mumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cheeks immediately turned crimson. He was screwing things up and he hadn’t actually said anything yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring at the ring that was now resting on her finger, he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say. Although they were technically “together,” he wasn’t sure how she would respond. He wanted to wait until he said what he needed to say before he saw the look on her face and lost the little courage he had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woman I— Bulma, I know...I know I hurt you in the past. I should have treated you better and I shouldn't have left you...but,” he paused to take another deep breath. He was getting angry at himself for not being able to properly convey what he wanted to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been yours since we were six years old. I have been yours since the moment I laid eyes on you, and probably before. I...I want you to be my mate, my queen and my...my wife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With no intention of meeting her eyes, he kept his own trained to the ground, until he smelled tears and heard a sniffle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Worried, his head shot up and his eyes met hers. To his horror, Bulma was crying. She pulled her hand out of his, and slid the ring off of her middle finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blast he took to the chest hurt worse than watching her remove his mother’s ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of having to go back to the palace and tell everyone she rejected him made him consider getting into a pod and leaving Vegetasei forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did his best to hide his hurt and hoped his voice wouldn’t betray him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I don’t blame you for—“ he started to say but stopped when she put the ring on a different finger. As he lifted his head to meet her eyes she threw herself at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confused and caught off guard, he awkwardly stood with his arms stiff at his sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is...is that a yes?” he asked, timidly wrapping his arms around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course it is you dumbass! What the hell took you so long?” she asked, in between sobs. He hugged her tighter, pulling her close with his tail. Pressing his nose into the side of her head, he inhaled deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re agreeing to be my mate then why are you upset?” he asked, pulling away enough to wipe the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m crying because I’m happy you idiot,” she said with a watery smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled her face closer to his. “You’re insane. Have I mentioned that before?” he asked against her lips before kissing her deeply. Reaching behind her back, he tapped his watch twice, letting Raditz know she said yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe once or twice,” she smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Voting for the 2020 Annual Vegebul Awards has started and will run until the 30th of October!<br/>Please consider voting for The Blue Princess for <b>'Audience Choice for Sci-Fi'</b></p>
  <p> <br/><a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe2JgPbS3bHe0JOYNxldCW6JSxnNi3gHLC__f-BUfO_Q4b2xA/viewform">VOTE HERE</a><br/> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bow Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma proves herself</p>
<p>Vegeta anxiously rages</p>
<p>Raditz is the best cheerleader</p>
<p>Kakarot is a good teacher</p>
<p>Broly gets an unpleasant surprise </p>
<p>Caulifla learns a lesson</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>Reminder:</b>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I come alive, I'll survive, take on anything</em><br/>
<em>So paint a target on my back, let 'em come for me</em><br/>
<em>I don't fall, don't quit, don't ever sleep</em><br/>
<em>'Cause I'm on another level that you'll never reach</em><br/>
<em>If you seek forgiveness</em><br/>
<em>You'll get nothing from me</em><br/>
<em>You will never know, it's the price I pay</em><br/>
<em>Look into my eyes, we are not the same</em><br/>
<em>This is where you fall apart</em><br/>
<em>This is where you break</em><br/>
<em>'Cause I'm in control, and you'll know my name</em><br/>
<em>'Cause I gave my life, gave it everything</em><br/>
<em>This is where you fall apart</em><br/>
<em>This is where you break</em><br/>
<em>To everybody who doubted</em><br/>
<em>Get on your knees and bow down</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>I Prevail - Bow Down</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma and Raditz walked side by side through the garden with Balerion trotting closely behind them. The three of them stopped abruptly when an infuriated Broly stomped towards them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma had seen Broly irritated, but never truly <em> angry</em>. Whatever had him enraged was going to involve her and she had a pretty good idea what it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong Mr. Grumpy Pants?” Bulma’s brow furrowed while she stared up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re about to be challenged,” he said through gritted teeth. The skin on his knuckles was white due to how tightly his fists were clenched at his sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay. Caulifla right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha— yes, “ he asked, suspicious and confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, thanks for letting me know,”  Bulma smiled </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grabbing his arm, she gave it a tug so he would lean down. Once he did, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissed him on the cheek, and walked away, towards the training grounds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly’s cheeks turned red when he glanced around and noticed several Saiyans had witnessed the princess kiss him. It was friendly but to others it may be seen differently. They quickly made themselves scarce when Broly frowned at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz shrugged. Broly grabbed him by the arm and roughly pulled him back before he could follow after Bulma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell was that? She’s never been so...openly affectionate before. I mean she’s hugged me and kissed me on the cheek once or twice but not out in the open. What is she up to? Why isn’t she worried? Why the hell aren’t you? You know who challenged her. Caulifla will not hesitate to kill her. She’s wanted her dead since they were little. The princess won’t make it five minutes alone with her!” Broly nearly yelled, worried and unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fighting Caulifla was basically a death sentence for Bulma. He couldn’t interfere, but could he really sit back and watch her die?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take a deep breath and calm down bro. Blue is the smartest woman in the damn galaxy. You really think she doesn’t have a plan?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly slowly let go of his arm, narrowing his eyes to ensure Raditz knew how suspicious he was of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what she’s up to don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I do,” Raditz smiled. “Who else knows about the challenge? If Vegeta finds—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone,” Broly sighed and ran his hands over his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. A crowd was gathering at the training grounds when I left to find you guys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well shit. Do you know where Kakarot and Vegeta are? She’s going to need us down there but we need to make sure they don't get anywhere near her. Vegeta's presence will only distract her, and so will Kakarot’s.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last I checked, Vegeta was in a council meeting with the king so I assume Kakarot is with him. I don’t know where the queen is but I’ll tell the guards to find her immediately. She’ll probably be the only one that can prevent Vegeta from doing something stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll meet you down there.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A large crowd was already gathering by the time Balerion and Bulma reached the training grounds. The ‘staging area’ is where a majority of the action took place which is why she wasn’t surprised to see everyone lingering by it. The few Saiyans she made eye contact with all looked at her as if she was walking to her execution.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> If I wasn’t a genius and the future Saiyan Queen I probably would be. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whenever a challenge was issued, or an intense sparring session took place, it usually took place on the ‘stage.’ The stage was a large, raised, cemented rectangle in the middle of the training grounds. It was reminiscent of a wrestling ring only far more intense and intimidating, like most things with the Saiyans were. Large steel pillars stood in each of the four corners. When activated, a large domed ki shield surrounded the stage to prevent any stray blasts from leaving the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma had watched her fair share of sparring sessions since first arriving on Vegetasei but it would be her first time standing on the stage herself. The thought was far more intimidating than it was from a spectators point of view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood next to the stage with Balerion, waiting for Raditz, and hopefully Broly. Raditz approached her from the side, arms crossed, and glaring daggers at Caulifla. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Vegeta is showing, reel it back a bit. The longer you scowl, the more intense your widow’s peak will be. Why do you think the king’s is so intense?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The king’s a<em>nd  </em>Vegeta’s you mean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta’s bangs cover his so I’m not including him in that statement,” Bulma chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise me you’ll break her legs for me, at least one of them. I don’t hurt girls or condone it, unless absolutely necessary, but ohhhhh man is she testing me. She thinks she’s going to kill you in front of everyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s wanted to for a while and now she finally has a chance to, free of repercussions if she succeeds.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma glanced over her shoulder at Caulifla. She was smirking smugly while talking in hushed tones with Kale. The look on her face confirmed what Raditz said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta will kill her. Regardless of what the king or queen say, Saiyan laws, or traditions. He will snap her neck in front of everyone here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would ask you to prevent that from happening but we both know you won’t be able to stop him, and even if you could, you wouldn’t want to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded in agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um...where’s Broly? I kinda need him here unless you want to volunteer again.” Bulma hooked her arm in his and innocently smiled up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No thanks. Once was enough. Never, ever again. Are you sure everything is ready to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I’m sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma brought her wrist up to her face, holding it in between her and Raditz to ensure no one else was eavesdropping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, aside for Kakarot and Vegeta, who has the highest power level?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excluding Kakarot and Prince Vegeta, Broly has the highest power level, followed by Raditz,” Jarvis responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought! Perfect!” Bulma said eagerly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmpf,” Raditz huffed. “Normally I would be irritated with that assessment, but this time I’ll let it slide. I know what’s about to happen and for once I think I’m okay with being the weakest in the group.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While waiting for Broly, Bulma took a mental inventory of her clothes and accessories, ensuring she had everything she needed. Tight, black, spandex leggings and a teal sports bra were probably not ideal for a fight to the death but she was comfortable and that’s what mattered. An extra layer of spandex wouldn’t help her very much. Over her bra she wore a loose tank top that was low cut on each side, leaving her ribs and her sports bra visible. Knowing the loose shirt would probably get in her way, she lifted it over her head, and threw it at Raditz. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few Saiyans whistled when Raditz cheeks turned red as he caught her shirt. She made a mental note of who the culprits were.  She wanted to see which ones ended up in a tank by the end of the day. Once Raditz was done frowning, his eyes took in her appearance and he nearly choked. She was practically naked from the waist up. Vegeta was going to kill him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you do these things to me Blue? I’m going to be in the tank next to Caulifla’s when Vegeta is done with me. He’s going to be beyond pissed over the situation to begin with. I wouldn't be surprised if that vein in his head explodes and he strokes out or something once he see's what you're fighting in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can a Saiyan have a stroke?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The fuck if I know. You’re the scientist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma snorted and went back to her preparations. The necklace she made was clasped tightly around her neck, the boots she spent months making were laced up to her knee caps, and her watch was on her wrist as usual. She was only missing one thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raditz, do you have a hair tie?” Bulma asked, holding her hair up in one hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the fuck would I—” he paused, and held up his finger, gesturing for her to wait. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stuck his hand into the front of his armor and dug around. When he pulled out his hand, a black hair tie was resting in his palm. She smiled ear to ear and took it from him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you kept it with you. I didn’t think you’d actually have one,” Bulma chuckled, pulling her hair up into a messy bun at the top of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At first it was an accident!” he said defensively. “Then you put my hair up that one time I sparred with Kakarot in the rain....I may have kept one with me since,” he mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s laughter rang throughout the training grounds but was quickly cut off as Broly stomped towards her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the hell aren’t you wearing any armor?!” Broly practically yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Broly, <em> please </em>tell me you didn’t go get Vegeta,” Bulma pleaded nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snorted. “I don’t have a death wish. He’s with the king and Kakarot in a council meeting. I was going to tell the guards to locate the queen but I found her myself. She’s going to try and stall them if the meeting ends before this shit does. She should be able to keep them away,” he sighed and ran his hand through his thick hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Vegeta will try and stop the fight,” Bulma said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knelt down in front of Balerion until they were nose to nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do not get involved, no matter what happens, got it?” Bulma asked sternly. Balerion whined slightly and nudged her with his nose. “You can’t change my mind. Do not leave Raditz’s side unless someone else tries to interfere. You have my permission to stop them, even if it’s Kakarot or Vegeta.” She held his face in her hands, and pressed her forehead to his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re my good boy,” she whispered, and kissed him on the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it, Blue. You’re acting like you’re saying goodbye,” Raditz said. Bulma didn’t miss the hint of anxiety in his tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma smirked. “I’m not going to give Caulifla the pleasure of killing me. If I’m going to die, it’s sure as hell not gonna be here or by her hand.” Bulma turned her back to them and climbed onto the stage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock approached Raditz with a very unhappy look on his face. When Bulma was on the stage, she turned to look at them. He frowned and held out his arms as if to ask “what the hell are you doing?” He took in her appearance and gestured from her head to her toes, as if also asking “and what the hell are you wearing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. Whether he realized it or not, he treated her like his daughter more often than not. It was flattering and heartwarming, unless in situations like the current one. He might as well have told her to go into the palace and change her clothes or else he’d ground her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is going on, Raditz?” Bardock asked, angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what’s going on and before you say anything, Blue has a plan and she doesn’t want us to interfere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can practically feel Vegeta’s rage already.” Raditz shivered as a chill went down his spine. “I think I’m more nervous about him finding out about the fight than I am for the actual fight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz spoke to his father but kept his eyes on Bulma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The queen and Balerion were tasked with making sure Vegeta and Kakarot don’t interfere. If you care for Blue at all, you’ll make sure they stay away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock glanced at Raditz after hearing the sincerity in his voice. He stared at Bulma affectionately, yet concerned. Bardock looked away from Raditz, and sought out Bulma. Once they made eye contact, she winked at him, and smirked. Reluctantly, he gave her a small nod of understanding, and walked back to the palace to locate the queen.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Eschalot stood on a balcony that overlooked the training grounds. She had complete faith in Bulma, knowing whatever plan she had would help her hold her own against Caulifla. It didn’t make her any less nervous though. Especially once she felt Kakarot and Vegeta’s ki headed in her direction. Thankfully, the king approached her and took his place by her side, easing her nerves a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is going on?” he asked, following the queen’s gaze. “The entire palace is up in arms about—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Oh gods,” he groaned once he realized what his wife was staring at. “Vegeta isn’t too far behind me. He’s going to try and intervene.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen snorted. “Of course he is, but we aren’t going to let him. The princess specifically asked us to keep our son and Kakarot away from the training grounds. Even if Vegeta doesn’t try and interfere, his presence will distract her and so will Kakarot’s. Raditz and Broly are with her, and so is the wolf.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If anything happens to Bulma, Vegeta will not only kill Caulfila, he’ll kill those two for not stopping her. Hell, he’ll probably kill us too,” the king sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She has a plan. I don’t know what it is but I think Raditz does. I think the night she snuck out of the palace has something to do with all of this. The look on Broly’s face suggests he has no idea what she has planned and he’s not happy about it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she heard Kakarot and Vegeta approach her from behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mother, what the hell is going on? Where’s the wo—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His questioned was answered before he finished asking it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is bad,” Kakarot frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT THE FUCK?” Vegeta yelled loudly. The queen was sure everyone down at the training grounds had heard him and were likely preparing for the fallout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta turned to leave the balcony but was stopped when Kakarot stepped in front of him and shook his head. He turned towards the balcony, intending to fly to the training grounds instead, but the king stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?” he seethed. “That bitch is going to kill her and you’re all standing here doing nothing! She’s going to die! Bulma is going to die and none of you are trying to stop it!” He glanced around his father and stared down at the staging area. “She’s in a damn bra and those wretchedly tight pants she calls ‘leggings! She’s not even wearing armor!” he ranted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chest heaving up and down, he tried to steady his breathing but failed as he slowly lost control of his temper. His fists were clenched and shaking at his sides as his power level began to rise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot quickly turned to face him and slapped him, hard enough to get his attention, but not enough to hurt him. However, she wasn’t against putting more muscle into it if it meant putting her son in his place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta instantly powered down and stared at his mother in complete shock. He slowly brought his hand up to his slightly reddened cheek and rubbed it without breaking eye contact. His mother had never raised a hand to him before, she never needed to. He feared her more than his father and knew better than to cross her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot had only hit Vegeta once and it was during the council meeting when he started to lose control of his temper, but he had zoned out and didn't realize it. This time he was aware of his surroundings and would definitely remember it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cheeks reddened further when he glanced at Kakarot and his father. They appeared to be equally as shocked by her actions as Vegeta. They both took a small step back, fearing they would be the next to receive a slap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen to me, Vegeta. That is the future Queen of all Saiyans, <em> your </em> queen, <em> your </em> mate! She knew this would happen, yet she agreed to be your mate anyways. Do you really think she would have willingly gone down there if she didn’t have a plan? Do you have such little faith in her? If you interfere, you will not only be going against our traditions and our laws, but you will also be shaming her. Our people will think she’s weak and they will never respect her if she constantly needs someone to fight her battles for her. They will once again see her as the alien princess that doesn’t belong. If that’s what you want, by all means, go down there and stop this. Just know that if you do, she will <em> never </em>forgive you for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot nodded in agreement then turned to leave the balcony.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
“Stop right there, Kakarot. You’re staying here with Vegeta. She doesn’t want you down there either. She only wants Broly and Raditz with her. Balerion is with them as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww man! Why can’t I go down there? I won’t get involved, promise!” Kakarot whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She said Vegeta would interfere but both of you would distract her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s probably right,” he said with a sad smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot turned her attention back to her son, who was shaking due to the effort he was using to prevent himself from blasting them all and flying to the training grounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She has a plan, Vegeta,” she said, doing her best to sound reassuring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it? And why does she want those two idiots down there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think Raditz is the only one that knows what she’s up to. I have no idea why she wants Broly with her but that doesn’t matter. If she needs them to be with her to be successful then that’s where they’ll stay. I watched her give Balerion some sort of command. She probably told him to bite you if you get too close to the stage,” she chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will kill you all if anything happens to her,” Vegeta said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha!” the king bellowed. “You think we don’t know that?”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The crowd around the training grounds slowly approached the stage once they heard the two women talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like you have a spine after all. I’ll make sure that’s the first thing I break before I kill you,” Caulifla smirked. “To be honest, I thought for sure Vegeta would have put a stopped to this, or one of your watch dogs would have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma was scowling at Caulifla, until she continued to speak. Her intimidating facial expression relaxed momentarily at her words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Zarbon referred to the boys as my watch dogs… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma filed that interesting bit of information away from later. She couldn’t afford to be distracted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though she knew a majority of the Saiyans on the training grounds could hear what was being said, she spoke a little louder. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You will address the prince properly. Do not disrespect him by dropping his title. Only those close to him have the privilege of calling him by his name,” she smirked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma heard a loud “HA!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t need to look to know it came from Raditz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barely holding back a smile, Bulma crouched down and started to stretch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Caulifla asked, irritated and confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m stretching. I don’t want to pull a muscle.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We both know this will be over in a matter of seconds. I wouldn’t bother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. I don’t know about that,” Bulma smiled and turned to face Raditz and Broly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma brought her hand up to her chest and pressed a button on her necklace twice. A small invisible energy shield was activated, enveloping her like a second skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning her wrist, she typed in a sequence of numbers on the surface of her watch before hovering her left hand over it. Using her left hand, she gestured over her right as if pulling on an invisible glove. As she pulled her hand back, metal prongs appeared from the base of the watch, covering her entire hand, ending at her fingertips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she moved her left hand away, her right was covered in a metal casing. A light faintly pulsed in the center of her palm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flexing her hand a few times, she walked to the edge of the stage and spoke to Broly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caulifla was visibly annoyed at how long Bulma was taking and at how seemingly unworried she was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you to power up as high as you physically can. Please, <em>please</em>, don’t question me. I’ll explain everything later, I promise.” She clasped her hands together as if begging. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confused, he turned to Raditz, silently asking for an explanation. Raditz shrugged. He turned his attention back to Bulma and gave her a quick nod. Legs parted, arms and knees slightly bent, he clenched his fists and yelled as his power level increased exponentially.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, prepare for ki absorption,” she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re stalling, and I’m tired of waiting,” Caulifla yelled over Broly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up. You’re going to kill me anyways, right? You can give a minute. I’m obviously not going anywhere,” she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly stopped yelling and stared back at her, nodding once again to let her know he was at his limit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I love you right?” she asked. A small, guilty, smile slowly spread across her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess?” he asked, confused and extremely worried once she smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma extended her hand, and blasted Broly backwards. The blast was strong enough to launch him halfway across the training yard, knocking him unconscious. Everyone gasped, except Raditz. His laughter rang throughout the shocked and silent training grounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s gonna be pissed when he wakes up and realizes you completely drained him of his ki,” he chuckled, as his laughter died down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within seconds of the blast, a wave of energy rippled throughout Bulma’s body, starting at her toes. She shook as a small shiver crawled up her spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, systems check.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“System is ready, princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s our power level?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your power level is now twice as high as your opponents.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excellent,” she smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma made her way to the center of the stage as Caulifla stood at the opposite side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d say it’s been nice knowing you, but we both know that’s a lie,” Bulma said, staring above her. She watched as shimmery transparent squares appeared above her, forming the domed ki shield as it was activated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure to comfort the prince while he grieves. It won’t take him too long to forget you even existed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caulifla sneered and got into her fighting stance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side of the stage, Bulma got into hers.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did Bulma just...did she just blast Broly across the training grounds?” Kakarot asked, confused. “Why would she ask him to go down there just to blast him?" He scratched the back of his head, further demonstrating his confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Based on her reaction after she blasted him, and how easily she rendered him unconscious, I’m guessing she managed to create a device that can drain someone’s ki and redistribute it for her own use,” Bardock said, clearly impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta would have also been impressed if something else hadn’t caught his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kakarot, where did she learn that stance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, uh...I dunno Geets...must have been from watching us spar.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She knew she could hold her own, and she knew she could win. She had been preparing for this fight for months, testing her tech, and training every chance she got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone thought she was fragile and weak, and she intended to prove them wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making the first move, Caulifla rushed her. She pulled back her hand and aimed for Bulma’s chest, directly at her heart. Bulma caught her fist before it could connect. On instinct, Caulifla threw a punch with her other hand but Bulma caught that one as well. Caulifla paled and stared in shock at the weak alien girl she had tormented for years. Bulma smiled, leaned back slightly, and headbutted her as hard as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain and the unexpected blow caused Caulifla to falter, and sumble backwards.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz looked on with the biggest smile on his face, like a proud dad watching his son hit his first homerun. The Saiyans around the training grounds collectively gasped. Although they all loved the little princess, they hadn’t expected her to survive more than a minute on the stage with Caulifla, and they definitely didn’t expect her to fight back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen smirked. “Well that move was all you, Vegeta.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When her son was uncharacteristically quiet, she glanced over her shoulder. Kakarot and Vegeta both stared down at the stage with their lips parted in shock.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The two women began circling each other once Caulifla composed herself. The blood dripping from her nose intensified the murderous look on her face. Bulma stopped circling and smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna talk shit? It’s time to back it up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma extended her hand and made a gesture for her to come at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caulifla yelled in frustration and charged her again. This time Bulma didn’t stop her fists from connecting, she blocked the punches with her forearms while throwing a couple of her own, hitting Caulifla in the face several times. While throwing a punch, she made the mistake of leaving her left side open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caulifla saw the opening, kicked her in the side, and punched her in the stomach. Bulma hunched over as the air was knocked out of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Bulma was slightly bent over, Caulifla raised her knee, attempting to slam it underneath Bulma’s chin but missed when Bulma turned her head at the last minute. Instead, Caulifla’s knee connected with her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz and Eschalot seemed completely calm and collected. Kakarot and the king were doing their best not to seem nervous but were failing. Vegeta’s power level fluctuated while he fought to stay calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma took a deep breath and dropped to her knees, giving off the impression that she was hurt worse than she actually was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, increase power level by 15%,” she whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Caulifla was within arms reach, she punched her in the stomach hard enough to launch her backwards. Bulma’s cheek was on fire and her lip was busted but she stood confidently. Before Caulifla stood, Bulma got back into her fighting stance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of waiting for Caulifla to charge her again, Bulma attacked first. As she closed the distance in between them, Caulifla shot three ki blasts at her in quick succession. The first ki blast grazed her side when she jumped out of the way a second too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Kami that hurt. How do the boys take blast after blast without even flinching? Stupid superior Saiyan genes. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She brushed away the second blast, knocking it into the ki barrier. The third blast she dodged by dropping to her knees and sliding, far enough her shoulders nearly touched the ground beneath her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Bulma was clear of the blast, she jumped to her feet. Caulifla began collecting her ki, preparing to blast her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma charged her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caulifla prepared to release the blast as Bulma closed the distance in between them. Once close enough to ensure the maximum amount of damage, Caulifla released her ki, but Bulma disappeared and phased behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hovering in the air above her, Bulma clasped both hands together, raised them above her head, and slammed them in between Caulifla’s shoulder blades. She stumbled forward, fell to one knee, and screamed with rage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fight was not going as she had planned. The princess shouldn’t have lasted more than a minute yet here she is, actually holding her own. Caulifla knew if she didn’t end it now she would be a joke. The Saiyan that couldn’t beat an alien girl and her toys. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“She can hover and phase? How did she do that? What the hell?”  Bardock yelled as he watched Bulma phase behind Caulifla and hover over her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where the hell did she learn to fight like that? She used a few of my techniques but the rest,” Vegeta paused and slowly turned to glare at Kakarot, “the rest look oddly familiar.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Raditz and I may have been training her for a couple of years now,” Kakarot said sheepishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT?” Vegeta yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot threw his hands up in surrender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When did you train her? Why didn’t I know? Why didn’t she ask me to help her?” he asked angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We started training her after the Halloween you spent on Earth with us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta visibly winced. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could see his mother glaring at him from the corner of his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was really sad and asked me for advice. I told her when I’m upset, fighting makes me feel better, so she asked me to train her before we came back to Vegetasei. When I wasn’t with her, Raditz would train her. She made us promise not to tell you. We really only train when we are at Capsule Corp. She didn’t want anyone else to know about it. She said something about having an advantage if the enemy doesn’t know what you're capable of.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot gave Vegeta a sad smile before continuing. He knew Vegeta felt guilty about that night, and for ignoring her for so long, but he needed to hear what he had to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were gone for a few years, and when you came back, she avoided you. We <em> tried </em> to get her to train with you but she refused. She sort of ‘commanded’ we treat her as an equal and not like a sister or a princess. She knew if she asked you to do the same, you wouldn’t.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The moment her feet touched the ground, Caulifla was ready for her. She rolled to her side and kicked Bulma’s legs out from under her. When Bulma landed on her back, Caulifla straddled her, and punched her in the face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few punches connected, causing Bulma's head to snap back and hit the ground beneath her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew she was hurt in several places but with her adrenaline as high as it was, she couldn’t tell just how bad. Thankfully, her shield prevented her from feeling the full impact of each blow. She didn’t even realize she had a cut above her eye until she felt blood slowly trickle down her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She planted both legs on the ground, bent her knees, and thrusted as hard as she could. Caulifla fell forward and Bulma reversed their position. Bulma straddled Caulifla, and threw punch after punch, but they weren’t connecting. Caulifla held up her arms, blocking the blows with her forearms. The cut near Bulma’s right brow bone was bleeding down her face and into her eye, making it hard to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enough, Caulifla. You won't win and I’m not going to kill you,” Bulma yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“THIS ISN’T OVER YET!” Caulifla screamed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lifted one hand and shot Bulma in the face with a ki blast strong enough to launch her backwards. The air was knocked out of her when she hit the ground. Dizzy and slightly dazed, she tried to shake off the sudden and concerning drowsiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wiped some of the blood from her face, wincing as her hand grazed her cheekbone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crowd collectively murmured, thinking the fight was about to end. She could faintly hear Raditz yelling at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get up Blue! You’re not finished and we both know it. Shake it off!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stayed on her back and stared up at the sky, trying as hard as she could to clear the fogginess from her mind but she couldn’t focus. It didn’t take a genius to know she had a concussion. Slowly, she brought her hand to the back of her head and winced. The spot was extremely tender, and wet. When she pulled her hand back to her face, her fingers were covered in blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Great a concussion and head trauma.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BLUE! GET UP!” Raditz yelled. The panic in his voice was becoming more evident as he spoke. “You’re Bulma fucking Briefs! You’re the future Queen of the Saiyans. YOU’RE NOT DONE YET!” Raditz yelled, angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she continued assessing her injuries, she heard a familiar, deep, gravily, and very angry voice coming from her left where Raditz was standing. She turned her head in the direction of the voice and tried to focus on it, but her vision was still too blurry. From what she could tell,  Vegeta was yelling at Raditz. Kakarot and Bardock were on either side of him, trying to calm him down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot and the king were quickly approaching them from behind. Balerion stood in between Vegeta and the stage in a defensive position. She was only catching every other word of their heated argument but she could tell by the volume and tone of his voice that Vegeta was pissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go away, Vegeta. You too, Kakarot,” Bulma yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly cleared her throat once she heard how shaky her voice was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woman, get your ass up immediately!” Vegeta yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Bulma! This isn’t your first concussion! Get up!” Kakarot pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m serious! She’s powering up! GET UP NOW BULMA!” Vegeta yelled even louder than before. The desperation and anxiety in his voice was hard to ignore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closed her eyes, sighed, and groaned loudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“UGH! Okay, okay, stop yelling!” Bulma slowly rolled onto her side, then on to her stomach. On her hands and knees, she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the dizziness she was about to experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blue...she burnt your hair,” Raditz said, almost nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s eyes shot open. Quicker than even she thought possible, she jumped to her feet, dizzy, and off balance. She patted the hair around her forehead which had fallen out of her bun. She could smell the burnt hair as she pulled it down in front of her face to examine it further. Sure enough, a few inches was missing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was instantly enraged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU BURNT MY HAIR YOU STUPID BITCH!” she screamed from across the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shittttttt,” Raditz said, covered his mouth and chuckled. “You don’t fuck with Blue’s hair. Caulifla is screwed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, burning her hair would be the motivation she needed to keep fighting. Not the will to live, or to be my mate, but her hair,” Vegeta sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caulifla stood at the opposite side of the stage with a smirk on her face. Her hands were together low at her side as she formed a large red ball of ki. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis increase power level to 75%”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she felt her energy increase, she placed the back of her right hand, in the palm of her left one, pulled them towards the side of her head, and began to form a blast of her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woman, what the hell are you doing?!” Vegeta yelled, panicked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blue, you can’t take her blast head on! It’s too big!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bulma stop! You’re too hurt to try that technique!” yelled Kakarot</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ignored them and kept powering up at the same time as Caulifla, blinking rapidly to fight off the drowsiness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fight was almost over, and once it was, she could sleep. She just needed to wait for Caulifla to fire her blast before firing her own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CRUSH CANNON!” Caulifla yelled, and released her blast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma yelled as she pulled her hands back further and yelled, “GALICK GUN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pushed the blast forward and extended her clasped hands. Their blasts met head on in the middle of the stage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caulifla was visibly shocked. Not only had she not anticipated Bulma being able to manipulate ki to that extent, she hadn’t expected any blast of hers to be strong enough to fight her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blasts were equal in power and both women were running out of energy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma yelled through gritted teeth, “Jarvis increase power 100%!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s blast slowly started to over power Caulifla’s. She planted her left foot behind her right, lifted her head, yelled, and shoved her hands forward further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her last burst of energy, Bulma’s blast quickly overpowered Caulifla. She was launched backward towards the ki shield before hitting it, and falling to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The training grounds were completely silent as Bulma took a few deep breaths and made her way over to Caulifla. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, how much power do I have left?” she rasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“10% princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That should be enough to get my point across right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what point might that be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not to fuck with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I think that should be sufficient.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked to where Caulifla was lying, grabbed a handful of her hair, and threw her back onto the stage. She circled her until she groaned, and tried to stand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma knelt next to her, planted one knee in between her shoulder blades, grabbed her tail, and wrapped it around her arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you’re still conscious so listen to me because this is the last warning I’m going to give you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grabbing her by her hair again, Bulma pulled her head back to make sure she was still conscious enough to hear what she had to say. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will leave me and my brother’s alone. You will leave Vegeta alone and any heirs I will inevitably give him. This is the last time you will ever get anywhere remotely near us. If I catch you anywhere near them I will rip off your tail and strangle you with it. We do not exist to you. The next time I see you, you will bow down to me, the Princess of all Saiyans, your future queen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a smile on her face, Bulma slammed Caulifla’s face into the ground, knocking her unconscious, and ending the match for good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she was sure Caulifla wasn’t going to jump to her feet and blast her in the back, Bulma released her tail, and slowly stood, dizzy and completely out of energy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ki shield was deactivated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s legs gave out from under her but Vegeta caught her before she could hit the ground. Raditz and Kakarot rushed to her side as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT THE HELL?” Vegeta yelled, pulling her into his lap, and holding her close. Balerion sat next to them and tried to clean the cut on her forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is Broly okay?” she asked, ignoring Vegeta</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah Blue, he woke up a few minutes ago. He’s...he’s a bit peeved,” he said as Broly approached them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay, good,” Bulma mumbled as everything went dark.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>With a growl, Vegeta picked Bulma up bridal style and stood. Before he could fly away Bardock stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you think we should put Caulifla in a tank?” he asked, gesturing towards her very unconscious body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She can suffer for all I care,” Vegeta sneered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he noticed the dirty look his mother was giving him, he sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put her in one of the tanks here on the training grounds. She’s not to enter the infirmary.” </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Once in the infirmary, Vegeta locked the door and undressed Bulma, starting with her necklace and her watch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, how long has she been working on this tech?” he asked, examining her necklace and the metal glove, still encompassing her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nearly two years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta tapped on the screen of the watch and the metal glove retracted back into it. He wasn't sure if he got lucky and tapped the right thing or if Jarvis knew he needed to get it off of her. Either way, he was grateful he didn't need to pry it off of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who did she test it on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She tested it on Raditz. She asked that I record the interaction, knowing you and Broly would find it amusing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta chuckled and shook his head. He placed the watch and the necklace on the counter next to the small bed he had laid her on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never cease to amaze me,” he mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brow furrowed as he slowly removed her leggings. “Why the hell didn’t you wear armor?” Bruises and welts in a variety of shapes and colors littered her normally soft pale skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he removed her leggings, he lightly ran the back of his hand along the outside of her left thigh, one of the only places not discolored. “For once you’re not wearing obscene undergarments. You knew you were going to end up in a tank didn’t you?” he frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If she tested this a while ago, was it for self defense, or because she knew I’d make her my mate?” Vegeta asked himself out loud, not realizing he was still having a conversation with Jarvis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re aware of how much the princess dislikes feeling weak or helpless. She had begun drawing up plans for various forms of self defense technology. However, she did not start working on it until you returned to Vegetasei.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know all of this? You speak as if you know her personally.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With all due respect Prince Vegeta, I have spent more time with her than anyone. Not only was I created to assist her in the lab but she created me as a companion of sorts. She converses with me quite frequently. Although I cannot feel emotions, I do understand her thought process and how her interactions affect her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta marveled at his woman's brilliance. Sometimes he forgot Jarvis was merely a computer program and not an actual person. The technology she was able to create was terrifying at times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she was undressed, he gently set her into the tank. He caressed her cheek gently, kissed her on the forehead, and shut the door. After adjusting the settings, he initiated the healing process. He unlocked the infirmary doors once Bulma was completely engulfed in the healing fluid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minutes later, Kakarot walked in, followed by a very pale and frowning Broly. Behing him Balerion trotted in and beelined for Bulma’s tank, lying down in front of it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly crawled into the bed she previously occupied, his long legs hanging over the end of the much too small bed. He groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot hopped onto the counter next to the bed and started at the tank. “How long is she gonna be in there?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If we had the injuries she did we’d be out in an hour, maybe two. She’s going to be in there for at least five hours,” Vegeta frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jeez. Was she that hurt or is it just because she’s human?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’d like, I could list the injuries she sustained while fighting,” Jarvis interjected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at each other. Broly moved his arm and cracked an eye open. None of them expected Jarvis to be listening to their conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize for eavesdropping. The princess programmed me to monitor any conversations and actions that take place around her when she is unconscious or incapacitated,” Jarvis added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course she did,” Broly chuckled and placed his arm back over his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz and Bardock walked into the infirmary, arms full of food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is all that?” Vegeta asked them, as they set everything down on one of the counters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I knew we’d be here a while. Caulifla fucked her up. Also, when she blasted me to hell she made me drink a bunch of juice and eat a bunch of cookies. Something about blood sugar. I don’t know but it made me feel better,” Raditz said, placing a bunch of cookies on top of Broly’s chest. Without opening his eyes Broly opened the packages and shoved the food into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king and queen waked into the infirmary shortly after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you please tell us how bad she was hurt Jarvis?” Kakarot asked, politely</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Six of her ribs were broken, her left cheekbone and right brow bone were fractured. She sustained a rather serious concussion as well as a contusion on the back of her head which resulted in quite a bit of blood loss. Although the injuries she sustained to her head were quite serious, neither will result in any sort of permanent damage. However, she may suffer from headaches for the next few days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn, Blue is tougher than we give her credit for.” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>When she woke up the first time, she was in a healing tank in the infirmary. Her Saiyan family surrounded the small window of the tank. Vegeta and Broly were frowning at her with their arms crossed while Raditz and Kakarot were smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Well they look pissed. I think I’ll sleep a little longer. </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two,” Vegeta pointed at Raditz and Broly. “Which one of you knew about the tech she created and why wasn’t I informed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly frowned behind his arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really think I would have stood still while she blasted me across the training yard if I knew about any of this? Hmmpf. I knew she was working on something that she wanted to keep a secret but she didn’t tell me what. That’s on him.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He motioned towards Raditz with his chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks dick,” Raditz mumbled under his breath. “The night I snuck her out of the palace was the night we tested it. She didn’t tell me what she was planning on doing with any of it. She blasted me, stole my ki, then beat the shit out of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said you got into a bar fight! Bulma’s the one that gave you the black eye?” Kakarot laughed loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try and dodge her once she completely drains your ki! It’s not as easy as you’d think! She’s light on her feet and scrappy as hell!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “You knew about this tech,” he pointed at Raditz. “and you trained her to fight,” he pointed to Kakarot. “Who taught her how to do the Galick Gun?” he asked suspiciously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone looked around at each other and shrugged. “No one taught her that? You mean to tell me she learned it by herself?” he asked in disbelief as he stared at the tank. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s long hair floated around her in tendrils. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She looks like a sea siren, waiting in the depths of the ocean to lure poor unsuspecting souls to their doom with her beauty alone. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She must have learned it by watching you. I didn’t know she paid that much attention to us when she watched us spar. I tried to teach her the Kamekameha, the move Master Roshi showed me, but she didn’t seem interested,” Kakarot smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The woman will be the death of me,” Vegeta sighed and sat next to the tank and Balerion.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Bulma woke up the second time, she was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Looking around the room she saw her four favorite Saiyans, all with different expressions on their faces in different parts of the infirmary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She addressed Broly first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hiiiiiii big brother,” she rasped, smiling weakly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at her but approached her with the other three nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare ‘big brother’ me right now! You drained my ki! This must be how you feel all the time, weak and helpless. It’s awful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch. Okay, I’ll let that slide since I knocked you out. I won though! I couldn’t have done it without you,” she smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God damn right you did Blue! You were amazing! Had you not passed out I would have totally bowed down to you right then and there,” Raditz smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong handsome?” she asked Vegeta, reaching up and running her finger over his frown lines. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a deep breath, and started yelling.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck do you think is wrong? Do you have any idea how injured you were? You were in the tank for over five hours! What the fuck were you thinking?” he seethed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could be engaged to Caulifla right now if it wasn’t for my genius. You should be grateful your fiancé is the smartest woman in the universe,” she smiled smugly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta did not find her amusing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU COULD HAVE DIED!” he roared, quickly turning and flipping over the empty bed next to her. Afraid of making an even bigger scene, he punched the wall and he quickly exited the infirmary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Asshole. I should have let Caulifla have him,” Bulma mumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wincing, she sat up slowly. Her head was pounding and the slightest movement made the pain worse..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot put his arm around her shoulders and helped her sit up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww don’t say that Bulma. He was really worried, we all were. You were really hurt and if your tech had failed you would have definitely died. You know when he’s worried he gets angry.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabbed her watch and her necklace from the table next to the bed, and glared at them. “You guys wouldn’t be so worried if you had more faith in me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angrily, she moved out from under Kakarot’s arm and tried to stand. Intense and unexpected dizziness nearly had her lose her balance but Broly grabbed her around the waist to steady her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going, princess? You shouldn’t be walking around. You had a pretty serious concussion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, am I well enough to walk to my room alone or do I need a babysitter?” she asked, angrily moving away from Broly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are well enough to walk unassisted. However, I would suggest you keep it to a minimum until you’ve had fluids and a substantial amount of rest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three remaining Saiyans stared at her with concern as she walked towards the doors of the infirmary. “I don’t need a babysitter. Coddle me again and I will blast you through the palace walls,” she yelled over her shoulder. Swaying slightly on her feet she exited the room, with a concerned Balerion close to her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Raditz sighed. “I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink. Where's Nappa?"</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Nearly every Saiyan Bulma passed on her way to her quarters would bow or tip their head to her. A couple soldiers tried to strike up a conversation with her, wanting to tell her how well she fought and how honored they'd be to call her their queen. A few offered to walk her to her rooms once they saw her sway on her feet but she politely declined. When they insisted, Balerion huffed or growled, sending them nearly running in the opposite direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put his head into her hand, helping steady her while they walked through the palace halls, to her rooms. They were almost to their destination when she felt Vegeta quickly approaching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fantastic,” she mumbled under her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woman, what the hell do you think you’re doing wandering around the palace alone? You should be resting,” he said annoyed, trying to wrap his arm around her waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smacked it away and took a step away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck off, Vegeta. I can take care of myself. Which is something all of you seem to be forgetting, despite the fact that I beat the shit out of the strongest female Saiyan on Vegetasei, aside for your mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking further down the hall, she could see the door to her quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not <em> fuck off </em>. You’re obviously unwell. You can barely walk straight.” He tried to wrap his arm around her again as they got to her door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said fuck off!” she yelled and pushed him away from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to see the look on his face, she walked into her room, quickly closed the door behind her, and locked it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She undressed as she made her way to the bathroom, pausing at the balcony door. Knowing Vegeta would inevitably sneak into her room once she was in bed, she locked the door for the first time in months. After scrubbing the tank fluid out of her hair, she put on a tank top and panties before climbing into bed with a sigh. She was cold and annoyed with herself for wishing Vegeta was next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting up she whispered to Balerion. “Come keep me warm.” He happily jumped onto the bed and snuggled next to her, resting his head on her hip when she turned to lay on her side. “You’re such a good boy,” she said through a yawn before drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dressed in only a hoodie and training pants, Vegeta paced in front of Bulma's door. To take calm down after leaving the infirmary, he trained in the gravity room until Bulma’s safety protocols forced him to take a break, and deactivated the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deciding not to bother her, Vegeta let her sleep.  Now he was debating whether or not he should break down the door. She had been asleep for almost 24 hours straight. He knew she was okay and sleeping based off of her ki and Jarvis providing him with her vitals hourly, but he was still worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She needs to eat and so does her beast. She should not still be sleeping,” he mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot leaned against the wall across from the door and watched her son anxiously pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little worried as well, but she seems to be okay. I don’t think breaking down her door would solve anything. If anything you’d wake her up which and anger her more than she already is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t understand why the woman is mad to begin with,” he sighed and ran his hands over his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had barely slept the night before and was too worried to sleep any time soon, not until he saw her and made sure she was fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, let’s see. You yelled at her as soon as she opened her eyes instead of acknowledging her ability to take care of herself. Then you threw some furniture around and punched a wall before storming out of the infirfmary, even though she had just woken up after being beaten almost unconscious. Oh, and then you tried to coddle her. Hmm I wonder why she’s mad?” Eschalot said sarcastically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta momentarily stopped pacing to glare at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everyone has always thought she was the weak alien girl who needs the Saiyan Prince to protect her. She finally proves she can take care of herself and can fight her own battles, and instead of being proud of her, you yelled at her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am proud of her," he said under his breath while avoiding his mothers eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have a shit way of showing it, Vegeta."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot approached the door, grabbed the handle, and pushed until it broke and fell into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta raised one eyebrow and stared at his mother questionably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged. “Bulma can’t be mad at you for breaking her door if it wasn’t you that did it. Besides, she’d never be mad at me. I’ll have food sent down for her and the beast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling at her son, she placed his face in her hands, and kissed him on the cheek. He wildly glanced around the corridor, ensuring no one else saw the affectionate gesture. When he turned to glare at his mother she was already turning the corner and walking away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once in her quarters, Vegeta made his way to her balcony door, and pulled the curtains. The sun was setting, providing the perfect amount of light to brighten her room but not too much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma continued to sleep while Balerion lied next to her, head raised, and watching him cautiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that. We both know she’s been asleep too long. She needs to eat and so do you. My mother is sending food. Go wait in the sitting room until the woman comes out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a huff, Balerion slowly crawled out of the bed, stretched, and left the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta closed the door behind her, and crawled into bed with Bulma. Laying next to her on her pillow he wrapped his tail around her thigh, ran his hand through her hair, and kissing her lightly on the lips. She let out a small moan once his lips touched hers. His cock instantly hardened at the sound. Swallowing hard, willing his erection to go away, he pulled back to look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was still sleeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed her once more, this time waking her up. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked the sleep away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta? What time is it?” she asked groggily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“5pm Earth time” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been asleep that long?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Friday. You’ve been asleep almost 24 hours”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” she said, as she rubbed her eyes. He ran the back of his hand along her jawline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No wonder I’m so hungry,” she smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the smile slowly faded, he knew it was because she remembered why she was mad. She slapped his hand away from her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m mad at you. How did you get into my room and where is Balerion? He’s supposed to keep unwanted visitors out,” she frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mother was concerned so she forced the door open. Your beast is in the other room eating. He hasn't left your side since leaving the infirmary."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s probably starving,” she sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat up, intending to get out of bed, but Vegeta held her close with his tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's fine and you still need to rest, and eat." He released his hold on her, and climbed out of bed. He left the room momentarily and returned with a tray of food. He set it down on the bed in front of her and sat next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tried to get out of bed again but he stopped her. “Will you chill out? I’m not running away. I just want to grab some pills from the bathroom.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course you still have a headache," he mumbled, almost chastising himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood quickly and went to the bathroom, returning with a pill bottle. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. “How did you know these were the pills I wanted?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A confused look spread across his face. “I...I don’t know. I just did.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Creepy, but okay,” she mumbled and swallowed two of the pills.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta sat next to her and rubbed her back while she ate, a very un-Vegetalike gesture. Instead of pointing it out, Bulma focused on her food. When she was almost finished eating, he sat closer to her and pressed his head into the crook of her neck, pausing to see if she was going to smack him or push him away. He smiled against her skin when she didn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should not have yelled at you woman. I was...I was scared.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said the word as if it gave him a bad taste in his mouth. Vegeta had never openly admitted to being scared and it made him uncomfortable. “You were severely injured. If your tech had failed, you would have died.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picked up her tray and set it on the table next to her bed while he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t...if you died...if...if I lost you...I,” he mumbled into her neck. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You won’t lose me. I’m right here. All of you need to have more faith in me. You’re a pain in the ass but do you really think I’d roll over and let Caulifla have you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled into her neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you keep this shit up I may change my mind though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmpf. As if you’d ever let another woman touch me,” he whispered, kissing her neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d get over it. I’m sure I could find another sexy Saiyan to take my mind off of you,” she said with confidence and indifference. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta stopped kissing her as soon as the words left her mouth. Before she realized what was happening, he picked her up, turned her around, and sat him in her lap while he sat against the headboard. He took her face in his hands and pulled her close to him, staring at her with a possessive fire in his eyes. “You’re mine!” he growled and roughly kissed her. She giggled against his mouth as he wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her even closer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She broke the kiss and pressed her hands against his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I agreed to marry you but <em> technically </em> I’m not your mate yet. I mean, at any time I could change my mind,” she said playfully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She regretted her words the moment she saw the uncertain look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I was just teasing you I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could change that, right now. I want to...I’ve wanted to for a while now but I wanted to wait until you agreed to marry me,” he mumbled as his cheeks turned pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” she asked, trying to gauge how serious he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a big deal. Although she agreed to marry him, they hadn’t discussed when to make it official by Saiyan standards. Once they officially "mated" they would be officially bound to each other in every way. Whether they had a wedding on Earth or a ceremony on Vegetasei, didn't matter. What mattered is what happened while they were alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have wanted to since we were seventeen. I almost did that night we spent together but I stopped myself,” embarrassed by his confession, he turned away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his head turned, he unintentionally exposed his neck to her. She leaned in and kissed him there before biting him, hard. Not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to send a message. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta grabbed her hips and groaned as he rolled her onto her back. Hovering over her he rubbed his already hard cock against her center. She continued to kiss up his neck, along his jawline, stopping at his lips. Kissing her back desperately, he did his best to remove his sweats without breaking the kiss. Cursing under his breath, he leaned back pulled them off his legs, and removed his shirt. Bulma quickly pulled her shirt over her head and pressed her breasts against his chest when he leaned over her to kiss her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, his lips traveled from her mouth to her breast before pausing and taking one of her hardened nubs into his mouth and sucking. She sighed and arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his face. His chest rumbled with appreciation before his mouth released her and continued down her body, stopping once he reached the apex of her thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vegeta," she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without warning, he quickly took off her panties, nearly ripping them in his haste. He spread her legs and dragged his finger along her slit, already glistening with her arousal. He brought his finger up to his nose and inhaled deeply, his eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to wait a second longer, he leaned down, threw her legs over his shoulders, and licked along her slit. The loud inhale he heard from above him delighted him and he smirked against her wet skin. She combed her fingers through his hair as he lapped at her earnestly. The needy noises she was making made him harder than he thought possible. He wanted to be inside her desperately but refused to do so until she came at least once on his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remembering her response last time, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, hard. Her back arched, her fingers gripped his hair hard enough to burn, and her thighs squeezed his head tightly as her orgasm rippled through her body. She quickly covered her mouth, not wanting anyone else to hear what they were doing considering it was still early in the evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her body jerked when Vegeta gave her clit a light kiss before crawling over her body. Leaning close to her, he licked along her bottom lip and kissed her while grabbing the base of his cock and guiding it into her soaked entrance. They both groaned loudly once Vegeta was fully inside of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thrust into her easy at first but his desperation for her came back ten fold when he remembered how injured she had been. Pulling back slightly, he thrust into her harder than before. She moaned and arched into him further. Taking that as a positive sign, he pulled her legs wider apart with his tail and buried his face into her neck while rutting into her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt amazing but she could tell something was off. He was too quiet and doing his best to hide his face from her. Running her hands through his hair, she pulled his head away from her neck, not hard enough to turn him on, but hard enough for him to take the hint. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vegeta," her breath hitched at one particularly pleasant thrust. "Vegeta, look at me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hips slowed slightly but he ignored her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vegeta, stop and look at me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hips came to an abrupt stop but he didn't lift his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can tell something is wrong. What is it?" she panted, trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He panted against her neck and swallowed hard before answering. "I can't lose you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look at me," she said sternly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, he pulled away from her neck, and stared down at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No," she cut him off and punctuated it but bucking up into him. His breath hitched before his hips started to move again, this time, not as desperate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her hips to meet his. He wrapped his arms and his tail around her waist and buried his head into her neck, his favorite place to be. He felt her walls start to quiver around him much quicker than he anticipated. Breathing heavily, he licked her neck before pulling back to look at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bulma,” he said in between breaths. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked her quietly as he kissed the side of her mouth. Bushing his bangs out of his eyes, she kissed him softly on the lips, and tilted her head to the side to expose her neck to him. With a majority of his weight resting on his forearm, he brought his free hand in between their bodies and rubbed his thumb over her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At the same time," he panted. "You have to...fuck...you have to draw blood,” he grunted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” she moaned. He leaned back into her neck and waited until he felt her quivering around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta!” she yelled as she clenched his cock with her quivering pussy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bit into her neck hard as he came. She leaned into his his and did the same. The combination of pain and pleasure prolonged both of their orgasms. Bulma screamed at the intensity, but it was muffled against Vegeta’s neck as she bit into him, not letting go until she tasted blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta moaned against her neck. His body trembled above her as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body, his vision going white with his powerful and unexpected release. Lazily, he licked at the bite mark, only pulling away once he was sure the bleeding had stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His sweat soaked bangs stuck to his forehead as he placed it against hers. Both panted, doing their best to  catch their breaths. He brought one hand to the side of her face, cupped her cheek, and looked into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am yours and you are mine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From this day until the end of our days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even then woman,” he smiled and kissed her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
  <p>AMAZING art by <a href="https://twitter.com/rutisfree">Rutisfree</a></p>
  <p>(Vegeta is obviously hovering in the back but if you look you can see Kakarot and Raditz holding up Broly)</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The whole "I am yours and you are mine" is from the song in the previous chapter and Game of Thrones and so is Bulma's response (From this day to the end of my days)</p>
<p>I do my best to make my smut filthy, even though I hate writing it. Yet, it always ends up being soft. Anyways.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Voting for the 2020 Annual Vegebul Awards has started and will run until the 30th of October!<br/>Please consider voting for The Blue Princess for <b>'Audience Choice for Sci-Fi'</b></p>
  <p> <br/><a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe2JgPbS3bHe0JOYNxldCW6JSxnNi3gHLC__f-BUfO_Q4b2xA/viewform">VOTE HERE</a><br/> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Without Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vegeta screws up</p>
<p>Bulma overreacts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've re-read this chapter so much it's blurred together. I would usually go through it once more but I physically can't. So if there are mistakes I'm sorry.</p>
<p>And on that note...friendly reminder:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“She slept with wolves without fear,<br/>
</em>
  <em>For the wolves knew a lion was among them.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>R.m. drake</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma thought she would be challenged multiple times like Eschalot was. Her lack of physical strength and power level wasn’t a secret. Everyone on Vegetasei knew how weak she was compared to the Saiyans which is why she was extremely shocked that no one else had challenged her after her fight with Caulifla. Even more surprising, Caulifla and Kale hadn’t been seen since. When she mentioned it to Raditz, he didn’t seem too concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “What did you expect, Blue? You humiliated her and beat the shit out of her, which I loved every second of by the way. She’s probably somewhere licking her wounds and mentally preparing herself for the ridicule she’ll receive over the loss. What makes the whole thing even better is a majority of Saiyans were rooting for you, an alien girl from another planet, over a full blooded Saiyan. M</em> <em>ost Saiyans would probably prefer death to what happened to her. You have the power level of a gnat and you managed to bring her to her knees, I would have asked you to kill me,” Raditz laughed around a mouth full of noodles, without taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He was sitting on a stool next to the large workbench in her lab, eating ramen. Say 'Yes to the Dress' was playing on her open laptop in front of him.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> When Bulma didn’t respond, he took his eyes off of the screen, and glanced at her. The look on her face made it clear she was feeling guilty and what he said wasn’t helping at all. He quickly paused the show, finished chewing his mouthful of noodles, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and cleared his throat. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Stop it, Blue. Don’t you dare feel guilty. After all of the shit she put you through, for as long as she has, she deserved it. Someone needed to put her in her place, if it wasn’t you it would be someone else eventually. Not gonna lie though, I thank the gods every day for the fact that it was you, and that I got to witness it with my own eyes.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bulma set down her soldering iron and sighed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I just wanted her to leave me alone, to leave us all alone. I didn’t think about the repercussions or how everyone would treat her.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Look, no matter how things ended, the result would be the same. The only way she could have walked away with her ego intact is if she had killed you. </em> <em> She could have knocked you out like you did to her but we all know she wouldn’t have. Feeling guilty over winning is basically feeling guilty for surviving, so cut it out,” he scolded, meeting her eyes and scowling. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She held his stare for a moment before nodding in agreement. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Good, now if you’re done with your silly human emotions, I’d like to get back to my show. Your mom is going to text me to ask me which dress I think the red head should have picked and I’d like to have an answer for her.” He picked up his noodles and un-paused the show. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She snorted. “Does my mom really text you to talk about wedding stuff? Oddly enough, she hasn’t said anything at all to me about a wedding. I thought for sure it’s the only thing she’d talk about after I told her Vegeta proposed.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Who do you think she’s been discussing your wedding with? Did you really think she’d just take that news and go about her day?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “At the moment we don’t have any plans for a wedding, I told you guys that. Not until things aren’t so tense around here anyways.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>With the shields complete, and the gravity room done, Bulma had a list of projects she wanted to work on. Upgrading the bots in the gravity room were at the bottom of the list, until they were repeatedly dumped on her desk. Usually, when Vegeta demanded she work on something, she'd tell him to shove it. This time was different because she knew how hard they were training and why. If she could help them, she would, even if it meant pushing everything else to the side, again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had a small amount of materials leftover from modifying the old ship and making it "Vegeta proof" when creating the gravity room itself. Using the scraps, she created a new bot, one that could hopefully either evade the Saiyans blasts, or withstand a blast long enough to shoot it back at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took her much less time to create the new prototype than she thought it would. Wanting to move on to the next item on her to do list, she planned to have Vegeta test it as soon as possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, where’s Vegeta at? I’m assuming the Gravity Room?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your assumption is partially correct princess. He is not currently <em> in </em>the Gravity Room but he is headed there now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you determined what caused the hand scanner to malfunction? Is it an issue with the software or is there something physically wrong with it? I haven’t had a chance to actually take a look at it.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m currently still running diagnostics. The ramp must stay lowered while the scanner is down but the secondary door can be manually opened and closed. However, I am the only one with the ability to lock the door.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok thank you. Out of curiosity, what level are they currently training at?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They just started training at 300 times Earth’s gravity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s insane! How much gravity would it take to kill an untrained Saiyan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's a rather morbid question, but I’d say close to 700 if they were not used to training in such conditions. It would take an extreme amount to harm Prince Vegeta, Kakarot, Broly, or Raditz considering how much they train in elevated levels of gravity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for putting my mind at ease I guess. Let me know when the diagnostics on the hand scanner are done please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course princess.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta was standing in front of the gravity room’s control panel in nothing but a pair of tight training pants, preparing to train alone for the first time in a while. As he was about to engage the gravity, the door opened and an unwelcome energy approach him from behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck do you want? I thought my mate made it perfectly clear what would happen if you continued to irritate her. I believe she said she’d ‘strangle you with your own tail.’ I don’t have time for your bullshit right now, even though I would thoroughly enjoy watching her follow through with her threat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta quickly turned to face her the moment she closed the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caulifla sauntered over to him and placed her hands on his bare chest. He tensed when her skin touched his. His eyes darted from the offending limbs to her eyes several times, taken aback by her blatant disrespect to not only Bulma, but to him as well. It was extremely disrespectful to touch a mated Saiyan and even more so to touch the prince without his consent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked, irritated, smacking her hands away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her lips parted, preparing to make a rude remark but nothing came out. The mark on Vegeta’s neck caught her attention. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened, staring at the mark that might as well have verbally told her she had lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You...you mated with her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I did you idiot. We’ve had a bond since we were children. She’s been my mate since the first time I laid eyes on her. I—” Vegeta paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know why I’m explaining myself to you. Leave.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of heeding his words, Caulifla ran her hands down Vegeta’s chest, and dropped to her knees. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his training pants, but paused. Staring up at him, she smirked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his hands at his sides, he froze, completely shocked by her boldness and her audacity. Placing her hands on his chest had caught him off guard but what she was doing now, had him completely dumbfounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he had a chance to react or respond, the lights to the gravity room dimmed, and the door locked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma stared back at Vegeta through the small view port in the door, eyes welling with tears. The look on her face he had seen once before and had hoped to never see it again, hurt and insecurity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WOMAN! WAIT! It’s not what it looks like!” he yelled. His eyes left Bulma’s for a second, long enough to push Caulfila away from him. When he lifted his gaze back to the door, Bulma was gone.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light in the room turned red, an indication the gravity was about to intensify. His eyes darted to the screen which displayed the settings and widened when the number staring back at him was 400 instead of the 300 he barely managed to train at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly approached the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. The emergency locks had been activated from the outside. Seconds later, the gravity increased, pinning Vegeta and Caulifla to the floor. The force of the sudden change knocked the air out of his lungs as he collided with the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jarvis, turn off the gravity, reset the training sequence, fuck just do something!" Vegeta yelled, gritting his teeth due to pain and frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize Prince Vegeta, but the princess has revoked your access to the gravity room controls. To disengage the increased gravity you will need to reach the emergency cut off switch to your left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK!” he yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caulifla screamed in pain as she struggled to lift herself off the ground. Once she realized she wasn't strong enough to lift herself off of the floor, she began hypervenalating, unused to the change of gravity and the added weight on her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sweating profusely, Vegeta managed to roll onto his side, and then on to his stomach. After several minutes, he managed to lift himself onto his hands and knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, Contact Broly or Raditz or Kakarot. Whoever is closest to me, I don’t care who. One of them needs to let me out and one of them needs to go after the woman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize Prince Vegeta but the princess has disabled your com unit, as well as the com unit in the gravity room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“GOD DAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH!” he screamed. Grunting and breathing heavily, Vegeta began slowly crawling towards the emergency cutoff switch. After what felt like hours, he managed to reach it. Slamming his hand down, the gravity immediately disengaged. He fell onto his stomach and panted heavily, doing his best to catch his breath, giving his already sore muscles a moment to rest before climbing on to his feet, and scrambling towards the still locked door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panicked, he tried to calm down enough to think of a way to get out of the gravity room without damaging years of Bulma’s hard work, or himself. Laughter from the other side of the room pulled him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caulifla sat with her back against the wall, legs straight out in front of her, panting, and smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta phased in front of her and grabbed her by the neck, cutting off her laughter, and wiping the smile off of her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did this. Was this your plan all along? To drive a wedge between my mate and I?” Vegeta asked through gritted teeth, tightening the hold he had around her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and no. I must admit though,” Caulifla paused and coughed as Vegeta’s vice like grip intensified fractionally, “this is playing out better than I expected.” </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma made her way to the gravity room, Balerion happily trotting next to her. His demeanor slowly changed as they approached the beach. His body tensed and the fur along his spine began to rise. She knew Vegeta was inside, she could feel him, but that didn’t explain why Balerion was upset. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of habit, before opening the door, she peeked through the small porthole </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caulifla was on her knees, in front of Vegeta, with her fingers hooked into his waistband. She was about to undress him and he wasn’t stopping her. Instead, with his hands by his sides, he stood stock still, staring down at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t want to know how much further Caulifla would go, or for how long Vegeta would allow it to go on, but she didn’t need to know. She had seen enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, set the gravity to 400 times Earth's gravity, and lock the door. Completely revoke Vegeta's access to the controls, block all communication in and out of the room, and disable his com unit,” Bulma said, voice cracking as she did her best not to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to be angry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to storm into the gravity room and beat the shit out of both of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she wasn’t angry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was hurt, and that upset her more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess I’m not sure that’s wise. If you—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DO IT NOW!” she yelled through her tears, running to her quarters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once in her rooms, she grabbed a bag, and shoved her capsules into it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Connect me to Broly immediately. Don’t wait for him to respond.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within seconds the call was connected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Broly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everything okay Princess?,” he asked, instantly worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Come to my room immediately and come alone.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly was sparring with Raditz when Bulma’s call came in. They immediately knew something was wrong when her call was instantly connected without being announced first. The only time that courtesy was ignored was if there was an emergency.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Broly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two Saiyan’s looked at one another with concerned looks on their faces. They could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everything okay Princess?” Broly asked, staring at Raditz while he spoke. Raditz brow was furrowed with concern as he glanced from Broly's wrist to his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Come to my room immediately and come alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a step back, distancing himself from Raditz. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO! WAIT!” Raditz yelled, reaching out to Broly. His hand caught nothing but empty air when Broly raised two fingers to his forehead and vanished. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly appeared in front of Bulma before she ended the call. The concerned look on his face quickly turned into one of surprise once his eyes met hers. Bulma rarely cried, especially not in front of them, and if she did it was over something silly like a Disney movie, or Vegeta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without hesitation, he closed the distance between them and hugged her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take us to earth right now,” Bulma said through her tears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing him away she tapped on her watch and waited, knowing Broly’s response would tell her whether or not the new feature on their watches worked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her ki instantly vanished. Broly gasped and stared back at her, wide eyed, and concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is going on? Why did you hide your ki?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TAKE US NOW!” she yelled, placing her hand on Balerion’s head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At any moment Bardock, Kakarot, and Raditz would be breaking down the door, concerned and panicked when they couldn’t sense her anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frustrated, he grabbed her by the arm, brought two fingers up to his head, and disappeared.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>In an instant they were in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Broly let go of Bulma’s arm, a little rougher than intended, and started to follow her into the house. She paused and turned to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave Broly, and don’t come back. I’ll take my pod to Vegetasei when I’m ready to go back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scoffed. “No. I’m not leaving until you tell me what the fuck is going on,” he said through gritted teeth, frustrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma glanced down and tapped on the device on her wrist several times. Seconds later, Broly's watch beeped. Raising an eyebrow questionably, he brought his wrist to his face, and watched the video of the gravity room Bulma sent him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Extremely irritated with the entire situation, he ran both hands over his face and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess, I don’t know what happened, but there must be a good explanation. You know we mate for life. I’m sure Vege—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave Broly,” Bulma interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“LEAVE NOW!” she screamed, hurt and frustrated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just wanted to be alone and away from all the Saiyans until she calmed down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Krillin and Chi-Chi ran outside to see what was going on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As your princess, I am ordering you to leave and not come back unless I permit it,” she said sternly, yet quietly. Not wanting to see the expression on his face, Bulma averted her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since meeting the Saiyans she had never given any of them any sort of command, not seriously anyways, even though she technically had the power to do so. They were like her brothers, not her royal subjects. Her chest ached knowing that's exactly how she just treated Broly. Guilt washed over her the moment the words left her mouth. Before she could take them back and apologize, she heard a faint "pop" sound, indicating Broly had followed her command.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, activate the ki shield over the Capsule Corp compound. Block Krillin’s ki even after he leaves the grounds and block all incoming communication from Vegetasei to any of my com units.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, princess.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned and walked into the compound, ignoring a confused Krillin and a concerned Chi-Chi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bulma, what the hell is going on? What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Send the gravity room footage to Chi-Chi,” was all Bulma said as she walked up the stairs to her room and shut the door.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“You can’t be queen! You lost your chance when my mate kicked your ass. We are bonded and mated. What the hell is your goal? You lost!” Vegeta screamed at Caulifla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t over yet. Not even close,” she sneered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta threw her against the wall, hard enough to knock her unconscious. He paced back and forth in the room, debating on whether or not he should try and blast his way out or hope one of the other Saiyans would find him soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Bulma’s ki vanished. He felt like the floor went out from under him. There were only two reasons why her ki would vanish, she added a ki blocking feature to the tech she always wears, or she was dead. Even though he knew the latter was unlikely, he panicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I could blast my way out. It may take a while but if I powered up enough the blast should break through. The woman built this room too damn well. She spent years building it for me, and I'd destroy it. I know she’ll forgive me once she calms down and realizes nothing happened, but would she forgive me for destroying years of her hard work? I need to get to her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK!” he yelled, running his hands through his hair and pulling it with frustration. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He suddenly felt Raditz, Kakarot, and Bardock's energy approaching. Anxious to leave the room, he quickly made his way to the door and stared out the small porthole, waiting for them to appear in his line of sight. At the same time, Broly appeared inside the room with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Broly, get me out of here immediately. I need to find the woman,” Vegeta said impatiently, approaching him quickly and placing his hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of transmitting them out of the gravity room, Broly pulled his arm back and punched Vegeta in the face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not expecting the blow, he flew backwards and hit the wall. Vegeta roared and charged at Broly. The two were throwing punches at each other when the door opened and the other three Saiyans walked in. Kakarot stepped between them and held Vegeta back. Bardock and Raditz grabbed Broly from behind and drug him out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you two!” Bardock yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ask <em> him,” </em> Broly said with a sneer as he stared down Vegeta. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Bulma? Why can’t we sense her ki?” Kakarot asked, concerned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s gone,” Broly said, yanking his arm out of Raditz's hold. He quickly tapped the face of his watch several times, to send them the video. Without waiting for them to react, he shook off Bardock, left the room, and flew away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock ran both hands over his face and sighed as both him and Raditz watched the video from the gravity room. “Go after him and find out what the hell is going on!” he yelled at Raditz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz glared at Vegeta, nodded once to Bardock, then flew after Broly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did hell did you do?” Bardock growled, turning his attention to Vegeta once they were alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m your prince! I don’t have to answer to any of you,” Vegeta snarled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had he paused to think about the situation, he would have realized responding defensively only made him look even worse than he already did, but he was pissed off. He was well aware how bad things looked from Bulma’s perspective, from everyone’s perspective. But he didn’t appreciate being ganged up on or talked down to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. Find the princess yourself. Her ki has vanished and she’s no longer on Vegetasei. You can take a pod to Earth but she has the cloaking device enabled. I have no doubt she’s created a way to stop even our pods from entering the atmosphere if she wants to. Broly sure as hell isn’t going to help you transmit. Oh, and she’s also disabled all communication from Vegetasei to her com unit. Good luck,” Bardock scoffed, turning his back to Vegeta, and leaving the gravity room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta was so angry he was shaking. Bardock was right, he had no way to get to Bulma without their help. She had essentially cut them all off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do we do about her, Vegeta?” he asked, gesturing to Caulifla. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Throw her in the dungeons. We’ll let the woman deal with her when she comes back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>If.</em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>If </em> she comes back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>WHEN </em> she comes back,” Vegeta yelled, walking out of the gravity room.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Having cut off all communication with the Saiyans, days passed without anyone hearing from Bulma. Despite her command, Broly had every intention of returning to Earth to either force her to go back to Vegetasei with him to clear things up with Vegeta, or to bring Vegeta to her. She had anticipated as much, which is why she created the ki blocker for Capsule Corp and each one of them individually. Without a way to sense their energy, Broly had no way to transmit to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although she blocked their ki, she did not block Chi-Chi and Krillin’s ability to communicate with Kakarot. It wouldn’t be fair to prevent them from speaking to him just because she was mad at Vegeta. Once the Saiyans realized they had a way to contact Earth, they called nonstop, pleading with them to speak to Bulma. Krillin almost caved a few times, especially when Vegeta threatened dismemberment. However, Chi-Chi would not be swayed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t scared of Vegeta, nor was she intimidated. Giving him a piece of her mind every time he called was the highlight of her day. More than once, Bulma heard Kakarot physically remove him from the video call so the screaming between the two would stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Bulma missed them, she didn’t feel bad about ignoring their attempts to communicate with her, until Eschalot called. Chi-Chi was about to politely decline when Bulma walked into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay Cheech, I’ll talk to her. Jarvis, send the call to my room please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma hurried up the stairs, and into her room. Before she could shut the door, Chi-Chi walked in, and shut it behind her. She crossed her arms over her shoulder, and leaned her back against the door, out of the camera’s line of sight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment Bulma sat at the end of her bed, Eschalot appeared on the large screen in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma avoided her eyes and the two sat in silence. Chi-Chi waved to catch her attention. When Bulma glanced at her, she gestured for her to start talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re calling to tell me to speak with Vegeta, you’re wasting your time. I don’t want to talk to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I called to check on you. Vegeta doesn’t even know I’m contacting you actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know what happened?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bardock showed me the video. I’ll admit, it doesn’t look good, but we both know nothing happened and nothing was going to happen. You’re mated and bonded.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that Eschalot, but it still sucked! The only guy I somewhat liked, cheated on me. He slept with someone else while we were together. I know Saiyans mate for life but it still hurt to see. He could have pushed her away as soon as she touched him. He could have thrown her out of the gravity room the minute she stepped inside, but he didn’t do either of those things,” Bulma said with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, he’s definitely in trouble for his actions, or lack of. I’m not saying he didn’t screw up, he definitely did. I’m just saying it looks a lot worse than it actually was,” Eschalot sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She expected Bulma to have a response but she didn’t. Instead, she stared out her bedroom window, lost in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would knowing Broly punched him in the face make you feel any better?” she chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s head quickly turned towards her. “Really? How did that happen?” Bulma asked, amused but slightly concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He transmitted straight into the gravity room, walked up to him, and punched him in the face,” she smirked and shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. I’m assuming Vegeta put Caulifla in a tank?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, he didn’t. He doesn’t hit women outside of sparring, unless it’s in battle, and even then he does his best to avoid having to do so. She’s sitting in a cell, waiting for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Waiting for me?” Bulma asked, surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Vegeta would like to watch you strangle her with her own tail.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma couldn’t help but laugh at that. She hadn’t really planned on following through with that threat but now she was considering it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is she being charged with? Can he just throw her in a cell because he’s pissed off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technically, no. However, you <em> are </em> the princess and you <em> did </em>give her an order to stay away from Vegeta, an order she disobeyed. Her father is upset of course, but there’s not much he can do about it. Most of the council members can’t stand him and are quite fond of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know why. I’ve only met most of them once or twice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you’re their future queen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma looked down at her lap, not knowing how to respond to that. She knew she was overreacting. Vegeta wouldn’t cheat on her, even if he was human, even if he wasn't her soulmate. Now that she had some time to think about her reaction, she was slightly embarrassed, which is why she hadn't returned to Vegetasei yet. She needed to talk to Vegeta and Broly. Oddly enough, she was more anxious about seeing Broly than Vegeta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is Broly mad at me?” she asked quietly, waiting to be scolded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, of course not. Why would you think he’s mad at you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes filled with tears again. “I yelled at him. I demanded he bring me here then ‘ordered’ him to leave. I feel horrible for doing it, but I knew if I didn’t he would refuse to leave me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He may have been hurt but he isn’t mad at you. If anything he’s mad at Vegeta still. They haven’t spoken to one another since you left. Raditz and Kakarot have been running interference between the two. Things between them will go back to normal once you’re home." Eschalot glanced at Bulma, gauging her reaction to her words. "You <em>are</em> coming home right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Bulma sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll probably leave tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll have to turn off that horrible ki blocking feature you created. Otherwise Broly won’t be able to transmit to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chi-Chi hasn’t been off planet before so I’d rather not transmit. I have my pod capsule with me. We are going to do it the old fashioned way. It shouldn’t take us longer than a day or two to get back to Vegetasei. I’ve made a lot of upgrades to it since the last time I used it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t the beast with you? He’s almost as big as a pod himself. How do you expect him to fit with the two of you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you, I made some upgrades,” Bulma smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The queen opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when someone began pounding on her door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mother, open this door immediately!” Vegeta yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Eschalot rubbed her temples. She glanced towards the door to her left, out of the camera’s line of sight, then back to Bulma. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you need to talk to him right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can talk when I get back to Vegetasei.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you talk to him now? As a favor to me. I’m not asking you to forgive him. Hell, make him miserable, quite frankly, he deserves it. But don’t shut him out. We both know how much that hurts. Also, he’s driving us absolutely insane,” Eschalot said, glancing towards the door again. She expected it to crack in half due to how hard Vegeta was knocking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“UGH! Fine,” Bulma groaned, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she smiled. “We’ll talk more once you’re home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma nodded once in agreement. Eschalot stood and walked out of the camera’s line of sight. The moment she opened the door, Vegeta was ranting. Eschalot ignored him and walked back towards the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mother, did you talk to the woman? Raditz said you were going to try and contact her through Kakarot’s harpy. Did she talk to you? Is she okay?” Vegeta asked without taking a breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot stayed quiet and motioned towards the screen to her right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma looked up to see Chi-Chi frowning, hands on her hips, and angry. “You better not let him sweet talk you!” she whispered loudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me Cheech, I’m not letting him off the hook but we both know that this—” she paused and pulled down the collar of her shirt slightly, exposing Vegeta’s mark. “—this  is for life. Vegeta’s not human, and he’s not Yamcha. I knew that when I left I was just...too upset to realize it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chi-Chi huffed and relaxed her stance, letting her hands fall to her side. “Yes, yes, I know. Don’t let him off the hook though, ya hear me!” she sighed, and left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The frown on Vegeta’s face disappeared once he saw Bulma’s face. He approached the screen quickly, completely sidestepping his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot left the room and closed the door behind her. Bulma averted her eyes, not wanting to see the hurt look on Vegeta’s face. She wanted to stay angry and knew if she saw how miserable he was, she would cave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woman,“ he practically whispered. “Please look at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma slowly met his gaze. The circles under his eyes were as bad as they were when she avoided him after he first returned to Vegetasei. His hair was disheveled. His bangs were sticking out and up, almost blending into the rest of his hair, exposing the widow's peak he inherited from his father. He was shirtless, and from what she could tell, still wearing the training pants she last saw him in before leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look like shit,” she mumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled humorlessly. “I feel like shit...come home...please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s eyes left his at his plea. Vegeta did not say please, for anything, or anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked back down at her hand in her lap and didn’t respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woman...Bulma, I swear to you, nothing happened."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he said her name, she glanced back up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know I would never do that to you. You know what this means,” he angled his head to the side slightly, exposing the mark on his neck to her further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” she sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why did you leave? Why did you shut me out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How would you feel if you walked into my lab and saw Yamcha on his knees in front of me with his hands in my pants while I did nothing but stand there and watch him?” she asked, raising one eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though he tried to hide it, she could tell the thought alone pissed him off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d kill him immediately.I wouldn’t have time to feel anything.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair, but you wouldn’t be upset with me at all?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would I be upset with you if you weren’t touching him back?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So if I stood there and <em> let </em> him touch me you wouldn’t care because I wasn’t touching him back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stayed quiet, but his nostrils flared as he tried to maintain a neutral expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, exactly my point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frustrated, he ran both hands through his hair, causing his bangs to stick out further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t <em> let </em> her touch me. It’s a sign of disrespect to touch another person's mate. The fact that she nonchalantly invaded my space, and touched me, the prince and a bonded Saiyan, took me by surprise. I froze. If you had arrived a moment later you would have seen me push her away. But I do understand your point,” he sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please come home. We can talk more when you get here. Hell, we can spar with your contraption on and you can beat the shit out of me, I don’t care. I-I just need you here. If you don’t want to come to Vegetasei let me come to you. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m leaving tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile spread across his face and his mood instantly brightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? You have to stop concealing your ki so Broly can come for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will, but I don't want Broly to come for me. I'm bringing Chi-Chi back with me, to surprise Kakarot. Since she's never been off planet before, I want her to experience the old fashioned way. I made a bunch of upgrades to my pod a while ago. It shouldn't take more than a day or two to get there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exhausted, he ran his hands over his face. “There’s no way I can change your mind is there?” he asked, trying to hide how eager he was to see her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine woman, just...come back to me.” Hating how needy and desperate he sounded, he averted his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to do something for me or I’m not coming back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m assuming whatever it is will be horrible and serve as some sort of punishment,” he scoffed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, your punishment will come later. I want you to talk to Broly and resolve any issues you both have before I get there. If I land on Vegetasei and you’re both still pissed at each other I’ll turn around and leave again. You now know how hard I am to find when I don’t want to be found.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care what he did or what was said. Quite frankly, I’m glad he punched you in the face, you deserved it. Deal with it Vegeta, or I’m not coming home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tch,”  He crossed his arms and looked away angrily. “Fine,” he said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Good. I’ll see you soon” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reached towards the screen, preparing to end the call but paused when Vegeta called out to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am yours,” he said quietly, with quickly reddening cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a small nod, she ended the call.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They were hours away from Vegetasei when Bulma decided to make an unplanned pitstop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we going? I didn’t know we were going to stop anywhere!” Chi-Chi said nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma chuckled at the expression on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chill out, Cheech. We'll be here less than an hour, I promise. I’ve been working on some new training bots for the boys and I’m confident they’ll last a lot longer than the current ones. I used the same material I lined the gravity chamber with but I only had enough to make one bot. Broly originally picked up the materials here on Arlia. You’ve never been to another before so I figured this could be a fun experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever been to another planet before...aside from Vegetasei...and without any of the Saiyans?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well...no...but that just means we can experience this for the first time together!” Bulma said, optimistically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve known you long enough to know that there’s no changing your mind once you’re set on something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My com unit is back on and so is yours. If anything happens, tell Jarvis to contact Kakarot or one of the other guys. Arlia is on good terms with the Saiyans. Besides, I brought cloaks with hoods for us. My hair sort of gives me away and from what I’ve been told, people have heard of me. I’d rather not call attention to us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“UGH! Bulma!” Chi-Chi groaned, as her anxiety climbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll be quick I promise!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine! But if anything happens I want it on record that I thought this was a horrible idea. Jarvis, document that!” Chi-Chi said, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right away Chi-Chi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, can you also please record all audio and video on our coms the moment we step out of the pod?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma crouched down and pressed a button on the collar she made Balerion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that?” Chi-Chi asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a ki shield. If someone tries to blast him they won’t be able to, not unless they’re extremely powerful and blast him at full power,” Bulma frowned, not wanting to think about him hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also, it’s sort of a cloaking device. It’s a prototype, so I haven’t shown anyone yet but with a command, if everything works right, it should make him invisible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT?” Chi-Chi yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re almost there. Hang on. Landing sucks.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Once on Arlia, the three of them made their way to the marketplace. Even though they were both somewhat disguised, Chi-Chi was extremely anxious. Although Arlia was considered a peaceful planet, the boys had always said they preferred to stay under the radar when off Vegetasei or Earth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Saiyans were either respected or hated across the universe, there was no in between. Bulma’s relationship to the Saiyans wasn’t a secret, but her relationship with Vegeta was, until recently. Like he had warned about, if anyone wanted to hurt him, they could do so by going through her. That in addition to Frieza being MIA, hiding her identity was crucial. Chi-Chi looked Saiyan, minus the tail, but Bulma didn’t. Blue hair was extremely rare which meant Bulma was easy to recognize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, this information did not make Chi-Chi feel any better. The extremely large Direwolf traveling with them was also something that made Bulma easy to recognize. Between her blue hair and Balerion, she might as well have a sign above her head that flashed and said “I’m the future Queen of the Saiyans, I’m a genius, and Frieza wants me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma hid her hair under her cloak and pulled her hood over her head as much as possible, ensuring the large hood curtained her face when she looked down. The only way to hide Balerion was to activate the cloaking device she made, and hope it worked the way she intended it to. He stayed close to both Chi-Chi and Bulma as they walked through the marketplace. It only took Bulma a few minutes of exploring before she found a stall that sold the material she needed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bulma, how are you paying for this? They don’t take Earth money do they?” Chi-Chi whispered, once the man walked away to gather her supplies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a universal currency system that a majority of the universe uses, except Earth of course.” Bulma pulled a small credit chip, similar to a credit card but smaller, out of her back pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man walked back before Chi-Chi could question her further, and gestured for them to follow her behind his stand. Bulma fearlessly followed while Chi-Chi nearly clung to her arm. Behind the various merchant booths was a large pallet sized stack of metal scraps. The man stared at her questionably, then glanced around, wondering how the two petite girls were planning on transporting it, but his attention was diverted when Bulma waved her credit chip at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chi-Chi watched as the two pressed their credit chips together momentarily before Bulma shoved it back into her pocket, under her cloak.. The man smiled and quickly walked away after thanking Bulma for her business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you say to him that had him so happy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I paid him double for gathering the material so quickly and for his discretion,” she smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing around, ensuring the coast was clear, she dug into her other pocket and pulled out her small capsule case. Once she found an empty capsule, she tossed it at the large pile of materials and capsulized it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they were walking out of the marketplace, heading towards the clearing they landed Bulma’s pod in, Balerion began to growl. Seconds later, both Bulma and Chi-Chi were pulled into a small alleyway. They both screamed but their mouths were quickly covered from behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The growling continued, but Balerion didn’t attack the person holding Bulma and Chi-Chi. The cloaking device flickered on and off, allowing small glimpses of the Direwolf sporadically. He was crouched, low to the ground, with his teeth bared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit it’s a fucking Direwolf!” the woman holding them said out loud. “Easy boy, I come in peace, I swear. Ladies, I’m going to let you go but please, please, don’t scream! We don’t have much time and I’m here to help.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hands covering Bulma and Chi-Chi’s mouths slowly released them. They quickly took a step towards Balerion, and turned to see who had accosted them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing behind them was a fairly short, green skinned woman. Her hair was white and cut into a short pixie style. The contrast of her lime green skin and purple body suit made her stick out like a sore thumb. However, the small white armor, and the scouter of her eye, gave Bulma an idea of who she may work for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Bulma asked, irritated with the small woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name is Cheelai! I’m a friend of Broly’s. I technically ‘work’ for Freiza but not really. I’m kinda undercover. I help the Saiyans when I can, well, I help Broly when I can. I landed not too long ago with a handful of Frieza’s men. He knows you’re here on Arlia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Bulma squeaked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, his men are looking for you now. They don’t know what you look like with your hair covered though. Broly has shown me pictures of you guys growing up so you were easy to spot. You need to get to Vegetasei NOW. I can try and stall them but if they find you, I won’t be able to help much. I can take on a few of the soldiers but not that many.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why should we trust you? How do we know you’re actually a friend of Broly’s?” Chi-Chi asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cheelai rolled her eyes. “When you guys were younger you tricked Broly into dressing up as a fairy tale character. He thought he was hot shit until he found out who the character was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chi-Chi glanced at Bulma, waiting to see what her reaction would be. Bulma nodded once, indicating Cheelai was right, and could be trusted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t have time for this!” Cheelai hissed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What should we do?” Bulma asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I was going to suggest you make a run for it while I distract the men, but now that your beast is visible, that won’t work. Someone will definitely notice a gigantic Direwolf trailing behind you,” she sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should be able to hide him again, but only for a few minutes,” Bulma said, quickly bending down and tinkering with the small device hooked on to the collar she made Balerion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, it’s nothing personal but if we get caught I have to act like I’m taking you to Frieza. You CANNOT mention Broly at all. I’ll be killed immediately and you guys will have no way back to Vegetasei. Got it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Bulma and Chi-Chi nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Follow me, and stay close,” Cheelai said, turning on her heels, and walked down the alley. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheelai, do you know how they found me?” Bulma whispered, loud enough to ensure she was heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not completely sure, but from what I heard, Frieza basically put a bounty on you. Whoever finds you and brings you to him would get a huge payout. He knows you very rarely go anywhere unaccompanied so they sat, and waited. Someone on Vegetasei has been monitoring you closely. They knew you had gone back to your home planet, and they knew you were taking a pod back to Vegetasei. They were planning on intercepting your pod but the tech you have on it made that nearly impossible. The merchant you did business with, alerted us, hoping to get a reward for finding you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That asshole! I paid him double to keep his mouth shut,” Bulma hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were nearly out of the marketplace when Cheelai turned a corner, and quickly came to a stop. Five of Frieza’s men stood in front of them, in a circle, speaking in hushed tones, not noticing the three young women at first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cheelai immediately drew her blaster and aimed it at Bulma and Chi-Chi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hey guys! Look who I found,” she smiled flirtatiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that the princess? Did you call it in?” one of the soldiers asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, I didn’t call it in. I wanted to surprise Zarbon. Ya’ll know I have a crush on him,” Cheelai winked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think I give a shit? I’m calling it in,” the man said with irritation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cheelai’s flirtatious nature seemed to work on all the other soldiers, except the one who appeared to be in charge. He was violently pulled to the ground before his hand could reach his scouter. He screamed and thrashed as blood began shooting out of his arm, seemingly on his own. The thrashing stopped when blood began gushing from his neck. After a couple of grunts, the mans body stopped moving all together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was frozen in place, not fully understand what they just witnessed. Even Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Cheelai froze momentarily. Balerion's collar failed for good, and the Direwolf quickly came into view. His mouth and his snout was covered in blood, answering the unasked question regarding their now dead comrade. The four soldiers glanced at one another and simultaneously activated their scouters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it!” Cheelai yelled, blasting the four remaining soldiers. She walked to each soldiers body, pulled off their scouters, and stomped on them until they broke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheelai what the hell?” Bulma yelled, as the three began to run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me blood makes you squeamish? You’re not one of those people that’s against violence and think everyone deserves a chance are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma snorted. “I was practically raised by Saiyans. Violence is as natural to them as breathing. I couldn’t care less about what you do to those assholes. You said you needed to avoid getting caught. Killing four men, five if you take credit for Balerion’s kill, is not really the best way to go about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah well...You’re like Broly’s sister. I’ll never forgive myself if anything happened to you. He’s...well he’s important to me, which means so are you I guess,” she blushed and avoided Bulma’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit!” Cheelai yelled, bringing her hand up to her scouter. “More of Frieza’s men are headed this way, they heard the blasts. We need to get you off of Arlia now!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis! Activate the Taken Protcol now!” Bulma yelled, not bothering to check whether or not Balerion was close behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The ‘Taken Protocol has been activated. The Saiyans have been alerted.”’</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta and Kakarot were in the War Room, discussing the upcoming council meeting with the king and Bardock, when an alarm began blaring from their com units simultaneously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s happening? Why are the com units freaking out?” Kakarot asked, confused. He pressed the buttons on the side of his watch and tapped the screen multiple times but the alarm continued to blare from his wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Vegeta could respond, a video began playing on all of their wrists and the large screen mounted on the wall in the War Room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that...is that Chi-Chi?” Kakarot asked, alarmed. “Is Balerion bleeding? What’s happening? Why are they running? Where are they?” Kakarot asked, without pausing to take a breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, what are we seeing?” Bardock asked as he walked closer to the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The princess has initiated the ‘Taken Protocol.’ What you are seeing is a live stream via the charm on her necklace. Once the protocol is activated, every com device is alerted and a live stream is sent to everyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s been taken!? Where is she!? Contact Broly and Raditz immediately!” Vegeta yelled, instantly panicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize Prince Vegeta but Broly’s com device is disabled, as is Raditz’s”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SILENCE! We need to hear what they’re saying!” the king bellowed.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheelai, where are we going!” Bulma yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Far enough that we can launch your pod without anyone noticing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ran through a forested area, away from where Bulma had originally landed the pod, until they found another clearing. As they came to a stop, Bulma threw her pod capsule ahead of her and ran towards it. Once the smoke cleared, she quickly approached the pod and opened the door. Frieza’s men could be heard in the distance and were steadily getting louder as they closed in on them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma knew they weren’t going to get away so she made a decision. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheech, I'm sorry,” Bulma said guilty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma hit her on the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah! What the hell!” Cheelai yelled, as Bulma loaded Chi-Chi into the pod. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Balerion, get in the pod!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Direwolf stared at her and sat down defiantly. He was smart enough to know what she was planning and what that would mean for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now! You need to protect Chi-Chi and Vegeta!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Balerion whined and nudged her leg with his nose as if trying to change her mind. The thought that she may not see him again made her eyes well up with tears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bent down, found a spot on his head that wasn’t covered in blood, and kissed him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon, I promise, now go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Direwolf climbed into the pod and laid under Chi-Chi’s seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Broly was right, you are crazy! Hurry up and get in the pod!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for your help, Cheelai,” Bulma smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cheelai turned around and aimed her blaster towards the trees, giving Bulma the opening she needed. She hit her in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious like she had Chi-Chi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, activate the pod’s stealth mode and send it straight to Earth. Don’t stop for anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess, I must advise against this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I appreciate your concern but we both know you won’t change my mind. If we leave Cheelai here they will take her straight to Freiza. He won’t kill me but she’ll die a slow and painful death for trying to help me escape. I can’t let that happen, especially if she means something to Broly. Activate launch sequence.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma slammed the pod door closed as the pod whirred to life. The cloaking device activated, making the pod nearly invisible as it launched itself into the sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing there was no point in concealing herself, Bulma threw off her cloak and ran as fast as she could, away from the clearing. She didn’t get very far before someone landed directly in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello princess, it’s been far too long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not long enough, Zarbon.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, some of you might be thinking, "There's no way she would go to Arlia when Frieza is kind of looking for her. Bulma isn't that dumb."</p>
<p>She's not dumb, but she lacks common sense occasionally. </p>
<p>Like when she flew her helicopter into the middle of a battle with her newborn son, or when she made Yamcha take her with them so she could see Frieza before Future Trunks showed up. These are just the first two examples that came to mind but I'm sure there's more.</p>
<p>So yes, stopping on Arlia is exactly something Bulma would do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fear Is Born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vegeta heeds advice<br/>Bulma is the queen we deserve<br/>The traitor is found</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read this so many times I hate it. There might STILL be mistakes but pretend like there aren't.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Heroes aren’t fearless<br/>
</em> <em> Heroes are brave<br/>
</em> <em> Bravery requires fear<br/>
</em> <em> And fear is born of loving something enough<br/>
</em> <em> That the loss will break you” </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Always a pleasure princess,” Zarbon smiled sinisterly. As they spoke, a dozen of Frieza’s men surrounded them. </p><p> </p><p>“If you would be so kind as to follow me to my ship. Lord Frieza is just <em> dying </em>to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zarbon walked past her, towards a small ship that was descending towards the ground ahead of him. He glanced over his shoulder once he realized she wasn’t following behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Princess, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t put up a fight. I can’t promise I won’t hurt you and Lord Freiza would be terribly upset with me if I brought you back to him...<em>damaged </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked her up and down, almost appraisingly. Bulma had to physically hold back a shiver of disgust as his eyes raked over her. Taking a page out of Vegeta’s book, she focused on keeping her face neutral yet uninterested, bored even. On the inside, she was scared, but not for herself, but of what Frieza planned to do and how it would undoubtedly hurt the Saiyans. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go with you, and I won’t put up a fight, but I have some questions first. The faster you answer them the faster we can leave this shithole.” Without giving Zarbon a chance to agree or disagree to her terms, she continued. “How did you know I would be coming back to Vegetasei in a pod, without any of the Saiyans?”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, amused at her fiery spirit despite the situation she was in, Zarbon decided to play along. There wasn't any harm in answering her questions. Using his chin, he gestured for her to follow him as he continued walking to his ship. When he heard her footsteps hurriedly try to catch up to his long strides, he answered her.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you think of anyone that may want you away from the prince and Vegetasei? Anyone that may have known you left the planet?” Over his shoulder he gave her a knowing look, expecting her to connect the dots on her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, Caulifla?” Bulma sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You are just as bright as everyone says you are!” Zarbon said, dramatically clapping his hands together with glee.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma rolled her eyes. It didn’t take a genius to figure out she was behind her current predicament. She just wanted verbal confirmation before she started thinking of the most painful ways to remove her tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Caulifla tipped you guys off, but that doesn't explain how <em>she</em> knew I would be coming back in a pod, or that I left Vegetasei at all."</p><p> </p><p>“I should clarify. While it was her that ultimately began plotting your demise, her father was the one that reached out to Lord Frieza. As for how the information was obtained, I believe her little, quiet, friend Kale is very good at meandering around the palace undetected...or so I've heard. It seems like between the three of them, obtaining information was not as difficult as you may think. Although the planet as a whole seems to be disgustingly enamored with you, you've still made some enemies. This is all gossip and hearsay of course. Just something a little monkey may have told me."</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, that stupid bitch!” Bulma groaned, running her hands through her hair. </p><p> </p><p>Zarbon stopped at the end of the ramp, leading into the ship, and turned to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“After you, princess,” he smiled, gesturing towards the ship with his arm.</p><p> </p><p>When Zarbon looked away from her to yell at his men, Bulma swallowed hard. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen next, but she knew whatever happened was not going to be good. Whatever happened to her or her Saiyans would be her fault, and she wasn’t sure whether or not she’d be able to live with that.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“FIND THEM AND BRING THEM TO ME IMMEDIATELY!” Vegeta bellowed.</p><p> </p><p>The king winced as his son's voice nearly pierced his ear drums. He expected nothing less from his son, considering the situation. Quite frankly, if Eschalot had been taken thanks to the betrayal of several Saiyans lurking around the palace, he would have started breaking limbs already. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Broly, Raditz, and Bardock, quickly left the War Room in search of two of the three Saiyans responsible for Bulma’s capture. As they left, Eschalot came rushing into the room, concerned and nervous. Vegeta paced the room from one end to the other, never taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him. Kakarot leaned against the wall, next to the door. Half of his attention was on Vegeta, while the other was on the screen as well. </p><p> </p><p>Eschalot had been in the garden when her com unit practically screamed at her as the video began streaming. She didn’t bother asking what was happening, she knew it was bad. Although Bulma made her one of the devices the boys constantly wore to communicate with each other, Eschalot rarely wore hers unless the king was off planet. Something had told her to keep it on her once she found out Bulma had fled to Earth. The moment she hear Bulma’s voice, she knew she was in trouble. Her first reaction was to find her son. Thankfully he was already with his father.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once on the small ship with Zarbon, Bulma was escorted to a small room. An unnaturally hairy man with a snout similar to a dog, entered the room with her. Once inside, the door was locked from the outside, trapping her with the man. Bulma glanced around the room to get a feel for her surroundings. It was a fairly large room, a bedroom to be exact. </p><p> </p><p>The thought of her being forced to lay on the bed and do whatever the creepy dog faced man demanded, nearly made her vomit. Zarbon’s words flashed through her mind, comforting her in a very odd way. He specifically said Frieza would be upset if she was ‘damaged’ when she arrived. Raping her would definitely damage her because she wouldn’t go down without a fight. </p><p> </p><p>Her facial expressions gave away nothing, not her worries, or what she might be planning, but the man’s expression said everything. His pupils were practically dilated with lust as he raked his eyes over her. She nearly rolled her eyes but stopped and bit her lip to keep herself from smiling as a plan quickly formed.</p><p> </p><p>Swaying her hips, Bulma slowly approached the man and placed her hands on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey handsome,” she winked.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked and quickly set his gun down on a table next to the door, eager to touch her with both of his hands instead of just one. As he raised his hands to place them on her hips, she kneed him in between the legs, praying that his species kept their dicks in the same spot humans and Saiyans did. He instantly crouched over, grabbed his genitals with both hands, and groaned. The new position gave Bulma a clear shot to his face. She lifted her leg and rammed her knee into his nose as hard as she could. He stumbled backwards, tripped over the foot of the bed, and fell. The back of his head connected with the hard floor of the ship, making an uncomfortable cracking sound. Hoping he was dazed, Bulma grabbed the gun off the table and a pillow off of the bed. With the gun in one hand, she straddled the man, covered his face with the pillow, and pressed the gun into the center of it. Closing her eyes, and holding her breath, she pulled the trigger and waited. After a few seconds of silence, Bulma sighed with relief. The pillow had successfully muffled the sound of the blast. The man’s body instantly went lip and greenish blood began to pool underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma released the pillow and scrambled backwards off of the his body. She gave herself a second to calm down, assuming the fact that she just murdered someone would trigger some sort of panic attack, but it didn’t. She wasn’t sure whether that was a positive thing or a negative one. Once she was sure the man wasn’t going to get up and lunge for her, she hopped over his body, towards the door. Directly to the right of it was a small keypad used to open and close the it. She pulled out her capsule case and quickly threw the capsule containing her tools on to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Faster than she’s ever worked before, she removed the keypad from the wall completely, reached her hand into the vacant space, and grabbed a handful of wires. With wire cutters in hand, she cut the line to the rooms com unit and the wires responsible for opening the door. She quickly hopped over the large bed, planted her feet on the ground, and pushed it against the door. It wouldn’t stop anyone from coming in, but it would slow them down and buy her some time to do what she needed to.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma quickly sat with her back against the wall, in the far corner, along the same wall as the door. She raised her wrist to eye level, knowing Jarvis would also be streaming the view from her wrist when necessary. She just hoped the Saiyans were paying attention to what she had to say. She didn’t think she’d have a chance to say it again.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how much time I have before Zarbon comes back so I need you to listen to me. I overheard some of his men talking when they brought me on the ship. My hearing sucks compared to yours but it’s not as bad as you guys think it is,” she smirked. She was doing her best to hide her anxiety even though she knew all of them could tell it was just an act.</p><p> </p><p>“A fat, pink, guy in armor similar to Frieza’s men, was talking to one of his soldiers. He said someone named Ginyu told him Frieza was going to use me to get to you Vegeta. Big surprise there right?” she scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma looked away from the lens, closed her eyes, and swallowed hard, doing her best to control her emotions. The bond between her and Vegeta had only strengthened since they mated. If he noticed, he hadn’t said anything to her about it. It was just a whisper, every now and then, she thinks she can hear him, his thoughts, as if he’s speaking into her ear. It was faint, too faint to mention to him, but it was there. If their bond was growing even stronger, the chances one of them wouldn’t be able to live without the other grew.</p><p> </p><p>“I overheard something else,” Bulma mumbled, closing her eyes as they welled with tears, willing them away and failing. “They think Frieza is going to destroy Vegetasei once he has me. Once he’s sure you’re no longer on the planet, regardless of whether or not we agree to do what he says. He’s going to use it against me, knowing I would do anything to keep the planet and its inhabitants safe. I don’t know if it’s just gossip or if it’s true, but I would rather not take any chances.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared into the lens imploringly. “Bardock, if you’re listening, please get Eschalot and the king off of Vegetasei. Send them to Earth, to my dad. It may be a false alarm but—” she paused, wiped the tears away, and averted her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever happens to Vegetasei will be my fault. I’m not even the Saiyan Queen yet and I’m already letting the Saiyans down,” she chuckled, but there wasn’t any humor in it. “I will never forgive myself if anything happens to Eschalot or the king...to any of you.” She took a deep breath and parted her lips to speak but paused. Her chin began to quiver as she did her best to calm down. </p><p> </p><p>“The pods and the ships...the software is updating to accommodate the recent modifications I made. They won’t be ready to leave the planet until that’s done and right now they’re only half way. There...there won’t be enough ships to evacuate the planet.” </p><p> </p><p>Bulma’s face crumpled as tears she could no longer hold back began streaming down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“In my lab there’s a capsule case, Raditz knows what it looks like. Inside it are a few pod capsules. Enough for all of you to leave Vegetasei. They’re prototypes but I know they’ll get you to Earth safely. I’m begging you Bardock, get them off of Vegetasei as soon as possible, and stay with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma wiped her eyes and sniffled. </p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, Frieza knows we’re mates and he knows we’d both do anything for each other. He knows you’ll come for me, everyone does. He’s counting on it. I know you well enough to know you’re probably already in your armor, ready to come after me, but don’t, not yet. There will be none of that ‘I’m doing this alone. Frieza is mine,’ bullshit,” Bulma said, doing her best to imitate his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to be smart about this. Jarvis is working on hacking Frieza’s com units and hopefully his network in general. He’s going to send you guys the layout of his ship as well as information on how many soldiers you can expect. I say ‘you guys’ because I know for a fact Broly, Kakarot, and Raditz aren’t going to let you come alone. Broly, do NOT instant transmit here. Vegeta, once Frieza contacts you, take the small transport ship that’s still functional. The guys will be able to hide completely undetected. I added the ki blocking tech to your watches. Jarvis can completely conceal your ki, even from scouters. I know you guys can do it yourselves but I figured if he did it for you, that’s one more thing you don’t have to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma paused and glanced up, towards the door. When she didn’t hear any voices or footsteps, she continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Once docked, Vegeta will probably be escorted to Frieza. Kakarot, you deal with the stronger bad guys like Zarbon, and from the sounds of it, Ginyu. Don’t get mad big brother, but we both agreed they’re stronger than you,” Bulma said to the lens, knowing Raditz was watching. </p><p> </p><p>“Raditz and Broly can take care of everyone else. Jarvis is going to close sections of the ship off as you work your ways through them. It should be easier to take out the soldiers in small groups instead of all at once.”</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps started to echo down the corridor outside of the room. Bulma wasn’t sure whether or not they were headed in her direction but she didn’t want to take the chance. She glanced up once more, and composed her thoughts to ensure she had said everything she needed to.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys obviously have more experience with tactics and this type of stuff in general, but I’m a genius,” she smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“I need you to trust me on this and please take my advice, especially you Vegeta,” she said sternly, pointing her finger and frowning at the lens, emphasizing how serious she was.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear the quiet clicking as someone tried to enter a pin into the pin pad multiple times. When the door refused to open, they began violently pounding on the door. The force of their fists connecting with the door was visibly creating dents in the steel.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go. In the same capsule case as the pods there’s a blue capsule. There’s new armor in there for you guys. They have built in com units and ear pieces so you can communicate with each other during battle, when you have to split up. I was going to surprise you guys with them but I guess now's as good of a time as any, right?” She smiled sadly into the camera.</p><p> </p><p>A small, but still powerful, blast melted a large hole in the middle of the door, large enough to walk through. The bed was still pushed against the door, buying Bulma a few seconds more than she would have had.</p><p> </p><p>Panicking, Bulma spoke directly into the camera one more time. “Vegeta. I’m yours,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The bed was violently thrown across the room. Bulma quickly crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, putting on an act of irritation. When the camera lens on her watch was covered, the view for the Saiyans switched to the lens on her necklace.</p><p> </p><p>Through the hole in the door, the fat pink man Bulma had seen when she first boarded Zarbon's ship, squeezed himself into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“For a weakling with no power level, you know how to handle yourself,” the pink man chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the future Saiyan Queen. I’m no weakling,” she sneered.</p><p> </p><p>The amused look on his face vanished, not liking her disrespectful tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me. We’ll be docking on Frieza’s ship soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma obediently followed the pink man from her room, towards the front of the ship, and into the cockpit. Without being told, she sat in one of the seats and buckled herself in. She could vaguely hear the pink man goading her into some sort of argument but she wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to find a way to buy the Saiyans some time to plan their next move.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as Bulma had buckled herself into a seat in the cockpit, Eschalot left the room. The king watched her leave the then glanced at Vegeta, as if he knew where she was going and why. Vegeta was too busy pacing back and forth to notice.</p><p> </p><p>When she returned she was in a pair of black yoga pants Bulma had brought her from Earth and a tight fitting, white, V-neck shirt. Vegeta stopped pacing to stare at his mother. The king's eyes nearly popped out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she asked, irritated. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You look just like the woman,” Vegeta snorted, and continued pacing.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been trying to dress me in Earth clothes since she was six. I might as well look the part if that’s where we’re going.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nodded once with his eyes trained on the floor, missing the look she exchanged with her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, what are you planning?” Eschalot asked, watching her son practically pace a hole into the ground. Every so often he’d glance up at the live stream to ensure he hadn’t missed anything important.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to do what she said. She’s right, he’s going to use us against each other to get what he wants out of both of us. He’ll threaten Vegetasei, and Earth, if he figures out that’s her home planet. Her shields will buy us time here, but they won’t stop Frieza from destroying the planet. He’s wanted our race wiped out for quite some time,” Vegeta sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The fate of his people, of his planet, was in Frieza’s hands and they all knew what he intended to do with it. What’s worse, they would virtually be powerless to stop him if they didn’t get to him in time. Their only hope to prevent the destruction of his home planet was to get to Frieza before he attacked. </p><p> </p><p>“You three need to leave Vegatsei as soon as we do,” Vegeta said, glancing between both of his parents. “Once Bardock is back, capsulize anything important and prepare to leave the planet.”</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, the live stream was minimized and in it’s place was the schematics to Frieza’s ship.</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot pushed off the wall and approached the screen, standing next to Vegeta as the two raked their eyes over the ships schematics.</p><p> </p><p>“Way to go Bulma,” Kakarot chuckled under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“This area, right here,” Vegeta said, pointing towards the ship’s hangar. “This will be the—”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz entered the room with a very unhappy look on his face. Behind him trailed Caulifla, smirking arrogantly. A terrified Kale and an enraged Onio were pushed roughly into the room behind him. Broly and Bardock followed and closed the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta was practically snarling once his eyes met Caulifla’s. He took a step towards her but stopped when Eschalot stepped in front of him, placing a hand on his chest to calm him down. She wasn’t surprised to feel his heart nearly hammering out of his chest due to his anger and the anticipation he likely felt over ending Caulifla’s life. Her lips parted, likely preparing to make a rude remark but was cut off before she could. Eschalot phased in front of Caulifla, grabbed her by the throat, and threw her to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Caulifla tried to stand but failed once Eschalot planted her knee between her shoulder blades, forcing her to stay put. She grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked Caulifla’s hair back the way Bulma had towards the end of their fight. She grabbed the base of Caulifla’s tail, hard, before wrapping it around her forearm. All eyes in the room widened, completely taken aback by Eschalot’s actions.</p><p> </p><p>“You were warned to stay away, yet you did not listen. You betrayed the future Queen of Vegetasei, you betrayed your people, and you betrayed my family,” Eschalot nearly snarled.  With no further warning, the queen slowly began pulling Caulifla’s tail away from her body.</p><p> </p><p>Screaming, and writhing in pain, Caulifla struggled under Eschalot’s weight, but it was no use. Although it had been a while since the queen had fought, she was still the strongest female Saiyan on the planet. </p><p> </p><p>With one hard yank, Eschalot ripped off Caulifla’s tail and threw it to the ground, disgusted. She stood and straightened out her shirt, which was no longer white. </p><p> </p><p>Kale immediately dropped to her knees in front of Eschalot sobbing, and begging for forgiveness </p><p> </p><p>“Great, my shirt is ruined. The princess is going to be pissed,” Eschalot sighed, unconcerned with the hysterical Saiyan sobbing at her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Onio was shocked and enraged by what he had just witnessed. </p><p> </p><p>“What is the meaning of this? How dare you defile my daughter!” he yelled, taking a step towards Caulifla. </p><p> </p><p>Bardock stepped in front of him and punched him before he could get any closer to his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Cut the shit Onio, you know why you're here," Bardock seethed. He gestured over his shoulder towards the large screen with his chin. </p><p> </p><p>When Bardock had located them and all but dragged them to the War Room, he knew it was because of the princess, but he had no idea she had been captured already. Part of his deal with Frieza was that he was to be notified before they captured her. This would give them ample time to get off of Vegetasei before they were discovered. If she was already in Frieza's custody it meant he had lied and they were caught.</p><p> </p><p>“I did it for Vegetasei. It would be foolish of us to go to war over a meager, weak, scientist!” he yelled desperately. A small part of him hoped the unyielding loyalty to the princess that had clouded their judgement for over a decade would finally clear and one of them would see reason. He was smart enough to know that wouldn’t be the case. </p><p> </p><p>Enraged, Vegeta screamed, powered up, and charged the older Saiyan. Once Onio was on the ground, Vegeta straddled him and punched him in the face repeatedly. None of them had any intention of stopping Vegeta’s rage fueled assault, it was justified. Justification was not why the king decided to step in. Vegeta’s rising power level was. It was increasing to a concerning level in a short amount of time. The War Room was by no means small, but it was when you were inside it with a Saiyan as strong and as angry as Vegeta was. </p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, that’s enough,” the king said sternly. </p><p> </p><p>The prince either ignored his father or didn’t hear him, I’d he did he simply ignored him Vegeta continues his assault without showing any signs of stopping. </p><p><br/>
Onio's ki quickly vanished indicating the forced of Vegeta's blows had effectively killed him. If his lack of ki wasn't evidence that he was dead, the condition of his face was. </p><p> </p><p>Bardock stepped towards Vegeta, grabbing his fist before it could connect with what was left of the older Saiyans caved in skull. Vegeta flared his energy high enough to knock Bardock backwards a few feet, releasing his hand in the process. </p><p> </p><p>Broly and Kakarot glanced at the king and queen, preparing to intervene the moment they were told to. Eschalot nodded once knowing what the boys were waiting for. </p><p> </p><p>The two Saiyans took a step towards Vegeta but stopped. Everyone In the room gasped, wide eyed and shocked as they watched the prince’s hair flash from black to yellow momentarily, flickering between the two colors.</p><p> </p><p>No one made a move towards Vegeta as he continued to bring his fists down on to the puddle of gore below him. It was only when Eschalot realized Vegeta was practically punching the ground hard enough to injure himself, did she step in. </p><p> </p><p>The king reached out for her as she stepped away from him, towards their son. She slapped his hands away and quickly closed the distance between her and Vegeta. </p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, that’s enough!” she yelled, reaching out for his hand as he lifted it to deliver another blow. </p><p> </p><p>His hand froze mid air and the energy in the room slowly returned to normal.</p><p> </p><p>A light sheen of sweat shimmered when he turned his attention from the headless body to Eschalot. </p><p> </p><p>“Mother?” Vegeta’s asked, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down further. </p><p> </p><p>He once again had the slightly confused look in his eyes as he did the last time he was in the War Room and began to lose control of his power.</p><p> </p><p>Eschalot said nothing as she cupped his face with her hands and rubbed his cheekbones with her thumbs, hoping it would help calm him down the way it did when he was a boy. </p><p> </p><p>When his breathing returned to normal, Vegeta glanced around the room. His cheeks turned a deep crimson when he realized how emotional he was being with his mother in front of everyone. He quickly cleared his throat, and got to his feet, completely disregarding the corpse on the ground beneath him. When Vegeta stepped away from the body, Caulifla gasped and began screaming. Kale's eyes widened as her skin paled. Her entire body began to tremble. Knowing she would seek no sympathy from anyone else, she scooted closer to Caulifla and huddled against her.</p><p> </p><p>"For the love of all the gods, take those two to the dungeon and out of my sight," the king huffed, irritated with the noises both girls were making.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we do with what's left of him?" </p><p> </p><p>Bardock gestured toward Onio.</p><p> </p><p>"Throw his body in the cell with them until we decide their fate. They need a good reminder of what happens to traitors on Vegetasei," Eschalot said coldly. </p><p> </p><p>Without a word to any of them, Vegeta walked towards the door to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, where are you going?” Kakarot asked, following close behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“To get the capsule case out of the woman’s lab. Frieza will be contacting me soon. We need to be ready when he does.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Frieza’s ship was large and cold, which was something she expected based on his name, even though Raditz had repeatedly told her temperature had nothing to do with it.</p><p> </p><p>Zarbon led her down various corridors to what they considered Frieza's “throne room.” The soldiers she passed made her increasingly uncomfortable. The look of lust on their faces made her very aware of her tight jeans, thin bra, and low cut shirt. Without thinking, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her capsule case. Zarbon roughly grabbed her hand before she had a chance to open it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so, princess. We’re well aware of how clever you are. Speaking of which,” he paused. With no time to react, he grabbed her watch and ripped it off of her wrist hard enough to sprain it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow, you dick!” she yelled, yanking her wrist back and rubbing it. “You all like to remind me how weak I am compared to the rest of you. Maybe consider that before you practically rip my arm off,” she yelled while glaring at him. </p><p> </p><p>“My species are sensitive to temperature and it’s fucking freezing in here. I have a capsule in my pocket with a jacket in it. That’s all I wanted. Do I have your permission to retrieve it or are you afraid the weak princess has something that can hurt you?” Bulma asked, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Do it now before we reach Lord Frieza. Nothing you have is capable of harming me and certainly won’t be able to harm him.” He flipped his braid over his shoulder as a testament to his overconfidence.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma took one of her capsules from the case and tossed it onto the ground. She had been telling the truth, she was cold and had no intentions of drawing a weapon. There was no point. She had no way off the ship, not until Vegeta came for her. She grabbed his hoodie out of the pile of miscellaneous items she kept in that specific capsule, and pulled it over her head. The oversized sweatshirt was big enough to hide her curves which is exactly what she was hoping for. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure what species some of Freiza’s men were but she could always tell when they had a heightened sense of smell like the Saiyans, especially if they were familiar with Vegeta. The moment her and Vegeta's mingled scent hit them their eyes widened before them and walked away from her as quickly as possible. Bulma could barely hold back a smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>“See? Nothing dangerous or useful in that capsule." She capsulized her belongings and slid her capsule case back into her pocket. "Actually, you may find my makeup useful. Anything to cover up that ugly mug of yours,” Bulma chuckled. It quickly morphed into full on laughter when Zarbon's face contorted with anger. He grabbed her arm hard enough to bruise as he picked up the pace and nearly drug her down the corridor to Frieza.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The temperature dropped substantially the moment Zarbon all but pushed her into the throne room. </p><p> </p><p>The room she was in felt more like a hospital room than a throne room. It was fairly large and sickeningly clean and white. To the front of the room was a small platform facing a large window. In the center of the platform hovered a large white chair with it’s back to them. Bulma could only see a small white hand with black claws. In the center of his palm sat a half empty wine glass which he slowly tilted back and forth, swirling the wine around. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Frieza, may I present to you the future Saiyan Queen, Princess Bulma,” Zarbon said, bowing to his lord.</p><p> </p><p>Frieza slowly turned his chair to face the two of them. Bulma schooled her features to hide the fear of the grotesque looking thing in front of her. She feigned a look of indifference, crossed her arms, and scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“You will bow in the presence of Lord Frieza!” Zarbon snarled. He grabbed her by the neck and began to push her to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“I bow to <em> no one, </em>” she said through gritted teeth, trying her best to hide how much pain Zarbon’s grip was causing her. He was too strong. If he pushed her to her knees, she would have no choice but to do obey. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to put up a fight at least </p><p> </p><p>Before Zarbon could push her down further, Frieza spoke, highly amused with the scene playing out in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, princess! It is such a pleasure to finally meet the woman that stole the little monkey prince’s heart. I must say, you are quite beautiful. I’m not disappointed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could say the same. I thought for sure you’d be taller,” she sneered. She could feel Zarbon’s anger radiating off of him in waves, which only fueled her on.</p><p> </p><p>Frieza chuckled as he set his wine down and descended from his chair. He paced back and forth in front of his throne, as if debating on what he should do next.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I here Frieza?  If it’s to offer me a job, you’re wasting your time and mine. If you really wanted to speak with me you could have just called. This whole ‘kidnapping thing’ is extremely inconvenient for me. I already told your little lapdog here that I’m not interested in ‘working’ for you, nor will I ever be.”</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to be under the impression you have a choice in the matter,” Frieza smiled. “My dear Zarbon here made you the offer, hoping you would come quietly, but of course you chose to make things difficult for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I would work for you? You can force me to stay on this ship but you can’t force me to work. You can’t force me to make things for you. What exactly do you have to gain from this? Aside from pissing off the Saiyans?”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma had seen enough movies to know the evil villain usually loves to monologue, revealing his sinister plan once he thinks he’s won. If she kept him talking, not only would it buy the Saiyans more time to get off Vegetasei, but it would also give them more insight as to what he had planned and why. </p><p> </p><p>“You were raised on Vegetasei were you not? You will do as I say because if you don’t, I will turn that planet and every single monkey you care about into dust,” he yelled, quickly losing his patience. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t used to such blatant disrespect and had killed for much less.</p><p> </p><p>“If I don’t work for you you’ll blow up Vegetasei? What about Vegeta? You want him as badly as you want me. You’d blow him up to make a point?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. By now he’s aware of your whereabouts. We both know he’ll come for you. I bet he’s coming up with a plan as we speak,” Frieza smirked. Vegeta had always been brilliant when it came to battle and tactics. He was eager to not only see Vegeta, but to see what type of strategy he comes up with with so little time. </p><p> </p><p>The look in his beady, red, eyes sent a shiver down her spine. It was obvious how badly he wanted Vegeta as a possession, like a child wants a new toy. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, if I don’t do what you want you’ll kill Vegeta. If he doesn’t slaughter the innocent for you, you’ll kill me. If either one of us doesn’t cooperate you’ll blow up Vegetasei. The only way we both live is if we do exactly as you say, regardless of how horrible it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m saying, clever girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“You keep threatening to destroy Vegetasei as a way to control me but I don’t think what I do or say will change the fate of the planet. You’re doing to do it regardless of my actions. You’ve wanted to eradicate the Saiyans for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Frieza said nothing but smiled sinisterly. She felt the color drain from her face as her suspicions were confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>She told the boys she thought that was his plan but she had hoped she was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Before the day was over the planet she had called home for over a decade would be destroyed, and it would be her fault.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Man, every time I think Blue’s outdone herself, she surprises us with stuff like this,” Raditz said, admiring his new armor.</p><p> </p><p>The new grey bodysuits and sleek white armor fit him, Broly, and Kakarot perfectly. The armor was lighter and easier to move in and the bodysuits were like a second skin. Aside for being blue instead of grey, Vegeta's bodysuit appeared to be the same as theirs. However, their armor was different. Their armor was sleek and white, clasping around them with hardly noticeable white buckles. Vegeta's was also white but the buckles were gold, as were the tips of his boots. Knowing their preferences, only his armor came with a pair of white gloves. Raditz noticed Vegeta trying his best not to smile at the sight of his new armor once he opened the capsule and laid eyes on it. </p><p> </p><p>As Vegeta was pulling his gloves on, they were alerted to an incoming message from Frieza's ship. He walked around the other Saiyans until he was standing directly in front of the large screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Move out of sight,” he said outloud. The boys, Bardock, and the king and queen, did as they were told. </p><p> </p><p>“Jarvis, connect the call,” Vegeta said, buckling the last buckle on his chest plate. Within seconds, Frieza appeared on screen. Bulma stood to his left, arms crossed and pissed off. Zarbon stood directly behind her, holding her by her shoulders to prevent her from moving.</p><p> </p><p>Warring emotions coursed through him. Relief, possessiveness, longing, and anger. She appeared to be physically unharmed and she was wearing his hoodie which meant others would smell him on her and stay away. He longed to have her back in his arms and safe. The sight of Zarbon's hands on her had him clenching his fists so tightly, he worried his knuckles may rip through his new gloves.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my little prince! Oh...oh dear...why don’t you look happy to see me?” Frieza pouted dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off, Frieza. You took my mate and I want her back. What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have what I want right here. I forgot to congratulate you on finally making her your mate! I was thrilled to hear you made it official,” Frieza said. He pulled down the collar of Bulma’s hoodie until the mark on her neck was visible, further proving he wasn’t bluffing. </p><p> </p><p>“Get your disgusting hands off me, asshole,” Bulma yelled, trying to step away from him. Zarbon held her tightly in place, turned her until she faced him, and slapped her across the face. Her head snapped to the side due to the impact. </p><p> </p><p>“How dare you speak to Lord Frieza with such disrespect!” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you fucking touch her!” Vegeta yelled. His ki spiked as his anger soared.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma slowly turned her head back to Zarbon, licked her bleeding lip, pulled her head back, and spit in his face. She smiled at the appalled and shocked look on his face. He raised his hand to strike her again but Frieza raised his hand to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>Frieza threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Now, now, Zarbon. Calm down. She is our guest. We do not lay hands on our guests,” he said with a look of warning on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Zarbon seethed as he roughly released Bulma, immediately wiping the blood laced spit from his face.</p><p> </p><p>Once Frieza was sure Zarbon wasn’t going to disobey his orders, he turned back towards the screen to speak to Vegeta. </p><p> </p><p>“I must say Vegeta, you have chosen quite the mate. Not only intelligent and beautiful, but feisty too. I am quite jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Vegeta growled out through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“We both know you’re already planning on a valiant rescue mission, no doubt with your little monkey friends. We can discuss terms once you arrive, alone. Do be quick about it, you know how impatient I get.” </p><p> </p><p>Frieza smiled as he unexpectedly grabbed Bulma by the throat. She gasped and grabbed at his hand. He pulled her so close she could feel his breath fan across her face. She wanted to vomit. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes darted between hers and Vegeta's but paused when then landed on the barely visible chain hanging around her neck. With his free hand he grabbed it and ripped it off of her neck. Her eyes widened and welled with tears for the first time since being captured. Frieza held out the chain and inspected the pendant in the shape of the royal Saiyan crest. </p><p> </p><p>“Please,” she choked out, releasing her grip on his hand. Instead, she reached out toward the necklace, trying to take back the first gift Vegeta has ever given her. The chain his mother has given him. </p><p> </p><p>“How sentimental,” Frieza smirked. “Zarbon, be a dear and hold on to this for safe keeping. I would hate to lose it.”</p><p> </p><p>Without releasing his grip on Bulma, Frieza reached out and dropped the chain into Zarbon’s waiting hand.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta was seething, practically trembling with rage. He thought he would see fear in Bulma’s eyes, especially when they welled with tears. Instead, he saw pure hatred as she stared straight into Frieza’s eyes, never breaking the gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll die today and it will be at the hands of a Saiyan,” she managed to say with a smile. The smile on Frieza’s face melted away before the transmission ended.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know... I know... Caulifla being the traitor has been obvious from the beginning. To be honest, when I originally wrote this I didn't really think about how obvious it was until it was written already.<br/> </p><p>Sorry it took so long to update. I've wanted to write but I've been having issues focusing on anything at the moment so it took longer than expected to get this out.</p><p>When I'm through with this fic (there's like 2-3 more chapters left) I'm going to work on my Star Wars x DBZ crossover. Hopefully you'll like this one enough to read that one. I'm excited about it.</p><p>Also.</p><div class="center">
  <p> <br/>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR VOTING FOR THE BLUE PRINCESS in the TPTH Annual Awards! It was voted Audience Choice in the Sci-Fi category. I've never won anything when it comes to my fics and it makes me extremely happy so thank you guys for voting.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goodbyes are said</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reminder: </p><p>I don't have a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><em><br/>
All hail to the kings and queens<br/>
</em> <em> We're the last of the royalty<br/>
</em> <em> So bow down and get on your knees<br/>
</em> <em> This is our kingdom<br/>
</em> <em> And remember<br/>
</em> <em> Til our last breath<br/>
</em> <em> We'll defend her<br/>
</em> <em> This is our throne<br/>
</em> <em> This is our home<br/>
</em> <em> Welcome to the kingdom<br/>
<br/>
</em><em>All Good Things - Kingdom<br/>
<br/>
</em></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Vegeta wasted no time and immediately made his way to the palace’s hangar with Broly, Kakarot, and Raditz. Bardock, the king, and the queen followed close behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Broly bowed his head to Bardock and the king as a way of saying farewell. When he tried to do the same to Eschalot, who was standing off to the side, she stopped him with a look alone. With slightly reddened cheeks, Broly made his way to Eschalot, leaned down, and gave her a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of my boys,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Always, my queen,” he chuckled quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Broly walked up the ship's ramp and began prepping it for their departure while the rest of them said their goodbyes. When they went on missions, they never said goodbye to one another, at least not in the way they were doing now. He hoped it was merely because of what was at stake, and not because they assumed it would be the last time they saw each other.</p><p> </p><p>As Broly ascended the ramp, Raditz walked down it, wanting to speak with Bardock before they departed. </p><p> </p><p>“Take ca—” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, take care of the prince,” Raditz scoffed, interrupting his father.</p><p> </p><p>“That should go without saying, brat. I was going to say take care of your little brother and kill that lizard bastard,” Bardock scowled. </p><p> </p><p>“Got it, pops,” Raditz said, patting Bardock on the back before walking towards the ship. He tipped his head to the king who returned the gesture. When his eyes met Eschalot’s, she frowned and crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>He did his best to hide his smile at the queen’s grumpy disposition. The sudden reminder of how much he missed Bulma hit him like a fist to the face. Schooling his features as he did in battle, he approached the tiny queen.</p><p> </p><p>“Leaving without saying goodbye, where you?” she scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, my queen. It was gonna be more of a ‘see you later’ than anything,” Raditz shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>She crooked her finger towards herself, gesturing for him to get closer. Never knowing what to expect when it came to Eschalot, he hesitantly leaned down until they were eye level. She patted him on the cheek, a little rougher than one would consider playful. </p><p> </p><p>“Bring our princess back, Raditz,” she said sternly, leaving no room for argument, even if he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>“Duh,” he winked. </p><p> </p><p>When she rolled her eyes, he smiled at her genuinely before turning and walking up the ramp to the ship. He was about to enter when he noticed Kakarot standing in front of their father, eyes trained on the ground and frowning. Too far away to hear what was being said, Raditz relied on his brother's facial expressions to gauge the tone of the conversation. It was obvious that whatever was being said was something Kakarot didn’t like or didn’t agree with. After some parting words with Bardock, and a nod from the king, Kakarot reached Eschalot. She warmly smiled up at him, placed her hands on his forearms, and appraised him, as if it was the last time she would see him. </p><p> </p><p>A lump formed in Raditz’s throat at the realization. </p><p> </p><p>“You have grown into such a fearsome Saiyan, Kakarot,” Eschalot chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Kakarot was still frowning and it amused her. He very rarely frowned and when he did, it was usually over something ridiculous like food. Eschalot knew this time it was over something far more serious, but for his sake, she continued to act as if the situation they were in was not a big deal. She reached up and smoothed his frown line until it melted away. Even though he no longer appeared to be upset, he still wasn't smiling, and that's what Eschalot wanted to see before he left.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Kakarot stared at the ground as he spoke, refusing to make eye contact with her. He was already slightly embarrassed over how emotional he was being. Meeting her eyes would only make it worse.</p><p> </p><p>“The plan is to kill Frieza, get Bulma, and meet back on Earth. So why are you acting like this is goodbye forever?” </p><p> </p><p>He had overheard the way she spoke to Broly and Raditz and it worried him. When they had left on missions in the past she treated it as if they’d be gone for only an hour, even though it was usually months, if not longer. For the first time since he could remember, Eschalot was acting as if she wouldn’t see them again, and it scared him.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced to her husband and Bardock who were both busy discussing something with Vegeta. Broly was inside the ship, and to Eschalot’s knowledge, so was Raditz. She unwound her tail from her waist and wrapped it around one of Kakarot’s hands which were hanging at his sides. Kakarot closed his eyes and took a deep breath before lifting his head and staring back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“It will be okay. No matter what happens, everything will work out the way it’s supposed to.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled up at him until he nodded once and squeezed her tail gently twice. Before the other Saiyans could see their exchange, she released his hand and re-wrapped her tail around her waist. Kakarot quickly leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. Eschalot let out a slight “oof” when Kakarot’s body roughly collided with hers. She wrapped her arms around the crouched Saiyan and gave him a quick squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything will be okay,” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of replying, Kakarot nodded once into her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>They released each other at the same time. Eschalot gestured toward the ship where Raditz had been standing the entire time, watching the exchange. When Kakarot turned to face him he quickly turned his head the other way, hoping Kakarot wouldn’t realize he was gawking at his private moment with the queen. Once Kakarot walked up the ramp, Raditz glanced at the queen. She crossed her arms over her chest and gestured for him to follow his younger brother. Raditz rolled his eyes and smiled before doing as he was told.</p><p> </p><p>The only remaining Saiyan in the hangar with Bardock, Eschalot, and the king, was Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>Bardock gave him a rough pat on the back, wished him good luck, and left Vegeta alone with his parents.</p><p> </p><p>When his father approached him, Vegeta expected him to do the same as Bardock, give him a rough pat on the back and wish him good luck. Instead, when his father approached him, he placed a hand on his shoulder, gave it a squeeze, and stared at him, longer than most would consider comfortable. Without a word, he turned and left the hangar, leaving Vegeta alone with his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that about?” he asked his mother, glancing over her shoulder to watch his father's retreating form.</p><p> </p><p>She ignored his question and stared back at him. He was getting increasingly worried about their behavior.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother what—”</p><p> </p><p>Eschalot reached up and cradled his face in her hands. She couldn’t help but smile at his adorably vulnerable expression. Regardless of how old he was, he always had the same reaction to the affectionate gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get your mate, kill that bastard, bring her home, and give me grandchildren.”</p><p> </p><p>Although she wouldn’t frown upon it, she was only partially serious. They were still rather young to be parents. Her goal was to see his cheeks redden, which they did.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother,” he huffed. Averting his eyes, he covered her small hands with his gloved ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on. We both know how impatient the princess can be,” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta smirked and nodded as his mother released his face and took a step back. He turned his back and entered the ship, closing the ramp behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“How long until we reach Frieza?” Vegeta asked. Raditz undocked the ship and slowly steered it out of the hangar.</p><p> </p><p>“A little over an hour. He's hovering fairly close by," Broly responded from the co-pilot's seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Once you’ve set it to autopilot, meet us in the common area. We need to go over the plan.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bardock immediately left the hangar and headed towards his quarters as well as his son's, and Broly's. It didn't take him very long to capsulize all of their belongings. A majority of the boy's things were on Earth, where they spent a majority of their time.</p><p> </p><p>Once his capsule case was full, he quickly made his way back to the hangar and began prepping a pod for himself and a pod for Eschalot and the king. The pods in Bulma’s capsules were obviously new prototypes like she stated. They were sleeker and appeared to be lighter, yet the inside was more spacious. He tried not to think about the last time he went to Earth in a pod and how well that ended. If the princess had confidence in her inventions then he would as well.</p><p> </p><p>When Bardock felt Eschalot and the king enter the hangar, he began talking a mile a minute, mostly about Earth’s atmosphere and what to expect. He was too busy talking to notice his two oldest friends weren't preparing to leave like he was. They merely stood behind Bardock and waited for him to fully acknowledge them.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he sighed. His back was facing them as he shuffled through his capsule case, ensuring he had what he needed. “I have all of the boy's belongings in this case as well as my capsule and the capsule with Gine’s belongings,” he mumbled to himself, doing a mental inventory. “Do you guys have everything you need capsulated? What about the princess and Vegeta's stuff? I know—” </p><p> </p><p>Bardock turned as he spoke but paused when he noticed the king was gone and Eschalot stood alone, staring back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell? Why aren’t you prepping your pod? Where the hell did Vegeta go? We need to go now. Frieza’s—”</p><p> </p><p>Eschalot quickly closed the distance between them and pulled him into a tight hug, effectively cutting him off. </p><p> </p><p>“Eschalot?” he asked quietly, hesitantly bringing his arms up and hugging her back. </p><p> </p><p>“Bardock...you’ve...I don’t think you’ll ever understand how much you’ve meant to me over the years. Other people have not always understood Bulma’s relationship with your boys, but I do. You’ve been like my brother since we were little. You’ve always looked after me, and my family. There aren’t enough words to describe how much I truly love you,” the queen said. Her head was against his chest, preventing him from seeing her face. To his mortification, he could hear her sniffle and smell tears. </p><p> </p><p>Bardock froze. </p><p> </p><p>He had never heard her tell anyone she loved them, aside from her son in hushed tones, not even the king. She also had never cried in front of him, or in front of anyone that he knew of. She was the toughest woman he’d ever met, not including Bulma. The fact that she was crying into him truly unnerved him.</p><p> </p><p>Bardock relaxed slightly when he felt the king approach him from behind. Hopefully, he knew what was wrong with her and could help him calm her down. Before he could turn to acknowledge him, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He released Eschalot and took a step back, covering the spot with his hand. The king walked around him until he stood directly in front of him, next to the queen.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, what did you do? What the hell is wrong with you guys? We need to—” </p><p> </p><p>Bardock suddenly felt uneasy on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is happening to me?” he asked, glancing between his two oldest friends, confused.</p><p> </p><p>The king raised his hand and held out an empty syringe. “It’s a sedative the princess has been working on for some time. She was trying to synthesize it for the regen tanks to ensure we would stay unconscious when our wounds are critical. She hasn’t had time to test this batch but the last batch she made knocked Raditz on his ass for a few hours. The dose I gave you is double that.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened as his brain struggled to absorb what he was just told. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” he asked, slightly slurring. </p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t going to Earth with you, Bardock,” Eschalot answered quietly, smiling sadly.  </p><p> </p><p>“What? Of course, you are! You’re not staying here! Get in your pod now!” he yelled, slurring more and more. He closed his eyes momentarily, struggling to stay upright. He leaned against his own pod for stability as his body began to feel heavier and heavier. “We’re leaving! All...all of us.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m staying here, Bardock. I refuse to abandon my people. I will not run to save myself while the Saiyan race is exterminated. If they die, I die with them. It’s my duty as their king.”</p><p> </p><p>Bardock couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He stared at his oldest friend hoping to see a sign that he wasn’t serious, but he saw no signs of indecision on the king's face.</p><p> </p><p>“Eschalot, you can’t let him do this! It’s suicide!” he tried to yell.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not leaving our people Bardock. We’re not running.”</p><p> </p><p>Just like her husband, Bardock didn’t see any sign of indecision on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Bardock did his best to clear his mind and think of anything that might talk them out of it. If not the king, at least Eschalot. </p><p> </p><p>“What about Vegeta? You know what this will do to him!” Bardock yelled. He ran his hands over his face, doing his best to fight the effects of the sedative. The king grabbed him by the shoulders and maneuvered him into the pod. He did his best to fight back but the drugs in his system were making it impossible. </p><p> </p><p>“We plan to contact him once we send you off, once they’re away from Vegetasei. He would have made a great king and will understand why we’ve made this decision.” The king spoke as he strapped Bardock into his pod. Eschalot approached from behind with a wooden box in her hands and handed it to the king to slide under Bardock's seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Inside the box are capsules with Bulma and Vegeta’s belongings, as much as we could gather in such a short amount of time anyways. The gravity room’s capsule is in there and so is a capsulized regen tank. I packed some of my belongings for the princess as well. There are a few books and some paintings too. I grabbed what I could as I ran down the corridor,” she chuckled. “If Vegetasei is destroyed, I don’t want our culture and our history destroyed with it,” she scowled at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Eschalot...Vegeta...please...please...don’t do this,” Bardock pleaded, fighting to keep his eyes open. His limbs were too heavy to move and he was having difficulty keeping his eyes open. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning into the pod, the king opened a small panel behind Bardock, and ripped out multiple wires, effectively disabling the pod's manual controls. If the effects of the sedative wore off quicker than expected, he knew Bardock would turn the pod around and return to Vegetasei. After closing the panel, he entered Earth’s coordinates and set the pod to autopilot. </p><p> </p><p>He smirked at Bardock before placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it tightly. “You’re a good friend. No, not a friend, a brother. Take care of my son and the princess.” The king took a step, away from the pod, and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, no!” Bardock yelled. Using the last of his strength, he placed his hand against the pod's large window. </p><p> </p><p>The only time he had ever cried was when he lost Gine yet he found himself fighting back tears as the two people he was closest to said their goodbyes. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was the king and queen standing with their fingers intertwined, each with a hand on the pod window.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Let’s go over the plan once more,” Vegeta sighed, running his hand through his hair. He glanced between Broly and Raditz who sat across from him and Kakarot at the small table in the ship's common room.</p><p> </p><p>“We stay hidden on the ship until you’re with Blue. Once you’re there, Jarvis is going to lock down every section of the ship, opening sections for us as we make our way to you, getting rid of as many of Frieza’s men as possible,” Raditz said, irritated. Even though he knew he wouldn’t be much help against Frieza, he still would have preferred to be where the big fight was taking place instead of taking care of Frieza’s minions.</p><p> </p><p>“Our goal is to find Ginyu and his men first if possible, then finish off the smaller soldiers,” Broly added, staring out the window of the small ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Kakarot? What is your objective?” Vegeta asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna find Dodoria and Zarbon once we’re inside. Once I’ve taken care of them I’m gonna meet you in the throne room and get Bulma out of there,” Kakarot sighed. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t too happy with the plan either. Vegeta, as Bulma anticipated, insisted he needed to confront Frieza alone. Kakarot intended to follow through with his part, to an extent. Getting Bulma away from the fight is his first priority but after that, he fully intended to be by Vegeta’s side. He had faith Vegeta could handle things on his own, but he didn’t want him to, none of them did.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be heading straight to Frieza which is where the woman will most likely be. As soon as you idiots are done you are to come to the throne room and remove the woman if Kakarot hasn’t yet. Get her to safety, regardless of how I’m fairing against Frieza. All that matters is that she’s safe."  </p><p> </p><p>“Jarvis, did you finish downloading the rest of the ship's information?” Broly asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, the schematics have already been sent to your devices. I've tapped into the surveillance system and have marked how many beings are located in each section of the ship."</p><p> </p><p>“Good, Raditz—”</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize for the interruption Prince Vegeta, but there is an incoming communication from the king and queen.” </p><p> </p><p>The Saiyans glanced at one another as they stood and walked across the room to the large screen built into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Connect us,” Vegeta said. </p><p> </p><p>“Mother? Father?” Vegeta’s brow furrowed when he realized they were still on Vegetasei. “Why haven’t you left Vegetasei?” he asked with visible confusion. “You should already be en route to Earth. We’re almost to his ship, you don’t have much time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, you need to listen to what we’re about to say and I need you to remain calm, understand?” Eschalot said, doing her best to sound firm. She needed him to realize, regardless of what he wanted to say, it was no time to argue.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta swallowed hard and nodded nervously. </p><p> </p><p>Eschalot glanced at the king, indicating it was his turn to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Son, your mother, and I have decided to stay on Vegetasei.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s face instantly paled. His father was not one to joke around, especially about something so serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” he asked, glancing between both parents.</p><p> </p><p>“We are Saiyans. We are not cowards and we do not run. I will not abandon our people,” the king replied.</p><p> </p><p>“And what kind of Saiyan would I be if I abandoned my mate?” Eschalot added, knowing Vegeta would be expecting a response from her as well.</p><p> </p><p>“A living one!” Kakarot yelled, shocking everyone in the room. He had never spoken back to either the king or queen, especially with so much anger.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t hold back the hurt he felt as the only mother he ever had essentially told them she was going to commit suicide.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch your tongue boy! You may be like a son to me but that doesn’t give you the right to talk back to your king or queen,” the king yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Eschalot elbowed him in the side, frowning at her husband when he turned his attention to her. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Look boys, we could not be prouder of the men you’ve grown up to be. Especially you Vegeta.” the king said. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looked away when his throat tightened and his eyes began to burn. He refused to cry in front of anyone, especially his father. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My father has never told me he is proud of me. He wouldn’t start now unless he didn’t think he’d have another chance. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s fair to say we owe that to Bulma but I guess we can’t give her all of the credit. After all, I did raise you boys,” Eschalot smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Mother,” Vegeta’s voice cracked, tears forming in his eyes when he looked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>Eschalot schooled her emotions, wanting to be strong for all of them. However, the look on Vegeta’s face was making it hard for her to maintain a calm facade.</p><p> </p><p>“Eschalot...where’s my dad?” Raditz asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“We drugged him and shoved him into a pod. He’s on his way to Earth. We disabled the manual controls so he can’t turn around and come back to Vegetasei. He was...upset,” she sniffled. “There’s a box in his pod full of capsules. I packed as much of your belongings as I could.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Kakarot asked quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Broly swallowed hard and glanced at him. He didn’t sound like one of the strongest Saiyans in the universe. He sounded like a little boy being told he wouldn’t be seeing his mother again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have to do this? No one would think you were a coward for leaving. You don’t need to stay,” Kakarot implored.</p><p> </p><p>The king sighed. “Kakarot, if you knew the ship you’re on was going to explode within minutes and you could only save one person, would you leave and save yourself?” the king asked. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing what Kakarot’s answer would be, the king crossed his arms and smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kakarot nearly whispered, staring down at the ground as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother—” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta paused, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, doing his best to hold back tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, if it was you and Bulma on that ship, same scenario, would Bulma leave you?” Eschalot asked. She did her best not to smile as she thought about the hell the princess would give Vegeta for even suggesting such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I would knock her out and shove her ass in a pod!” Vegeta yelled. “I wouldn’t give her a choice!” He quickly wiped a tear away with the back of his gloved hand, hoping his father hadn't seen it. </p><p> </p><p>“I have no doubt you would try, and you would fail. We all know you can’t force that girl to do anything she doesn’t want to do. If you succeeded, you’d be forcing her to live with the pain of losing her mate. You would force her to be alone for the rest of her life, like Bardock. Is that what you would want for Bulma?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta said nothing. He knew all about what breaking a bond could do to a Saiyan, he had no idea how it would effect a human. Would Bulma feel the same way Bardock does if he died and left her alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Eschalot said, assuming his silence was a sign of defeat. “As the Queen of the Saiyans and Vegetasei, and as your father’s mate, I will stay by his side until the end.” </p><p> </p><p>Broly and Raditz stayed quiet, having no idea what to say. They were both closer with Eschalot than the king. She was right, she practically raised them. Broly couldn’t remember his mother which made Eschalot the only motherly figure he ever had in his life, but he didn’t grow up with her like the rest of them did. Raditz adored Eschalot and saw her as a mother as well, but he still remembered Gine. </p><p> </p><p>For Kakarot and Vegeta, Eschalot was all they had, and she was saying goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Assuming Bardock's trip to Earth went well, Raditz and Kakarot would still have one of their parents. Although Broly wasn’t fond of his father, the last time Broly checked, his father was alive. </p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day, if Frieza followed through with his threat, Vegeta would be an orphan.</p><p> </p><p>Eschalot couldn’t stand the look on their faces. She didn’t want to end the call but it was getting harder to hold back tears and she could see Kakarot and Vegeta were struggling as well. </p><p> </p><p>She glanced between each of the boys until her eyes met Vegeta’s once more. </p><p> </p><p>“The princess read me a poem once when she was younger and blabbering about love and Prince Charming. Of course, I thought it was ridiculous, but I now understand why she liked it so much.” Eschalot cleared her throat. “The bravest souls are those who choose love, over and over again. Don’t forget that,” she said with a watery smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys, go bravely, go deeply, or do not go,” the king added. “The four of you will continue the Saiyan race. Make us proud.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always watch out for each other. You’re brothers, you’ve always been brothers. Broly, don’t make the same mistake Vegeta did, tell Cheelai how you feel. Kakarot, do not let Chi-Chi get away. Raditz, for god sake, find your mate already,” Eschalot smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz snorted and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, take care of our princess, of our Bulma,” Eschalot sniffled. “We love you, son, we love all of you.” She kissed two fingers, placed them on the screen, and ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, no!’ Vegeta called out, as the screen went black. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against it, choking back a sob.</p><p> </p><p>With his back turned to the rest of them, Vegeta wasn’t sure who threw what he thought was a chair, clear across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later the familiar sound of knuckles meeting steel echoed around him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, the Saiyans would be soft(er) if they had their queen and you can't change my mind.</p><p>So uh... sorry about all the sad... but the next chapter has more sad...</p><p> </p><p>Also. The quote/poem the king and queen say before they cut communication are not mine. </p><p> </p><p>“The bravest souls are those who choose love, over and over again."<br/>-e corona</p><p> </p><p>“Go bravely, go deeply, or do not go."<br/>-Komuha Kharasi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shallow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reminder: I don't have a beta because YOLO</p>
<p>All aboard the pain train...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p><br/>
<em>I see your failing body</em><br/>
<em>I hear your heartbeat slow</em><br/>
<em>I'll hold your hand till it's over</em><br/>
<em>I swear I won't let go</em><br/>
<em>I see the fear in your eyes</em><br/>
<em>I know you’re scared, so am I</em><br/>
<em>But I won't leave your side</em><br/>
<em>In the silence I can hear you sleep</em><br/>
<em>Your breath is shallow but the sound is deafening</em><br/>
<em>If you can hear me know I'll never leave</em><br/>
<em>I'd give up anything to keep you with me</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Archers - Shallow<br/>
</em>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After the video call with Vegeta ended, Zarbon roughly dragged Bulma to an empty room, shoved her inside, and locked the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing inside the small room was a chair, facing a wall made entirely of glass. Bulma felt like an animal at the zoo, enclosed on all sides except for the window. Instead of a group of children banging on the glass and yelling at her, she was looking out into the vastness of open space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With nothing else to do until Vegeta arrived, she sat on the floor in front of the window and berated herself for the situation they were all in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>By the end of the day, Vegetasei and the Saiyans will probably be gone. Broly told me Frieza doesn’t make empty threats. Broly...Raditz...Kakarot...Vegeta...I could lose them all just because I was too fucking stubborn to listen to them. I should have let Broly instant transmission and pick us up. We’d be on Vegetasei now, showing Chi-Chi around, introducing her to Eschalot and the king. Kakarot would have been so surprised and excited to see her. Chi-Chi was so anxious...I should have considered that…It’s all my fault...whatever happens now…it’s my fault.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma had successfully hidden her fear behind a mask of irritation and indifference. It wasn't easy, but growing up with Saiyans had given her first-hand experience with the act. It was an advantage. She knew not to show fear, and she knew what that emotionless, arrogant mask looked like. Vegeta wore it often when trying to hide his feelings for her, until recently at least. She was exhausted and scared and she didn't think she'd be able to keep up the act much longer. For the first time since being captured, Bulma let herself cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Vegeta...I can’t lose you.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the back of her mind, like a faint whisper against her subconscious, she heard him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Woman, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” </em></p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta leaned against the wall in the ship's corridor, arms crossed, deep in thought. His parents and his planet weren’t gone yet, but it was inevitable, and he was already grieving. It wasn't something he should concern himself with right before the most important fight of his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt a faint, tingling sensation in the back of his mind. He shook his head as if he could shake the feeling away, but it persisted. As if she was standing next to him, Vegeta heard Bulma's voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Vegeta...I can’t lose you.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly lifted his head and glanced around wildly. The sudden and unexpected sensation stopped just as quickly as it had started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bulma?” he said out loud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her name rolled off his tongue without realizing it. He knew she wasn’t on the ship, yet he couldn’t stop himself from calling out to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other three Saiyans, who were leaning or sitting against the walls of various parts of the room he was facing, quickly turned their heads towards Vegeta in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta?” Broly asked, concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought...I thought I heard the woman,” he said, massaging his temples with his fingers. “I felt her...I feel her. She’s upset and scared,” he sighed. “She knows Frieza plans to follow through with his threat, and she believes it’s her fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em>heard </em>her? Like...in your mind?” Raditz asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta nodded hesitantly, mildly worried they would assume he finally cracked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s your bond. Eschalot told us about it once, remember? She said if the bond is strong enough, it can link two people in every sense. Mentally, physically, emotionally, in every way. You’ve already linked yourselves...physically,” Broly cheeks reddened and so did Vegeta's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta glared at Raditz, huffed, and averted his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been linked emotionally. Bulma’s been able to feel you for a while. It was only a matter of time before you guys linked mentally. I’ve never seen anyone with a bond as strong as yours is with the princess. Except maybe the king and queen,” Broly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mom and dad could do it, communicate that way. It was weird the first time I noticed it. They’d stare at each other without saying a word. Every now and then, mom’s expression would change if dad was saying something to piss her off or make her laugh. Otherwise, you’d never know it. Mom—”  Raditz swallowed hard and ended the conversation there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After saying goodbye to Eschalot, thinking about his mother hurt more than it usually did. He glanced up and met Kakarot’s eyes. The look his younger brother was giving him was laced with sadness and longing. Longing for the memories Raditz had of their mother. Sadness for never having the chance to know the woman Raditz and his father were so devoted to, even in death. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta knew Broly was right. He only wished he had listened to his mother more whenever she spoke to them about the intricacies of Saiyan relationships. He had no idea how this side of the bond worked. Did he merely think about her and say what he wanted her to hear? Did he need to focus on something specific and project the thought to her? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing his eyes, he thought of nothing but her, hoping she could hear him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Woman, you can’t get rid of me that easily.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beeping emanated from the cockpit, drawing their attention away from Vegeta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get into position. We’re docking,” the prince said as he walked towards the cockpit.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard his voice and a conversation about Saiyan bonds she once had with Eschalot quickly came to mind. She wasn’t sure how they did it, but she was sure they had just communicated through their bond. It was faint, but it happened. Her thoughts on Saiyan bonds immediately ceased altogether when she felt him nearby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Equally as terrified as she was eager to see him, Bulma began pacing in front of the door. The ship began to rotate, counterclockwise slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why wait until Vegeta is here to move the ship? Where is that bastard taking us?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment the familiar red planet came into view, she knew the answer to her question. The planet she considered her home for over a decade could be seen in the distance. Bulma slowly approached the window and placed both hands against the glass. She watched as a large ball of dark red energy hurtled towards Vegetasei. It took less than a minute for the blast to meet the planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma fell to her knees and watched as Frieza eradicated the Saiyan race and destroyed Vegetasei.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment the ship docked, Vegeta was greeted by a smug Zarbon. As planned, Broly, Kakarot, and Raditz hid in the ship with their ki completely hidden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s always a pleasure to see the Monkey Prince.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta glared at Zarbon but said nothing, opting to ignore his attempt to get under his skin completely. He walked past him and waited at the door leading out of the hangar, arms crossed and impatient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eager to see your new master?” Zarbon chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He led Vegeta down multiple corridors until they reached a relatively large, white room. He had never been on Frieza’s ship, but he had heard plenty about where Frieza liked to ‘entertain’ guests to know he was standing in his ‘throne room.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his surprise, the room was empty when they entered. He expected to see Frieza waiting for him, possibly with Bulma at his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lord Frieza will be with you momentarily. In the meantime, please enjoy the view,” Zarbon smiled. Closing the door behind him, he exited the room, leaving Vegeta completely alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieza’s chair hovered above an elevated platform at the far end of the room, facing a large window that nearly spanned the entire wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unexpectedly, The ship began to turn the moment Vegeta approached the glass slowly. Knowing what he was about to witness,  he averted his eyes, inhaled deeply, then looked out the window.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His planet was directly in front of him. A large ball of ki left was flying straight towards Vegetasei. He pressed his forehead against the glass, imprinting the image of the large red planet into his mind moments before it was destroyed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Concentrating on his breathing, he closed his eyes and waited. Within moments the ship shook around him, letting him know the blast was successful. When he opened his eyes, the planet his family had protected for generations was nothing but dust, and with it, his parents and the rest of the Saiyans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta...was that-” Raditz asked through his earpiece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Vegetasei is gone,” he responded quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the words left his mouth, two doors opened simultaneously behind him. He felt her before he saw her. If Bulma was in the room with him, so was Frieza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy the show, my little prince?”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In a daze, Bulma remained on her knees, staring out the large window where Vegetasei used to be. Someone grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her off of the ground, startling her. Whoever lifted her was speaking, but she tuned them out until she heard Vegeta’s name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she asked, tilting her head upward and blinking until her eyes focused on Zarbon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said your monkey prince is here to rescue you,” he sneered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then she realized who she was speaking to and who was touching her. She quickly pulled her arm out of his grasp and took a step away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get your disgusting hands off of me, asshole,” she yelled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zarbon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, doing his best to control his temper. If he snapped her neck like he wanted to, Frieza would kill him slowly. Glaring at her, he turned his back and exited the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma quickly followed after him.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prince Vegeta is now with the princess. Shall we begin?” Jarvis asked the three Saiyans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them were hidden in separate parts of the ship, in shock after hearing Vegeta confirm Vegetasei’s destruction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly was the first to come to his senses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now is not the time to grieve. That can come later. The princess needs us.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked towards the ship’s ramp, ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Jarvis, we’re ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The confidence in Broly’s voice caught Kakarot and Raditz’s attention. Clearing his mind of all thoughts of Vegetasai, Raditz followed after Broly but paused when he noticed Kakarot wasn’t close behind him. He was staring out the window, eyes trained on where Vegetasei and the king and queen used to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz cleared his throat. “C’mon, bro, we’ve gotta go get Blue. You know how much she hates waiting,” he chuckled, placing his hand on Kakarot’s shoulder and squeezing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot’s eyes finally left the window and landed on Raditz. He smirked and quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Yeah, it makes her really angry, huh?” he sniffled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ramp to the ship was still down, making it even easier for them to leave without making too much noise. The moment they stepped onto the ramp, the lights in Frieza’s ship’s hangar shut off, leaving several of his soldiers in complete darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell?” Raditz whispered as they slowly exited the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The soldiers standing guard at the exits are from a planet with three suns. They have incredibly poor night vision. You should have no issue moving undetected as long as you’re quiet,” Jarvis said in their ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In under a minute, every soldier in the hangar was dead. Two doors were leading in and out of the hangar. Kakarot approached the door on the left, while Broly and Raditz approached the door on the right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See ya soon, little brother,” Radtiz winked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot smirked in return, and both doors opened simultaneously. As the three Saiyans entered the two different corridors, the door behind them shut and locked. Just like they planned, the doors ahead of them opened and closed the moment they stepped through them. With their separate objectives in mind, the three Saiyans stepped further into Frieza’s ship without looking back.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Bulma scanned the room the moment the doors opened. Her lip quivered when her eyes met Vegeta’s. She took a step forward, fully intending to throw herself at him but was stopped when Zarbon grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her back. Rearing her leg back, she kicked him in the leg and elbowed him in the stomach. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt him, but it was enough to catch him off guard. His grip on her arm loosened enough to pull it out of his grasp. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and roughly pulled her back to him before she had a chance to step away from him. Bulma yelped at the pain and brought her hands up to his, desperately trying to loosen his grip. She was sure if he pulled any harder, he would rip her hair out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You stupid bitch,” he snarled, raising his hand to slap her once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squeezed her eyes shut, readying herself for the pain but felt nothing. The moment the air changed around her, she knew why. Vegeta phased next to her and grabbed Zarbon’s wrist with a look of pure rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get your disgusting hand off of her before I rip it off,” he said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zarbon forcefully shoved Bulma at Vegeta, laughed, and stepped away from both of them. Vegeta brushed the hair out of Bulma’s face before cupping her cheeks and pressing his forehead to hers. “Are you okay, woman?” he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few years ago, Vegeta would have never even considered showing Bulma so much affection in front of others, especially an enemy. He was openly exposing his most significant weakness by doing so. Considering the situation they were currently in, there was no point in acting indifferent anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amused, Frieza said nothing as the two were reunited. Things were going exactly as he planned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta,” Bulma whispered. “Vegetasei...it’s—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closed her eyes as tears began streaming down her face. Vegeta wiped them away with his thumbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This may be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Don’t you agree, Zarbon?” Frieza chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, my lord. Truly touching,” Zarbon smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta scowled and wrapped his tail around Bulma, pulling her behind his back before turning his attention to Frieza. He was standing on the platform with his hands behind his back, facing the window. Bulma placed her hands on his back and glanced around. She frowned when she saw Frieza turning his back to Vegeta. By doing so, he was insinuating he didn’t see Vegeta as a threat. She could feel Vegeta’s anger rising and glanced down at his hands which were clenched at his sides. She slowly brought her arms to her side and covered Vegeta’s right fist with her hands. He took a deep breath and relaxed, doing his best to calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would be too dangerous to lose his temper with Bulma in the same room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want with us, Frieza?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As usual, straight to the point!" Frieza smiled. "Going forward, you will act as my very own mercenary, killing anyone that irritates me and purging planets as I see fit. She will be my engineer and my top scientist, creating anything my heart desires.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta snorted. “Let me guess you will kill one of us in front of the other if we don’t do as you say?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so happy you understand!” He clapped his hands as if he was giddy with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m afraid your plan isn’t going to go as smoothly as you think. The woman never does what she’s told and I don’t take orders from anyone. You won’t kill either one of us, not after all the trouble you’ve gone through to get us here. Besides, if one of us dies, the other will likely follow.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieza’s smug smile momentarily faltered as he absorbed Vegeta’s words. It was back in the blink of an eye. If Vegeta hadn’t been watching him closely, he would have missed it. This time it was Vegeta’s turn to smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me; you’ll die of a broken heart? Really Vegeta, when did you get so soft?” Frieza asked, his tone was laced with disgust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, jackass. We’re bonded. If I die, he dies too. You can’t kill one of us without us both dying, and neither one of us are going to follow your orders. You might as well save us all time and kill us both now. Death is better than having to listen to you drone on,” Bulma scoffed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tried to take a step in front of Vegeta, but he tightened his grip around her waist and kept her firmly in place behind his back. Bulma prayed Frieza wasn’t too knowledgable when it came to Saiyan culture. It was better to let him think they would both die if Frieza killed one of them than for him to know it’s just a possibility.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you expect me to—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud siren blared throughout the ship, cutting Frieza off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, status report,” Vegeta muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Over half of the soldiers on the ship have been eliminated. Broly and Raditz have eliminated Burter, Jace, and in a few moments, Recoome. Kakarot has eliminated Dodoria and Guido.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta glanced over his shoulder and did his best to tell Bulma everything would be okay. He wasn’t sure how they heard each other before he arrived, but he hoped he could do it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Woman, I don’t know if you can hear me, but everything will be fine.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma was glaring at Frieza but instantly turned her attention to Vegeta the moment she heard him. Her eyes widened, and she smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course, everything will be fine. It is MY plan you’re following, isn’t it? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta rolled his eyes, squeezed her once with his tail, and turned his attention back to Frieza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You brought your filthy monkey friends, didn’t you?!” Frieza yelled. “Zarbon, take care of the pests immediately!” Frieza stepped off of the small platform and approached Bulma and Vegeta as he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With pleasure, my lord,” Zarbon smiled, bowed, and left the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta loosened his grip on Bulma and pushed her back towards the wall, never taking his eyes off Frieza. “Get to the back of the room and stay there. No matter what happens, no matter what you see, you are not to leave that wall. Understand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Vegeta—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NOW!” he yelled, leaving no room for argument. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taken aback by the tone of Vegeta’s voice, she did as she was told. Putting her back against the far wall, she watched as Frieza and Vegeta charged each other.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Broly and Raditz had successfully eliminated every soldier they had encountered as they made their way through the ship. They were a little disappointed with how easy it had been so far. Recoome was more of a challenge but not much. The intense training they had been doing had paid off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you wanna do it? I’m pretty sure I’m winning. My body count is definitely higher than yours.” Raditz smiled at Broly before staring down at a beaten and bloody Recoome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s bullshit, though. You got to the mess hall first. Recoome should count as at least ten soldiers. He made us sweat a little, and I think that should be taken into account,” Broly said, taking his eyes off of Recoome to glare at Raditz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, Recoome can count as ten after you kill him. Even if we add ten to your count, I’m pretty sure—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small blast of ki flew past Broly’s face, hitting Raditz directly in the chest. Although the blast appeared to be small, there was enough power in it to knock Raditz off of his feet and into the wall at the far end of the corridor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly quickly grabbed Recoome's head and snapped his neck as Ginyu approached him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fight was more challenging than he anticipated and required his full attention. He punched Ginyu hard enough to send him stumbling backward, giving Broly a moment to glance over his shoulder at Raditz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, how bad is Raditz wounded? Does he need a tank, or is he just knocked out?” he asked through gritted teeth, dodging Ginyu’s fists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His wounds,” Jarvis paused as if he was uncomfortable finishing his sentence. Considering an artificial intelligence system shouldn’t have the ability to be uncomfortable, Broly’s anxiety spiked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How bad?!” Broly yelled as he headbutted Ginyu. He gathered a ball of ki in his hand and blasted him in the chest, sending him to the opposite end of the corridor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without turning his back on Ginyu, Broly slightly turned to look at Raditz. He still hadn’t moved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HOW BAD, JARVIS?!” Broly yelled again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginyu jumped to his feet and rushed towards him once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mortal,” Jarvis quietly responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly’s breath hitched, and he glanced over his shoulder at Raditz again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginyu saw his attention turn to the slumped over Saiyan and smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Change now!” Ginyu yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly fell into a crouch, knocked Ginyu’s legs out from under him, and grabbed him by the throat. He hoisted him into the air with one hand and punched him repeatedly in the stomach as his anger climbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long does he have?” Broly yelled in between punches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly’s throat tightened as he yelled and punched Ginyu harder than before. The captain blacked out momentarily when Broly’s fists connected with the side of his head multiple times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he came to, the large Saiyan was standing over him, out of breath and enraged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a knee to the chest and a hand on his throat, Broly began gathering his ki in his free hand. As the ki grew more intense, Broly placed his palm against Ginyu’s face and continued to power up. Ginyu screamed and thrashed underneath the Saiyan as the ki slowly burned its way through his head, killing him within seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment Ginyu was dead, Broly jumped to his feet and ran to Raditz, falling to his knees next to him. He saw the blast hit knock him off his feet, but he didn’t think it was powerful enough to severely injure him, much less kill him. Once he was kneeling next to Raditz, he could see how much damage was done. The ki blast hit him like a small laser beam, straight through his neck, near his collarbone, right above the top of his armor. A steady flow of blood poured out of the wound, soaking into the bodysuit underneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get up idiot, Vegeta needs us. You know he can’t do anything without us,” Broly said jokingly, nudging his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said get up, Rad! We don’t have time for this!” He swallowed hard and stared at Raditz, willing him to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, disable our ki blockers. I can’t sense his ki,” his voice cracked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir,” Jarvis whispered. “I disabled your ki blockers once your presence was detected on the ship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why...why can’t I sense his ki?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir… he—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO! Don’t say it! He’s fine...he just...if I get him to a tank,” he choked out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on Raditz’s ki but sensed nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WAKE UP ASSHOLE!” Broly yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As tears fell, he grabbed Raditz by the shoulders and shook him roughly. Raditz’s cold, limp hand slipped from his lap and touched Broly, forcing him to accept the truth. He released Raditz’s shoulders and sat down next to him. After one last glance, Broly brought his knees close to his chest, rested his elbows on them, and held his head in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You dick,” he whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes. “What do I tell the princess?”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m sure glad I trained with Vegeta. I hope everyone else is doing okay. I can’t wait to get back to Capsule Corp. I’m starving.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot watched as Zarbon approached him, smiling arrogantly. His lips were moving as he spoke, but Kakarot wasn’t sure what he was saying. He began tuning his opponents out shortly after parting ways with Broly and Raditz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone he encountered had insulted him until their last breath. At first, he was annoyed, but after a while, all of the insults began to sound the same. “HA! Your home is gone,” and “you’re not strong enough to defeat me,” were the two he had heard the most. His favorite so far was, “please don’t kill me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though he didn’t enjoy killing people and believed in second chances, he didn’t think anyone on Frieza’s ship was worth saving. Initially, he had tried to talk to each person, telling them they didn’t need to work for Freiza; they could get in a pod and leave. That got him nothing but more insults and threats. He was past the point of talking. He wanted to find Bulma, find his brothers, end Frieza, see Chi-Chi, eat, and he wanted to go home to Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fight with Zarbon was the toughest fight he had had since arriving at Frieza’s ship. For a moment, he thought he might lose until he remembered why he was fighting and who he was fighting for. The moment Zarbon tried to transform, Kakarot used it to his advantage and killed him before he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot could hear Vegeta fighting Frieza further down the corridor. Not only could he hear it, but he could <em>feel </em>it. He ran to Frieza’s throne room the moment Zarbon stopped breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bulma is with Vegeta, and  Broly is on his way. Where is Raditz?  Jarvis must still be blocking his ki because I can’t sense him anymore.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Bulma wasn’t sure what was happening. She could hear each time a punch landed, and she could feel it. The power behind each blow was shaking the ship. They were moving too fast for her to see until Vegeta’s body hit the floor and slid to a stop at her feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I will lose my damn mind if she takes a step away from that wall.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I won’t move if you get your ass up and kill this fucker.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta lifted his head and glared at her as she smiled back. He took a deep breath and jumped to his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finished already, my little prince? I’m disappointed. For all that bravado, I expected more of a fight out of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not dead yet!” he growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doing his best not to wince at the pain in his left arm, he got back into his fighting stance. Before any of them could approach the other, Kakarot walked into the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes instantly met Vegeta’s. The two friends exchanged a nod before Kakarot scanned the room until he located Bulma. Vegeta charged Frieza, giving Bulma the chance to run towards Kakarot. She threw her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly. Relief washed through her knowing he was alive, a little banged up, but alive. He hugged her back and slowly started to back them out of the room. She released him the moment she realized what he was doing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go, Bulma,” he said into her hair before she could pull away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No! We aren’t leaving Vegeta!” She wiggled out of his arms and frowned up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to, Bulma! It’s part of the plan! Once I get you away from the fight, I can come back and help Vegeta beat Frieza!” Kakarot whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care what your plan is! I’m not leaving until one of you places that asshole’s head at my feet!” she yelled. Crossing her arms over her chest, she took a step away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew you’d say that,” he mumbled, running his hand over his face.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flurry of motion stopped, and Vegeta yelled, “GET HER OUT OF HERE, YOU IDIOT!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieza punched him in the kidney, grabbed him in the hair, and threw him across the room. He slid down the wall, landing on his side with his back facing them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta!” Kakarot yelled as he watched him slump to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for bringing a friend, Vegeta. You know how much I love killing monkeys,” Frieza laughed. He extended his finger towards Kakarot, who was staring at Vegeta, concerned when he didn’t move. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieza’s glowing finger caught Bulma’s attention too late to alert Kakarot. She watched as if in slow motion as a small beam of ki flew towards him. Without hesitation, Bulma stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“BULMA!” Kakarot yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta gasped and clutched his chest as he rolled onto his back. Afraid of what he was going to see, he slowly tilted his head in Bulma’s direction. She was limp in Kakarot’s arms and he was covered in blood that wasn’t his. With strength he didn’t know he still had, he crawled to his mate and his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis,” Kakarot closed his eyes, knowing what the answer would be. “Is she gonna be okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took the artificial intelligence system longer to respond than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t have to look up to know Vegeta heard his response. The guttural, nearly animalistic sound that emanated from him said enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you do that Bulma?! I would have been okay. I...I...why did you do that?!” Kakarot tearfully choked out the question. He applied pressure to the wound in her chest, hoping the bleeding would stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you’re like my little brother, idiot,” she said in between breaths. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes closed, willing tears not to fall. When they did, Bulma reached up and wiped them away with her thumbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop that. I’m fine,” she said, short of breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma turned her head to Vegeta as he crawled up to her side and knelt next to her. Kakarot slowly placed her in his arms. He brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell were you thinking woman?!” He tried to yell, but the lump in his throat made it impossible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was instinct to...protect...family,” she coughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop talking, Bulma,” Kakarot whispered. “We’ll get you to a tank and you’ll be okay.  You need to save your energy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Liar.” She smiled up at Kakarot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta bent down and pressed his forehead to hers, wrapped his tail around her waist, and cupped her face with his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please...I can’t...I can’t lose you too. I’m—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No longer carrying who was watching, Vegeta let his tears fall freely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay to be scared,” Bulma whispered. Each breath she took rattled, signifying how little time she had left. She placed one of her hands over Vegeta’s and interlaced their fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I get scared too sometimes. You can hold my hand. That makes me feel better when I’m scared.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta remembered the first time Bulma had said that to him when they were six, and he was trying not to show how uncomfortable he was at the mall. It made the pain worse. He felt like his heart was slowly being ripped out of his chest as her ki slowly began to fade. He held her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Leaning over her, he placed his head in the crook of her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bulma please don’t go,” he cried. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her last breath, she whispered to Vegeta, “I am yours.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re mine,” he choked out.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment Bulma's ki vanished, Broly walked into the room with Raditz's body in his arms.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly set Raditz next to Bulma and sat next to Kakarot. He gently picked up her hand and kissed it once before placing it back down. The three Saiyans knelt next to her on their knees. Each feeling a different type of pain. The pain of losing a sister. The pain of losing a best friend. The pain of losing a soulmate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta kept his head buried in her neck as if staying there would prevent him from having to acknowledge the fact that she was gone. Kakarot kept his eyes closed but had his head down. Neither one of them realized Raditz was lying next to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m...I’m sorry...I failed,” Broly whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Kakarot and Vegeta looked up but instead of their eyes meeting his, they landed on Raditz. Vegeta stayed quiet and lowered his head back to Bulma’s neck. Kakarot stared at Raditz's body as if mentally willing him to get up. He reached out and touched the wound by his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s so cold,” Kakarot whispered under his breath. “What...What do I tell my dad?” Kakarot asked, looking up at Broly. “I don’t know what to tell my dad,” he said again a little louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t... I’m sorry, Princess,” Broly murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the words left his mouth the room filled with maniacal high-pitched laughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So wrapped up in grief, they forgot they had an audience. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d be lying if I said I’m not upset the scientist is dead. Especially after all the trouble, I went through to finally obtain her. However, I have the last three living Saiyans right in front of me. By the end of the day, I will have slaughtered an entire race without breaking a sweat. Watching you three pathetic weaklings sobbing over a weak whore—-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta’s body began to tremble, Kakarot and Broly’s followed suit. Unsure of what was happening to them, Broly and Kakarot quickly crawled backward, away from Bulma and Raditz’s bodies. Vegeta did the same after lowering her to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frieza froze when the energy in the room drastically change. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>There were simply not enough words to describe the pain Vegeta was in. His body physically ached from fighting Frieza, but the pain in his chest was different. It was as if a part of his heart was ripped out but just enough was left to keep him alive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Is this what I’ll feel like for the rest of my life? Do I have to live through this pain until I see her again? Is this what Bardock has felt like every day for over a decade? I don’t think I can do it. I feel like I can’t breathe. I feel…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta’s muscles started to burn as if they were physically on fire. His energy was climbing at an alarming level and rolling off of him in waves. He held out his hands to see how bad he was trembling and was shocked to see tiny sparks radiating off him. The power inside him was too much for his body to take. Between the pain in his chest and the pain his body was going through, it was too much. He threw his head back and let out a guttural scream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of the energy he had felt buried inside him, the power hidden just below the surface, just out of reach, exploded around him, and with one last shout, the pain stopped and the power took over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By touch alone, he knew he had finally ascended. The look on Frieza’s face confirmed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned his head to ensure Bulma was still next to Raditz and froze. Broly and Kakarot stared down at their hands, in shock. Their hair no longer black but gold. They both turned their attention to Vegeta simultaneously. Their blue eyes met his. Kakarot’s lip lifted at the corner, just enough for Vegeta to know what he was thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We did it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked away from each other and turned their attention to Frieza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It can’t be!  NO! It was a legend! It’s not possible!” he yelled, taking a step back and away from the slowly approaching Saiyan Prince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the matter, Frieza? You look frightened. A minute ago, you were laughing. Laughing at my DEAD MATE!” Vegeta yelled with so much rage, Frieza visibly shrunk back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta, please let’s talk about this,” Frieza begged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are done talking,” Kakarot said, standing to Vegeta’s left, hair equally as gold and eyes just as blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You killed our best friend. You killed his mate, our princess,” Broly growled through clenched teeth, standing to Vegeta’s right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One thing you should know about my woman. She’s always right, and today is no exception. You will die by the hands of a Saiyan.” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If this made you cry I suggest listening to the song this chapter is titled after. Shallow by Archers. It's on the playlist on the first chapter which can also be accessed in the endnotes.</p>
<p>I feel like all three of them ascending is a little much but I wasn't going to let Kakarot/Goku be the only one and Vegeta ascending is too predictable. Plus...it's Broly...of course he's as strong as they are.</p>
<p>Also, this is what I pictured when the three of them realized they had ascended. 😂</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As usual, I don't have a beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p><em><br/>
I know we're worn down to our bones<br/>
</em> <em> But this our prayer this is our oath<br/>
</em> <em> We feel the spark in us<br/>
</em> <em> We got the golden touch<br/>
</em> <em> There's royal blood in us<br/>
</em> <em> Chosen for this<br/>
</em> <em> When darkness overcomes<br/>
</em> <em> There's still a light in us<br/>
</em> <em> Destiny rising up<br/>
</em> <em> Chosen for this<br/>
<br/>
</em><em>Genergyn / SVRCINA - Chosen</em></p>
<p>
  
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma was overloaded with glimpses of what had just transpired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound each time a punch was thrown and successfully landed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The panic she felt as she watched the small beam of crimson fly towards Kakarot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The excruciating pain when it pierced her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The obvious guilt and hopelessness Kakarot felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of all, she thought of Vegeta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The relief he felt when she walked into Frieza’s throne room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice as he cried and begged her not to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warmth of his hands when he cradled her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gentle way he kissed her with a tenderness most wouldn’t think he was capable of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feel of his tail wrapped around her waist, more for his comfort than for hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma knew she was dead, so she was confused when she slowly opened her eyes and found herself standing in a line. She blinked rapidly to clear the fuzziness she felt. Turning her head, she glanced behind her. There was a seemingly neverending line of people, winding down a long yellow walkway that appeared to be floating above the clouds. Their destination all seemed to be the same, an enormous office desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind the desk sat a large, red, demon looking man. He was dressed in a purple suit and red tie. A matching purple hat sat on his head. A horn protruded from each side. His long black hair rested on his shoulders, and his black beard barely covered the top of his tie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Bulma whispered to herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure what was having the most trouble absorbing, the large line she was standing in, her surroundings, or the large demon that was ushering her forward, ahead of everyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, the blue princess, or should I say the Saiyan Princess, Bulma Briefs herself. You’re a very popular woman. It’s nice to finally meet the cause of my migraine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um…nice to meet you too. Who exactly are you? Where am I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m King Yemma. As you can see, I don’t have time to answer your questions.” He gestures to the long line behind her. “Just know I’m the one who decides who goes where after death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm...interesting. Do I get to walk through the big pearly gates, or do I get to party down below? To be honest, I’m not a fan of the heat, but I have a feeling a lot of the Saiyans I cared about ended up downstairs, so I’ll manage.” She shrugged as if she was talking about the weather and not going to hell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a special case. As I said, you’re a very popular person. See that door over there,” he gestured to her right as a door magically appeared. “That’s your destination.” Without further explanation, he picked up a stamp the size of a Buick and slammed it down on a massive piece of paper, wordlessly dismissing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean I’m a special case? Why do I get to go through the door, and no one else does? Did I do something wrong? Is this some sort of trick? Like I go through the door, and I’m back on Earth but as like a ghost or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What in the hell are you talking about? Just go!” he snapped at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, jeez!” Bulma huffed, as she hurried over to the mysterious door. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on the handle and opened the door slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bright white light nearly blinded her as she entered the room, forcing her to cover her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously, I have to walk into the light. How cliche,” Bulma grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she was sure the light had dissipated, Bulma slowly brought her hand away from her eyes. She gasped, shocked at what she was seeing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was standing in the middle of the palace gardens on Vegetasei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What the hell is going on? I watched Frieza destroy the planet.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The palace appeared to be in the same state it was when she last saw it, except it was seemingly deserted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With no destination in mind, Bulma began to explore the place she had called home for over a decade, hoping to run into someone who could explain what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had just turned the corner, intending to visit the training grounds, when she heard a noise in the corridor leading out of the garden and into the palace. Without a second thought, she ran towards the noise. She realized soon the noise she heard was coming from the throne room. The closer she got, the clearer the source was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma could hear music and a familiar booming laugh behind the large doors to the throne room. There was some sort of party happening on the other side of the door. Relief washed over her as she realized she would be reunited with some familiar faces soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tentatively reached out to the large Oozaru shaped metallic handles. As she began to pull them towards her, a hand covered hers to stop her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not expecting someone to appear next to her, much less touch her, Bulma gasped, startled, and pulled back her hand as if the handle burned her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To her right stood a female Saiyan about her height with the bluest eyes she had ever seen and the darkest raven hair. If Balerion was human or Saiyan, she imagined he would look similar, only female. Like Eschalot’s hair, it did not stick straight up like most Saiyans. Instead, although it appeared to be stiffer than human hair, it draped across her shoulders elegantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dress she wore was more like armor with an attached floor-length skirt. She had a feeling that if a battle erupted around them, the skirt would quickly be discarded as the woman charged her enemies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma had no idea who she was, but she knew without a doubt the ethereal woman was Saiyan royalty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Bulma asked, tilting her head slightly with curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you not know who I am, woman?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woman? I don’t know who you are, but only one person is allowed to call me that, and it’s Prince Vegeta.” Placing her hand on her hips, Bulma scowled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes widened when she realized how disrespectful she was to the unknown royal standing in front of her. Her lips parted, an apology on the tip of her tongue when the woman chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s right. You’d pass for a Saiyan if not for your strange coloring and your ridiculously low power level."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who was right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mother, of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mother? How do you know my mother? She’s on Earth, and she’s never been to Vegetasei.” Bulma asked, confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Although only one gave you life, you consider more than one woman a mother, do you not?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Bulma could respond, the woman turned her back on her and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, wait!” she called out as the woman rounded the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she followed suit, turning down a different hallway, her environment changed. She was now standing on the beach in the exact spot she found Balerion. Bulma smiled sadly, sat down, buried her fingers in the dark sand, and watched the waves roll onto the shore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling a change in the air around her, she knew she wasn’t alone anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s your name? Who are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must confess, I am slightly offended you do not recognize me. Especially after all the hours you spent reading the Saiyan texts in the palace library. Think girl. Why do I seem familiar to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma wracked her brain while staring at the woman sitting in the charcoal-colored sand next to her. Her eyes widened when the realization hit her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you...you’re the Saiyan goddess R’hllor!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The goddess smiled at her fondly and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s turned away and stared down at her buried fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why was I brought to Vegetasei after I died? Despite how often I’ve been told I could pass as one, I’m not Saiyan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This place isn’t Vegetasei, which I’m sure you’ve gathered. Vegetasei is where most Saiyans consider home which is why I've chosen this appearance for what you Earthlings would call <em>heaven.</em> What better place to return to in the afterlife?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess that’s true,” Bulma smiled sadly and turned her attention back to the waves. “I’m truly honored to be in your presence, so please don’t take this the wrong way, but why are you talking to me? Something tells me you don’t personally welcome everyone that shows up here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No offense taken. Saiyan blood may not run through your veins, but you’re more Saiyan than you think and you are still the Saiyan Princess. I’m here to give you a gift of sorts. There is someone whose been waiting rather impatiently to see you. I don’t often cater to others, but I feel like this is well deserved. I also wanted to meet the blue-haired princess everyone keeps talking about,” R’hollar smiled as she placed her hand on Bulma’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma closed her eyes and unconsciously leaned into the warmth of her hand. When she opened her eyes, she was alone, standing in front of the throne room doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, she placed her hands on the door handles, and once again, a hand covered hers to stop her. This time the hand was familiar. She quickly turned to see the woman she considered her second mother standing next to her, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma’s legs gave out from under her, but  Eschalot caught her before she could hit the ground. She buried her head into Eschalot’s neck and sobbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, princess,” Eschalot said as she ran her hand over her soft, blue hair, hoping it would soothe her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re here, it’s because you're dead! You’re dead, and it’s my fault!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot leaned back and cradled Bulma’s face in her hands the way she did to comfort Vegeta. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll explain, but you need to pull yourself together first. Red swollen eyes and a runny nose are unbefitting for royalty,” Eschalot lifted her nose, feigning arrogance, barely holding back a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you...are you smiling? This is serious! Vegeta—” her eyes widened in horror. “Oh my god! He’s...he’s all alone now!” She gasped for air, on the verge of a panic attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The king and I chose to stay on Vegetasei. We didn’t want to abandon our people. Vegeta knows, and so do the rest of the boys. We spoke to them before they left to rescue you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She brushed Bulma’s hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear the way Vegeta did. The action caused her heart to ache. While Eschalot was always affectionate with her, it was never to this level. It would seem without the responsibilities as queen, she’s more comfortable to act as she’d like to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They all know? He knows you’re gone? He’s lost his parents, and he’s lost his mate...he’s never going to be the same.” Bulma hid her face in her hands, embarrassed over her inability to control her emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta is the Saiyan Prince, our future king. He may not have been happy with our decision, but he understood why we made it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another painful thought crossed Bulma’s mind. “Bardock,” she paused and swallowed hard, afraid of what Eschalot’s response would be, “did Bardock— ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bardock is fine,” she smiled at Bulma’s concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We drugged him, shoved him into a pod, and disabled the manual controls. He was upset when he realized what was happening and will no doubt be even more upset when he wakes up, but we spoke to him as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat on the floor in front of the throne room doors, listening to a large celebration going on in the room on the other side. The sound was soothing Bulma in a way she hadn’t expected. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts, but complete silence would have only made it harder for her to think. Hearing the random cheering, barking laughter, and grappling, made her feel she was actually on Vegetasei again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I failed you,” Bulma whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Eschalot asked, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I failed you. You're all dead because of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you fail us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was supposed to save the Saiyans, even if it meant sacrificing my own life. Instead, I’m the reason you’re all dead. Frieza nearly killed your entire race. If I had just done what Vegeta asked and let Broly come for us, maybe...maybe you guys would still be alive. Maybe there would be more than four Saiyans left in the universe, five if Bardock is okay. R’hllow sent me Balerion to help me, and I wasted her gift. I wasn’t the princess the legends spoke of.” Bulma stared down at her hands, which were resting in her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The thing most people seem to overlook when prophecies or legends are concerned is that they’re not always straightforward and tend to leave a lot of room for interpretation. You did save the Saiyans, just not in the way you thought you would.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You died protecting Kakarot. You’re the first non-Saiyan in history to die protecting one of us. It’s rare for another Saiyan to die protecting a fellow Saiyan that isn’t family. For another race to do it, one far weaker and more vulnerable is monumental. There is one more living Saiyan that wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you. It may not seem like a big deal, but by Kakarot living, you’ve ensured our race lives at least a bit longer. Our heritage will live on through you and the boys. The heirs you give my son and the children the other three have will have Saiyan blood coursing through their veins. You saved them. You also saved Vegetasei and our people from a fate worse than death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t understand Eschalot,” Bulma’s brow furrowed, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technically, I’ve only been here for a few hours, but time isn’t a concept here. I’ve spent time with R’hllor, and she has shown me many things. When we chose to stay with our people, it made an impression. Some of the things I’ve seen you wouldn’t believe because I wouldn’t be able to give you a scientific explanation,” Eschalot smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The most interesting thing I’ve learned is that there are multiple timelines in our universe, even though we don’t realize it. I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Multiverse theory!” Bulma shouted, excited. “You’re saying multiverse theory is real! How does it work? What exactly—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot chuckled and raised her hand to silence her. “I don’t have time to explain. I know telling you this information without giving you details will eat away at you, but it’s important you know this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma practically pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Regardless of what happens in our lives, there are two recurring themes. You and Vegeta always end up together, Vegetasei is always destroyed, and a majority of the Saiyan race along with it. Fate...destiny...it’s all very real, and fate has decided that the Saiyans have no place in the universe, at least not all of us. Our four boys don’t count, apparently. They always make an appearance, even if it’s not always on a positive note.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked away from Bulma, eyes focusing on something far away, something Bulma couldn’t see. Whatever she was thinking about was undoubtedly related to an alternate life she had seen and wasn’t particularly fond of. She shook the thought away and met Bulma’s eyes once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No matter what you do or don’t do, Frieza would have destroyed Vegetasei. More often than not, he enslaves us first, turning our people into heartless, cold-blooded savages. In every timeline that involves the Saiyans crossing his path, Vegetasei meets its demise at his hand. Even without his influence, our planet is wiped from the galaxy. There’s no changing that. Just like there’s no changing the fact that you and Vegeta are destined to be together.” Eschalot gently wiped away the tears from Bulma’s cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m dead in this timeline. Do we always end up apart? Are there times we survive together and are happy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot chewed on the inside of her cheek, mentally debating what she should and shouldn’t reveal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed. “I won’t lie to you. Your lives are never easy, and they do not always end happily like your human fairy tales. Sometimes you die before Vegeta does and vice versa. This time, this time is not one of those times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too absorbed in everything she was being told, Bulma didn’t catch the implications of Eschalot’s statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s possible Vegeta ends up here with me...soon...isn’t it? Since living without your mate is optional...in a way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It depends on the strength of the Saiyan, not physical strength but their will to live. Bardock is a good example of this. When Gine died, he had a reason to live and to fight. Kakarot and Raditz would have been orphans if he had succumbed to the pain of losing his mate. Most Saiyans follow their mates into the afterlife, choosing not to live with the pain of their loss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the other side of the throne room doors, a familiar laugh bellowed so loud it bounced off the corridor walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is going on in there? Why does everyone keep stopping me from opening the doors?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was wondering when you would ask about that,” Eschalot smiled. She got to her feet, and Bulma took the hint and did the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Behind these doors are the Saiyans that have passed over from this life into the afterlife, the ones that have died honorably. I bet that laugh is familiar, isn’t it?” she cocked an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma just shook her head and chuckled, “Nappa.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot laughed as if she wasn’t talking about her dead race partying in the afterlife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saiyans that die without honor end up somewhere else. It depends on how they lived their lives and their deaths. You’re the Saiyan Princess, a fighter in your own right. Should you choose to do so, you could walk through those doors and stay with us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma reached out her hand and grabbed the handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you should wait to make your decision. There’s someone else that wants to see you.” Using her chin, Eschalot gestured over Bulma’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma turned, following Eschalot’s line of sight just as Raditz and the king rounded the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” her face crumpled. She covered her face with her hands as another wave of sobs overwhelmed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah, woah, woah, calm down, Blue!” Raditz said, worried. He quickly closed the distance in between them and wrapped his arms around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be here!” she cried into his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz snorted. “As if I’d let you go anywhere without me. What kind of big brother would I be if I ditched you when you needed me the most?” he smirked, leaning down and resting his chin on her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t bullshit her, Raditz. You died before she did,” Eschalot chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it! She didn’t need to know that! I was going to get major brownie points if she thought I couldn’t live without her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate you guys. You’re all dead, and it’s like you don’t care! Wait...you died before me?” Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Raditz. “What happened?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That stupid fuck Ginyu blasted me in the neck, one of the only spots your kickass bodysuit and armor didn’t cover. I bled out before Broly could get to me,” he shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why aren’t you in there raising hell with Nappa?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I said, I’m not going anywhere without you,” he smiled down at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is...did anyone else—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, Blue, no one else bit the big one. There’s something you should see, though.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if nothing changed, he held out his arm for her to take, which she did. Although the circumstances were horrible, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel exponentially better having Raditz with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled her away from the throne room doors and steered her towards the king’s study, closing the door behind them. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the large screen built into the wall. As she approached it, she realized what she was seeing. It was as if she was watching a movie but what she was seeing was real life. It was Frieza’s throne room, and in the center was Broly, Kakarot, and Vegeta, standing around Frieza’s dead body. Their gold hair was practically glowing and their eyes were a beautiful shade of teal. She could see the raw power radiating off of them as if she was there. Her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth with her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They did it!” she squealed and jumped up and down. “They’re Super Saiyans! They ascended!” She threw her arms around Raditz, doing her best not to fist pump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. The legend wasn’t bullshit,” Raditz smiled as he stared at the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why were they suddenly able to ascend? What changed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They ascended because of you, girl!” The king bellowed from behind them as he entered the small room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never felt so stupid in my life, and I’ve never uttered these words so many times in one sitting, but...I don’t understand,” Bulma frowned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your death pushed them over the edge, Vegeta specifically. Broly was close when Raditz died but seeing you dead pushed him over. Kakarot was nearly there with your death but lost it when he saw Raditz. It didn’t happen right away. They were all too lost in grief to even realize Frieza was still in the room with them. When he called you a whore Vegeta snapped.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That asshole! Ugh! I wish I could have watched them kill him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king smirked at her tenacity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The rage, the grief, it unlocked their power. Without you, the legend of the Super Saiyan would still only be a legend, and Frieza would have killed them.” The king stared at the three Saiyans on the screen with an overwhelming amount of pride in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma raised her hand to the screen and ran her finger over Vegeta’s tear-stained face. She averted her eyes once the lump in her throat returned, and her eyes began to burn. Sniffling, she turned her back to the screen, grabbed Raditz by the arm, and walked towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go, Raditz.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Where are we going?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To party with Nappa. Is there alcohol in the afterlife? I hope so,” she sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the hell would I wanna party with Nappa?” He said the older Saiyans name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. “Besides, it’s Wednesday on Earth, right? ‘Say Yes to the Dress’ is on tomorrow night. Your mom will be pissed if I’m not caught up when I see her next.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king and Bulma sighed at the same time. While he rolled his eyes, she rubbed her temples with her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eschalot entered the room and laughed at their frustration. “Do you think your time is up? Who the hell is going to keep my boys in line? My son needs you to put him in his place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I refuse to say I don’t understand again. Is this how all of you feel when I try and explain something simple and scientific to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” the three Saiyans responded simultaneously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Death made you stupid,” Raditz laughed, but it was quickly cut off when Bulma elbowed him in the stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you can still feel pain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz rubbed his stomach but continued to laugh. “We aren’t staying dead unless you <em>really </em>want to. If you do, we can go back to the throne room. I’d personally rather pass on Nappa’s drunken shenanigans, at least for a few more years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma stared up at him, brow furrowed, clearly still confused.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t wonder why Balerion isn’t here? Direwolves die when their person does. Vegeta is strong, but if he had the choice to die or live without you, I’m pretty sure you know what he would choose. They’re both alive because we’re not permanently dead. I mean...right now we’re dead as doornails, but not for long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How the hell are we only temporarily dead? Last time I checked if you’re dead, you’re—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, watching her connect the dots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“THE DRAGON BALLS!” Bulma yelled loud enough to make the three Saiyans wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Took you long enough, girl!” the king smiled. ”My son is more than likely wishing you back as we speak. I don’t know how much more time we have.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the words left his mouth, Raditz vanished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They wished Raditz back first? Weird,” Eschalot mumbled to herself as she approached Bulma and quickly pulled her into a hug. “Take care of my boys and give me grandchildren.” She kissed Bulma on her reddened cheeks and pulled away to get one last look at her. The princess’s eyes welled with tears once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No more tears. We’ll be here waiting for you. Besides, I have a feeling R’hllor isn’t quite done with you yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king roughly grabbed her by the arm and hugged her next, completely taking her off guard. Never once had he hugged her. She didn’t think he even hugged Vegeta. He appeared to be drunk off pride and giddy because his son was the legendary Super Saiyan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I expect my grandsons to have a record-breaking-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or granddaughters," Eschalot interjected, scowling at her husband with her hands on her hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I expect our <em>grandchildren</em> to have record breaking power levels. I will accept nothing less."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced up at Eschalot, checking to see if his answer was satisfactory, and sighed when she nodded, pleased with his response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don’t let my son forget that a good king needs a strong queen, even if you don’t have a kingdom to rule over,” he said sternly. He squeezed her once more, then released her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me. I won’t,” Bulma smiled.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>She felt a tingling sensation traveling throughout her body, starting at her toes. She assumed it meant she was about to be wished back. She was about to close her eyes as the tingling took over but was stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!” a small woman said as she rushed into the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did Raditz leave already? Damn it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You took your damn time Gine!” Eschalot scolded her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry! Princess, my name is Gine. I’m—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Raditz and Kakarots mom!” Bulma said as she threw her arms around Gine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gine stiffened momentarily before relaxing and hugging Bulma back. She released the small woman when the tingling increased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know how this whole thing works, but can you take this with you? It’s probably not possible, but if you could try, I’d really appreciate it. Give it to Bardock and tell him to stop being so damn sad all the time. I’m not going anywhere until he’s here with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock’s mate handed her a folded, dark red bandana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I take things back with me?” Bulma asked Eschalot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged. “You’re the first person here that hasn’t stayed dead. I guess we’ll find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma nodded and quickly hugged Eschalot once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments later, the tingling sensation overwhelmed her, and everything went black. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>A long note followed by a short one. </p>
</div><p>I totally forgot I did the multiverse thing in this fic when I wrote my fic Save Me A Spark. If you've read both of these know it was unintentional. That being said, it kind of represents how I picture fan fics.</p>
<p>Imagine the Bulma/Vegeta tag on AO3 is a huge book. Each Bulma and Vegeta fic is a chapter in that book. So even though the stories are completely different and written different, they're about the same Bulma and Vegeta, just the different lives they live. </p>
<p>This is completely irrelevant I just like to share my mentality towards reading and writing fics because I've only met one person that thinks of fics that way.<br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div>I split this chapter into two even though it was originally one.  I mainly did that just to irritate Fanfictina :) Plus, all of my bigger fics are 19 chapters so I feel obligated to leave this one at 19 too.<p>There are two chapters left. Chapter 18 and the epilogue. </p>
<p>I am going to finally start updating my Vegebul Star Wars fic once this one is complete. I was working on that one until some people showed interest in me reposting this one. If you like my writing I would love for you to read that one as well. </p>
<p>If that type of AU doesn't interest you, I've started writing another Vegebul canonverse fic. </p>
<p>As of right now, it's called The Lost Boys. I just finished chapter one. </p>
<p>Once again, Bulma and Vegeta meet as kids and grow up together aside from that, the story won't be at all like this one, aside from the pop culture references of course. </p>
<p>I can't get enough of that trope and there aren't that many fics of them as kids. </p>
<p>I'm going to post a part of it at the end of the Epilogue. Hopefully, it will entice you enough to read it. Your comments and kudos are a welcome boost of serotonin. Thank you for all of your kind words while reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. To Tell You The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At the end of the chapter is a preview of my next fic The Lost Boys.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, this is just disgustingly fluffy and probably super OOC for Vegeta but for my Vegeta, the one that grew up with his momma and Earthlings, it's not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Feel your breath as it heightens<br/>Your chest start to tighten<br/>Let euphoria surround you<br/>Like planets colliding<br/>You stare in my eyes and<br/>I watch it ignite in you<br/></em> <em> To tell you the truth<br/>I'd die for you<br/>I'm at the door screaming<br/>Take me now!<br/>The rise, and then the fall<br/>The climb, the curtain call<br/>It's yours, you have it all<br/>Your back against the wall<br/>Blood rushes, bodies sprawl<br/>I need it all<br/>Take me, oh take me now!<br/><br/><br/></em> <em> Written By Wolves - To Tell You The Truth </em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They had avenged his parents, his people, his best friend, and his Bulma. Frieza was dead, and so was everyone else on the ship. They thought they would feel triumphant, accomplished, proud, maybe even a little happy, but the three remaining Saiyan’s felt nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat on the floor of Frieza’s throne room and stared out the window. Frieza's face was contorted in fear, and his lifeless eyes stared at nothing. Sprawled out on the platform, next to where his chair once hovered, his body laid limp in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Frieza was dead, Vegeta crawled back to Bulma, held her in his arms, and leaned back against the wall. He would occasionally glance down at Bulma like she was only asleep and would wake up at any moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She’s so beautiful, even in death. I’ll never wake up with her in my arms again. I’ll never get to wed her properly. I’ll never know what our children would look like. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was brought out of his thoughts by Jarvis. “Prince Vegeta, there is an incoming call from Earth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care. Ignore it,” Vegeta said, voice scratchier than normal from screaming during his ascension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe it’s important.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I SAID, IGNORE IT!” he yelled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jarvis ignored his command and connected the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta! Broly! Kakarot! Someone, please answer! It’s me, Dende! It’s important! Please!” he cried out, frantic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dende? It’s me, Kakarot. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is Bulma...is she...Jarvis alerted us...is she...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot swallowed hard and sighed. “Yeah Dende she is...so is Raditz,” he mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have their bodies?” Dende asked quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three Saiyans looked at one another and frowned, confused by the question he just asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the hell does that matter?” Vegeta asked angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“THE DRAGON BALLS!” Broly yelled and jumped to his feet. Kakarot and Vegeta stared at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YEAH!” Dende yelled happily. “Meet us at Kami’s lookout! Once Jarvis alerted us to what happened, Piccolo contacted Kami and they gathered the dragon balls. They’re waiting for us! I’ll see you there!” he yelled and ended the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot quickly got to his feet and gently lifted Raditz into his arms. Vegeta picked Bulma up and kissed her on her cold forehead. He wanted to smile but a small part of him didn’t believe it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Is it really possible to bring someone back to life? If I allow myself to believe she’ll come back to me and she doesn’t...if it doesn’t work... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kakarot...what if...what if it doesn’t,” Vegeta paused to swallow the lump forming in his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It will work, Vegeta! I know it will! We’ll have Raditz and Bulma back in no time! They’re not gone! We won’t have to tell Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs their daughter is dead. We won’t have to tell my dad they’re dead. Chi-Chi will have her best friend. You guys are gonna get married and have babies. We are going home, Vegeta!” Kakarot said, excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It’s hard to argue with the clown when he has that stupid look on his face.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, and let’s go!” Broly yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot struggled with Raditz's body, trying to hold him gently with one hand so he could place his other hand on Broly’s shoulder. Broly rolled his eyes and held onto Kakarot’s arm. Vegeta easily held Bulma with one arm and placed his free hand on Broly’s shoulder. The moment the other two Saiyans had a hold of him, he raised two fingers to his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three men were standing next to Kami on Earth within seconds. Seven orange glowing balls laid on the ground in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Prince Vegeta, Broly, Kakarot,” Kami said, nodding to each Saiyan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly crouched down next to Dende and gave him a hug. He extended his hand to shake Piccolo’s and bowed his head to Kami. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wish back my mate immediately. The idiot too if you insist,” Vegeta snapped, never taking his eyes off of the woman he still held in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello to you too Vegeta,” Piccolo said, irritated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t mind him. He’s just eager to have them back.” Kakarot smiled and set Raditz down on the ground next to where Vegeta was now sitting, cradling Bulma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not Saiyan, but I do understand the intensity of the Saiyan bond. I would not want to wait a second longer if I was in your position Prince Vegeta,” Kami said sympathetically. “Dende, would you like to summon Shenron?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dende was so excited he nearly shouted. “Can I!? I never got to do it on Namek! Thank you, Kami!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little Namekian turned and spoke to the Saiyans. “Once I summon the dragon, you guys can wish them back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly nodded then looked down at the still glowing dragon balls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dende stepped closer to the dragon balls, raised his hands in the air, and yelled “Shenron! By your name, I summon you forth!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The orange orbs pulsated before a bright yellow light shot out of them and flew towards the clouds above. The sky instantly darkened, seemingly turning day to night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The yellow light swirled in the sky before disappearing and revealing a large, menacing, green dragon. It’s glowing red eyes bored into each of them with an intensity that nearly made them cower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was easily the most terrifying thing the Saiyans had ever seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“State your wish and I shall grant it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dragon's deep, booming voice reverberated through their bones, echoing ominously around them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly, Kakarot, and Vegeta stared up at the sky, eyes wide and slackjawed, completely shocked by what they were witnessing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we...should we wish Raditz back first? Just in case they come back...wrong,” Broly asked to no one in particular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like a zombie?” Kakarot asked, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I wasn’t going to flat out say it, but yeah. I’d rather snap his neck than the princess’s if he comes back a zombie or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly kept his eyes on the dragon the entire time he spoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wish the idiot back first, Kakarot, ” Vegeta interjected. “You should do it. He’s your brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awesome! Thanks, Vegeta!” Kakarot smiled and stared up at Shenron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo Shenron!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How disrespectful!” Piccolo hissed. Dende glanced between him and Kami, worried Kami would feel the same way. He was relieved to see Kami smirking while watching the scene unfold in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My brother Raditz is dead. Can you bring him back to life, please?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dragon’s red eyes began to glow and pulsate for a few seconds before he spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your wish has been granted. State your next wish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta, with Bulma in his arms, as inconspicuous as possible, slowly inched away from Raditz’s body. He hadn’t thought about the possibility of them coming back differently. While he didn’t believe in zombies at all, he still felt himself moving away. He made a mental note to ask the woman if zombies could ever be a real thing...if he got her back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly and Kakarot knelt next to Raditz’s and stared down at him, holding their breath, and praying it would work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within seconds, Raditz’s eyes shot open. He sat up quickly, grabbed his neck, and gasped for air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly, Kakarot, and Vegeta were once again shocked and speechless, having witnessed their very dead friend come back to life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>None of them spoke. They stared at each other than at Raditz, waiting for a sign that he was normal...normal for Raditz at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rad...are...are you okay?” Broly asked, hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arrrrghhhh” Raditz growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his chin against his chest, looking down, his arms twitched as if he couldn’t control them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ZOMBIE!” Kakarot yelled, terrified. He quickly jumped to his feet and backed away from his older brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just fucking with you, Kakarot. Hi guys!” Raditz smiled and jumped to his feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot sighed with relief and put his hand on his chest, attempting to slow his rapid heartbeat. Once it slowed, he launched himself at Raditz, hugging him hard enough to crack a rib.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Broly roughly sat on the ground and held his head in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re such an asshole!” he yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta rolled his eyes, expecting nothing less from Raditz but internally jumping for joy knowing he would have Bulma within minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta, do you want to make the second wish?” Dende asked hesitantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing his name pulled his attention away from the idiots embracing in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using his teeth, Vegeta removed one of his gloves and caressed Bulma’s cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without taking his eyes off of her, he spoke to Shenron. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Drag— Shenron...bring my mate back to me. Bring Bulma Briefs back to life.” Whispering more to himself than Shenron, he added, “please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your wish has been granted. Farewell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All seven dragon balls shot into the air and went in separate directions. The darkness above them slowly vanished, revealing the bright blue sky they had all came to love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta held his breath and waited for Bulma to open her eyes. Raditz was standing in front of him, living, breathing proof it was possible to resurrect someone. Yet a part of him still worried that something would go wrong and Bulma would be gone forever. His eyes welled with tears at the thought. He cupped her cheek, hoping the skin would no longer be cold and lifeless. Leaning down, he closed his eyes and buried his head into the crook of her neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please woman...Bulma...please come back to me,” he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly, Kakarot, and Raditz knelt next to Bulma and Vegeta and waited. She didn’t gasp like Raditz did and she didn’t dramatically bolt upright. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She smiled, seeing three of the four of her favorite people hovering over her and smiling. The fourth held her in his arms and buried his face against her neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma could hear Vegeta whisper, “Please woman...Bulma...please come back to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slowly brought her hand up to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Handsome,” she rasped, voice scratchy from lack of use. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta froze momentarily. He nuzzled into her neck further, needing to feel the warmth from her skin, hear the steady beat of her heart, inhale her scent, anything to prove what he was hearing and feeling was real and not a cruel figment of his imagination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep, but unsteady breath, Vegeta slowly lifted his head and looked down at Bulma. His breath caught in his throat the moment he looked into his mate's bright blue eyes blinking up at him. He slightly caressed her warm cheek and ran his hand through her hair as if in a trance, as if they were alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you really here?” he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma grabbed his hand in both of hers and kissed it. “Obviously idiot. Did you— “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta crashed his lips against hers before she could finish her sentence, kissing her so hard it was almost painful. He held her face in his hand as if she would disappear otherwise. Had oxygen not been necessary for survival he would have continued to kiss her, regardless of who was watching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathing heavily, he pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, and reveling in her warmth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you really think you lost me forever? You can’t get away from me that easily,” she smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The noise Vegeta made was a mixture of a laugh and a sob. He genuinely smiled from ear to ear as a stray tear fell before he could hold it back. He pressed his lips to her again, only stopping when Raditz coughed. If looks could kill, Raditz would have died for the second time in a 24 hour period due to the intensity of Vegeta’s glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that! I was dead too and you don’t look <em>nearly</em> as excited to see me,” Raditz pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did we wish him back?” Broly asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Don’t be such a jerk! You’re practically dry humping me in front of our friends and god...literally...Earth’s god is standing a few feet away and you’re seconds away from mounting me.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Like I give a shit.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma smiled at his response as Vegeta helped her stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment she was standing she was nearly tackled to the ground by Kakarot. He hugged her and rocked her side to side. A quiet sniffle could be heard when he rested his chin on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta’s irritation grew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Knock it off. I died for him and I know he feels guilty. Let him have this. </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Tch. Don’t remind me. We’re going to have a serious talk about your priorities later. And he doesn’t need to hold on to you so tightly and for so long!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Bulma. I’m so, so, sorry,” Kakarot repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop Kakarot. You have nothing to be sorry for. I made the decision and if I had to go back I would do it again. I’d do it for all of you.” She leaned away from him to look up at him. Tears had streaked through his dirt-stained cheeks. Bulma smiled and wiped away the wetness with her thumbs, smearing the dirt even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know why you guys are so mad at us. You should be happy we died. I mean, I’m looking at three legendary Super Saiyans, am I not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? How...how did you know? How did you know we ascended? You were...you were dead!” Broly asked, shocked, and confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go home. We have a lot to talk about,” Bulma smiled and walked back to Vegeta. She threw her arms around Vegeta's neck and kissed him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma thanked Kami and hugged Dende hard enough to make him blush, something she didn’t think was possible for Namekians. She quickly hugged Piccolo before he could push her away. He stood completely still, extremely uncomfortable, with his arms at his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger Namekians chose to stay with Kami, at least until Bulma and her Saiyans could mentally and physically recover from everything they had been through in the past few days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully her parents were out of town on a business trip. For once Bulma was grateful for her father's forgetfulness. He left his watch at Capsule Corp when they left which means they had no idea she had died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly used instant transmission to get them all home. As soon as she stepped foot on the lawn, Balerion practically launched himself at her. Had Vegeta not been standing behind her she would have easily fallen to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down, beast! You could have hurt her!” Vegeta yelled angrily as he steadied Bulma. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the large direwolf’s neck. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave him alone Vegeta, he’s just happy I'm home. Aren’t you? You’re such a good boy. You took care of Aunt Chi-Chi and Aunt Cheelai for me like I told you to! I love you so much!” Bulma said into his fur while burying her face into his neck. His tail wagged so hard his entire body was practically shaking. She pulled back and held his face in her hands, kissing his snout repeatedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she was done, he licked the side of her face roughly and enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to have to use the dragon balls to wish for my skin back if you lick me any harder,” Bulma giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is so...<em> disgusting</em>,” Vegeta grimaced and shivered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma was about to argue but stopped when the back door slammed into the wall due to how forcefully it was opened. She heard two sets of footsteps loudly and quickly making their way towards them. She stood next to Balerion, scratching behind his ear, then turned towards the sound. Once again, she was nearly tackled to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For fuck's sake! Will all of you stop trying to throw the woman to the ground!” Vegeta yelled as he stepped away from Chi-Chi. Sobbing, she threw her arms around Bulma’s neck and cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, Vegeta!” Chi-Chi choked out, in between sobs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Krillin held out his hand for Raditz then turned to greet Kakarot. Instead of shaking Krillin’s hand as Raditz did, Kakarot scooped the short man into a hug and squeezed him. Broly stood awkwardly as Cheelai hugged him. His cheeks turned crimson when she nearly climbed him like a tree in order to wrap her arms around his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am so mad at you! You knocked me out and sent me home! What were you thinking! You died!!” Chi-Chi yelled through her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Cheech but if I hadn’t sent you guys home, Frieza would have killed you, or worse. The boys wouldn’t have gotten to you in time. He wanted Vegeta and me to do his dirty work for him. I don’t think he was planning on killing me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She died because of me, Chi-Chi. Frieza tried to blast me but she jumped in front of it,” Kakarot murmured, shamed. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously and stared at the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chi-Chi gasped and covered her mouth, glancing between both Bulma and Kakarot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did?” Chi-Chi asked quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I did. What kind of friend would I be if I stood by and watched that asshole kill him? Kakarot is like my little brother and he’s your mate. I wasn’t going to let him die...not if I had the ability to stop it.” Bulma smiled, triggering a whole new round of sobs from Chi-Chi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, Kakarot, come get your harpy. She’s hysterical and her tears are soiling my woman's clothes,” Vegeta smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU SON OF A-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Cheech, look I’m not dead!” Kakarot smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoping to distract her enough to prevent her from attacking Vegeta, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cheelai was the next to approach Bulma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve got balls, princess. I’ll give you that. You’re right though. If we had stayed with you we would have been killed…or worse. I’m sorry things went down the way they did but I owe you one.” Having seen Broly shake hands as a gesture of thanks and as a greeting, Cheelai held out her hand and shook Bulma’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t owe me anything,” she paused and turned her head towards Broly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked uncomfortable and shuffled from foot to foot while watching the girls speak quietly and gesture towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But if you <em>really </em>want to repay me, don’t let him get away. He acts a lot tougher than he is, you just need to take the initiative. For as strong as the Saiyans are, they’re weak when it comes to women,” Bulma chuckled. ”I guarantee he’ll be putty in your hands. He probably already is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh don’t worry, I have plans for him,” Cheelai winked at Broly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to keep me in the loop. The size difference between you...I don’t need details but I would like to know how that...works.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broly was mortified and his cheeks were on fire. Cheelai snorted and Bulma laughed until her stomach cramped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You...you vulgar woman!” Vegeta stuttered, almost equally as mortified over her words as Broly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you forget it, handsome,” she winked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat around the living room in front of the fireplace, ate enough pizza to close down several pizza chains, and filled each other in on everything that happened from the moment Bulma was taken until they summoned Shenron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma and Raditz told them how they had spoken to the king and queen before they were wished back. The other three Saiyans told them about their ascension and defeating Frieza. Chi-Chi and Krillin explained how Dende and Piccolo contacted Kami about the dragon balls once Jarvis alerted them to Bulma’s death. Unbeknownst to them, Kami already knew and had already sent Mr. Popo to look for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was only one question no one had asked but thought nonetheless. A question no one that no one had the answer to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Bardock? Broly asked the room, unsure if anyone had heard from him or seen him since the destruction of Vegetasei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone glanced around the room at one another, hoping someone had an answer but none of them did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jarvis, has there been any word from him? Can you track his pod?” Bulma asked, concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately no princess. When the pod’s manual controls were disabled, the tracking device was damaged as well as the signal receiver. I have been unable to connect to the pod itself. I have also tried to connect to his personal com unit but it appears that it also no longer has a signal. There is currently no way to contact him or to track his location.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was silent. None of them wanted to acknowledge the possibility that Bardock also didn’t make it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s fine. I know he is. When we spoke to Gine she asked me to give him the bandana I showed you guys earlier. If he was dead he would have been with us in the palace with the king and queen. We just need to give him some time. Maybe...maybe he had to take a detour or something. Maybe the king didn’t set the right coordinates and he ended up on a different planet. When he crashed on Earth it took us months to get him back to Vegetasei. He’s fine,” Bulma said, doing her best to reassure everyone while also reassuring herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone nodded, comforted by Bulma’s confidence and desperately wanting to believe what she was saying was true.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As the conversation died down, everyone slowly trickled out of the living room and into their separate rooms. Chi-Chi stayed in Kakarot’s room, instead of her own. Broly scowled at Raditz with reddened cheeks when he winked at him as Broly closed the door behind him and Cheelai when they entered his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta no longer used his own room. Without asking, he moved the few things he had in his room into Bulma’s room, just like he had on Vegetasei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma smiled to herself while she watched everyone enter their rooms, mentally thanking her father for soundproofing all of the rooms. She had no desire to hear the variety of sounds that she was sure would be echoing down the halls of Capsule Corp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment she stepped foot into her own room, Vegeta slammed the door, locked it, and practically attacked her mouth with barely concealed desperation. He grabbed her by the back of her thighs, lifted her up, and wrapped his tail around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within seconds, Vegeta rubbed himself against her core, fully dressed, and impatient. Much to his dismay, Bulma pulled away from him and placed her hands on his chest. He chased her lips with his and frowned when she turned away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing? Why are you stopping? Put your mouth back on mine this instant,” he demanded, frowning and staring down at her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m covered in dirt and my own dried blood. You’re covered in dirt and blood that’s probably not even yours. We’re filthy. Dying makes you feel a little gross,” she chuckled. Vegeta didn’t find it funny. Instead of laughing, he grimaced and pressed his head against her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s take a shower,” she whispered and ran her hand through his hair. Without saying a word, he walked them to the bathroom, set Bulma on the ground, and started to undress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started the water then undressed. Vegeta had her back in his arms before the last article of clothing hit the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m never letting you out of my sight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nuzzling her cheek, he lifted her off of her feet and stepped into the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, creep,” she chuckled. Bulma pulled away from him just enough to reach the soap. She laughed at how close Vegeta was to pouting over the loss of her body heat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh stop pouting! I told you, we’re filthy, and not the good kind of filthy,” she winked and started scrubbing away the dirt and grime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking in Vegeta’s body for the first time, she frowned when she noticed the dark bruises and cuts along his torso and his limbs. Too caught up reuniting with everyone, she hadn’t noticed his busted lip or the cut above his eyebrow and the discoloration of his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should have asked Dende to heal you,” Bulma whispered with tears in her eyes. She cupped his face with one hand and ran her knuckles against his cheek with the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta gently grabbed her wrists, ceasing her movements. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine, woman. I do not need the Namekian's hands on me. This is nothing. The bruising and cuts will be healed within a day or two. Kakarot has done more damage when we’ve sparred.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma glanced down at the dark, almost black, bruises on his ribs. They were likely broken but instead of addressing it, he chose to act as if it was nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta released her hands and wiped away the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not fine! Look at your side Vegeta. You should be resting right now, not—" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enough. I promise you I’m not in pain. The worst pain I have ever experience was the pain I felt when I lost you. No other wounds can compare,” he murmured as if afraid someone might overhear his confession.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pressed his lips against hers gently but the innocence of the kiss didn’t last long. What started out sweet quickly turned passionate. Bulma could feel the effect it had on him pressed against her stomach. She quickly pulled away and slapped him on the chest making him grunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop seducing me! The faster we get clean, the faster we can go to bed so be good!” she scolded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh!” he growled, frustrated. Grabbing the shampoo and lathering up her hands, she ran it through his hair and massaged his scalp. He groaned and leaned into her touch. After rinsing out his hair he grabbed the soap and quickly scrubbed himself from head to toe. The moment Bulma rinsed out her own hair, Vegeta scooped her up and practically phased next to the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eager much?” Bulma giggled. She was surprised by the look on his face. She was expecting reddened cheeks or an annoyed scowl, but the expression on his face was hard to read. She was about to ask what was wrong but he slowly, and gently, kissed her. Instead of deepening it like he usually did, he kissed her on the side of the mouth, then her cheeks, and her forehead. Lying in between her legs, he held a majority of his weight on his forearms while hovering above her and staring into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed her on the lips once more, closed his eyes, and swallowed hard. “I thought I lost you...forever. I never thought I’d have you back in my arms, back in our bed. I didn’t think I’d get to kiss you again, smell you again, feel you again. It’s very hard to believe you’re actually here. I keep thinking maybe I’m unconscious, still back on Frieza’s ship, and this is a cruel dream. When I wake up you’ll still be dead.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m right here, Vegeta. I’ll always be here. I’m not leaving you.” Bulma ran her hands through his hair and waited for him to compose himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned down and kissed her again before trailing kisses along her jaw, down to the raised scar left by his mating bite on her neck. The touch of his lips against it sent heat rushing to her core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moaned and bucked her hips into him as he licked the spot. The sound made him growl against her and rub himself against the wetness in between her legs. The scent of her arousal filled the room, making him nearly dizzy with need. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to taste her. He wanted to feel her pussy clench around his tongue, but he needed to be inside her more than anything. He needed to feel her tight, warm center engulf him. He needed to know she was real. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta forced himself to abandon his assault on her neck and return his mouth to her lips as he aligned himself with her entrance. He pulled away from their kiss and stared into her eyes as he slowly entered her. They both moaned at the intensity of their emotional and physical connection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once inside her, he stilled, giving himself a moment to revel in the feel of her. Bulma grimaced as if in pain. He waited for her to accommodate his size, assuming the look he saw was due to a lack of preparation on his part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I hurt you?” he whispered against her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not on purpose. I think my hymen grew back when they brought me back to life,” she chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vulgar,” he whispered as he slowly started to thrust into her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time they had sex was slow and sensual, mostly because they were both nervous and unsure of themselves. Since then, every time they had been together had been fast, hard, desperate, and needy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time was different. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time she wouldn’t even call it sex. For once she understood why people sometimes called sex ‘making love’. It wasn’t just sex for the sake of getting off.  It was more than that. She could practically feel the need and love pouring out of him and into her. The intensity of the emotions she felt brought a tear to her eye. When Vegeta saw the tear roll down her face, he froze, immediately assuming she was upset or hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Do...do you want me to stop?” he asked through gritted teeth. It would be extremely difficult to pull out of her but if that's what she wanted, he would do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s just,” she paused and looked away, knowing the look in his eyes would only make her more emotional than she already was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was obvious there was something she wanted to say but was hesitant to do so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta no longer had any problem admitting his feelings to her, not after almost losing her due to his stupidity when they were younger, and definitely not after he actually did lose her. Even though he was more open with her than ever before, Bulma was still hesitant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gently placed his finger under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Did you forget I can hear your thoughts, woman? What do you want to tell me? What has you so nervous?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning down, he kissed along her jawline, waiting for her to gather the courage to say what she wanted to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I love you Vegeta,” Bulma whispered. Even though she didn’t expect him to say it back, part of her still wanted to hear it. She felt him tense then freeze where he was, with his lips against her jaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanting to get it out in the open, she started to ramble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much that it’s actually terrifying. With or without a bond, I know I’d still feel the same. When I woke up on Vegetasei after dying, the only thing I could think about was you. I knew eventually I’d see you again, but it hurt. The thought of not sleeping in your arms, or waking up to your face every morning hurt more than the blast I— “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of letting her finish, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply. Vegeta pulled away and stared into her eyes with a look she had never seen before. The intensity of it rendered her speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel the same wo— Bulma. I think I’ve loved you since the moment we met, even though I didn’t know it at the time. There has never been another person in the history of the universe that feels as intensely for someone as I do you.” He nuzzled into her neck, knowing he’d have more courage to continue if he wasn’t staring into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I...when I lost you...I felt like I was suffocating. The pain was so intense I felt like I couldn’t breathe… like you were my oxygen and when you were gone, so was the air in my lungs. I can’t breathe without you. If living without you meant living with that pain...I don’t think I could do it. I’d follow you to the ends of the universe and I’d follow you in death,” he whispered against her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma ran both hands through his hair and pulled him away from her neck, roughly kissing him and lifting her hips. He closed his eyes and moaned, driving himself further into her. She kissed down his neck until she got to the mating mark. Placing her lips against it, she alternated between sucking on the raised skin, to biting it. Each time her teeth grazed it, it aroused him more than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thrusts began to quicken and her inner walls began to quiver around him. They both knew they were close to their release and they had no intention of slowing down to make the experience last longer. They knew their release would be more intense than anything they had experienced in the past due to the intense emotions fueling their lovemaking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grunts and moans coming from them both increased in volume as Vegeta began to lose his rhythm, thrusting almost desperately. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bulma I...I—“ he panted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, forcing him to look at her again. She pulled his head towards her until their foreheads were touching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” she murmured as she leaned up and bit into the mark on his neck, hard enough to draw blood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta practically whimpered as he spilled inside of her. Knowing it would push her over the edge, he did the same to her. The orgasm that washed over her was unlike anything she had experienced. She momentarily thought she may blackout due to the overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through her. His thrusts slowed as he fucked her through it. They laid entwined while catching their breaths, still physically joined in the most intimate way. Vegeta’s breath slowly steadied as he licked the mark on her neck, resting his head there when he was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After minutes of silence, the only sound being that of their steady breathing, Bulma spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better not fall asleep on top of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tch. Who said I was ready to sleep? I’m not done with you yet, not even close,” he rasped. She giggled when she heard how thick with sleep his voice was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to sleep in your arms, not squished underneath you with your dick inside of me,” she grunted, trying to roll him off of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you always so vulgar?” he mumbled, slowly pulling out of her and rolling them onto their sides. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tail remained snugly around her waist, never once letting her go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You love it and you know it. Especially when you’re fucking me in the pussy with your thick—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned. “If you want to sleep I suggest you stop such vulgarity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed and buried her face into his chest, inhaling deeply and pressing her lips against the smooth skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stayed wrapped up in each other, not speaking a word, merely existing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta?” Bulma asked quietly, unsure whether or not he was asleep. She leaned back and looked up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want now, woman?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Saiyan gods are real. Well...at least one of them is. I met R’hllor when I was dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes shot open and he froze, needing a minute to completely absorb what she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!” he practically yelled, startling her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!? Why are you yelling!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You met a god...goddess...a Saiyan goddess and you’re just mentioning it now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma bit her lip “There was a lot going on earlier and I thought it was something we should talk about in private. I don’t think she spoke with Raditz, only me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did she say? It’s said she only makes herself known to Saiyans, legendary Saiyans, or Saiyans destined for greatness. Not revealing herself to Raditz makes sense but that doesn’t explain why she spoke with you. Did she say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. I mean...she’s a goddess so I knew meeting her was a big deal but I didn’t realize it was <em>that </em>big of a deal. She kinda just appeared out of nowhere. I was trying to party with Nappa but I guess by doing so I would have ‘crossed over’ so she stopped me. When I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean you tried to party with Nappa?” Vegeta interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—she said she wanted to meet me because she had heard a lot about me. King Yemma said the same thing before sending me to Vegetasei. I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who the fuck is King Yemma?” Vegeta asked, brows furrowed, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s the big red guy that sits behind a desk and determines who goes to hell and who doesn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop interrupting. Anyways, your mom has been hanging out with her a lot I guess,” Bulma yawned, not noticing the look of shock on Vegeta’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess...I guess she considers me a Saiyan,” Bulma trailed off as she fought sleep. “It’s...pretty cool I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In shock, Vegeta stayed quiet, trying to remember as much as he could about R'hllor and why she would reveal herself to an Earthling and not a full blooded Saiyan. His lips parted, ready to ask another question, but stopped when he noticed Bulma’s even breathing, indicating she had fallen asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woman,” Vegeta whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am yours, and you are mine,” he whispered, kissing her on the top of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always” she mumbled against his chest and drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Lost Boys</span><br/><br/></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Synopsis:</strong>
</p>
<p>The last remaining Saiyan, a young Prince Vegeta, crashes on planet Earth with nothing but the clothes on his back. Lost without anywhere to go, he meets a certain blue-haired heiress who is excited to have a new friend. As they grow older, feelings change. The sibling-like love they had for each other evolves into something more but neither one of them are willing to admit it. When Bulma decides to hunt for the dragon balls, seven wish-granting mythical orbs she read about, Vegeta has no choice but to follow her, even if he doesn't think they're real. When Vegeta discovers what Bulma intends to wish for, he has to choose between admitting his feelings or losing her forever.</p>
<p>Alt Canon / Follows the events of the original Dragon Ball series but with a twist.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get in the pod, Raditz,” Bardock said with urgency. Gine sniffled to his left while Raditz stood on Bardock’s right, staring at the open pod in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The large, spherical ship hummed, ready to launch at any moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing how his parents would react, he took a step away from his father before speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to go. Send Vegeta instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look Bardock gave his son was incredulous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The prince? Are you kidding me? After how the king just treated us? You expect me to—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta isn’t the king! You know he’s not. He’s still a selfish asshole with an unfairly high power level for his age, but he’s not like the king, and you know it. I’m old enough to make my own choices, and I am choosing to stay here. Either you shove mom in that pod, or I shove Vegeta in there. It’s your choice.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock glared at his son, who glared back just as hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz relaxed his stance and sighed, hoping he could at least get his mother to see his side of things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta is like my little brother. Whenever I’m home, the little shit finds a way out of the palace and tracks me down. He always makes up some bullshit excuse as to why he’s "lowering himself to the company of a 3rd class soldier." I’m the only one that’s willing to spar with him...to an extent. I don’t bullshit him, and I treat him like a person. He’s the Prince of the Saiyans, but he’s still a kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock scoffed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What makes you think the brat won’t run to the king and tell him what we’re doing? What makes you think he’ll believe you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think he'll believe me. He might try and put up a fight since the king isn’t leaving. I don’t know. I can gauge his reaction when I tell him. He’s still not very good at hiding his emotions. If he’s scared at all, I’m knocking him out. If he legitimately wants to stay here, I’ll leave him alone. Let me at least try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gine stepped in between the two large Saiyans and placed a hand on their chests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You both know I’m staying here." She said to both Saiyans, before turning her attention to her mate. "Bardock, he’s right. As much as I’d love to shove him in that pod myself, it’s his choice.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling smugly at his father. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock growled and stepped away from both his son and his wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine! If the brat isn’t in the pod within the next fifteen minutes, I will knock you out and shove you in there myself,” he said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz smiled and flew away, faster than ever before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He needed to find the prince and fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Prince of all Saiyans was furious. He wanted to spar, and the only person worthy of his attention was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being the strongest Saiyan on the planet meant finding someone to train with was nearly impossible. Even his father, the king, had a significantly lower power level than he did. A higher power level wouldn’t have made much of a difference, though. His father rarely paid any attention to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nappa, the captain of the Saiyan army, tried to train him, and to an extent, he did. Vegeta learned various fighting techniques, defensive and offensive. But practicing to fight and fighting are two different things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only Saiyan willing to spar with him as Raditz. Thankfully he was a bit stronger than most, for a third class Saiyan at least. Vegeta didn’t have friends, but if he did, Raditz would be one of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Raditz was ten years older than him, he treated him as an equal. He didn’t speak to him like he was a child. Sometimes he didn’t even treat him like the prince. Vegeta demanded respect from everyone, regardless of their class, regardless of who they were. Raditz, while respectful in public, typically treated him like a brother, instead of his prince. At times it irritated Vegeta, but a majority of the time he liked having someone that he could not only trust, but that would be honest with him instead of lying out of fear of his wrath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz was nearly an adult, which meant he spent more time off-planet than on it. Vegeta would rather die than admit it, but he missed him when he was gone. He missed having someone who wasn’t afraid of him, who seemed to enjoy spending time with him instead of being obligated to. When Raditz was off-planet, Vegeta more often than not spent time alone, away from the palace if he was sure no one would notice he was missing, which they rarely did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After putting a random soldier in a tank for looking at him funny, Vegeta left the palace and flew towards one of the areas he sparred with Raditz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was four when Raditz flew him to the small forested area. It was the only forested area Vegeta had seen on his desert planet, making the spot even better. Not only was it something he had entirely to himself that no one knew about, except for Raditz, but it was also somewhere he could go when he wanted to be completely alone, out of the prying eyes of the commoners that wandered the palace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he flew to his favorite tree, he sat against it, dug his gloved hands into the dirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes had passed when he faintly heard Raditz yelling his name. For a moment he thought he was hearing things but looking into the distance, he saw Raditz slowly come into view. Despite how happy he was to see the older Saiyan, Vegeta fully intended to make him pay for inconveniencing him with his absence. Scowling, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest and waited for Raditz to land in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His irritated stance faltered when Raditz didn't slow down, despite how quickly he was closing the distance between them. Thinking it was some sort of spontaneous training exercise, Vegeta promptly got into his fighting stance. Instead of throwing a punch or knocking him to the ground, Raditz flew straight into the prince, grabbed him around the waist, and flew them back the way he came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta made a small “oof” sound as the air was knocked out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing, idiot! Put me down!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz didn’t say anything but Vegeta could hear how heavy he was breathing. Slightly worried, Vegeta squirmed in his arms until he could glance up at the large Saiyan. For the first time since knowing him, Raditz looked scared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can fly on my own!” Vegeta whined. “Put me down, Raditz!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, squirt, we don’t have much time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Time for what?” Vegeta asked, confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Raditz ignored him, Vegeta growled, gathered a small amount of ki in the palm of his hand, and placed his hand on Raditz’s arm, burning him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit!” Raditz yelled as he came to a sudden stop, releasing Vegeta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz rubbed the area Vegeta had burned and glared at him as they lowered themselves to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t have time for this, brat! We need to go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go where?! I’m not going anywhere until you explain yourself!” Vegeta yelled and clenched his fists at his sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz cursed himself internally for assuming Vegeta would go quietly. He closed the space in between them and crouched down in front of the prince. For the first time since he could remember, Vegeta felt like a kid. Their age difference was more evident at that moment than ever before. He was suddenly uncomfortable, sensing how something was wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are running out of time, so you need to listen to me and for once don’t argue, got it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta scowled but nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how my dad can see things before they happen?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Has he ever been wrong?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta shook his head slowly, more confused than before. Raditz had told him about Bardocks power when he was little. At first, he didn’t believe it. He thought Raditz was messing with him. Vegeta wasn’t skeptical for long though, not after one of Bardock's visions came true, one that no one knew about but Raditz, who in turn told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He had a vision an hour ago about an asteroid headed straight for Vegetasei.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta’s eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My father—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He tried to tell the king, and the king made fun of him. He threw him out of the palace in front of a bunch of first-class soldiers. No one believes him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though he had nothing to do with it, Vegeta looked slightly embarrassed over how his father had treated Bardock, especially since he was trying to warn him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go. We have to get back to my dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing hard, Vegeta nodded and flew close behind Raditz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They touched down next to Bardock and Gine, a fair distance away from the palace in an area Vegeta had never been to before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your highness,” Gine said, smiling brightly at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta nodded once to acknowledge her but said nothing else. Bardock turned to greet him, and when he did, Vegeta noticed the single pod, door open, and ready to launch. It dawned on him then why Raditz was in such a hurry to find him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes darted between the pod and Raditz. A look of fear, confusion, and a hint of betrayal flashed across the young prince’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this Raditz?” Vegeta asked, doing his best to sound confident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegetasei is going to be destroyed within the hour. There’s one pod left, and I’d rather you take it. You’re the Saiyan Prince. If any of us are going to survive, it should be you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta’s mouth opened and closed, unable to find the right words to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t just leave his father and his people. He would be considered a coward and shamed. What if he left and Bardock’s vision was wrong? He’d be a disgrace to his people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegeta, I know what you’re thinking,” Bardock said suddenly. He knelt in front of him the way Raditz had. “You’re not a coward, and by getting in that pod, you won’t be running away. You’ll be stronger than anyone else here for doing so. Stronger than even your father, and I don’t mean power level. I mean as a Saiyan.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince’s eyes widened, and his lips parted, prepared to argue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What takes more strength, sitting here and dying with your people because of arrogance and pride, or going into the unknown alone and surviving for your people?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock made a point. Vegeta didn’t want to die, but he was terrified to leave the planet without any idea where he’d end up or what he would do once he got there. He’d have no people, no currency. The only thing he’d have is the royal armor he was wearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one would know you left, your highness. By the time anyone realizes you’re gone, it will be too late. You’re not a coward for leaving. You’re stronger than everyone else because you’ll be keeping the Saiyan race alive. You’ll be keeping the royal name of Vegeta alive. If you stay here, that all dies with you. No more royal blood and no more Saiyans,” Gine said softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without trying, she found herself talking to the young prince as if he was her son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock glanced at Raditz, silently letting him know they were out of time. Seeing Vegeta’s indecision, Raditz stared at his father, silently asking whether or not he should force Vegeta into the pod. Bardock nodded once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz grabbed Vegeta around the waist again and carried him over to the pod. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raditz, put me down! I didn’t agree to leave!” Vegeta yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older Saiyan ignored him, sat him down inside the pod, and started buckling him in. It took a minute for Vegeta to realize Raditz was about to launch him into space, regardless of whether he wanted to go or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raditz, stop! Wait!” Vegeta yelled, slightly panicked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz’s eyes left the buckle in his hand and met Vegeta’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince glanced over Raditz’s shoulder, checking to see whether or not Bardock and Gine were paying attention to them and might overhear him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you come with me?” Vegeta whispered. His cheeks reddened, and he averted his eyes, embarrassed over how weak and childish he sounded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How the hell do you expect us both to fit in here? You’re a midget, but you’re not—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta scowled and punched him in the arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz chuckled, but when he spoke next, his tone was more serious than playful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It will be okay, Vegeta.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to go alone,” Vegeta whispered. When his eyes started to burn, he roughly rubbed them with the heels of his hands, willing himself not to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kid, you’re the strongest Saiyan on the planet. If anyone can survive out there, it’s you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My father...if he ever found out...if he—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one aside for us three will know you left. I was going to launch your ass into space, whether you wanted to go or not. This is much easier don’t you think?” Raditz smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Raditz,” Bardock warned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were running out of time. Vegeta’s eyes widened, knowing he no longer had a choice. He was leaving Vegetasei completely alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, kid, you’ve gotta go,” Raditz said as he double-checked the straps of the seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz entered a code into the pod’s control panel, setting the pod to launch as soon as the door was closed. He ruffled Vegeta’s hair and started to back away from the pod. Before he could get far, Vegeta grabbed his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m…I’m scared,” he whispered. Shame washed over him for not only for being afraid but for admitting it. He looked down at his lap, not wanting to meet Raditz’s eyes while revealing something so cowardly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at me, Vegeta,” Raditz said sternly. The tone of his voice was so unexpected, Vegeta’s eyes quickly met his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Vegeta asked, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’m Vegeta.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The anxiety in the prince's voice made Raditz realize just how young the scared boy in front of him was. The way he carried himself made it easy to forget he was just a kid with a crown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, and who are you, Vegeta?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a minute for him to realize what Raditz was asking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m the Prince of all Saiyans,” he said, more confident than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn right, you are, kid. Don’t ever forget that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without waiting for Vegeta to respond, Raditz quickly shut the door and stepped away from the pod. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta did his best to calm down. Fear of the unknown and shame for running away were causing him to panic. He closed his eyes and repeated Raditz’s words to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m the Saiyan Prince. I’m not running away. I’m not a coward. I’m not scared. I am the strongest Saiyan alive. I can do this for my people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pod rapidly ascended, catching Vegeta entirely off guard. He gasped and started to lean back in his seat but stopped and shifted forward as much as he could to stare down at Raditz until he was out of sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta closed his eyes and took deep breaths in and out, willing himself to calm down. When he opened his eyes, he saw his home planet slowly growing smaller as the pod flew in an unknown direction. When the planet was the size of a small coin, Vegeta watched as a ball of light quickly dashed towards it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took mere seconds for the ball to reach Vegetasei. When the two connected, there was a flash of light, and when the light went out, Vegetasei was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta’s breath hitched, and his eyes welled with tears. He had hoped Bardock’s vision was wrong. He hoped he could go back home and explain what happened to his father, but Bardock's vision was right. Vegetasei was destroyed. Vegeta was a prince without a planet and without his people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing he was utterly alone, in every sense of the word, Vegeta let himself cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take very long for single tears to turn into panicked sobs. Just as he began to hyperventilate, the pod released a stasis gas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta’s eyes grew increasingly heavy, and before he realized what was happening, he was asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was a courageous thing you just did for that little boy, Raditz,” Gine said, wrapping her arm around her large son’s waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock snorted. “Little boy?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, little boy. Prince or not, he’s still a kid. Did you see how terrified he was? I don’t know what he was more afraid of, being sent to an unknown planet alone or disappointing his father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So uh...where did you get the pod? I thought the king demanded everyone dock them for inspection or some shit like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beets had it hidden. It's been out of commission for a while. I managed to run a quick diagnostic and everything seemed to be okay though. If he stayed here it is certain death. Out there at least he has a chance. Worst case scenario, he dies in space or crashes on a random planet. Hopefully, that’s not the case.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What planet did you send him to?” Raditz asked, staring up at the sky as if he could still see Vegeta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a new planet we haven’t fully scouted yet. The only information I have is that the air is breathable, and the people are weak and not hostile.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What planet is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Earth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>******</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Art by <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/touche1114/gallery"> TOUCHE1114</a> | Deviant Art</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully, I've intrigued you enough with that snippet to get your attention. I don't write for anyone but myself but the comments and kudos are a welcome dose of serotinin. </p>
<p>Only one more chapter left, the Epilogue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. King I Am | Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All is well with the Saiyans until two mysterious strangers fall from the sky with an ominous warning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't hate me for this ending</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> We used to envy the stars<br/></em> <em> But now I'm one of 'em<br/></em> <em> And I'm your favorite one<br/><br/></em><em>Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows - King I Am</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Two years later</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**ENTERING EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE**  **LANDING GEAR MALFUNCTION**  **PREPARE FOR IMPACT**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For fuck's sake! <em> AGAIN </em>!?” Bardock yelled from inside his pod as he strapped himself in. “WHAT DOES THIS PLANET HAVE AGAINST ME AND PODS!?” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Earth’s Saiyans and their princess had been living stress-free lives since the destruction of Vegetasei. As if nothing changed (although everything had), the boys trained daily and Bulma worked in her lab with Balerion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most people would welcome the peace and quiet but they weren’t used to it and it made them anxious. Bulma couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen, something big. Eschalot's words constantly echoed in the back of her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I won’t lie to you. Your lives are never easy and they do not always end happily like your human fairy tales.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “No more tears. We’ll be here waiting for you. Besides, I have a feeling R’hllor isn’t quite done with you yet.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma wanted details, not vague ominous warnings. How would she see them again? When she died, she assumed. Do they know when she’s going to die and how? Is it going to happen soon, or when she’s old and her time is up? She knows she’s going to die before Vegeta since the Saiyans age a lot slower than humans do. Will she end up with Eschalot and will they stay at the palace until Vegeta joins them? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No longer needing to devote every second she had to creating shields and weapons, Bulma began working on technology that would allow the Saiyans to blend in with the rest of the world whenever they left Capsule Corp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having spent over a decade on Earth, the Saiyans were accustomed to everything it had to offer. Vegeta was the outlier in some areas due to how much time he had spent away from them. Despite that, they had no issue adjusting to their new home. The issue they were having, was hiding their tails. It was easy enough to do when it was cold out. A hoodie or a jacket easily covered them. That wasn't an option during the summer months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their large muscular frames, Vegeta excluded due to his short stature, was something that drew attention but not in a negative way. The boys didn't consider it negative at least. Bulma had a different opinion on their newfound popularity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Growing up, avoiding the public's prying eyes was easy. She spent half her time on Vegetasei and the other half tucked away inside the Capsule Corp compound. Now that she was in her early 20's and permanently on Earth, people were starting to notice her reappearance. Everyone wanted to know about the richest woman in the world, the blue-haired Capsule Corp heiress. The most eligible bachelorette according to media outlets, much to Vegeta's annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still healing after their losses, a wedding wasn't something neither Bulma nor Vegeta had any interest in. They were married in their eyes and to everyone that mattered. But if she wanted the media to lose interest in her, taking her 'off the market' would be the easiest way to go about it. Still, it was a conversation the Saiyan Prince and his Princess had yet to discuss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staying under the radar when leaving Capsule Corp was hard enough as it was, add the four Saiyans and it was like they were asking for attention. Bulma was a bit of a mystery to the public but the Saiyans were completely unknown. Of course, the 'sexy muscular men Bulma Briefs surrounded herself with quickly became a popular topic. They couldn't leave the Capsule Corp grounds without having a camera in their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Raditz was soaking it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if none of them would notice, he conveniently offered to accompany Mrs. Briefs to the store and anywhere else she had to go when venturing outside the compound. Going as far as visiting the Salon and getting pedicures with her. Some tabloids reported he was Mrs. Briefs 'boy toy' and secret lover. Some even reported Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were part of a polyamorous relationship and Raditz was involved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs. Briefs was having just as much fun with it as Raditz was. She even became his wingman for a time, helping him pick up women. Bulma wasn't sure if she was uncomfortable or amused, either way, the entire situation was strange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of his newfound obsession with the outside world, Bulma had developed a ringlike device that when worn would make their tails invisible to the naked eye, similar to the device she had made Balerion.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've been awfully quiet lately and that never bodes well for any of us. What's up, Blue?" Raditz asked while rocking a very sleepy newborn back and forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was his turn to test Bulma's invention but it was also his day to babysit his nephew. He had spent half of the day in her lab with a newborn in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had no experience with newborns and his anxiety was skyrocketing. Although the baby was half-Saiyan, he was also half-human and that's the part that made him anxious. To their knowledge, Saiyans had never mated with anyone outside of their race. They didn't think it was possible. Finding out Bulma was genetically compatible with Vegeta had been a complete shock. It meant their race wouldn't die out with the four remaining Saiyans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For this reason, they had no idea what to expect. At first, they treated him like they would a human newborn, or like he was made of glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz was enamored with him from the moment he was born. When the boy cried, Bulma was pretty sure the large Saiyan would follow suit. The fear of mishandling the tiny boy quickly vanished when the angry newborn grabbed a handful of his hair and nearly ripped it out of his head. The incident proved he was stronger than they thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Sorry Raditz, did you say something? I’m almost ready to test it again. It should be done in about an hour.” She tore her eyes away from the bracelet-like device in her hand and stared back at him and the baby in his arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know you can put him down right? It's okay for him to cry, babies do that," she chuckled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight of the gigantic Saiyan cradling the tiny boy like he was the most precious thing in the world continued to amuse her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like it when he cries,” Raditz mumbled. “If I rock him enough he'll pass out. I think he's just fighting sleep. He relaxes when he's in the lab with you. I think he likes watching you work. He's going to be hungry as soon as he wakes up though. Have you heard from Chi-Chi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but I’m sure she’ll be back soon. You know she’s incapable of being away from her little Gohan for too long."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma picked up her coffee mug and frowned when she saw it was empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh,” she groaned. “I’m out of coffee. I’m going to get a refill. You want anything from the kitchen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, I’m okay. I’m just going to keep rocking him back and forth like I’ve been doing for the last three hours. I think we should move one of his cages in here. He might actually sleep more if he's next to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One of his cages? Do you mean his playpen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Vegeta calls it ‘the brat’s cage,’” he smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma snorted. “Of course he does. Chi-Chi’s going to be pissed when she hears that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you think he says it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma chuckled and shook her head as she walked out of the lab with Balerion close behind her. She had hoped with some time, Chi-Chi and Vegeta would end up reluctant friends or at least tolerate one another but that wasn’t the case. Vegeta made it a point to piss her off which in turn made Kakarot scramble to play referee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deciding to take the long way, Bulma walked across the lawn but stopped when she realized Balerion was no longer close behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him sitting in the grass and staring up at the sky, waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Bulma asked as she turned back towards him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although he kept his attention on the sky, his tail thumped against the ground repeatedly, indicating he was excited or happy about something. That small gesture put her at ease, but only a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When his tail wagged a bit faster, Bulma stared up at the sky and gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell is—" Bulma's eyes widened when she saw two figures above them. They were hurtling towards the ground at an alarming rate. “They’re coming too fast!” she yelled, taking a step behind her large Direwolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a loud shiver-inducing ‘thud,’ the two figures hit the ground in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow.” The boy with the lavender hair groaned, rolled onto his back, and spit out a mouthful of grass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s safe to say mom needs to make some adjustments." The boy with the black hair rolled onto his back and wiped off the blades of grass sticking to his forehead. "I don’t know exactly how this thing works but I have a feeling that wasn't the landing she expected us to have.” He winced and raised his arm to point at the bulky electronic device that spanned from his wrist to the middle of his forearm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma was shaken and her heart was racing as she watched the two teenagers climb to their feet. They looked around to take in their surroundings. The lavender-haired boy gasped when he saw her and Balerion. The black-haired boy's head snapped in his direction, following his line of sight until he saw what made his friend gasp. His eyes widened when he too met Bulma’s stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Balerion?” the boy with the lavender hair whispered, his eyes welling with tears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood nearby, unsure whether or not she should be worried about the familiarity she felt towards the young boys she just met, or how emotional the lavender haired boy seemed to be at the site of her Direwolf. His shock over seeing the large wolf in person wasn't like everyone else's reaction. This was with an awareness that clearly said they somehow knew each other and he wasn't expecting to see him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi...I’m Bulma,” she said nervously. Her head slightly tilted to the side and her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized them, desperately trying to figure out why she felt like she knew them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you and why are you on my lawn? Where did you come from? How do you know his name?” One after the other, Bulma rapidly fired all the questions she had at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh...I’m sorry but we can’t tell you our names,” the black-haired boy said, rubbing the back of his neck and breaking eye contact with her. It was the same way Kakarot acted whenever he was nervous or guilty. “We’re here to talk to Bardock. It’s extremely important. Is he here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. I’m sorry but he's not here. We haven’t seen him since Frieza destroyed Vegetasei. Since you know Bardock I’m assuming you’re familiar with the Saiyans and their home planet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom’s timing must have been off. He should be here by now,” the lavender haired boy whispered to the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the boys whispered to each other, Bulma noticed they both had a furry appendage wrapped tightly around their waists. “Oh my god! You're Saiyan!” She smiled ear to ear, excited and happy two more survived. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any hesitation and weariness she had instantly vanished and she approached them with curiosity and excitement. “How did you get here?” Her eyes were immediately drawn to the device on one of the boy's wrist. When he noticed her staring, he quickly hid his arm behind his back and smiled anxiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, we’re Saiyan. We’re really sorry mo— Bulma, but we can’t tell you who we are or how we got here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmpf,” she brought her hands to her hips and frowned. “Okay then, what <em> can </em> you tell me?” You drop out of the sky, land on my lawn, and you know his name,” she gestured to Balerion with her chin, “and you can’t even tell me your names? That’s kinda rude don’t you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know and we’re sorry, really. Everything will make sense eventually. We just really need to talk to—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Balerion and both Saiyans quickly looked up at the sky before the three glanced at each other, seemingly communicating with a look alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Is someone else about to drop out of the sky?” Bulma asked, looking up and squinting her eyes, desperately trying to sense what they did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look out!” the lavender haired boy yelled and tackled Bulma to the ground, doing his best to protect her while simultaneously lessening her impact with the ground. The black-haired boy threw himself next to them, grabbing Balerion in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow,” Bulma groaned. “What the hell?” she yelled in between coughs as she tried to sit up. Smoke and dirt billowed around her, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bulma your ki just spike. Fath— Vegeta is going to know something is wrong and he'll be here within seconds with Broly and Kakarot. That can’t happen. There will be a fight and we can’t have that. We don't want any trouble we just really need to speak with Bardock. Please tell Vegeta you’re fine. I know you can communicate with each other through your bond,” the boy pleaded with her. His eyes were a deep shade of blue and filled with hopeless desperation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you…how did you know that?” she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy dropped his head and stared at the ground between them, not wanting to disappoint her or anger her again by telling her he couldn’t provide the answers she wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sensing his response and how reluctant he was to give it, she spoke. “I’ll stop asking questions. You obviously can’t answer them for some reason. Your both Saiyans...I trust you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy quickly lifted his head and stared back at her, grateful for her understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed and closed her eyes as Vegeta’s voice rang out in her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Women, are you okay? Did something happen? We’re in some blasted room with Kami and it’s throwing off our senses but I felt your ki spike. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah, I’m fine I just...tripped over Balerion and fell. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Tch. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened her eyes and gave the boy a small smile. “I bought you some time. I think he believed me but we don’t have long. He’s disgustingly overprotective and he'll probably show up just to make sure I’m actually okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy nodded once, held out his hand, and helped her to her feet. The other boy had already made his way to the new crater in the center of the backyard. Balerion sat at the edge, wagging his tail and looking down at whatever had fallen from the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy next to her approached Balerion, patted him on the head affectionately, then jumped down into the crater. Bulma walked to the edge and stood next to the Direwolf. Her eyes widened when the smoke cleared to reveal a pod, one of her prototypes. The door was blasted open and a familiar face appeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who the hell are you?” Bardock frowned as he climbed out of the broken ship, dusted himself off, and wiped the blood off of his forehead with the back of his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re...we’re friends. We really need to talk to you and we’re short on time. The other Saiyans will be here any second and we’d like to avoid an altercation if possible,” the black-haired boy said, turning his head to look at Bulma, giving her another sad smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock’s lips parted, ready to demand answers but paused when he scented them. “Why do you both smell familiar? Different,” he paused and sniffed the air, “but familiar. Who are—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He yelled, dropped to his knees, groaning and grabbing his head with his hands. Both boys approached him, concerned with his behavior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bardock, are you—” the black-haired boy started to say, reaching out towards Bardock, but quickly pulled his hand back when Bardock’s head snapped up toward the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes were completely white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she watched Bardock drop to his knees in pain when the two younger Saiyans surrounded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raditz!” she yelled, turned on her heels, and ran towards the compound, reaching out to Vegeta through their bond at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh crap, dad’s going to be here any second with uncle Broly and your dad. There’s no way they’re going to listen to us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older Saiyan's eyes went back to normal and his dark pupils slowly reappeared. He got back to his feet and stared back at the boys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re—” he paused and glanced between the teenagers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Gohan, your grandson. This is Trunks, Bulma and Prince Vegeta’s son. This may be hard to believe but we’re from the future and we came to warn you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Earth is in danger and so is the future of the Saiyan race,” Trunks added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced around the crater wildly, knowing the father he was so desperate to know would appear any second and it wouldn’t be the joyous occasion he had hoped for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>To Be Continued...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for all the love. It was unexpected and it means more than you know. </p>
<p>This story was my first big story. Although the grammar in this version isn't perfect, the inconsistency of the original work was atrocious and those of you that read it and enjoyed it the first time I posted it are the real MVP's.</p>
<p>As you can see, I ended this story kind of open. If you did read this when it was originally posted, then you know there is a sequel. It was posted as well but I hadn't finished writing it. That too was riddled with inconsistencies among other things. I am going to go through that one and edit it. Once I do I'll start posting it again but there are about three other Vegebul fics I have planned before I do that. Unless I get an itch to work on it then I might post it earlier.</p>
<p>I'm not very confident with my writing and I know for damn sure there are a ton of areas to improve but it really means a lot that you guys enjoy it enough to comment and leave kudos. Hopefully, you'll like my next fic and the sequel to this one as just as much.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7piYhCeEb6bPFB8zmb77U2?si=8Qn6EJ-kQgS7mh6rA8GGnA">Listen to the playlist</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/sam_ieatboyss">Find me on the bird app</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ieatboyss">Buy me coffee because you like my fic</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>